The Chaos Within
by Silvershark
Summary: Ten years after Slayers, Lina is beginning to find that there are some things that are more important than food and treasure. With the help of her friends, the Mazoku, and Filia, she'll find out exactly what she's looking for. LG, ZA, and eventually XL.
1. The Chaos Within

Disclaimer: I do not own Slayers or anything related to them. I am a poor college student just trying my hand at a story I hope people enjoy. If I did own Slayers, my mother would be the Lord of Nightmares and Xellos would be my slave. Now onto the story!

The Chaos Within

Lina looked up from the pile of books she had been searching through to the window of one of the great libraries in Seyruun. There were stars in the night sky, shining brightly to twinkle at her every now and again. She had been in this library for a whole day now, searching for the very answer to the riddle that the Lord of Nightmares had given her that fateful day when she had gone up against Hellmaster Phibrizzo, one of the Mazoku Lords of her world. She remembered it very well, despite what she had told her friends. It was actually the only thing she could remember of that time hen she had 'blacked out' for it had echoed in her head from the moment that the Giga Slave went out of control, to the moment that she found herself in Gourry's arms.

She giggled remembering the embarrassment she had when she felt herself pressed so closely against his chest. And she had reacted the only way she knew how; slugging him and screeching at him until she felt better. She smiled fondly at Gourry. Had she only known then what she knew now; that it was okay to openly love someone she cherished above all else.

Lina loved Gourry with all of her heart for he had always been there for her. He was her lover, her confidant, her partner, and most importantly her friend; occasionally he was even her punching bag. He had sworn to stay with her to protect her for the rest of his life and that was exactly how it was and how it should always be. He was there with her even now, hidden behind a stack of books, snoring away as the books were '_so completely boring'_ and he could never stay awake when it came to her searching. He gave the usual complaints, but she could tell by the look in his eyes that he never truly meant it. He just liked spending time with her, no matter what she did.

Their connection was an odd one—she had to admit that—but after traveling together for so long she couldn't make a move without him knowing exactly what she was planning. She never had to say anything either, he just knew what to do. None of her traveling companions had ever been as good as he was, they never reacted just how she needed and when she needed.

He never really questioned her antics either. They did what she wanted to do because it made her happy, and Gourry only ever wanted to keep her happy.

It meant fewer headaches.

Lina shook her head to clear it. Though a trip through memory lane was always nice, she had work to do, and it wasn't going to get done with her thinking about her partner. She could get to him later, when she finished looking for what she wanted.

The only problem was that she didn't know exactly what she wanted. All of the books here were very good for white magic; they were even good for shamanist magic. But she was looking for black magic, or as she realized early on, chaos magic, which was really quite different from black, and these books spoke only of Ceified as the only god that magic could be derived from.

It was as to be expected in one of the Great Libraries of Seyruun.

Crown Princess Amelia had kept up with keeping the city a _white-magic-only_ city. Black magic would only taint her kingdom. And though she had added many shamanist spell categories to those that could be practiced, she would never allow the dark arts to enter her city.

Amelia had even made it a law that no one could practice black magic in the city, and from all the rumors Lina had heard, the use of black magic within the walls of Seyruun could lead to the practitioner promptly ending up in jail or worse, exiled. Though Lina felt that seemed mighty strict, she also felt that perhaps there was only a partial truth to that as it was just a rumor. Amelia couldn't possibly be that stringent.

Then again it _was_ Amelia…

Lina was in fact probably the only person in Seyruun allowed to use her destructive magic. They couldn't exactly keep her out—nor could they really keep her confined to a jail cell, as she would probably just blow up the entire building and perhaps a few others around it just to get out—so she was made to be an exception, especially since Amelia was still a great friend.

In reality Seyruun owed her big time for all of her assistance even if she had been rewarded each time. Sometimes money could be a great reward, and sometimes all the money and treasure in the world could not pay back the debt that Seyruun had accrued with Lina.

Amelia was even thinking of giving Lina the key to the city so that everyone would know just how much the city owed the sorceress.

In the meantime, Amelia had given Lina full access to the libraries, knowing that Lina would eventually find something to aid her in her quest. Amelia didn't know anything about Lina's quest, in fact no one did. Not even Gourry, not that he ever paid enough attention when she did tell him about what she was looking for. All she had told Amelia was that she was looking for something that had a mention or snippet of information regarding chaos magic.

Lina recalled their conversation.

"_I can't tell you Amelia because I'm not even sure about what I want. All I know is that I'm looking for anything that pertains to chaotic energy."_

"_Are you trying to figure out another way to use the Ragna Blade?" _

_Lina looked into Amelia's eyes. _

_Amelia didn't really want to know the truth. She may have been all about truth and justice for most of their travels—and though she still was even now—she _had_ cooled down in her vehemence for a justice driven world. _

_The thing was, she also knew Lina a little _too_ well. _

_And Lina went against_ a lot_ of Amelia's ideals. To know any bit of the truth might make her want to stop Lina. But she also knew Lina's drive. Whatever it was she was looking for, Lina would not back down. And getting in Lina's way was a sure way to the family crypt. She had no wishes to join her cousin Alfred, or her beloved mother._

_Lina looked away. She knew it would be easier for Amelia if she couldn't see the falsehood in her friend's eyes._ "_Yes... I want to control the blade better. I've only managed it for a little while, and every time I do, I can feel my control over it slipping. Even now, after all these years, I still have trouble." _

_That was _such_ a _colossal_ lie. _

_She knew it. Amelia knew it. _

_But what was more important was that Amelia could now honestly admit to not seeing the lie in Lina's eyes._

"_Well, I'll give you complete access to all the libraries in Seyruun. May I also suggest looking into the temples as well? The priests there might have ideas on how to help you out. I do hope you find what you are looking for. And if you need any assistance, be sure to ask."_

_Lina smiled, "Thanks Amelia."_

_Amelia nodded and stepped off of her throne to attend to the daily matters of her kingdom. Lina watched her go before she headed off in the direction of the first library, Gourry following close behind her._

It had been three days since then, and she had only gone through one library and was barely starting on her second. Her stomach growled. "Patience my pet, nine more books to go, and then we'll get you something to eat."

Normally at the first sign of discomfort, she would immediately gorge herself on any food available. At the moment, she had not done any major spell casting, only a mage light to read by, and that was no effort to maintain as she could literally do one in her sleep.

After so many years of spell casting, Lina realized why she was always hungry, and why food never seemed to fill her up. She had tried one day to not use any of her spells. The result was she ate less, and had a bellyache afterwards. Her powerful magic consumed her energy like nothing else, and she had to eat as much as she did to keep up her strength.

The same went for Gourry. Though he no longer used the Sword of Light he _had_ picked up another sword that was almost as powerful, and he had to eat twice as much as Lina did because the weapon consumed his energy just like the Sword of Light had.

It was a very interesting, very unusual sword with astounding attributes. Lina had given it a very thorough inspection once they finally found it—she was not about to have her partner carrying around a cursed blade, and with hints from Xellos she realized the power within. In fact, Xellos was the one who had pointed them in the right direction to finding it.

After Gourry had lost Gorum Nova he had spent most of their time together using, well, the only word for it was _crap_. Even the replica Sword of Light that Pokota and his people had come up with had not been good enough for Gourry, and Lina was up against heavy hitters most of the time. Gourry was dependable and he had needed a dependable blade in order to keep up with Lina.

The sword Gourry currently had was definitely that. It could absorb spell blasts that could, with his voice command, be hurtled back out. When it was devoid of magical spells, it seemed just like any other ordinary sword that anyone could pick up at any weapons shop, which made it all the more valuable in Lina's eyes. It didn't attract enough attention that they had to fight to keep it; most assumed that besides being an incredible swordsman, Gourry was also an incredible sorcerer and that the spells he fired out of the sword were his own; he did shout out the spells after all.

This sword, which Gourry had yet to name, was the closest Gourry would probably ever get to spell casting. Lina had tried to teach him a few times when there was nothing better to do and though he could have been a promising student with his amazing ability, he could never remember what she had taught him, much to her ire.

He could, however, remember all the spells she had discharged into the sword; he even knew the ones that he had intercepted when they were up against other spell casters and sorcerers. It was like he could feel what was in the sword.

To test her theory, she had once put a vast number of spells, mainly ones she didn't normally use around Gourry, into the sword when he had been asleep and he had used those as well as the Fireballs and Dragon Slaves she had known he knew about. He really could be quite brilliant sometimes, especially when it came to swords, and his execution of those atypical spells had been absolutely amazing to watch. She had actually sat on a rock halfway through the battle as she watched her partner defeat her enemy using all the spells she had given the sword.

Besides her normal spells, Lina had tested her chaos magic on it, to see if the sword could absorb chaos spells as well.

The sword could not.

As it was, the Ragna Blade had nicked it, and Gourry, very attached to his new sword, had become sullen with Lina until she placed a spell on it to keep it sharp and to smooth the nick as if the chaos blade had never been used on it.

Lina had wondered why Xellos had helped them, which seemed to be happening more and more as of late. She wondered why he had done so all of those times as well because the help had been needed and had been devoid of attached strings. In the past Xellos usually only helped them when it benefited his missions, but she couldn't figure out how getting Gourry a new sword helped the Mazoku. She could find no curse contained within it after her assessment—a very thorough, very meticulous inspection; this was Xellos after all—and except for the fact that Gourry was very attached to the sword, there was no fault to be found in it. It didn't make him insane or evil, nor did it make their enemies crazier.

The sword had even helped her more than a few dozen times. She had thrown in as many spells as the sword could contain—which was far more than she could cast in a day—into it, and when things went south for Lina in regards to her 'time of the month' Gourry had effectively used the sword to get her out of the jam. Now that they were much more used to it and its abilities, she usually tried to keep the weapon topped off when she had the extra energy to spare. It was probably only half full even now. But they were in Seyruun and under Seyruun's protection with no enemies in sight, and she currently didn't feel the need to add to the sword's spell count.

Snapping out of her reverie once more, Lina turned back to the book at hand. Flipping through the ancient pages proved only one thing to her. The appearance of the Lord, or Lady as she liked to think of Her, of Nightmares was not a common thing.

The runes on the pages contained spells only for white magic gifted by the Dragon God, Ceified. The existence of the Lady of Nightmares was a very secret thing, perhaps found only in the Claire Bible. Perhaps most people were happy not knowing that a higher being made completely of chaos presided over their world.

Perhaps they were happy not knowing that the Mother of All Things had a capricious nature and that She created their world on a whim, and that She could destroy it if it pleased Her to do so.

Ignorance was bliss.

Unfortunately for Lina, she was not so ignorant.

She jotted down some notes in her spell book from the current book she read. It had contained information on how to better perfect and hasten a healing spell. That was very helpful. She finished her notes and began reaching for the next book and so on, till she finally finished the ninth book.

All books on healing or purification spells; they were useful to her, but not helpful in her quest for the chaos.

Her stomach growled louder this time. She sighed as she stretched out. Her muscles were cramped, her eyes were tired, she was developing a headache and she was hungry—not the best of combinations.

"Usually by this time, you would have started eating the books. You're showing restraint Lina." A sardonic male voice spoke up from behind her. It could only be Zelgadis.

Lina turned to look at Zel with a smirk on her face. "I could eat you instead, but I don't think that even after all my practice with eating, my teeth could bite through your skin. You should consider yourself lucky."

Zelgadis laughed, "I suppose I should. Perhaps I could tempt you instead with a dinner at the palace. That might sate your appetite."

Lina stretched again and leaned into her chair. She was too bloody tired. "This late at night? I would have thought most of those courtiers would be needing their beauty sleep."

Zel chuckled again. "Yeah, this late at night. Amelia is really pushing the advisors lately and the late dinners are a result of it. So, can I tempt you into stopping for the night to join us?"

Lina looked thoughtful for a moment. "Only if it's a ten course dinner with triple portions followed by the soft served ice cream that only Seyruun has the secret recipe to."

Zelgadis smirked. "Besides the need for a late dinner for the rest of us and our extended hours, I'm sure Amelia has the kitchen staff working twenty four hours a day just to keep _you_ sated."

Lina playfully smacked Zelgadis on his arm. "Ow."

"You would think that one of these years you'd actually remember that my skin is still made of stone."

Lina grumbled, "Yeah yeah. I've been reading and studying all day; allow me my pride in saying that my brain is a big pile of goo at the moment. In fact it's probably worse than Jellyfish Brain over there."

Zelgadis looked over at Gourry who was still asleep. "That's bad. I'll be nice."

Lina stood up poking Gourry to wake him up. "Come on Gourry. Zelgadis says Amelia has dinner prepared for us."

At the mention of food Gourry was out of there, heading toward the castle in a speed Lina did not feel like imitating. She was too tired to create dust trails. Instead she walked out slowly with Zelgadis after she finished gathering her research supplies.

The librarians would probably tidy her mess and take away the books in her 'read' piles, but for the most part they would leave her area alone as she had yet to finish all the books in the library.

They were both silent for a bit, the kind of silence that only good friends could have. No need for talk, just company. Lina used the opportunity of silence to take a quick glance at her friend.

Zelgadis had finally gotten over his quest for finding a way to turn his body back to normal. With both Eris and Rezo dead, and even the last vestiges of Rezo's spirit gone with the Hellmaster's Jar, the cure was dead with them. He could never admit it before, but he had known it all along. He was doomed to remain a monster for the rest of his life.

At least that was how he felt about it until he had gone back to Amelia to finally give her back her bracelet. It had been a few years since he had last seen her, since they had all been together, and she had grown up in those few years. She was no longer the bubbly little girl he had had a small crush on. She was a young lady who still preached justice every now and then, but had finally settled down.

Amelia had been ecstatic upon his return to her and she had begged him to stay in Seyruun with her until he had figured out what he wanted to do with the rest of his life. After Zel had agreed with Amelia's wishes, Prince Phil, now King Phil, had then taken him aside and given him the, 'my daughter's worth it, so why aren't you asking for her hand yet?' speech—and although a bit overwhelming to Zel, it had been effective nonetheless.

Zel's crush _had_ matured during the time he was away, and he was almost overjoyed by the fact that Amelia really did want him in return, that she really did want to be his wife and partner and even lover. That itself had done enough for his self image. The fact that he had been with her ever since had proved itself time and again by how blasé he was now about his body.

The proof was in his clothing. It no longer entirely covered his rocky blue skin. And if he wasn't proud of his body, at least he wasn't embarrassed by it anymore.

Zelgadis broke the silence. "Lina, what exactly are you looking for? Amelia said something about your search for chaos magic and how to perfect the Ragna Blade, but you and I both know that's bull. You've had that thing perfected for years."

Lina looked down, ashamed with what would be her answer. "I can't tell you Zel. I really don't know what I am looking for."

Zelgadis stopped. "Can't or _won't_?"

Lina stopped as well, and looked him in the eyes. "Both. Perhaps when I understand what I am searching for, I might tell you, but not until. Sorry."

Zelgadis sighed. "It's not like I can force it out of you anyway Lina. Hopefully, when you feel up to it, you will tell us." He began to walk toward the castle again, and Lina caught up once again to walk in the silence that they sometimes both preferred.

As they neared the palace, Zelgadis spoke up again. "How are things going with Gourry?"

"What do you mean?"

"Relationship-wise."

Lina couldn't stop the blush that was beginning to spread to her face. "Oh. Ok I guess."

"Still as shy as ever I see."

"No, just… I don't know. I'm just not good at talking about stuff like that."

Zelgadis laughed. "As I recall, you never have been."

"Hey, it took you a long time to realize that you liked Amelia. Everyone knew it, even Phil."

"Yeah, but at least I don't blush and overreact over it."

"You used to too. Don't give me that."

"Yeah, I guess I did, but you still do."

"Listen, what Gourry and I do is personal, and I don't kiss and tell. Besides, I know what you and Amelia are up to. With twins on the way, how can you deny it?" Zelgadis blushed a deep crimson. "Aha! See! You still blush!"

"So," Zel replied sullenly. "That's what married couples are supposed to do." He was silent for a moment longer. "Don't you want kids?"

"I'm not sure. Can you imagine kids from me and Gourry?"

"Yes. And I fear the world would starve to death."

"Hey!" Lina once again smacked him in the arm. "Ow."

"You're gonna bruise yourself if you keep doing that."

Lina only growled.

"But really Lina, what's wrong with kids from you and Gourry?"

"Nothing I guess. Just that, how would we take care of them? I am in no way ready to settle down to have a family. It would be pretty hard on the children if I didn't settle down. Besides, there still are bandits and pirates for me to punish, and great food for me to eat, and treasure to grab. I can't give that up."

"Nor could you ever. Yeah, I suppose having kids would change all that."

"Besides, I'll get to spoil your brats and be their Godmother. That'll be better then having kids, cause then I can hand them back to you when I'm done."

"That I really fear. You'd spoil them worse then their own grandfather."

Lina chuckled. "Well that is the point of being Godparent. Spoil them rotten, then hand the brats back to the parents. Oh yeah, life is gonna be sweet."

"Maybe I should make it so they can't ever see you." Zelgadis took a glance at Lina, one eyebrow quirked, gauging her reaction.

"If you don't want to live to a ripe old age, go ahead and try it." Lina gave Zel a malicious smile, which made him shudder.

"Don't worry Lina, there is no possible way that I could keep them from you, even with the threat of spoiling. I couldn't bear them not knowing one of my best friends."

"Good to hear. Hopefully I'll be done with my search by the time they are born. Then I can spend most of my time with them, and helping you and Amelia out."

"I hope so. We let Filia know. She said she might or might not come down. It depends mainly on Valterria."

"How is that kid? The last time I saw him, he was in his terrible twos."

"Filia says he's a handful at times even now, as he apparently is still in his terrible twos; what makes things worse is that Xellos pops in every now and then to torment her. Valterria has taken an extreme dislike of him, not that I blame him."

"Yeah, well what can you do about him? He's a pest; that we all know. And considering the fact that he could kill us at any time he wants, I'd just rather _not_ get on his bad side. You remember what it was like to fight him."

"Yes, and as I recall, you gave in."

Lina sighed. "I knew we were gonna be screwed no matter what we did. So…"

"So you just let him capture us after making us fight him for you. I suppose I can understand, though at the time it really pissed me off."

"I know. But at least we didn't die horrible deaths like we would have if he had chosen to get… _nasty_."

"Has he tried to recruit you lately?"

"Nope, thank the Lady. Nah, he's actually helped me out a few times. I mean really _helped_, not just given me false information allowing me to do his job for him."

"That's odd."

"_You're telling me?_ He was the one who helped find a replacement for Gourry's sword. It's really gotten me on edge. And I'm slightly worried."

"Oh?"

"I don't know how to explain it. I just feel something abnormal is going on."

"Is that why you're searching for chaos magic?"

When Lina didn't respond, Zelgadis realized that perhaps this was what she was searching for. "Are you trying to find another spell to kill off the Mazoku so you don't have to use the Giga Slave again?"

Lina stopped walking. When Zel stepped closer to her, she answered. "No. They aren't bothering me anymore. In fact they seemed to have all but disappeared. I've actively searched for them, and I haven't found a one. Except when Xellos has popped in on those rare occasions, and even then he's there for as long as he needs to relay the information Xellas wants me to know and then he's gone. It makes me wonder what they're up to."

Zelgadis stared down at his friend. For the first time ever, she looked older than she was. It was not her body, for she seemed to age only a few years to look like a just turned nineteen-year-old when she was really much closer to twenty-five. It was her eyes that made her seem so much older. Her eyes were holding a world of knowledge, and if he didn't know better, fear.

Lina was never one to fear anything, even her death, for in truth, she had actually died, twice. Once when they were fighting Copy Rezo, and also when she lost control of the Giga Slave and the Lord of Nightmares' essence had consumed all that she was. It was only the love of her friends that brought her back, each time. No, Lina didn't fear much, though he had to remember her reaction to slugs and her sister. But the fear in her eyes now had nothing to do with slugs, or her sister. The look in her eyes stated she was fighting her fear by searching for chaos magic.

Zelgadis smiled in hopes of cheering her up. He wrapped his arm over her shoulder in a very brotherly way. "Well, whatever they're up to, I have the feeling that you'll beat them. You're one in a million."

They started walking toward the castle again. She could see the five towers in the distance. "Since when did you become so optimistic?"

"I think Amelia's rubbed off on me."

Lina laughed. "Just don't turn into a justice freak on me."


	2. Strawberries and Cream

Disclaimer: I do not own Slayers or anything related. If I did, I would have given Zel anti-depressants a _long_ time ago.

As Lina and Zelgadis walked into the dining hall of the castle, she could see many of the courtiers blanching, for Gourry had already started eating. Amelia's left eye was twitching as she was deciding just how she could politely stop him in front of her guests when Lina decided to step in. She walked right up to Gourry and tapped him on the shoulder. She would use a different tactic tonight, instead of hitting him in the back of the head—_that_ would probably cause him to spit his half-masticated food right into the faces of the courtiers unlucky enough to be across from him, she was certain Princess Amelia wouldn't think too kindly on that.

As everyone watched the couple they saw Lina bend over and whisper something into Gourry's ear. Gourry's eyes turned as big as dinner plates as he looked at Lina. She nodded, and he immediately went to cutting and eating the food on his plate with a lot more refinement. Lina only smiled as she sat down next to him. As the servants served her dinner, she politely began eating each piece slowly as if savoring every bite, instead of inhaling it all like Gourry had been doing before.

This was the first dinner that Lina and Gourry had eaten with Amelia and Zelgadis and both were surprised that the two were actually behaving themselves. Zelgadis, who happened to be sitting next to Lina, leaned over and asked Lina, "How the hell did you manage that?"

At his shocked expression Lina chuckled. "A promise can work wonders with the idiot."

"What type of promise would that be… a threat?"

Lina only smiled. "Just something that ensures his good behavior at the palace. What I really need to do is just send him off while I search the libraries; that way he can eat to his heart's content and won't be such a pig at the palace."

"That would be a good idea." Zelgadis continued to watch his best friend eat, amazed that she wasn't turning into an evil ravening gluttonous pig herself, even with all the delicious food placed before her. He knew she had been starving at the library, her stomach had informed him and anyone around who could hear, and still she seemed to be almost, for Lina, delicate in her eating habits. "But when did you turn into a decorous eater?"

"Since I ran into my big sister."

"Oh." Zelgadis was silent for a moment as he took a bite of his meal. He was surprised at the taste of the meat. It was incredible. Perhaps having the chefs working nonstop to feed Lina and Gourry had improved their cooking. On any given day, the meals were always delicious, but tonight he'd have to say it was… heavenly. A quick look at Lina; she was definitely enjoying her meal. "When and how did that happen? I thought you were doing you're best to avoid her."

Lina remained silent as she took six more bites to his one. She wasn't one to talk about her sister on the best of occasions. "I was trying to avoid her; that's why I haven't been home since I first left. But it seemed she was intent on finding me." Lina shuddered for a few moments as she remembered the event.

"A few years ago Gourry and I were eating at an all-you-can-eat for a silver piece restaurant, you know the one that we missed when looking for the Claire Bible. And we were halfway done when she saunters up and plops down at our table. I didn't notice her at first; I was too busy fighting Gourry for the last roast chicken that had been on my plate. Anyway, all she did was clear her throat. When I looked up—because I knew that throat sound from anywhere—it was Luna and she didn't look happy." Lina took another few bites before she continued. "Well she absolutely killed off my appetite when she said, 'if I _ever_ catch you eating like this again, you know what I'll do'. So ever since then, I've calmed down a bit. It's best for my health. And I've managed to get Gourry to do the same, but only once in a while." She began eating again, at the same pace she had been eating before.

"What did she want to see you for?" Zelgadis asked, his interest piqued.

Lina growled at him, giving him a warning. "I'll tell you when I finish eating."

Zel quickly nodded. Just because she was being polite during dinner, didn't mean she would be after she finished. He finished eating and looked to his wife. Amelia was courteously speaking with the courtiers. He could not believe how much she had changed in the few years that he had been away. She was serious when it came to her duties as crown princess, and not much could shake that out of her. But when she was just with him, well, he felt as if he held the entire world when he held her in his arms. She truly had changed his surly attitude about his body; she had made him realize that there was more to being a person than just their appearances. She had helped him even like himself so much that he stopped wearing clothing that was so concealing. She was proud of his looks, and had gotten him to the point where he didn't hate them outright, though he still thought he'd look better as a normal human.

But that was one thing he had been considering since he had decided to quit searching and come back to Amelia. As a normal human, he was not strong, nor did he have incredible power in shamanist magic. As the person he was now, his skin was impervious to most blades, and he was extremely powerful in magical ability, though he'd never be as powerful as Lina. And the fact that he had a wife who truly enjoyed him as he was now, well there was no reason for him to even want to change.

Amelia turned and smiled at him, and he felt his heart rise in his chest. He wasn't sure why, but only she had the power to do that. No other girl he knew of could do that to him. As far as he was concerned, things in his life were just perfect. And now that he was going to be a father with two of his best friends around, things couldn't be better.

He still had lingering doubts about what Lina was searching for, but when she chose to keep quiet, nothing could get the info out of her. He wondered if Xellos had a better idea of what was going on, but there was no way in the nine hells that he would ask him. And there was certainly no chance for Xellos to spill the beans. So he would just have to guess for now.

He looked back to his best friend. She was on her fourth plate. It seemed that eating politely had not changed how much she _could_ eat, though he knew by now in the old days the plates would have been stacked fifteen high. Then again perhaps the servants were really quick to take the plates away before they got too heavy to carry.

Most of the courtiers were leaving the table, Amelia leaving as well. Zel figured they were probably going to the council chamber. Amelia was very busy as of late. She had to be; with the twins on the way she had to get everything that she could get done now so she wouldn't have to worry when she was nursing.

"Lina, Gourry?" Amelia spoke as she was about to leave the table. Both Lina and Gourry looked up. "I'm sorry, but I have to attend to some important matters and so I can't socialize just yet. When we all have a little time, it would be nice to get together though, and I look forward to it."

Lina nodded. "I completely understand Amelia. Go and do what you must."

Amelia nodded once more and followed her other guests out the door. Zel turned and looked at his friends. "So Lina, are you in a better mood to talk or have you not eaten enough?"

Lina stared off into space for a few seconds as if gauging her stomach contents. She looked back to him and smiled. "I think my stomach is not going to kill me. What did you want to talk about?"

"You're sister, and why she wanted to see you."

"Oh, that."

"Are you going to talk about it?"

"I suppose I should. Though just talking about her gives me goosebumps."

"Was what she wanted important?"

"Yeah. Important enough for her to take time off from her part time job and actually find me."

"And?"

Lina gave a big sigh. "She said that I've created a huge imbalance in the world by defeating as many Mazoku as I have. And while she doesn't much care for most of them, she says that this imbalance could cause something drastically bad to happen to the world, and that I better find a way to fix it."

"Is that why you're searching for Chaos?"

"You don't give up do you?"

"Just because Gourry never listens to you doesn't mean I won't. Maybe I can help you. I am a speed reader, and you know I'm strong enough. Besides, Amelia's busy all the time, and sometimes all I have for company is King Phil."

Lina giggled at that. "I suppose you could help a bit. All right. Yes, what my sister told me is part of the reason for me searching for the Chaos. It's another reason I've been looking for the Mazoku. And I think it's the reason why I haven't found any. And that's what's really got me worried. The fact that she warned me and then I can't find any of them means that something really bad might happen. I mean most of them tried to recruit me, and now there are none about. I'm surprised they haven't wanted my blood yet."

"Yeah, after what you've done to them… You're the only human I know who was ever able to kill off any powerful Mazoku so consistently."

"I had help from you guys."

"Not much. I hate to admit it, but you really are very talented Lina."

Lina smiled in response. "Well what do you expect from a beautiful sorcery genius?"

"Don't start that again."

Lina laughed. "I can't help being the wonderful person that I am. But anyway, I still don't know what I can do to rebalance the scales, and my sister wasn't exactly forthcoming with clues or ideas. She just said, 'you made the mess, you clean it up'."

"That's a lot of help. So if you're looking for chaos magic, how will that help to balance the scales?"

"I don't know. I just figured it was my best bet."

"You said that the imbalance was only part of the reason for you looking for the Chaos. What's the other reason?"

Lina looked straight into Zel's eyes. "I told you already. I can't tell you. And if you keep pestering me about it, I won't tell even when I do figure out why. So stop asking."

Zel realized he pushed it a bit far, and decided to change the subject and fast. "So when do you want me to start helping you?"

"Tomorrow, late morning. Meet me at the same library in the section I was already in. If you want to get a head start go ahead and go in the early morning, but don't expect me to be there. I need my beauty sleep."

"Anything in particular you want me to look for?"

"Yeah, mainly anything that pertains to chaos magic or the Lord of Nightmares. I've had no luck really in finding anything."

"Well, hopefully we'll find something."

"With you helping, at least it'll get done faster. I tell you, my eyes are so tired from trying to decipher runes all the time. Thanks Zel."

"What are friends for? But anyway, I should get to bed. You know that old saying 'early to bed, early to rise', that should be me. I'll see you tomorrow when you get to the library."

"Ok, see you Zel." Lina watched as Zel walked away. She turned her attention back to Gourry. He was staring at her with a slight smile.

"Are you almost ready for bed Lina?"

"Almost. I just need to get dessert."

Gourry's smile became a bit bigger. "Would that dessert be for here, or to go?"

She was hoping he wouldn't have remembered her promise, but alas he only remembered something when it benefited him specifically. She sighed. "That would be to go."

"Surprise me. I'll go back to the room to take care of everything." Gourry left the table and walked off in a direction opposite to Zelgadis. Once he was out of range Lina snapped her fingers to get the attention of a nearby servant.

Once one walked up she spoke. "Could you please send chilled strawberries and sweetened cream to my room?" The servant nodded, knowing that King Phil had given the servants of the palace orders to satisfy Lina's hunger, and so when she asked for food, she got it without complaint.

Once he left the room Lina took a glance to see if there was anyone around. The servant who had walked off had been the last left so she took the little time she had to devour the rest of the food on the table. She knew she had better eat as much as possible because tonight was Gourry's night, and she'd work up a sweat just trying to satisfy the man. Finally when she felt she was finished, she walked calmly down to her room arriving just at the same time that the strawberries and cream arrived. The servant bowed to her and left. She gathered the food and went inside.

Gourry was asleep on the bed, gently snoring away. She closed the door behind her quietly hoping that if she didn't wake him, she could just eat the dessert and go to sleep. Luck was not on her side, for Gourry was a light sleeper when he wanted to be.

"What's the dessert?"

"Strawberries and cream."

"Sounds yummy."

"You don't get it yet."

Gourry pouted. "Why not?"

"Cause I said so, that's why. Roll onto your stomach." Gourry did as she said, smiling the entire time. It had been a long time since he had last relaxed and he was going to enjoy every minute of her ministrations. He had already stripped and watched as Lina did the same. She had made it a habit to do so slowly whenever they had the time to relax because he had told her how much he liked to watch her every movement. She did it demurely as well, making him feel the pleasure of guilt as he watched her because he felt he shouldn't watch such a private show and yet he did anyway.

Once completely undressed, she lowered the light of the room by blowing out all the candles, and creating a dim mage light to float to the ceiling to give the room an even more relaxed atmosphere. Once she set the stage, she pulled out of one of her bags massage oil that was lightly scented with jasmine, one that would tingle and warm the body and relax the muscles at the same time.

She straddled Gourry, pouring a large amount of oil in her hands to warm it before she rubbed it into Gourry's shoulders. She took her time kneading all his muscles knowing that to rush would spoil the mood and not fully relax her partner. And to relax him was what she promised.

As she had told Zelgadis a promise could work wonders on Gourry, especially if it benefited him. He knew that he owed her nothing for this, but she also knew he'd be more than willing to repeat this for her if she did it just as she was now. Gourry's soft moans of pleasure filled her ears, and it was all she needed to hear to know she was doing well by his standards.

She remembered the first time she had suggested such a thing to Gourry. She had blushed a lot when she first started stuttering what she wanted to do. It had been after a battle in which he was hurt saving her. She had wanted to let him know that she really did appreciate him, but she wasn't sure how to do it. So she thought that healing his wounds and then giving him a full body massage would help show her affection for him.

He had agreed, not thinking much of it. But when she had begun to get better and more confident of what she was doing, the massage became the step that sealed their relationship to each other forever. When she had finished what she had done, he had turned around on her, tore off all her clothes, and repeated what she had done to him except he had planted kisses in places that made her blush even more, so much that her entire body was fully flushed when he had finished. And that was when the boundaries of shyness finally had broken, and the first time they had made love.

She blushed in memory, for it had been extremely passionate, and she had finally broken free of her shell. It wasn't something she discussed with anyone except Gourry because, for once, he listened to her and gave his own opinions. He was a very helpful lover, and surprisingly enough to her, very experienced in the ways of love. Since that night they began sleeping together, and on special occasions they would do their best to please each other more by doing a ritual of massage. It was their secret to share only with each other.

A snore from Gourry broke her of her memory. She prodded him a bit. "Hey, Gourry, we haven't had dessert yet."

He shook himself a bit. "Sorry, but that just felt so relaxing." He stretched a bit, reminding her of a great cat who had just had his tummy rubbed.

She grabbed both bowls and brought them onto the bed. He grabbed a strawberry and dipped it in the cream, giving Lina the first bite. And they continued that way on into the night, playing games and eventually getting on to more important events.

AN: Sorry I took a while getting this out. I hate to use the excuse of writer's block because that just sounds selfish, so I will just say that Xellos kept my mind occupied elsewhere. I appreciate those who have reviewed so far. I feel the love, I really do. More Chaos is to ensue, hopefully in the next chapter.


	3. Lies and Deceit

Disclaimer: I do not own Slayers and probably never will if life has anything to do with it. If I did, I would have granted Lina her wish of large breasts and deflated Naga's Balloon Boobs, as well as her ego. ;)

Late morning, as the sun's glare came through the large balcony windows, Lina sat up and stretched feeling her muscles complain. The massage that Gourry had given her last night had relieved much of the tension she unknowingly had after sitting cramped for so long reading all of those damn books. But then again her muscles also ached from the events of last night. For a little while, in Gourry's expert hands, she was released from a constant torment that had begun since she realized she needed to find the chaos. And man had Gourry been such a wonderful vessel for that release. She turned and looked at her lover. He was sleeping so peacefully, his long blonde hair covering half of his face.

She reached out and smoothed the hair behind his ear; he didn't even stir, his sleep so deep. She curled up next to him. And though he had not moved when she tucked his hair, he lifted his arm and wrapped it around her tiny shoulders, pulling her closer to him. He still wasn't awake, but it didn't really matter. She welcomed the comfort that came with him and his warmth. It wasn't chilly, but she snuggled deeper into his embrace, breathing in deeply the masculine scent that was Gourry. For a while she had hated it, but it kind of grew on her the closer they got. Now, she didn't mind when he hugged her even if he was sweaty; it just meant that she had his musk when he no longer held her.

She laid there for a while, thinking about getting up to go to the library, but every time she moved, Gourry's arms tightened, weakening her resolve. She would never leave while he remained asleep; he would think she had tried to abandon him, or that she had been kidnapped. This had never happened, but the one time she did go for a midnight snack he had freaked out, and she resolved never to leave him again while he was still asleep.

Lina finally decided to rouse her partner. She needed to get to the library, for she had a lot to go through. With a possibility of there being ten to twenty libraries for her to search through and that being narrowed down just to history, lore and spell casting, there were a lot of books to read. She would have preferred going in alone and doing it all herself, but she knew if she had denied Zelgadis too much he would have surreptitiously watched her to find out what she was looking for. She figured it'd be best to get him on one trail so he would never find out the real reason for her search.

Oh, Lina had been honest enough when she told Zel of her sister finding her and telling her about the imbalance, but she had left out many important parts.

Like the fact that the Lord of Nightmares had set her on this path when She had taken over her body over ten years ago.

And the other fact that Xellos had made sure Luna found her.

Lina had heard a rumor that Luna was Xellas's friend, but she hadn't been too certain on that until Luna had said Xellos had helped with finding her. She hadn't seen Xellos since then, which confirmed anything _she_ needed to know. He wasn't afraid of her, but perhaps he knew that since he had unleashed her sister on her that the next time she saw him, he had a Ragna blade with his name on it. Lina really looked forward to pummeling him on that account.

She also hadn't told Zel that she knew that the Mazoku were beginning to set aside their differences to band together. It was a very important piece of information, but now was not the time to tell just anyone about it. If everyone knew, they would all turn to her to destroy the Mazoku, and the balance would really be out, and who knew what the Mother of All Things would do then.

Besides, she really didn't feel like using the Giga Slave.

The idea of having the Lady of Nightmares take over her body again was not something she liked. But she also knew that with the lack of powerful Mazoku in the world today, the great Lady might decide to destroy the world just because of the imbalance. She might just decide to start over again, or leave everything back in that void of chaos. She didn't know for sure and Luna was very cryptic with her response when she answered Lina's worry.

All she had said was, "you'll know the true answer soon enough".

It was not something Lina really wanted to hear, and based on that answer she decided that perhaps it was best not to call the great Lady's attention to the world with its lack of negative Mazoku energy.

Sure humans could produce a lot of negative energy; so could Filia whenever Xellos was around. But on the whole Mazoku were needed to keep things balanced. It was never something she could understand, the purpose of the Mazoku. They sure didn't seem useful to her. All they were was annoying. But her sister seemed to think otherwise, and since she was the Knight of Ceified, _and her big sister_, she was definitely not going to argue with her.

It really did bug her that Xellos was actually helping her. She had gotten so used to him being useless that the change made her cranky after dealing with him. Maybe it was just Xellos.

She poked Gourry in the ribs to get him up. Since being gentle was never her strong suit, she felt that he better deal with it. He did as always, though he complained as usual.

As his arms unwrapped from around her shoulders, she jumped out of their bed grabbing her brush and going through the tiresome task of untangling her bed hair. The only thing that consoled her as she mercilessly ripped through knots was that Gourry's hair was even longer and he always had to spend twice as long to get through the knots.

She looked herself over in the mirror, finally proud of what she saw. The Lady of Nightmares had finally granted her very wish in the body department. Her figure had finally matured and she was no longer the tiny petite sorceress she once was. No, now she was sporting breasts the size of her sister's, with a figure to match. She was very proud of this, as was Gourry.

Lina finished getting dressed into her research-wear, as she called it, wearing a simple burgundy tunic and brown tights. She wrapped a belt around her waist, tucking away various items into the belt pouches, specifically a pair of reading glasses and a few spell components. She wrapped her town cloak over her shoulders hiding her backpack, which held all of her notes and her spell book. She finished by slipping on her soft-soled black slippers, perfect for a silent library, and looked at Gourry surprised that he was still working on his hair.

"Gourry, you can do whatever you want to today. I'm going to be in one of the libraries all day like yesterday."

"But Lina, I'm supposed to protect you. I can't do that if I'm not with you."

"Zelgadis will be there too. And besides, you can't protect me very well if you fall asleep. I know how boring it is. But I don't know how long this is going to take me. And I'd rather you do something productive while I'm busy."

"I suppose you'll be fine without me. At least Zelgadis can take care of you."

"Gourry, how many times must I tell you? I'm not entirely helpless."

Gourry stood up, still towering over her by a foot. His hair flowed down his back and shoulders like a waterfall of gold. His blue eyes sparkled with a love she had only recently begun to comprehend. He looked like a male version of the Lady of Nightmares, his handsome beauty still making her heartbeat quicken. "Lina, I know you're extremely powerful." He reached out a hand, taking a lock of her red hair and running it through his fingers. "It's just that, for every moment I'm not with you, I fear that something bad will happen and that I won't be there to save you. I love you Lina. I couldn't live without you."

Lina was shocked into silence. They had never once confessed their love to each other. They had always expressed their love in caresses or looks. She knew that Gourry loved her, and she truly loved him in return.

It was one thing to look on him with love and have him understand the meaning in her eyes; it was another thing entirely to admit it out loud even if it was only the two of them. This changed the dynamics of their relationship a bit, and a response was required.

She blushed a deep crimson before looking down at her feet. "I... I love you too Gourry," she whispered.

Before she could look up into his eyes, she was squashed into the tightest bear hug he had ever given her, so tight was it that she heard her back pop a few times. He whispered back into her hair, "then understand why I hate to be separated from you."

She took a deep breath of his woodsy musk before she answered. "I know, and I hate to be away from you too, but Seyruun is one place where you can relax, at least a bit. Okay?"

Gourry let her go and looked back into her eyes. "Okay."

"I'll be back later tonight. I promise."

"Will there be a repeat of last night?"

"Only if you behave."

"I won't forget."

Lina shook her head as she walked out of the room. He could only remember if it benefited him. She stopped by the palace kitchen to eat a quick breakfast and also to pick up munchies for the time that she would be reading. Once her backpack, as well as her stomach, was stuffed to the brim she headed toward the library.

Once she was inside, she found Zelgadis exactly where she had stopped for the night. He had stacks of books piled all around him. He looked up briefly when he heard her footsteps, but quickly went back to reading. Seeing that he was only halfway done with the book he was reading, she flipped open one from the stack to his left.

"I've already finished that stack," he said, even though he hadn't looked up again. "There's nothing but information on the Knights of Ceified for that one."

"Oh? What type of information?" Lina sat down on top of one of the tables and picked up the book. She flipped a few pages waiting for his answer.

"Just stuff like their life stories. How they became a Knight, what they did before they officially became one, what they did after."

"Anything of what they did as the Knight?"

"Yeah some of it, but not all. I'm actually reading a book right now on what a person must be to become a Knight."

"Oh? And what is that?"

Zelgadis put down the book realizing that he wasn't going to read anymore until he relayed all the information he had read in a summary to Lina. "Basically they have a very tiny piece of Ceified in them. It makes them incredibly powerful, but other than that, they don't do much."

"Really? I would have thought that the title would-

"That's just it Lina. It's a title and nothing more. They don't really do anything for Ceified. They are regular people that happen to be born with a small fragment of the God in them. In cases of humans, it makes them pretty powerful, but the path of their power differs from person to person. The Knights that are truly able to accomplish something are from the dragon races, specifically the Golden Dragons because at the moment they are the most intelligent. I suppose if there were any Ancient Dragons alive, besides Valterria, with fragments in them they would likely be even more able. But since I'm not really sure on their belief in Ceified I'm honestly not sure if they would do anything about their power. Your sister is a Knight, and currently the only living one right now because she has a small fragment of Ceified in her."

"So that explains why she's so powerful. I always wondered, but since I never saw her do anything, I couldn't figure out what was going on. So, what do the other books say?"

"Well as I said, they are mainly biographies of the Knights."

"Is there one on my sister?"

"Not exactly. There's one book that lists all the humans that were Knights, and she is the last one mentioned. It has a small biography on each one. On hers, it mainly says a work in progress."

"That's all it says? It doesn't even mention siblings and stuff?"

"Um, well, as to that..."

Lina quirked an eyebrow. "Start talking Zel."

"Well-

"That is a secret!" An annoyingly familiar voice spoke up from the dust-moted air.

Lina quickly whirled around to see Xellos beginning to phase in just a few feet in front of her. Her demons blood talismans flared up as she spoke an all too familiar spell. "Lord of the dreams that terrify. Sword of cold and darkness, free yourself from the heaven's bonds. Become one with my power, one with my body and let us walk the path of destruction together. Power that can smash even the souls of gods. Ragna Blade!"

Surprised, Xellos stayed where he had intended to be. Xellos sighed, "Lina, I wouldn't think that you'd still be mad at me after all this time."

Lina growled pointing the chaos blade in his direction. "You told Luna where I was. You didn't even warn me. I could at least have been prepared to see her, if not run away."

Xellos phased out, and then back in a fair distance away from the blade. "She would have found you anyway. I just helped her a bit. You know, pointing her in the right direction when the trail of destruction disappeared."

"You still could have warned me." She swung the blade tip to within a few feet of him. "Chaos lengthen," she commanded in a shout. The length of the blade increased until the tip was at his nose. "Learned a few tricks since you last saw me. Remember that the next time you help Luna find me I'll increase the blade another foot. And next time I won't give you a chance to be aware of it."

The blade vanished within a second after she said that, and she looked no worse for wear. Zelgadis's eyes went wide. Lina had made it seem so effortless, as if she were casting an Elmekia Lance instead.

Xellos whistled. "You really have gotten that blade under a tight control. So then you must have gone to the artic after all. And when you say you won't give me a chance to be aware of it, does that mean you finally figured out how to cast the spell by sub-vocalizing?"

"Even better than that," Lina chuckled, "I learned how to cast by thinking the spell. In fact on most of my spells I don't need to speak 'em out. All I really need to do now is think them and they form. Like this."

Lina raised her hand to chest level so that it was visible to both Zelgadis and Xellos and suddenly a fireball began forming. She smiled at both of the men, her eyes not on her spell as she gradually increased the size of the fireball so that it was five times as big as normal, the heat rolling off of it in waves that Zel could feel from his seat a few feet away from Lina, and then she gradually decreased the size of it until it was the size of a pea.

AN: Can you just imagine what the heat of that fireball did to the nearby books? A librarian would've had a heart attack!

Zelgadis's wide eyes now bugged out, partly in fear of the fireball exploding, partly because of Lina's ability to manipulate the size of the ball with barely any concentration on her spell, and partly because that sort of power was incredibly difficult to obtain, especially at such a young age.

It was official. Lina was a sorcery genius.

Lina closed her hand into a fist, crushing the spell and dispersing it. Zel cowered for a moment expecting a tremendous explosion. When nothing happened he looked back at Lina. She smiled as she showed a hand that was devoid of the spell and looking as if she had never cast. "I even learned how to manipulate my power so that I can change the destructive power of the spells. I have almost all of them down now. A few more shamanist spells, specifically earth types and I'll have completed all the ones I know of."

"Those artic ruins had nothing in them to help you with that sort of manipulation." Xellos stated, his tone almost accusatory.

"Yeah, the ruins there did contain all the scrolls I needed for adapting, changing and creating new chaos spells, just like you said they would, but they also got me thinking of all my other spell categories. If I could do what I've done with my chaos spells based on all that info, I wondered just how I could adapt, change and create new spells. I was reminded of Sylphiel and her Flare Carrots. I thought that if I could manipulate my spells with the sort of result that Sylphiel kept getting unintentionally, I could change the amount of destruction I caused, while still obtaining my goal. I'd always been able to do so with my fireballs, but that was because it was my favorite attack spell and I never really thought of doing what I did with it to the other spells in my repertoire. So I started looking elsewhere after we finally left those bloody freezing ruins." Lina frowned for a moment as she recalled her time in those frozen caverns. There was tons of knowledge there, but she refused to look farther because it was just too cold. Even Gourry was complaining about the cold by the end of her search, and that was saying something.

"So where did you find scrolls and books on spell manipulation then?"

"Where else? Libraries." Lina smiled devilishly.

Xellos glared at Lina. "You're not telling the whole truth Lina."

Lina glared right back at Xellos. "And why _should_ I tell you the whole truth? You didn't bother to tell me about all the traps in those damned ruins. Nor did you bother to tell me that the scrolls I would be reading were in a language I had never heard of much less knew any basic words to. I had to figure out, all on my own how to learn a new language and then adapt it so that I could use Common to create the new chaos spells. And even with all that, a few of them don't work because I'm damn certain I mistranslated a few of those scrolls. Considering all that, I think I'm allowed to have a few of my own secrets, especially if you have your own."

Before the silence between the two powerful people could get any deadlier, Zelgadis, who had been quiet the entire time, finally spoke up. "Wait a minute Lina. How many chaos spells _do_ you have?"

Zelgadis had been shocked by the appearance of Xellos because he had not seen the Mazoku since the last time they had all traveled together, but he had been even more shocked when Lina had produced the Ragna blade and then managed to make it lengthen. His shock had further increased with her new ability to manipulate her shamanist spells, and he wondered if she could do so as well with her black magic. She hadn't said she could; he wondered if she even would. And now learning that she had increased her chaos spell count to past two also with the ability to manipulate it as well confused him, especially since she hadn't bothered to mention it to her friends. She was definitely becoming way more secretive and he wondered why.

Lina closed her eyes visibly counting what she had. "Five so far, but two don't work so well. And they are chaos magic, so they are very hard to summon and control even at the best of times."

"So you've actually made more then?"

"Basically, yeah, I guess so."

"So then why did you need to look for more stuff on the chaos if you didn't need it? Why do you need so much information on chaos magic if you've already increased your spell load? What do you need it for?" Zel asked, his volume increasing as he became even more incensed at his best friend. He wondered what else she had left out that could have been pertinent to him helping her search. He wondered why she didn't even tell her closest friends.

Lina glared at Xellos, blaming him for the sudden questioning from Zelgadis. They were questions she really didn't want to answer. "I already told you what I'm looking for Zelgadis."

"How is chaos magic going to rebalance the world?"

"It's not."

"Then why are you searching for it? You already told me that it wasn't because you were going to destroy any high level Mazoku. Wait a minute." A possible thought occurred to him. Could she possibly be planning something dangerous like calling the Lord of Nightmares down again? The thought terrified him since she had once lost control and she had almost not come back. If you could lose control once, you could do so again. "You're not going to call _Her_ down are you?"

"No! _She_ wants to return the world to chaos. And I haven't finished living thank you very much."

"So then why search for the chaos?"

Xellos decided to step in, it was the least he could do for Lina. "How much has she told you Zelgadis?"

Zel looked at him warily. "Why? What are you going to tell me? More lies?"

"I'm hurt that you think so wrongly of me. Quite the contrary really, I've been on an act of kindness as of late. Surely Lina's told you of how much I have helped her."

"She has. But what does that have to do with what she's searching for?"

"A lot actually. I presume you know that there's a current imbalance among the ranks of my race."

"Yeah, and Lina's supposed to fix it."

"And just how would you assume she fix it?"

"I don't know."

"Come now Zelgadis. You're an intelligent man." Xellos smiled ever so coyly as he usually did when trying to twist someone to suit his needs.

Zelgadis growled falling into the trap that Xellos had so easily weaved. "Xellos, I don't know. Why do you think I'm asking?"

Lina sighed, tired of Xellos's antics. She knew quite a bit about Mazoku based on her recent travels, plus all the knowledge she gained when fighting them. And Xellos, as usual, was doing his typical trick to piss off Zelgadis, and it was working. "Knock it off Xellos. He wouldn't know cause I haven't given him much to think on."

Xellos pouted. "You're no fun Lina."

"Tough. You're not gonna get a meal so easily from one of us."

"Spoilsport." He heaved a dramatic sigh as Lina raised an eyebrow. "Having a human have so much control over me is such a pain in the neck."

"It isn't my fault you Mazoku have to keep bothering me. If you all just left me alone, we wouldn't be having this discussion and I could be sipping martinis on some beach and getting a back massage from Gourry. But no, _you_ have to use me to try and destroy the world when _you_ should be doing the work, and then _you_ have to enlist my help to gain what _you_ lost. The only reason I'm even going along with this is because Luna would kill me if I didn't at least try to help you. So knock it off."

"Fine." Xellos went into storyteller-mode, which reminded Zelgadis of the time they traveled together to find the Claire Bible. "Lina has to figure out how to get the Lord of Nightmares to create more Mazoku without returning the world to chaos. If the Lord of Nightmares realizes that there is such an imbalance She will do the destroying Herself. Normally the job has been left up to us, but since there are so few higher Mazoku as of late and since Lina has been the one wreaking the havoc, either she finds a way to bring more of us back to life, or the Lady of Nightmares will destroy all of the worlds."

"But wouldn't that include bringing Shabranigdo back to life?"

"As much as we all would want her to, she isn't capable of it. Only a few humans are capable of that because they actually have the pieces of Shabranigdo in them. What she is capable of is chaos magic. And since she's the only human that we know of that _can_ do it, we are relying on her to find a way to help us."

"It's a sad state of affairs when the Mazoku depend on me to bring them back to full power."

"So why the chaos then?"

"Because I've already read all the other magical tomes."

"That doesn't explain why you're searching for the chaos."

"Don't bother Zelgadis. She's not even told _me_ why she's searching for the chaos. Of course I know enough already to have my own suspicions, but I'm pretty sure Lina wouldn't just have a Ragna Blade waiting for me if I told you."

"Oh? So then you aren't the real reason for her searching for the chaos?"

"No. Unfortunately not, but then again, I wouldn't really want Lina to use what she knows of chaos on me, so I can't tell you what I think anyway." Xellos stuck his tongue out at Lina in a very childish way, making Zelgadis reconsider the relationship that Xellos and Lina were displaying.

To him it seemed more like Xellos was on loan to Lina so she could figure out how to increase the ranks of the Mazoku. And Lina wasn't allowing any crap from him if he and the rest wanted her help. It was actually very interesting and he couldn't help but smile. Not that he was going to let Lina know that he was enjoying the frustration she had with the Mazoku before her. It did make up for how cryptic Lina was being until Xellos had come.

Amelia had asked Zelgadis to find out what he could and why Lina was suddenly being so secretive. She would have done it, but with all the decisions to be made about her kingdom, and the fact that they had gotten a letter from her long lost sister, things in the castle were more than she could handle at the moment. And since Zelgadis was mainly seen as a consort to Amelia for he had no royal blood, he was not consulted for even the simplest of opinions by the rest of the advisors and courtiers in the Seyruun court.

That left him twiddling his thumbs while he waited for his wife to come to bed. So she sent him off in hopes of finding what was at the heart of Lina's search in the off chance that he, as one of her best and dearest friends, would be able to find what she was so warily hiding. He didn't mind doing things for his Amelia; so when she asked, he jumped at the chance to help her with at least one thing that no one else could.

He knew her suspicions to be correct. Amelia would not like what she had to hear from him, but she would have to accept it eventually. She was a Priestess of Ceified in her own right, and knew that the balance of good and evil had to be maintained. It didn't mean she had to like it, for surely—he could already imagine it—she would give a most supreme justice speech as one Lina and Xellos had never heard, and would leave their ears ringing in the end. He was certain he did not want to be there for that one.

Zel was also certain that Amelia would want to help, for she knew that Lina, as much of a powerful women as she was, would need the help of all of her friends to succeed. And he was certain that he was definitely to be included in that. He only wished that this could have waited until after the twins—who would arrive in one or two months—were born. Amelia would be seriously unable to help if Lina had to do much traveling.

And it was a possibility that she might.

From what he knew, and had gleaned from his own spell casting, was that there were only three Mazoku Lords left that presided over their world. And if they had to band together it would definitely not be in Seyruun. He decided to speak up to interrupt the apparent glaring contest that both Lina and Xellos were having. "So Xellos, are you Lina's lackey now?"

Xellos glanced at Zelgadis in shock and then anger. He looked back to Lina, where she gave him a look that would have made her sister proud. He snapped his mouth shut on what he had been about to retort. "In a way yes, I suppose you could call me that. Beastmaster has given Lina a small amount of power over me, power which she will take back once all this has been figured out."

"So Lina, do you get to order him around then?"

Lina actually smiled at that. "Yeah, for the most part when he's not doing errands for Xellas. When my sister came to visit me, she confirmed my suspicion that I kind of had him on loan like when Hellmaster was using him. I'll admit that I haven't been able to use him since my sister found me, but even before that he had actually been a great help when I was looking for powerful artifacts and such. His suggestions have helped me find things that I thought were just myths and hokum. And with what I've found I can increase my spell casting by quite a bit."

"So I've noticed. Huh. Too bad you couldn't have had this power over him when we were searching for the Claire Bible. He could have been more useful."

"And he is still here." Xellos looked as angry as he could get at the moment. For some reason they always seemed to forget just how powerful he really was, and that was not a wise thing to do when he was concerned. He could easily blast both Lina and Zel away and he'd feel much better, but if he blasted Lina, there was the chance that the Mazoku could not make a comeback. And if he blasted Zel, or anyone else that Lina loved, the Mazoku could kiss their chances away at gaining the upper hand for Lina would do her best to destroy them all by calling on the Mother of All Things and destroy the whole world.

Most of the Mazoku wouldn't mind oblivion, but he did. Others might have thought he was going soft, but he enjoyed living, and tormenting the humans and the dragons as much as possible. He also didn't mind doing Lina's bidding when it was interesting because it usually put him in contact with her friends who were always really irked when he was around.

It wasn't so much that he fed off of their emotions like Lina thought; it was just that when humans were angry or sad, or any other terrible emotion, he was more powerful. Their feelings were an elixir of power.

Of course he did always try to avoid Amelia. She was always so cheerful and chipper that it literally made him sick when around her. She was a poison among the humans and she knew how to spread that poison to others.

But right now he was annoyed with the way Zelgadis and Lina were treating him, like he was a bug that they wanted to squish. It made him furious, and he already began devising ways to make them angrier with him. Of course his thoughts were stalled when Lina slapped him on the back—as she was wont to do when someone seemed upset.

"Come on Xel. You know I'm just messing with you. You're not so much of a lackey as... my slave! Think of it that way!" She smiled, her cheeriness making him frown.

_Oh yes_, he thought, _I will definitely have to piss her off soon_. He did his traditional smirk as he bowed. "Then I shall take leave of your presence my Lady, and if you need something, don't be shy to ask." _Slave indeed, we'll see about that. Soon she'll be my slave_. He disappeared a second later, coming up with all sorts of devious things to do to her.

AN: Sorry about the long wait. It wasn't writer's block this time; it was too much schoolwork. If I had to write any more papers I would have become the Screaming Banshee.


	4. Tough Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers. If I did, I would have done what the twins Mimi and her sister Nene had done in Slayers Next when Amelia gave one of her self righteous speeches. I would have slapped some sense into the girl, especially in the first season when she turned on Lina and Gourry. I know, I know, I'm evil.

Lina looked back at Zelgadis and giggled. For the first time since Xellos had been assigned as her helper, she felt happy. Pissing him off instead of the other way around definitely put in her in a good mood, and she realized why he must've done it so much to her.

"So, do you think he'll kill us now, or do you think he'll wait till later?" Zelgadis asked her before picking up the book he let drop when Xellos showed up.

"He'll wait till later. But anyway, back to that book. What does it say about me?"

"Nothing, nothing at all." Zelgadis looked at her above the book, as if trying to hide from her wrath.

Lina glared at him even as she grabbed the book from his hands. She began to read aloud where she saw her sister's name. "'Luna Inverse is the last known Knight of Ceified. Currently she lives in Zefilia working as a waitress part time. Current family members include a younger sister Lina, known to us as the Enemy of All Who Live. When asked about the relationship, Luna mentioned that Lina was currently running for her life as she had done something that Luna refused to mention.' Hey Zel, when was this written?" Lina asked barely looking up.

"Um, I think about fourteen or fifteen years ago, why? What did you do at that time?"

Lina blushed a very deep red before answering. "Oh, nothing really. Just a sisterly dispute, that's all."

"A sisterly dispute? Is that why you're blushing?"

"I was just trying to make a little extra cash. I've never been into working hard for it, and well, I just kinda did something I probably shouldn't have."

"Which was?"

"If she doesn't want to mention it, neither should I."

"So why did you want to know what it said about you?"

"Why do I always want to know what books say about me. I am the beautiful sorceress supreme. I need to know what my fans can read about me. The question is why were you so afraid to show it to me? There was nothing in there that I'd get too upset about."

"Well, I kind of thought you'd get mad at the whole 'Enemy of All Who Live' thing. I mean, you used to freak out when people said that about you."

"Yeah, I guess so. It's not so big a deal anymore I guess."

"Really, have you changed so much?"

"No, it's just no one calls me that anymore."

"They don't?!"

"Oh no Zel. They don't. You see, rumor has it that if anyone calls me that anymore, that I can hear it. And that if I hear it, I'll suddenly appear." Lina began saying, as a shadow began to cross her features.

Her ruby eyes glistened as she began slowly walking to Zelgadis, each word emphasized by every footstep until her face was only inches from his own. He gulped suddenly as he saw a dark twinkle in her eyes, something she must have acquired from Xellos. "You see, the rumors say that once I appear the person who uttered the very phrase will wish for death compared to what I'll do to him."

Lina grinned a very evil grin; something very akin to Xellos, for even her eyes had closed. And just as soon as Zelgadis felt the very first trickle of fear run down his spine upon seeing his best friend so very much like his most hated ally, all went back to normal and the shadow that had somehow appeared at her answer, disappeared just as quickly. She stood up straight and did a very Lina-esc smile. "But of course that was just a rumor I had heard. And everyone knows that there's very little truth to rumors. But it has allowed me to get over my stigma of what people say about me when my back's turned. And since no one has said it to my face in quite a long time, I don't think much on it."

Zelgadis tried to smile as he breathed a sigh of relief, but he knew he wanted to shake in his boots. What had he gotten himself into? Lina was different in more ways than just her eating habits. She had always had an aura of anger about her whenever anyone said something to destroy her character. She had always been a more happy-go-lucky type of person who just blasted someone with a Dragon Slave if they insulted her. Of course those morons had somehow always survived, but it did teach them a lesson. But this, this was no simple Dragon Slave, this was something darker. This was an anger that had become more distorted and disturbing. This was an anger that suggested a torture that only Mazoku could enjoy, but she would enjoy.

Was Lina tainted by the Lord of Nightmares?

If she was, why had he never seen it until now? The last time she had cast the Giga Slave had been to save them all from the remnants of Shabranigdo, but she had called on the Lord of Nightmare's power often enough with the Ragna Blade, and hadn't she said she had created a few more spells using the Lady's power?

Had absence made him see the tainting of her soul?

Were the Mazoku hoping for Lina to turn and become one of them?

He knew she had said she would never become a Mazoku willingly, but that had been when they all still traveled together. Had she changed in such a short period of time?

Zelgadis shook his head. If that was what it was, he needed Amelia to step in pronto. He had to see how deep this went, and Amelia was known to affect Mazoku badly with all her love of justice.

Lina watched the emotions flit across Zelgadis's face. He had his deep thinking face on. She frowned.

Enough was enough.

A harsh slap across his back would do the trick. She pulled her arm way back, prepared for the inevitable sting and let go.

Zelgadis flew a couple feet into the air before he landed face first into a pile of books.

He vaguely heard through the ring in his ears Lina's voice. "Come on Zel, enough daydreaming. We still have a few more libraries to get through before the day is over and we already wasted enough time on Xellos."

As Zelgadis stood up his hand to his head where Lina's fist had landed, he saw Lina's head in a book shaking the hand which must have been used as a temporary hammer.

"You could have just said something. You didn't have to hit me."

"Thought you could use a little tough love Zel. I don't think you've been getting enough lately."

"I don't need tough love from you. I get enough from Phil thank you very much."

Lina looked up from the book she was reading and smiled. "I meant from me. Now get reading, or I'll use my other hand."

Zelgadis sighed and grabbed a book. Why, oh why, did he have to suggest his help to her? The good thing about it was that Amelia would have to give him tender love when the day was through. With that thought, and a smile, he delved into the pages with the tenacity he had when looking for his cure.

xxxx

Gourry was still in bed an hour after Lina had left. He was contemplating his schedule for the day. This was a very difficult thing for him to do, not because he couldn't think of anything to do, it was more he never had to anymore. Lina was a schedule in and of herself. When he was with her, their routine consisted of breakfast, a little bandit slayage, lunch, library work, snacking, more boring library work, and then dinner. And of course, after dinner snacks and his just desserts for behaving.

Just thinking about food made his stomach growl and reminded him how long it had been since he had last eaten. Strawberries and cream were nice for a full stomach, but they didn't last, and after nights like last night, he needed sustenance. So perhaps he should eat something first, but what would he do after eating? He sat up and stretched as he thought about it. Maybe he could spar with some of the locals. He hadn't fought anyone in a couple of weeks and during the time he spent with Lina in the libraries he had not worked out.

Yes, he would work out.

He could not allow his body to slow and weaken for any reason, for his very life's goal was to protect Lina and keep her happy and safe.

The next question for him was where he should eat. If he ate in the palace, he could have whatever he wanted, however much he wanted, and he wouldn't have to pay for it. But he also would have to remain polite, or else Lina would not treat him tonight, and he very much liked what Lina could do. He could go to town and eat at an inn, and he wouldn't have to worry about anyone watching his behavior. He could also be certain of dessert after dinner with Lina. But if he ate in town, he'd have to pay and for as much food as he'd want to eat, that could be a very large portion of money even without Lina to help him eat.

Decisions, decisions.

What was a man like Gourry to do when someone wasn't there to make the choice for him?

Flipping a coin was the easiest and least thought provoking. Heads was the castle, and tails an inn. He flipped it high into the air and watched as it landed in his palm.

Tails.

An inn it was.

He got dressed in his usual attire minus his armor. He carried only his sword, the precious gift Lina had found after he had to give up his family heirloom. He sighed as he rubbed the pommel. At least he had a new heirloom to give to his family if he were ever to have children.

There was the problem in that. The big IF.

He knew for certain Lina was not ready to settle down. He knew she liked children, and that she was even good with them when they were pressed into her lap. He knew that she couldn't wait for the birth of Amelia's twins, it was part of the reason they were spending time in Seyruun.

But the idea of her actually having children, well, he was very certain she was not in the least bit ready, and perhaps by the time she was, he wouldn't be able to. He sighed at that. He knew he could make a good father. And he wanted to be with someone who would also want children sooner rather than later. But he also loved Lina more than anyone could know, and he would never leave her no matter what he wished of her. She understood him in her own way, and no one could ever take her place as his partner and friend.

Gourry eventually made his way to a well-reputed inn, and broke his fast gorging himself in a fashion that made many nearby customers blanch. But he didn't really care. He'd have to restrain himself when he was back at the palace so he decided he'd make up for food and time lost for both tonight and last night. He eventually finished, and when the bill came he paid it more casually than he had eaten. He patted his full stomach as he got up and stretched.

Now for a good long walk around Seyruun as he munched on soft serve ice cream.

His walk ended at one of the city guards' training salles. He watched for a while as soldiers fought each other with their wooden training weapons. Finally the armsmaster walked over to him.

"Can I help you out with something son?"

Gourry smiled at him. "Yes, I'm feeling a little out of shape, and I was wondering if I might spar with some of your men."

"Are you any good?"

"I'm all right, nothing to brag about. But I haven't had time to work out lately, and my time was free today."

The man looked at Gourry with a piercing glance. He could see the hard calluses on Gourry's hands, the old scars on his face and arms that told of his many battles. He could see that Gourry was more than he seemed. "I think my men could use a veteran to learn against. I'd be glad to have you."

"Thanks a lot. Wouldn't do me any good just to sit around, getting out of practice."

"It does no soldier any good, and if my guess isn't right, I'd say you were with that pretty little redhead that came into town not but a week ago. She's the talk of the town she is. Probably couldn't even hurt a fly. You'd definitely want to keep in shape to protect that one."

Gourry only smiled. If only he knew. "Yeah, it's my duty to protect her."

"So why aren't you with her now?"

"A friend is watching over her now. She wanted me to have a day off as it were. Though I tell you, if I didn't trust the guy, I wouldn't have let her out of my sight."

"It's always nice to know you have friends to help. So, what type of sparring do you want today, wood or steel?"

"Steel. It's best to practice with the weapon you use if you already know how to use it."

"Yessiree. Always a good thing. Rolf! Come here and let's see what you can do with that new pig sticker of yours."

A young man who had been cleaning the armor in the shadows jumped up quickly to answer the call. "Yes sir!"

Gourry got a good look at his opponent as Rolf walked up to him. He could already tell the type of fighting style the brunette would use. He would favor his right with his sword and use his shield as a secondary weapon to bash at him. Not much of a challenge, but he wasn't here to defeat the young man. He was here to get some much needed exercise. If he was exhausted by the efforts with Lina last night, he needed to get back his stamina.

The young man bowed, keeping his eyes intently on Gourry. He was aware of the older man's strengths of which there were many. He could tell the older man before him was a veteran who could probably teach him a few new moves to add to his own technique, and so therefore he would give his all just to watch the man respond to the attack.

Gourry returned the bow with his own, keeping his own eyes on the younger man. As soon as he stood straight, Rolf sprang at him with the speed of a cheetah and the strength of a lion. As Gourry had predicted he used his shield as part of his attack forcing Gourry to take a defensive stance as the young man's sword came whistling in to slash at his open chest. But Gourry was quicker then he in slamming the shield away with his sword, and then parrying the blow of the sword that should have cut his arm.

Rolf used the force of Gourry's parry to back off, only to come at him again this time using his sword first, and his shield second. Gourry sidestepped the sword allowing the young man to come into his fighting space. He lightly tapped the young man on his left arm with the blunt of the blade and managed to somersault out of the way of the shield. The young man continued attacking viciously while Gourry remained steady and cool.

Many of the men who had been practicing stopped to watch as their best fighter was easily subdued by Gourry's efficient sword technique. As Rolf continued to attack with both his sword and his shield Gourry always managed to somehow deflect one and attack the other. He obviously did not need a shield and his defense showed that he actually preferred using his sword as both shield and weapon. When Rolf's attacks began to lessen, Gourry moved up his speed by turning offensive. No longer would he be guarding, for the young man was exhausted. And soon Gourry had the young man backing away from each of Gourry's attacks using both his sword and shield to defend.

When the young man had used up almost all of his strength and was panting with exertion, the weaponsmaster stepped in and Gourry immediately backed off. "Well my good man, I'd say that you're better than okay. Put my best pupil through his paces without even breaking a sweat. That's not only talent, but a lot of training as well. Where'd you train at?"

"I've trained with my brothers and father since I could hold a sword. Been a mercenary ever since I left home."

"You were well trained. Would you mind a spar with me later in the afternoon, or would tomorrow be better?"

"This afternoon would be fine. And if I'm not needed tomorrow, perhaps I'll drop by again."

"That would be great. If I could get more of my boys to face someone other than their armsmaster in combat to show that I'm not the only man out there that can beat them, then maybe they'd get the silly notion of glory out of their skulls and realize what they're learning can be dangerous, and that there are more opponents out there that are better then them."

"Yeah, my older brothers and father were always way better than I was. It took a lot of knocking my skull around for me to finally learn a lesson, but learn I did."

"You're a good man. Would you like to stay and eat lunch with us? I'm sure many of the boys would love to glean any tips they can from you."

"That sounds wonderful. I'd love a good meal right about now."

AN: So sorry about the lateness on this one. Once I finally stopped having papers and presentations due, I had finals. And then of course I had to make up for lack of sleep, so I didn't get this written until just now. I hope you all enjoyed and to those of you who review constantly, I love you! Reviews make a writer feel all warm and fuzzy. So Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Yule Tidings, Season's Greetings, and Happy New Year! I look forward to writing the next installment soon.


	5. Tender Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Slayers. If I did, I would have found a wonderful man for Sylphiel because after all she's been through I think she deserves some tender lovin', in fact I think we all do.

"It's odd Amelia. It's like she's trying to hide something from us. And you should have seen her today. She was not like the old Lina. It was as if she was changed somehow. I don't know how to put my finger on it, but there's something wrong with this entire thing. Especially with the way that Xellos just showed up and actually explained everything that she was obviously trying to keep secret."

Amelia was leaning against her pillows as she tried to relax after another day of hard work. "Well Xellos was always one to show up whenever he pleased to do whatever he pleased." She finally responded after it was obvious Zelgadis was not going to say anything.

"Yes, I know, but he never just gives away information like that. _And_ that Lina's not being honest about what we're looking for. I mean, we went through three libraries today, and every book I looked through told me nothing of what she wanted. And she was not very precise on what she wanted. She seemed to be giving me the sections that were the least connectable to what she wanted. If I found anything that she even vaguely wanted, she would grab the book, and pour over it for hours scribbling notes to herself in her spellbook. Then she would casually toss the book away and delve back into what she had been previously searching. She wouldn't even let me look at her notes. It was just, very unlike Lina." Zelgadis sighed as he tried to explain to his wife Lina's actions of the day.

After Xellos had disappeared and they had finally gotten to what they were searching for, she had gotten very quiet, and would murmur to herself about the books not having what she wanted.

"Well, let's think about what she's given us so far then. Maybe we can piece together what she let us know."

"Well we know she's looking for anything on chaos magic and the Lord of Nightmares."

"Yeah, so that's one thing. What else?"

"She told me about how the imbalance between good and evil was a bad thing and she had to fix it."

"She is correct about that; there must be balance between good and evil no matter if we think all evil should be gone. But how can she fix it? I mean creating the problem is always the easiest. But how does one go about fixing it by learning more on chaos magic?"

"Yeah, I know. From what Xellos said, she's looking for something that'll bring back or even create some of the Mazoku Dark Lords. But I don't see how a mere human can do that, even one like Lina. I mean, you should have seen what she did with the Ragna Blade. And then what she did with the fireball. _And then_ she casually mentions that she's got other chaos spells as well as being able to manipulate other spells like the fireball. Can you imagine if she could do the same with a Dragon Slave or any of the other black magic spells? And why hasn't she _told_ us?" Zelgadis paused trying to come up with some sort of reasoning that he hadn't been able to come up with all day. "Can you sense anything from her?"

"Well, I really haven't had time to spend with her so I can't really say what's going on."

"Is there any way you could? I know that you're busy, but this is the fate of the world now, not Lina just searching casually for information on Chaos."

"Lina's never been casual when searching for something. I knew that when I let her have anything at her disposal. But I'll see if I can get Daddy to work something in my schedule. He has been harping on me to relax more. And the fact that I'm coming close to term, he'll probably accept any excuse I make, especially since he's so excited about becoming a grandfather."

"Yeah, Lina can't wait for them to be born. She wants to spoil them rotten."

"I'm not sure how she can do that. She doesn't exactly hoard her money, and with both her and Gourry's appetite to satisfy, I'm certain that if they didn't constantly attack bandits, they'd both be broke."

Zelgadis laughed before he responded. "Didn't you notice their polite etiquette in eating dinner last night?"

"Of course I did. My courtiers were about to be sick with how Gourry was eating until Lina stepped in. How did she manage to stop him?"

"Well, she said that if she promised him something, he would do as she asked."

"What did she promise?"

"Well as to that she didn't specify. But I can pretty much assume what it was. You do know that they are... well…" Zelgadis began blushing.

Amelia laughed. "You mean she finally got over being embarrassed! That's fantastic. Those two are perfect for each other. When are they going to have children?"

"Lina doesn't want them just yet. She's afraid that her type of lifestyle would ruin them."

"Well it would make sense. I don't see her settling down just to have a couple of kids. But did she say what she would do if she got pregnant?"

"I don't know if she's thought that far ahead. She isn't exactly the future planner. She's more into the here and now, and takes things as they come."

"Which means she'll never plan to have children. She'll probably just realize she's pregnant one day because her spells aren't as powerful."

"How are your powers anyway?"

"Oh, I suppose they're all right. I couldn't do a Ra Tilt for the life of me, and an Elmekia Lance might be too much, but I can still do Fireballs pretty well. But I don't need to worry as much, as well you know. Daddy won't let anyone near me, and I always have you my love." She smiled as she moved around on their bed so he would see her eyes.

Zelgadis smiled back as he briefly kissed her lips. "You'll always have me." He raised his hand to touch her cheek, his hand so gentle he would not have even bruised a rose petal. "You know I love you, don't you?"

Amelia's smile broadened. "Of course I know. And you know I love you; that I always have. Oh!" Amelia's smile turned into a very surprised look.

Zelgadis' eyes widened. "What! What's wrong?"

Amelia smiled quickly to calm his alarm. "One of the babies just kicked. Hard. I think we might have a fighter in there. Oh, there's another one. Wow, they're really active tonight."

Zelgadis laughed as he placed his hand gently on his wife's belly. He felt the kicking of the two babies inside and thanked the Lady that he was a father, and that he could enjoy this miracle of life with his beloved. "How much longer until they're born?"

"Well, as the midwife said, the babies choose to come out when they want, but it's been over eight months already. So anytime from now till about a month from now. Though I have to admit the kicking is a lot more frequent than it was a week ago."

Zelgadis looked worried for a moment. "That's normal right?"

Amelia laughed. "She told me this would happen. New fathers are always worried. Yes my love, this is very normal. Which is why I'll probably be sure to let Daddy know I need time off."

"Do you think that they'll look like me?"

"I hope so, since their father is so gorgeous." Her mouth curled at that as she rubbed his ears.

"You know what I mean."

Amelia shook her head. "There's no way to know until they are born. But it won't matter what they look like. They'll still be beautiful no matter what."

"I'll agree with you there. Especially if they come out looking like you." Zelgadis yawned and stretched out a bit on their bed.

"Tired?"

"Yeah, and a bit sore. I guess maybe I'm getting old or lazy, but I never felt like this when I was searching for my cure."

"Well at that time you didn't have Slave Driver Lina on your back either."

Zelgadis snickered. "Yeah, that's true. She's horrible. Whenever I had to take a bathroom break she would always look up and glare at me. And believe it or not, _she_ was _unhappy_ when _I_ wanted to have a snack break."

"Lina, mad, about you wanting to eat?"

"Yeah. She told me that searching was more important than eating."

"Wow, she _is_ worse than you."

"Hey!"

"I'm just kidding my love. Do you want me to give you a massage?"

"You know I'd never say no to that, especially since I have to look forward to more library searching tomorrow."

"Well then get on your stomach and let me see the kinks I need to work out. It does me no good to have my love in pain when he's trying to protect me. Perhaps tomorrow you can tell Lina that I'm not going to be busy and that I wish to speak with her."

"I'll mention it," Zelgadis said as he rolled over and shoved his head in a pillow. Amelia straddled his waist very carefully before focusing her magic into her fingertips. She had learned very early on that if she wanted to be able to give her husband a massage properly, the only way to get through his rock skin was focusing magic in her fingers. His skin was pliable enough; it would just leave her fingers very raw if she didn't magic them up first.

His skin, not to mention his hair, also made sex very interesting, but when she said she loved him for all that he was, she had meant it. All things had their good and their bad. And she overlooked any bad because all she ever saw was good.

Once her fingers were glowing with power she began working them into his skin, feeling all the knots that had built up since she had last given him a massage. That had actually been quite a while ago now that she thought about it, for she was very busy. Being a Crown Princess was harder than she thought it would be. Sure she knew the boring bit about it, but because she had always traveled with Lina, she didn't get to experience the full on duties. It had also been because her grandfather was still alive and ruling Seyruun with her father as helper. Now her father was king and she was helper. Perhaps telling her father that she needed a break would mean that she could actually relax for the rest of the time until the twins came. Even with the help of servants and the midwife, having twins would be a lot of work. Not that she minded; any good thing was worth it. But she knew she wouldn't be able to relax as much when they were finally here.

She sighed. Sometimes it would be nice to be like Lina; not having a care in the world. But she was born a princess, and she was prepared for all the good and bad that came with it. Besides, she still had her Daddy. And she had Zelgadis. She wasn't sure what she would have been able to accomplish without him. She knew she would have managed with a political marriage, but her heart would never have been with her husband. It would always remain with Zelgadis, and no matter how angry her courtiers were with her marriage to a commoner, she was glad she had made her decision and that her father had approved. The fact that he was related to a powerful sage such as Rezo had raised their opinions of him, but they refused to have him as Prince Sovereign. No instead he would always remain Prince Consort. But she didn't mind, and neither did he. He was with a woman who truly loved him, and he loved her in return.

Zelgadis grunted a few times when she worked a particularly hard knot, but soon he was all moans of pleasure as she worked out the last of the strains. "Think Lina's getting something like this from Gourry?" Zelgadis asked.

"Maybe. She'd probably force him to do so."

"She did have a smile on her face this morning when she came in."

"Then I'd have to say she is getting one from him."

"Are you gonna justice speech her?"

"It depends on how guilty she looks when I talk to her."

"Oh, okay. You know, you really are good at this. I feel as if the day didn't happen."

"Good. I'm glad. I want you to feel good." She continued massaging his back until she heard a light snore coming from the pillows. She smiled to herself and slowly got up off of him trying her best not to disturb him. She gathered the covers over his sleeping form and silently left their room. She knew not many would be up at this time of night so she figured she'd just go to the palace library for a light read before she finally went to bed.

Much to her surprise her father was up and reading in his favorite chair. She wasn't silent enough for him to not notice her entrance to the room. "Daddy? What are you doing up?"

Her father looked up from his current book and frowned. "Shouldn't I be asking you that? I mean you are the one who should be resting. I don't want any harm coming to your children. Your mother..." At that point he stopped, sadness crossing his face, before an immediate smile covered all traces of sorrow.

"Mother was very careful when she was pregnant with Gracia and me. I know. But I'm not exactly that tired, and my mind is whirling. I thought that a little light reading would tire me out and calm me down."

"That sounds like a good idea." Philionel smiled to his daughter, the sadness that had been there, appearing slowly in his eyes. "I just don't want you to be too stressed out. It's not good for the babies."

Amelia sat down carefully in a chair across from her father. She curled as much as she could in the oversized chair before answering her father. "I know Daddy. I was thinking about that, and talking with Zelgadis about that as well. The midwife expects the birth to be in about a month. And based on that, I think I should start taking a break to make sure I don't stress the little ones out. I was thinking that from now on until a while after they are born that I should just relax."

Philionel quickly nodded. "I was hoping that you would have suggested that a few months ago, but you seemed so determined to get things done. I can take care of all the council matters. You needn't worry about any of it. You just relax as long as you need. Do you need anything?"

"A cup of tea and a book would be ideal."

"All easy to come by. Just stay there and rest." King Philionel got up to let a servant know what his dearest daughter needed. Then after choosing a book from the shelves, an old heroic tale that she always had loved, he gave her the book and wrapped a blanket around her shoulders to keep off the chill.

She whispered her thanks at both the blanket and the book and read silently with her father also reading across from her. A servant came by a little later with her tea, and as she slowly drank it she realized it was an herbal tea to help her fall asleep quicker.

An hour had possibly passed when King Philionel looked up to see his daughter dozing. He smiled to himself as he got up and lifted her gently out of her seat. He carried her to the chambers she shared with Zelgadis, and was reminded of the numerous times he had done this when she was just a tiny girl. He tucked her into her bed and she woke enough to say goodnight before she snuggled into her husband who in his sleep tenderly wrapped his arm around her.

King Philionel let out a quiet sigh as he made his way to his own chambers to get ready for bed.

AN: Sorry about the shortness of this one folks, I hope to have a more detailed and thrilling chapter next time I update. This next one should have more plot and get into the real story that I want to write. Hope you enjoy!


	6. Peeping Tom

Disclaimer: I do not own Slayers and based on the course life has taken so far, I probably won't ever until I'm a bajillionaire. This won't be anytime soon cause I have college loans that ensure debt. Now if I did own Slayers, I'd give each character their own theme song, starting with Gourry's being "If I only had a brain". Ja ne!

Zelgadis once again found himself staring into another book almost aimlessly. After four days of nothing but reading, he was beyond regret in offering his services to Lina. She was even worse than what he had been telling Amelia. She _would_ _literally_ go twelve hours without a food or bathroom break while she was studying, which was a feat he never thought possible. He knew he had never been so bad while he was searching for his cure. Sure he would forget to eat, but eventually he would succumb to eating and taking a quick study break.

Lina on the other hand refused to give up for anything. He had never thought that she could be so determined when looking for something. But here they were, the old clock tower had chimed eleven times, and they still hadn't taken a break. And even though she once again had shown up around ten in the morning, he had been here since dawn and he was exhausted.

"Oh Master Slave Driver, can we please stop for the night. My back is killing me, and Amelia won't be awake to rub out the knots." Zelgadis finally decided to say.

Lina looked up, a frown on her face. "Wuss."

"Come on, I haven't had a break since you got here, and I'm tired."

"And here I thought you were one to not stop until you got what you wanted."

"I think I proved I wasn't that type when I came back to Seyruun."

Lina stretched her arms and cracked her back. "I suppose you can go. You've helped me go through more libraries than I could have on my own, and that's cut down my time greatly. But I've got a few more books to go here, so I'll just stay until I finish okay?"

"Are you going to be fine alone?"

"Zelgadis, I've been studying spell books and scrolls on my own since before you decided you wanted power without working for it." Zelgadis blushed a deep crimson at that reminder. "I think I can handle myself. Just… don't tell Gourry you left without me. He'd freak if he knew I were here by myself."

"He has gotten a bit overprotective of you lately."

"It's his biological clock. He's thinking it's time for children, especially since Amelia's looking like she's ready to burst."

"Any day now, at least that's what the midwife said."

"Well hopefully after these last few books and another library, I'll be there to help Amelia out. For now, you should go home and take care of her. And get some sleep. I'll tackle the last library on my own."

"Okay Lina, I'll talk to you later."

Lina watched him leave, then went back to her latest book. Halfway down the page she spoke aloud. "Okay Xellos, you can come out now."

In an undramatic phase shift, Xellos appeared hovering over Lina's shoulder. "Lord of Nightmares, I thought he'd never leave."

Lina looked over her right shoulder and found herself staring right into his amethyst eyes. "What do you have for me today Xellos?"

"Oh just a little something from Miss Luna. She says you're on the wrong track."

Lina dropped the book on the table and placed her head in her hands. "You've got to be kidding. I've been at this for like ten days and she finally decides to say I need to look somewhere else?" She suddenly felt hands on her neck and shoulders, massaging the knots out of her back and to fight the urge to moan, she growled instead. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to relax you, and then lead you in the right direction. Why? What did you think I was doing?"

"Trying to seduce me." Lina replied sarcastically.

Xellos chuckled a very amused, yet twistedly evil laugh. "Oh Lina mine, though it would be quite enjoyable to make you beg and yearn for me, your pleasure alone is not what I seek." Lina stiffened under his grasp. "Besides, I wouldn't have to seduce you to have you; you should know that already."

Lina remained silent not moving from his grip. What was he trying to do? Sure, he had been the first man (if one could call him that) to have ever kissed her, but that had been to shut her up, which had worked very well as she remembered.

But what was he up to now? Was he trying to get an easy meal from her? He must already know that he bothered her immensely, but why was he suddenly saying that he could have her if he wanted her.

She refused to give herself to the Mazoku, so what was he up to?

"Xellos, knock it off. It isn't funny." It was the only thing she could think of.

"I wasn't attempting to be funny." He continued to massage her shoulders, as she continued to fight the urge to relax and let him.

"Well, whatever you're attempting, knock it off. I'm not in the mood." There, that should work.

"Are you suggesting you might be _in the_ _mood_, later?" He whispered coyly in her ear.

She was certain her heart stopped beating for a few seconds. Lady of Nightmares, what was he trying to do to her? "I don't think I'd ever be _in the_ _mood_ for you. Gourry's the only man in my life, and I'm quite happy with him. So knock it off and tell me what else Luna said."

"Oh Lina mine, you're no fun." He said as he removed his hands from her shoulders and phased out. He then appeared again sitting in the chair Zelgadis had been using. He pouted at her, his eyes once again closed.

"And don't you be forgetting that. What else did she tell you?"

"You need to visit the Temple of the Lady."

"There's a temple? For the Lord of Nightmares? Why haven't I ever heard about anything like that?"

"Generally because humans don't usually worship Chaos or anything that has to do with _Her_."

"Okay, then how does my sister know?"

"She is a Knight of Ceified."

"So, that just makes her more powerful than regular sorcerers like me."

"No, it just means that you humans really know nothing about magic and power and ability. Being a Knight of Ceified is so much more than just having a title like that one little book said."

"So stop trying to prove your superior intellect and vast knowledge and tell me what she really is, and why _I_ need to go to the temple."

"You need to be nicer to me."

"What?!"

"I said you need to be nicer to me, or I won't help."

"Have you ever helped me?"

"That's not fair. I helped you find Gourry's new sword."

"I'll admit you did do that. But you've never given me a straight answer, at least not until Xellas loaned you to me. So how can I ever trust you?"

"I never gave you a straight answer or the full truth because it was funny watching you guys ruin the lives of bystanders in your chaotic search for something that could never really be found in its entirety."

"You're a jerk."

"And you're cute when you're mad."

Lina growled. "Xellos…"

"And it's _so easy_ baiting you."

The growl was deeper. "Xellos…"

"Oh all right."

Lina sighed. "So just _what_ do you consider nice?"

"Well, I want you to treat me just as if I was one of your friends."

"What?! _Why_?"

"Because we're going to be spending a lot of time together, and I'd rather not be insulted at every turn just because I choose to do things my way."

"What do you mean we'll be spending a lot of time together? I plan on spending as little time with you as possible."

"Well, _I_ need to take you to the Temple of the Lady."

"Why you?"

"Because I know where it is."

"Well give me directions like last time, and Gourry and I will go."

"It's not as simple as that."

"How so?"

"The only ones who can go are those who use chaotic magic. That means your little friends can't go, especially Gourry."

"And why not?"

"Let's just say that the chaotic energy of the place will consume everything that they are."

"Kind of like what She did to me when I called Her to fight Phibrizzo?"

"Yep. Except there will be no one who can save them."

"I'll be there. And besides, Gourry was able to save me!"

"That's only because he was too stupid to realize that he could have died doing what he did. And the only thing that saved him was that he truly loved you and was willing to give up the Sword of Light to save you, and because _She_ liked you."

"As much as I joke about it, Gourry is not that stupid."

Xellos chuckled at this. "Oh, and how many times do you have to explain things to him?"

"He's smart when it comes to things that are important to him. I mean come on. Do you know anyone who's that good with a sword?"

"Whether he's smart or not doesn't matter. He would just be a shell after he walked through the gates of the temple. The same would happen with Zelgadis and Amelia, not that I wouldn't mind."

"What, can't take her justice speeches?"

"Can you?"

"I think I've gotten immune to them, though she hasn't done one in a while…"

"I personally do not wish to live through another if I can manage it, but what I'm trying to point out is that they'd be no more. Now if you really want to lose Gourry, go ahead and take him with us. I for one wouldn't mind taking his place." He smiled as he stared at her, an evil twinkle in his now open eyes.

"No thanks, I'm happy as we are. And there would be no way that you could take his place, ever." She emphasized this with a pause to try to stare him down and then continued. "All right, so none of my friends can come with me this time. It'll just be me and you. But why does my sister know about the temple, and why didn't she tell me before?"

"As I said before she is a Knight of the Dragon God. And she said she didn't expect you to waste time looking in the wrong places."

"This is what I hate about her. She's so cryptic. She tells me the problems of the world are my fault and then expects me to fix everything without telling me how I possibly could."

"I assume that she expected the Lady to have helped you by now. Since you seemed to be blindly searching I suppose she realized that the Lord of Nightmares didn't help you. Which is why she probably told me to tell you to go to the temple. Now other than that, I don't know why she doesn't help you as often as you'd like." Xellos smiled an even more wicked smile as he looked at Lina. "Though I do recall a certain story of you collecting money for showing projections of her bathing, or something to that effect."

Lina blushed. "How'd you know about that?"

"Well, you may not be so forward about your past, but your sister didn't mind telling Lord Beastmaster. I understand that your tactics for getting easy money haven't changed all that much."

"Never mind all that," Lina replied, trying to change the subject. "Did she say I had a time limit?"

"Hmmm, nothing more than usual I guess."

"Good, then I can wait until Amelia has the twins and then we'll leave. And as for me being nice to you… Well, I'll see how you behave on the way to the temple. If you're good, then I'll be nice. Got it?"

Xellos sighed. "I suppose it will have to do."

"All right, you can go now and tell me about my sister being a Knight later."

"I thought I'd stay until the twins were born as well. I haven't been around your friends in so long."

"Oh no you don't. I don't want to have to deal with you until I really have to."

"What, afraid I'll peek in on you and Gourry?"

"Yes."

"You don't have to worry about that. I've already done it. And I must say I am way better than Gourry without even trying. See you!" Xellos phased out with one of his chortles ringing out through the library, leaving a crimson-faced Lina to growl ominously in his absence.

Oh he was _soooo_ _gonna_ get a Ragna Blade the next time she saw him.

AN: I truly apologize for not writing this sooner. I'm just a lazy bum. I finally graduated and have not been able to think coherently until now. But to those of you who review, I am grateful cause reviews make me smile and make me want to write more. Trying to be subtle. Hint hint, nudge nudge, wink wink.


	7. The Lady is With Me

Disclaimer: I do not own Slayers because I was not (at the time) old enough to create such a wonderful series. If I did own Slayers I would have Dragon-Slaved Filia every time she got all pissy with Lina. I apologize to all the Filia lovers in advance (though why you would like her I can't comprehend)… she was such a whiny annoying over-dramatic _bleepity_ _bleep_ that I'm surprised anyone liked her. Okay, I think I proved I'm evil with that one. Bad silversharkie! No donut! On to the story!

_It had all started out normally enough. Lina was in her homeland of Zefilia and everything was going great. She was busy picking grapes along with her sister for the annual wine making festival when suddenly everything began to darken. No one else around her except her sister seemed to notice. Her sister looked at her sternly, "Pay attention" she said. She then went back to her grape picking. "She's coming because She finally wishes to speak with you face to face. So don't disappoint me when you come back to see me." Lina nodded her understanding then went back to watching as the light around her got darker, and her sister and everyone else disappeared to become a sort of black sludge. _

_Rivers of thick blackness began to pool quickly at her feet, the landscape beginning to become the stuff of nightmares as absolutely nothing of her homeland remained. She looked around her, fear enveloping all that she felt, a fear that was all-encompassing, a fear that made her colder than she had felt when searching for the Final Weapon—colder than the ruins in the arctic where she had been searching for new chaos spells. She knew what this was. Her sister had somehow warned her on what to expect. It was a nightmare brought on by the Lord of Nightmares. One could perhaps call it a vision, or just her overactive imagination. She wanted to believe it was just her imagination, but knew better. _

_The Lady was making contact, just like her sister hoped She would. Now that she knew that there was a purpose for this horror, she looked around with determination, fighting the terror that the Lady instilled in her just by being chaos incarnate and was rewarded by seeing a golden light shinning faintly through the blackness surrounding her. All the stories told you to walk towards the light, but that was for death. Lina knew she wasn't dead, she knew she was far from death, especially after the life sharing moment she had experienced with Gourry. She smiled even now thinking of his love, a smile that somehow managed to bring that golden light closer to her even though she hadn't moved an inch._

_She thought about more of those happy moments that she had shared not only with Gourry, but the rest of her friends, and surprisingly, with Xellos included. And because of these happy memories that darkness that had surrounded her had suddenly become the shimmering golden light that was the Golden Lord. She appeared before Lina, bathing her in a golden glow, and there was a smile on Her face. _

_Lina had never imagined that the Lady of Nightmares could smile, but here She was, staring at one of Her many daughters, the smile radiating through Lina and warming her to the tips of her toes._

_A voice that was neither masculine nor feminine and yet somehow a mixture of both spoke, but not inside her head, and yet not out loud. The voice vibrated into her being and suddenly without words Lina knew what she had to do once again. The voice told her how to call the Mother of All Creation, without calling destruction down upon their world. The voice that vibrated in her soul soothed her fears of the Lady. The Great Lady truly did not wish for the destruction of their world, at least not yet. She was filled with the knowledge of the Lady and she knew her destiny and she was no longer afraid to see it done. The Lady then disappeared, Her golden light disappearing with Her, yet Lina knew that She would always be with her, that in the heart of her darkest moments, there would always be the golden light to brighten the way._

_Suddenly she heard her name being called, but this was not from the Lady of Chaos, this was a different voice. Feminine, young, familiar. She tried to focus on it, but it was distant, more distant than the Lady had ever been. She struggled toward the voice, her strength ebbing as if she were wading through molasses, and the coldness of her body was back. She had a decision to make. Should she continue toward that familiar voice where it was cold and dark, or should she go back to the Golden Lord feeling the love and warmth that she always felt when near her Lady?_

_A simple nudging pushed her toward the direction of the voice, and with that struggle toward the voice, other voices came with it, masculine and feminine voices that were also familiar. She shivered, but continued on in the direction of those familiar voices. There was a reason for her to go; she had to get back to the ones she loved._

xxxx

Sylphiel stared at Lina's sleeping form her worry still evident.

Gourry had woken to find Lina colder than ice and screaming in pain, a pain that was not physical in any way. He had first run to get Amelia, who being pregnant had no power to help whatever Lina was screaming against. Once Zelgadis had shown up with as many of the royal healers that the palace housed, and they had made no significant change in Lina's condition, Lina stopped screaming. Of course she had also stopped breathing, her heart had stopped beating, and from what the healers could tell all her other bodily functions had begun to slow and shut down. They had all decided that they needed to get someone who could use a resurrection spell, when Xellos had phased in with a frazzled looking Sylphiel. She took one look at Lina and immediately began praying and chanting to cast the resurrection spell.

They had all noticed the golden light that had appeared the moment she began to chant, and they had all noticed that Lina's death pale skin had also begun to glow with the golden radiance. None of them were sure if this meant that it was working, but when Lina's chest began to slowly rise and fall, they all nearly collapsed with relief.

But their relief had been short-lived when Sylphiel abruptly shouted for help. "I can't save Lina alone, I need more power. Something is holding her spirit and not letting go."

Five of the healers who had not been completely drained in trying to save Lina joined their power with Sylphiel. In doing so Lina gasped, but did not wake up. Her breathing was ragged and she was moaning about being cold. Only a sheet had been draped around her to cover her nudity, and out of the blue Gourry was there with every sheet and blanket he could get his hands on, covering his lover and doing his best to keep her warm.

Sylphiel spoke aloud to Lina, doing her best to maintain the resurrection spell. She knew somehow that if she just let go, whatever held onto Lina would pull her even farther into death. "Lina, Lina please come back. We're all here for you Lina, just come back to us. You're not the type to give up, so come back." She had looked briefly at Gourry who had been sobbing into Lina's chest, begging for her to never leave. Lina's other friends all voiced their devotions of love for her, begging like Gourry for her to come back.

Sylphiel felt the tug on Lina's spirit diminish, and she continued to chant, holding as tightly as possible to the resurrection spell until she knew for certain that she could finish it. Another few minutes had passed, before Lina's eyes fluttered open. She had looked at all of her friends, a golden touch to her pupils. Then she spoke aloud, "You do not need to worry. I will not take her until her time on this world has ended. Today is not that day." Lina then closed her eyes, and the soft sounds of deep sleep filled the room. Sylphiel had felt her forehead, and the chill that had enveloped her body was no longer there. Instead there was blessed warmth.

Sylphiel stared at everyone, feeling the same shock they must have been feeling. "You all go get some rest. I'll watch over her." The others had nodded and left except for Gourry and Xellos who both refused to leave Lina's side until they were sure that she was not going to relapse.

So there, Sylphiel continued to watch over Lina, aware of the two men who watched as well. Her heart had crumbled when she saw that Gourry's loving look was upon Lina, and only Lina. But she had accepted that he loved her, and that Lina loved him in return. She wanted what was best for her dear Gourry, and if his love was directed toward Lina, then there was a good reason for it, and she was not one to remain angry or jealous of Lina's luck. But the other man's presence disturbed her.

He had appeared suddenly in her room while she had been disrobing for the night. His appearance had frightened her, as well as the fact that a man was in her room while she was half naked. But he told her to quickly get dressed, for there was an emergency she was needed for, and that she had better not argue. His amethyst eyes had sparkled with an intense emotion, something she had not been able to read, and she quickly complied. The moment she had her cloak on her shoulders he had grabbed her arm roughly and they had phased out of her small room and into the room where Lina lay on her deathbed. Or at least what everyone had assumed was her deathbed.

Lina _had_ stopped breathing, and her heart _had_ stopped beating, and she _had_ been in the land of death. But her spirit was not where the dead dwelled. It was somewhere else, and someone had a hold of it. Yet that hold had been gentle, and when Sylphiel started the resurrection spell, a voice told her to continue, but not to finish, not yet at least. So she had continued her chanting, repeating phrases that were never meant to be repeated, and the voice continued speaking to her, telling her that her worry and the others' was in vain. Lina was theirs for the time being, and She would never allow Lina to die because of a simple vision. Sylphiel had been surprised that she knew the voice was female because it was more than a simple voice. It had been more of a vibration in her mind, and the words were not spoken.

After what had felt like hours of chanting and holding onto the resurrection spell, the voice finally told her that she could finish, that She was done with Her purpose. Sylphiel had grown weak by that time, and she had immediately called for the help of the others. When she had finished and the voice that had spoken in her mind had come out of Lina's mouth, she felt the strange purple eyed man staring at her, his gaze intense. He had nodded toward her, as if thanking her for her effort. Then his gaze had rested back on Lina, and there it remained even now.

She had met this man before, but only once and she had never spoken with him directly. Lina had mentioned that he was evil and that he was a Mazoku. She stretched her senses out, and could feel the evil emanating from him, but that wasn't what frightened her most about him. It was his constant vigil on her friend. His eyes were closed, but she could see that his gaze never strayed from her friend as if he could see through his eyelids. That was just plain creepy, but the fact that someone so evil was concerned over the well being of her friend, was even creepier.

She stared once more at Gourry. He had fallen asleep, his arms tightly holding onto Lina, as if his grip on her physical body would do more to keep her there. She knew that Lina would not die for quite some time. The voice had promised that much.

The Voice.

That was another thing that worried Sylphiel. Lina had dabbled quite often in chaos magic, and had mentioned earlier on when she and Gourry had passed through her town some time ago that she was on a search that would explain chaos magic. Sylphiel had done her best to warn Lina that doing so was disastrous, but Lina had refused to listen. Was that voice connected to the Lord of Nightmares? If it was, than why had She decided that Lina was so important to Her in particular? Was Lina the key to Her entrance on their world and the destruction of it? If so, then was keeping Lina alive a good thing? Sylphiel would normally never have considered such an evil thought, but the man who watched so diligently over Lina and the Lord of Nightmares very presence in Lina's body a second time was something that was very upsetting to Sylphiel, especially if this all meant the eventual and _rapid_ destruction of their world.

Sylphiel looked up again, and found that the man's eyes were open and looking very directly at her.

Her heart skipped a beat. Did he sense what she was thinking?

He glared at her, and she couldn't understand why he seemed to care so much about Lina.

"I should probably take you back," he spoke aloud.

She jumped at his voice and gulped. "N-n-no," she stuttered, suddenly very worried about him taking her back. He could mean all matter of things, and she did not want to be alone with _him_. "I think I should stay here. You know, make sure she's okay when she wakes."

"I'm certain she'll be fine. If the Lady chooses for her to remain alive, there's obviously a good reason for Her to do so. You won't be needed."

He wanted her dead.

His words barely veiled his dislike of her. She was a Shrine Priestess of Ceified, an enemy of his, and the way her thoughts had gone, a likely enemy of Lina—even if she had just saved her.

Revelation startled her.

That was why he looked at Lina so. As much as a Mazoku could, he loved her. That was even more unsettling than the presence of the Lord of Nightmares earlier. Mazoku weren't allowed to love. Sure they admired, looked up to, and were very devoted to their higher ups, but there was never love.

At least that was what she had been told ever since she was a little girl. It wasn't as if a Mazoku had come and told her all this.

She shook her head. Was everything they had been taught all lies, and the Mazoku really could love? Was he as jealous of Gourry as she was admittedly of Lina? Did he have some reason for wanting Lina alive?

"I'm sure Lina would like to know I'm here when she awakens. And I haven't seen my friends here in such a while. It'll be best if I stay. At least for a day or two."

"Of course it'll be fine if you stay a while. I'm sure Amelia and Zel would be glad to keep you here. After all, you did save Lina's life." Gourry must have woken up to Sylphiel and that man speaking.

Sylphiel blessed Ceified for Gourry at that moment. There was no telling what that strange man might have done to her.

She nodded and Gourry led her towards a servant who would lead her to an unoccupied room. Once there she did her nightly prayers, and fell into a deep sleep in the very comfortable bed, her worry of the strange man temporarily assuaged.

xxxx

Later that morning Lina woke to the concerned faces of all of her friends, Xellos and Sylphiel included. She frowned at that. What was going on? And why did they all look so worried? And why were they all in her and Gourry's bedchamber?

"How are you feeling?" That was definitely Sylphiel. She was the closest and checking Lina's forehead.

Lina felt mightily tempted to swat that hand away, but decided against it. For whatever reason, they all were worried about her. That was kinda nice, but frightening as well. "I'm fine. Why are you all here and what's going on?"

Gourry was the quickest to answer, being the one to think least about the consequences of his response. "You died. Sylphiel brought you back."

"I _WHAT_?!" Everyone winced at that outburst.

Gourry cuddled up to her, wrapping his arms tightly about her. He knew exactly why he said as he did no matter the looks they all gave him. "You died. Last night after we… after we went to bed. We fell asleep and I woke to find you very cold. And then you started screaming. I didn't know why or what to do, so I got Amelia. She couldn't help. Zelgadis got more healers, but yours screams only got worse and there was no reason for it. And then… you died. If Xellos hadn't shown up with Sylphiel, you may not have come back. You said you wouldn't leave me. Ever."

Lina found herself immediately reassuring Gourry that she could never leave him even while she thought over what he said. The looks on her friends' faces all stated the same as what Gourry had said.

She had died.

Again.

And Xellos was the reason she was still alive. She glanced over in his direction, gently running her hands over Gourry's hair. He spoke up when they made eye contact. "Do you remember your dreams Lina?"

Lina shook her head. There was something important about what she dreamed, but she couldn't remember anything.

Sylphiel then spoke up, "I felt the Lord of Nightmares when I brought you back. She was with you when you first woke up. She spoke to us. Did She… speak to you?"

Lina frowned again. The Lady spoke to her friends? Just what had happened? Lina shook her head again. "What did She say to you?"

Xellos answered first this time. "Just that last night was not the time for your death. That when it was She would take you, but not until then. She didn't speak to you at all?"

"I… I don't know. I remember falling asleep, and dreaming about my old home in Zefilia. I remember that everything started to get dark, like it was overcast, but… after that… I don't remember anything. Just waking up to see all of you here, looking at me like something happened. I died? How? Why? Was _She_ really here?"

Xellos replied to her. "I was here the entire time, except for when I got Sylphiel. Our Lady was here the entire time you were screaming, the entire time you were dead, and up until you were brought back to us, where She spoke to us. She left after She spoke, but She… I'm not certain, but She hasn't completely left since I can still feel Her."

Lina's eyes, as well as everyone else's, widened at his remark. "She's still here? With us?"

"More like, with you. I know you haven't had much of a chance to look in the mirror, but your hair color while still red, is more golden. And your eyes, while they are still completely red like before, your pupils are no longer completely black. If I'm not mistaken, I'd say that there was a hint of gold floating in the blackness of your pupils. Of course, that's what I see so you might want to check for yourself."

Lina immediately jumped out of Gourry's arms and the bed eager to see if what Xellos said was true.

Zelgadis blushed bright red as he gasped and immediately turned away from her.

"I see cuffs and collars match. So you are a true redhead." Xellos jibbed at her, making her realize that she had nothing covering her body.

She immediately grabbed one of the blankets and wrapped it around her body growling about perverts and jerks as she walked toward the bathing chamber. Gourry glared at Xellos while Sylphiel, Amelia and Zelgadis had slight blushes on their faces.

A half hour passed before Lina returned. She was wearing a bath robe, and she looked happy instead of disgruntled. "You're right Xellos. She is with me."

AN: Okay, so here's another one. I have no excuse for being a lazy bum, it's just that I am. Of course reviews help me be less of one, they make me smile and want to write even more, but I still am quite lazy no matter what, so no promises. You know, I had a plan for this story, a whole plot line and everything, and I still am following it, sort of. But the characters take off on their own, like they are now cause they aren't going the way I want them to and not following what I wanted for a plot. Brats. Anyway, hope you likey!


	8. The Return of the Crown Princess

Disclaimer: I do not own Slayers. If I did own Slayers I would have given Lina something called the magical mute button to use on Naga anytime she used her "magnificent laugh", that way Lina could tune her out. But then again I truly do like Naga's laugh and often try to imitate it myself. It scares my cats, or in particular, my mom's cat who is such a pansy. "OH HO HO HO HO HO HO HO!" Now forward my friends, forward!

Everyone but Xellos looked at Lina with shock. Xellos only nodded.

Gourry looked at Lina with peculiar regard. "What do you mean She is with you? Was Xellos right?"

Lina nodded. "I'm not sure how, but I was able to speak with Her, and this time I won't forget what she told me. And yes, Xellos is right. She'll never leave me, not now. Not when the things that must be done are so important."

Sylphiel shook her head, not able to believe. "But how?" Her voice cracked, her world turning upside down. "Lina, it can't be possible. All that's been happening so far. You couldn't have spoken with Her, you'd die, again!"

Lina immediately felt sorry for her friend, the poor girl had led such a straight and narrow life. She had never tried to step out further than the bounds of her existence. And the thought of going beyond Ceified to the higher Lord, it terrified her, like it terrified others.

Xellos had been right about the need for the Temple of the Lord of Nightmares to be hidden. Normal people would never be able to handle the idea that it did exist, Sylphiel being a prime example. "As you can see Sylphiel, I haven't. And She won't let me die, especially when all She was trying to do was communicate with me. I'm apparently too important."

Gourry spoke up next. "So what are we gonna do now Lina?" He looked worried. He actually thought she would leave him now that she was in contact with their God.

She walked over to Gourry wrapping her arms around him. "She hasn't exactly given me a timeline, and for the moment I'm gonna sit back and enjoy myself at Amelia's expense."

Amelia looked up at her for that. "So you're no longer going to search the libraries?" Lina nodded. "Then what do you intend to do, in your search for the chaos?"

Lina had cuddled against Gourry, earning a sharp glance from both Xellos and Sylphiel, but ignoring both. "Well, my search for chaos has ended for the moment. I wasn't searching correctly, as both Xellos and my Lady have pointed out."

Zelgadis spoke up. "Xellos?"

Xellos shrugged in response. "Well, now that everything is cleared up, I must be going. You know, places to go, people to do."

"You mean people to _annoy_." Zelgadis growled.

"Oh if I really wanted to annoy anyone, I'd stay right here and annoy you. You were always the best at getting angry, especially when I wasn't even trying." Zelgadis balled his fists at that. "See, I haven't done anything and you're already pissed with me. If I wasn't so busy, I would stay and make sure you stayed that way, but really, I must be going."

"Hey Xellos, tell my sister I'll be on my way… eventually." Lina smiled.

"Of course, my Lady." He responded sarcastically. With that he phased out once again.

Sylphiel breathed a loud sigh of relief. "How do you tolerate him?"

"Easy. I have something he wants and he behaves so that he can get it."

Zelgadis looked up. "And what's that?"

Lina smiled. "Now that is a secret!" She then giggled a very Xellos-esc giggle. Her friends slammed to the floor in one massive sweat drop, which made Lina only chuckle louder. "No really. It's something between him and me. And it wouldn't be good for me to just go telling everyone, now would it. Besides, he's gone now, and since there's no more reason for you all to be hanging around in our room to make sure I'm all right, I'd appreciate it if you'd all give me and Gourry a few moments."

Zelgadis and Amelia shared knowing glances while sorrow appeared on Sylphiel's face; she immediately covered it up with a smile as they all left Lina and Gourry's room. Lina felt a momentary lapse of concern for her friend, but shook it away. The girl had to learn sometime that she and Gourry were in love, and nothing was going to change that, no matter how much she prayed to Ceified. She'd have a talk with her later. Try to kindly explain to her that she needed to focus on finding another man. Or perhaps discover why Sylphiel was so enamored of Gourry.

She looked at her lover. Gourry smiled in response. "I really was afraid that you had left me Lina. I couldn't handle living without you."

Lina smiled as she raised a hand to caress his face. "I told you before Gourry. I could never leave you. I can't imagine living without you. Now kiss me you fool. Having another death experience has made me… well…"

"Amorous?"

Lina's mouth dropped open as her eyes widened. "Well, I was going to say horny, but…"

"But amorous is just a much better description of how you truly feel." Lina just nodded, her surprise evident. And Gourry immediately took advantage of her shock as he wrapped his arms tightly around her body as he began to kiss her senseless. Sure he couldn't remember some stuff, but that didn't mean he was a complete idiot all the time, especially when things really mattered. And in his life Lina, family and friends—and swords—were the only things that truly mattered.

And as his kisses became more passionate, Lina could only moan out her happiness as her own arms tightened around his body. Oh Dear Lady did she love him. Living without him was not an option she wanted to consider, _ever_. And right now the only option for her was to make love to him, which she would happily partake in.

xxxx

Sylphiel sat with Amelia and Zelgadis at the large breakfast table, feeling very out of place. There were a few lingering courtiers learning the status of Lina, but for the most part it was just her, Zel and Amelia. And she was feeling very much the third wheel. Especially since she didn't have anyone to hold hands with and murmur sweet nothings to. She tried not to show her depression, but it was now more obvious than ever, that she didn't fit in with Lina's friends. She had only been with them at the _end_ of every adventure. She wasn't even much of a help to them, except when they needed an exceptional healer. And yes she had learned the Dragon Slave and had done exceptionally well, but she couldn't even do a Flare Arrow if her life depended on her.

No she had learned that she wasn't the greatest adventurer, especially while traveling with Lina and her friends after Lina had managed to defeat Hellmaster.

She could manage the camping when it was a life or death situation, but day after day of trail rations, hard beds and the inability to wash the dirt and grime off after a grueling day of walking nonstop without a real destination in mind?

No thank you.

And even then, when she thought she could spend time with Gourry, Gourry had paid more attention to Lina anyway, except when she began cooking. Why was she continually trying to fool herself?

Amelia's hand on her shoulder startled her. "Miss Amelia… I… you scared me." She immediately stated hoping that Amelia hadn't noticed her depression.

Amelia shook her head and smiled. "Let's walk."

"But what about Mr. Zelgadis?"

"I'll be fine Sylphiel. You needn't worry about me."

Sylphiel smiled slightly and got up with Amelia. They walked for some time around the palace gardens before Amelia spoke up.

"I think I understand how you feel Sylphiel, and I'd like to help."

Sylphiel shook her head, as if she could deny what Amelia was suggesting by not acknowledging anything. "I'm all right Miss Amelia, it's you I worry about. You really shouldn't be on your feet."

Amelia only smiled. "I'm fine. Besides I can't stand being forced to just sit and twiddle my thumbs while I wait for the babes to arrive. And you really need someone to talk to. And besides your world being shaken up because of the turn of events with the Lady of Nightmares, you're also in a lot of pain when you see Lina and Gourry together. And don't deny it."

Sylphiel looked like she was about to, but stopped when she saw Amelia's unwavering expression of determination. When Sylphiel pursed her lips and looked at Amelia expectantly, Amelia nodded once and began to speak again.

"A while back on one of our many adventures, I felt a lot of anger and resentment towards Lina when I thought she was trying to take Zelgadis away from me. But that was before I realized that he had never been mine in the first place.

"Sylphiel, I know you love Gourry. And in a way he loves you in return. But he loves you as he loves me, as a friend." Sylphiel bit her lip as silent tears ran down her cheeks. "Now, I'm not saying this to hurt you, or to make you realize something you already know. And I'm not suggesting that you give him up, or for you to forget your feelings for him because that's just impossible."

Sylphiel looked at Amelia, her eyes blurred by tears. "Then what? I don't fit in with you guys, I never have."

"Yes you do." Amelia chose a bench to sit at as she motioned that Sylphiel do the same. "You may not be a fighter, but it was you who saved Lina, twice now if I recall correctly. None of us could have done that. Without you, the world could well have been destroyed by Copy Rezo the first time. And you may have gotten Gourry's love if Lina _had_ died, but you and I both know that the part you love most about him would have been lost. Now, you may never have the love that you want from him, but at least the part that you love so much is still there."

"What are you suggesting Miss Amelia? I couldn't possibly love anyone else as I do Gourry. And even though your love with Zelgadis was unrequited for a long time, he eventually came back to you. But with me, Gourry went to Lina. And as much as I am happy for him, I can't help feeling that my heart has been ripped out of me. I want him or no one at all."

Amelia stood up and looked down on Sylphiel. "Yes, for a while, Zelgadis did not return the love I had for him. And I _was_ lucky that he returned to me. But I wasn't going to let his absence in my life control me. You have to continue on, as I did. Maybe someday, Gourry will come to you. Perhaps one day, Lina and Gourry will decide that they've drifted apart from each other. It does happen. But you can't spend your life hoping and dreaming that it will happen because that is no life at all.

"I would have accepted that Zelgadis did not love me, if he truly hadn't. I'm gladder than you can imagine that he does love me. But I would have married another man and loved him as much as I could, because that was what was expected of me. You need to do the same Sylphiel. You need to accept life the way it is, and continue on looking forward to a new day. As I said, don't give up on Gourry, but do not give up on life just because things do not go your way."

Sylphiel bit her lip again, a nervous habit of late, and nodded. Amelia's wisdom was finally getting through to her. "You're right Miss Amelia. I have been letting my depression control me. I will still love Gourry as much as I always have. But I won't let the fact that he loves Lina more get to me. I had always known that it would be that way, and yet I always hoped that I was wrong."

Amelia's hand went to Sylphiel's shoulder in friendly support. "I _said_, don't give up. Things may come out your way. You can never give up hope. Hope is the one thing that Justice stands for. And you are a very just and kind person Sylphiel. Don't let anyone take that away from you." Suddenly a broad smile graced Amelia's face. "Besides, I think I may have just thought of a way to get your mind off Gourry, at least for a little while."

Sylphiel looked up at Amelia's face, surprised by the sudden change in her voice. It had gone from comforting to… conniving. "And what might that be?"

Amelia sat back down, feeling that Sylphiel truly did feel better after their talk. "Well, you remember that I told you I was going to marry another man, a prince actually, if Zelgadis hadn't come back?"

"Yes…"

"Well, I met this prince once. He was handsome."

"A real prince, who's _handsome_? After meeting your father Amelia, I'm sorry to say that I lost my innocence in thinking that all princes were handsome."

Amelia couldn't help but giggle. "Well, every man is handsome to someone. And I admit that Daddy takes a little bit of time to get used to, but this prince is handsome. He's also very kind, and has a rigid set of morals. I would have gotten along well with him, and eventually loved him I suppose. But I do recall that he's still available. I can request a visit from him if you'd like."

"I don't know Miss Amelia. I'm ready to admit that I'll do my best to live my life happily. But I'm not sure if I'm ready to admit that I can go after another man."

"That's okay. I have to invite him as well as quite a large number of others for the birth of the twins. It's a whole bunch of whoopla, but still required when you're royalty. And with that you'll get to meet a whole bunch of princes as well as courtiers. Enough that you could even pick and choose. You wouldn't believe it, but not a lot of kingdoms have healers, and virtually none of them have ones that are even close to your power. Their princes might even try to proposition you."

Sylphiel laughed out loud at that, her sadness completely forgotten. When had sweet Amelia become so devilish? "Okay, I'll stay. And only because you're so convincing."

Amelia smiled, glad that she had been able to help Sylphiel through a hard time in her life. "Let's see the rest of the garden before lunch, shall we." Sylphiel nodded as she stood with Amelia, and as they began to walk through the gardens once again Amelia spoke up. "So, what exactly are you looking for in a man?"

Sylphiel smiled. "Ah, the age old question. Well, let's see…"

xxxx

Lina and Gourry entered the dining area around the same time that Amelia and Sylphiel returned, Sylphiel looking a lot happier than she had been. She had smiled at both Lina and Gourry equally and there no longer seemed to be an aura of sadness surrounding her.

"Man oh man, am I hungry. What's for lunch?" Lina asked in general, slightly surprised that she no longer felt Sylphiel's constant sadness trying to drag her down. If she was no longer sad, than perhaps there was no reason to take her aside and explain things. That surprisingly took a load off of her back, as she had been thinking about it even when she swore she wouldn't. And the way Amelia was looking at her with a knowing smile, Amelia obviously had something to do with it. She'd then have to take Amelia aside and find out exactly what the younger girl had said.

Gourry was, of course, oblivious to everything, especially now that food had been placed before him. Lina smiled as she sat down, more excited to eat than even Gourry. "Do you guys realize how long it's been since I've had a good substantial meal?"

"From what Zelgadis tells me, not since we all ate together last time." Amelia answered.

Lina laughed, "Yeah, sounds about right. Oooo, this looks so good." With the main course of steak in front of her, she immediately began to fill her plate without regards to the servants who were there to help. "I think I may have actually lost weight with all that damn research."

Gourry responded around a mouthful, "Yeah, especially where it counted."

Both Lina and Sylphiel's eyes widened at that, and Lina smacked him upside the head. "Well now you aren't getting any tonight."

Sylphiel actually chuckled in response and further shocked Lina and the rest by saying, "You tell him Lina."

"But, that's not fair." Gourry answered sheepishly.

Sylphiel, feeling better than she had in quite a noticeably long time shook her head. "Gourry dear, you're going to have to learn sometime soon that there are consequences to certain actions you may take or say. And any insults to a woman's figure will definitely insure that you're not going to 'get any' if you don't learn soon enough to keep your mouth shut."

"Well said Sylphiel. I couldn't have put it better myself." Lina finally managed to get out. The change in Sylphiel was shocking, but Lina was liking this outspoken Sylphiel more and more with every word and response.

Sylphiel only smiled first to Lina and then Amelia, and then began to apply herself to her food with a new appetite. She too had begun to lose weight over her depression, but she was determined to improve her outlook on life, and she seemed to be doing a good job already. The idea that she would be meeting many possible suitors did help quite a bit, plus the talk with Amelia. Who would have thought that a simple girl to girl talk would help?

Lina had looked to Amelia with a question in her eyes, and Amelia only shrugged in response. She too had not expected such a change from Sylphiel, but was pleased nonetheless. She was glad that Sylphiel was no longer struggling against the dilemma caused by her love for Gourry. Perhaps she should suggest that she, Sylphiel and Lina should take a soak in the Hot Springs after dinner later that night, to relax and talk. Maybe with Sylphiel backing her, she could get more out of Lina about the Lord of Nightmares. She would tell Zelgadis later about her plan so that they could make sure there was absolute secrecy during their soak.

Suddenly a monstrous laugh broke her concentration, a laugh that was both familiar and scary. Lina also had responded, in much the same way that she had. Zelgadis, Gourry, and Sylphiel only cringed, obviously never knowing the source of such a laugh.

"OH HO HO HO HO HO HO HO!"

Lina in a quiet moan murmured, "Oh no. Not again."

And walking right into the dining room was someone that Lina had expected to never see again. Or at least, she had hoped that she would never see her again. "Naga!"

"Gracia!" Amelia exclaimed.

Amelia and Lina both looked at each other at that. "Gracia?" Lina asked.

"Naga?" Amelia responded.

"It is I, Naga the serpent!"

"What are you doing here Naga?" Lina asked incredulously.

"Ah, if it isn't my most powerful and talented rival. I might ask the same of you Lina. Hm, I see you're not as flat-chested as you used to be, but there is still much to improve upon. OH HO HO HO-"

"Why you! Dil Brand!" Lina responded almost immediately without thinking of the consequences.

"Miss Lina!" Amelia yelled.

"Ooops! Sorry Amelia, I haven't done that for quite a spell, and I forgot I was inside." Lina looked at the destruction she had caused on the palace, immediately equating how much she would owe for fixing the damage.

Amelia immediately got up from where she was sitting and went to check on her sister. Sylphiel got up as well casting a healing spell on the tall women dressed in the most tasteless outfit she had ever seen. At least her dear Gourry never fell in love with a woman with such… horrible fashion sense.

"Lina, why did you do that to me again?"

"Sorry Naga, it was a reflex."

Amelia looked between the two. "Well, I suppose you know each other then."

Lina looked to Amelia and grimaced, "You could say that, yes."

AN: Well well well. I actually wrote another chapter within a week of writing the one before. Am I on a roll? I don't think so, more like I'm all alone without any interruptions. I might even be nice enough to start the next chappie soon too, but it depends on if I feel good enough to do so. Cough, cough, review, cough, cough. Eh, sorry about what might be a bit depressing on the Sylphiel part, a little OOC and all. But I made it up to her, she might even get a prince, if she remains as cheery as she was at lunch.


	9. Good Samaritan

Disclaimer: I do not own Slayers and at the pace I continue to write at, I probably never will. If I did I would have added another season to the series to introduce some of the coolest, though barely mentioned nor seen characters to everyone. This list includes Luna, Xellas, and my personal favorite, the Lord of Nightmares! How much wilder could Slayers get with those three bad asses mixed with Lina? Sigh. We'll never know.

King Philionel surveyed the damage to the palace that Lina had caused. It was not nearly as bad as the time Lina had actually destroyed part of Seyruun to save all of it from the floating piece of land. Nor was it quite as bad as the time Amelia had destroyed one of the towers when trying to determine whether Lina was a 'Good Guy' or not. But even as he grimaced to himself over the cost of fixing it, he knew he couldn't exactly get Lina to pay for all of it. Nor was he certain he could get her to fix it. He had heard about her technical drafting skills, and there was no way in the nine hells he would commission her to even try.

He looked over to where she stood, wringing her hands and biting her bottom lip. He should be yelling at her for harming his eldest child, yet the comradery between them stated quite plainly that Lina was used to blasting his daughter whenever she got out of line, and that his daughter was quite used to being blasted, and that a simple sorry on Lina's part would suffice.

And she had apologized too. And the young white magic priestess Sylphiel had healed his daughter, so Lina was supposedly in the clear as far as Gracia was concerned. Add in the bottle of wine that Gracia was currently drinking from, and it seemed she had almost forgotten the whole offense.

In fact Lina was more afraid of what he'd say about the damage she'd done to the building than the damage done to his daughter.

He sighed.

What was a pacifist like himself to do in a moment like this?

Another sigh.

He shook his head as if to clear thoughts of choking her out of his mind. He'd be the pacifist king that he was and admonish her for using her destructive magicks in the palace and then he'd set to having the damage fixed. Though perhaps a little punishment would be in order. Like no eating in the palace for a week? It would probably even cover his costs for fixing the palace. He chuckled to himself as he imagined her reaction.

She'd probably rather pay for the cost of fixing the damage.

And that would come from her blowing up all the bandits that were in any close proximity to his kingdom, thereby destroying more of his countryside that was used to _feed_ his kingdom. No, telling her she couldn't eat at the palace was more detrimental to his kingdom. But what would suffice as a punishment?

King Phil looked at her again as he spoke up. "So Miss Lina. What do you think your punishment should be?"

Her eyes widened at the word punishment. She tapped her chin as she thought. "Pay for some of the cost?" She asked cautiously, hoping.

"And just where would the money come from?" He asked.

Amelia spoke up from where she sat next to her sister. "Maybe she could do some Good Samaritan stuff. You know, like helping out the temples or something; for at least a week.

Naga laughed. "OH HO HO HO HO HO HO HO! Lina help people? The only person she's good at helping is herself."

"You're one to talk." Lina responded, feeling very put upon.

"I'm a princess whether you like it or not. So just deal with it."

"And I met the prince you told me to meet. You know, you really destroyed my dreams."

"Life isn't pretty. You above all should know that. Besides, I see that you've found someone better than a prince. And here I thought you were going to wander alone for the rest of your life."

"Well Naga, seeing as I've attracted practically all of the Seyruun royal family to me, I would have to say that you're obviously wrong."

Naga just laughed again. "OH HO HO HO HO HO HO HO! Lina you have definitely developed some self-confidence since we last met, but perhaps that came with the chest you seem to be so happily sporting. I always told you to grow up, and I guess now you have."

Lina only grumbled, the dark looks she was sending Naga indicating that Naga was heading back into the dangerous red zone of Lina's temper.

Amelia spoke up when she realized that Lina was about to do something injurious to her sister again. "So Gracia, what have you been doing all this time?"

Naga looked thoughtful for a moment as she sipped wine from her glass. "Well, I finally managed to find all of my clones."

Everyone in the room looked shocked at this admission, except Lina who only sighed. "And where were they?"

Naga smiled, "In Zefilia actually. They had mentioned that the wine there was the best, which it was of course. But considering the tab they had built up without any bandit slayage and no funds, I knew I had to put them to work, especially since I'd get stuck with their bill in every town they visited that I happened to appear in afterwards."

"How'd you manage that?"

"By having them set up hot springs resorts. They do have good taste of course, and have my ability to recognize a good spring when they see one. So far I have eleven resorts all around the world, with my shadow clone running the more prudish one of course. I've done quite a bit of traveling since we last parted ways, but I figure it's time for me to settle down, and what better way to do so then have your own quality business."

"But don't you want the throne?" Lina asked incredulously. "I mean you are the crown princess."

Amelia and King Phil looked between Lina and Gracia perhaps also wanting to know the answer. "I don't know yet." Naga looked to her sister. "I mean, I don't think my husband is up for being a prince, and I'm certain the council would not stand for an ordinary man as a prince. And my children aren't old enough to influence my decision. And I could never love any other man." Naga smiled, a far off look in her eyes.

"Hold on a minute. I can deal with you setting yourself up with some hot springs deal, but married… with children? That's something I can't see ever happening, especially with you!" Lina exclaimed, almost exasperated.

Naga only chuckled, saving the ears of everyone present. "Now now Lina, just because you'll never grow up, doesn't mean others won't either. I never planned on marrying Finn, but it turns out that he's what I was searching for. I'm happy with life as far as it has taken me. I was never certain if I would find happiness. But I have, and it comes with my husband, my children and the rest of my family being happy.

"As for me wanting to be Crown Princess of Seyruun, I think my sister's doing a fairly good job so far, and far be it from me to ruin that just for a title, especially since I can always get money from my family if I ever truly need it. And my children will always be able to depend on my family as well as Finn's." Naga then turned back to her father. "For now Daddy, I think we'll just say I'm still in limbo. Amelia needs to stay here anyway to ensure the safety of the twins, and she seems to be good at what she does as crown princess anyway. I'm sure Seyruun doesn't need another wayward princess vying for the throne."

King Phil sniffed a bit at this admission from his eldest daughter and nodded. "Anything you choose Gracia, we'll always support you." There was a moment of silence while everyone in the room digested the information before King Phil bear-hugged both his daughters. After he let go, he turned a stern eye to Lina. "Let's not forget your punishment. One week of service to the kingdom."

"One week!" Lina whined. "How about three days?"

Naga spoke up. "How about as long as it takes to fix the palace?"

Lina pouted more. "But that'll take forever!"

"You did plan to stay until a little after the babes were born. And besides it may not take a week for the contractors to fix up the damage," Amelia spoke up.

"How about as long as it takes the contractors to fix up the damage, and after a week if they're not done, then you don't have to continue." King Phil suggested.

Lina looked at him for a moment before nodding. "Ok, but only two hours a day."

Amelia snorted in response. "Ha! That's not enough time to do any type of service properly. I say eight, which is as long as the contractors will work in a day."

"Four, and that's as much as I'll willingly do." At this point, Lina had folded her arms over her chest.

King Phil nodded. "It's a deal. Okay Miss Lina whatever needs to be done in the city for four hours a day, you will do in service to the kingdom. And this will be for either a week or as long as the contractors are working, whichever is a shorter time span. Agreed?"

Lina only sighed before nodding once more, knowing that somehow she was getting gypped, but also knowing it was better not to argue with three of Seyruun's royal family present. And there would have been no haggling if it had been _her_ sister. "Agreed."

"Good, then you start tomorrow. And if you're working when Amelia goes into labor, we'll get you," King Phil said.

Lina's eyes gleamed at that, in which Naga quickly responded knowing Lina a little too well for Lina's wellbeing. "You will have to make up the time you lost if for any reason the contractors finish early."

"When did you get so conniving?"

"When my copies tried pulling the same thing you're trying to, and it won't work. My husband's a copper pincher, and he's rubbed off a bit on me."

"Then how do you get away with drinking all that you do, and that of your copies?"

"I did say I found all my copies in Zefilia."

"Yeah, so."

"Well Finn is a winemaker there, in fact the best there is."

"Is?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Meaning he's still there?"

"Yep. Oh yeah and your sister says you better get your butt home right quick. She's tired of waiting for you to show up."

Lina only paled a bit. "Anything else?"

"Nothing truly pertinent. Just get home and soon."

"Crap."

xxxx

Xellos figured it was finally time to check up on Lina again. He was avoiding the palace lately as Amelia's long lost sister was hanging around. He wasn't sure which was worse of the two, the crazy justice/life speeches, or the hideously annoying (even for him) and bone-chilling laugh. Add both of those to the insane Seyruun King and it was more than he could handle. It had been a few days since the incident with Lina's death and quick rebirth, and he wanted to see her progress.

As he located her image on the astral plane he realized she was in front of one of the Temples of Ceified. He found that quite odd, and so to determine the reason, phased in at the top of the temple to determine exactly what Lina was doing. And he nearly cackled out loud.

There she was, doing community service.

He snickered to himself as he phased in again standing in the doorway of the temple. From there he could hear exactly what was going on. He learned that Lina was ladling stew into bowls for the poor and the beggars of Seyruun, though there were very few in such a prosperous city. He could have phased in next to her, but decided to walk up to her instead. There was no reason to let everyone in the world know who and what he was.

"I never thought in all of my life that I'd see you doing something for society. Did your destruction of the city finally catch up to you, or are you actually just being a Good Samaritan?"

Lina turned and glared at him mumbling something incoherent under her breath.

"I thought so. I suppose that's what happens when you can't phase shift like me. So what are you doing exactly and why?"

Lina sighed before answering him. "I kind of blew up Naga and part of the castle with her, and this is my punishment."

"Naga?"

"Yeah, the big breasted bimbo over there giving all the orders to everyone," Lina responded pointing in a vague direction behind her.

"You mean the one with that mind-shattering laugh."

"I wouldn't have thought that that would bother you."

Xellos shook his head as if trying to shake the echoes of the laugh out. "That laugh could bother a banshee. Are you sure she isn't one?"

Lina could only laugh in response.

"So, this is your penance?"

"Yeah, it's better than some of the things they planned. And at least I only have a few days more of it. I swear, if I didn't care as much, I'd just leave."

"You could you know. Just walk out, or if you ask me nicely I can phase you out."

"I can't. First, I want to see the twins, second, I can't possibly leave Gourry like that, and third, I really should learn not to be so reckless. It was a reaction to her goading me. I'm not used to it anymore, and I kind of just reacted. I only wish I didn't have to stand out here in the sweltering heat serving cruel gruel to smelly beggars with stupid come-ons and be annoyed by my favorite trickster priest."

Though, she thought, it wasn't really that hot, and there was a nice breeze blowing through. And the cruel gruel wasn't really gruel; it was more of a stew with beef, potatoes, and carrots with some type of savory herb sauce. It was cruel because she was hungry and Naga kept smacking her hand every time she tried to take a bite. And the beggars weren't really that smelly; the temples in Seyruun provided an area for the poor to bathe at least once if not twice a week, and today was one of those days. And Xellos wasn't really being that annoying, in fact he was making the time go by faster, and she appreciated that at least.

"Favorite?" Xellos asked after a slight pause on his part.

"Okay, the only one I know and tolerate."

"Oh come now Lina, you don't need to explain yourself to me. I know your true feelings."

"Well you should, considering how you use me all the time."

"Not nearly in all the ways I'd like." He smiled his devilish grin.

Lina paled a bit, and then turned back to the next beggar to ignore Xellos as best she could.

The toothless old man she served smiled at her in thanks then spoke. "I agree with him young lady. I'd quickly trade this bowl of stew for a night with you. You redheads are fiery in and out of bed."

"Why you dirty old man!" Lina growled using the ladle to smack the old man on top of the head. Then she turned back to Xellos. "And don't you start either. I'm happy with Gourry and that's that! Why are you here anyway? You left right before Naga even showed up, and you still haven't explained things to me. You know why She manifested, you're not telling me, and I still can't remember exactly what happened in the dream except the confirmation that I need to go to Her temple."

"When do I ever tell you everything? And besides I don't really know why. That's why I left, to do some research on my own."

"So what'd you find out?"

"I'm not going to discuss it until we are alone. And when is that going to be?"

"Well, I'm not leaving here until the twins are born, and then I have to head back to Zefilia. I need to speak to sis, and hopefully leave Gourry there with her."

"So how long will that take?"

"I don't know. I just can't wait to see the twins. That's my main goal. I wonder what they'll look like."

"With any luck, they won't look at all like their father. Or at least some of the major changes on him won't rub off onto them."

"I don't know, I think it'd be pretty neat. I mean, they'd be pretty powerful sorcerers if they got any of Zel's genes. The stone flesh with all the pebbles on the skin might suck, but the demonic speed and magical power would be great."

Xellos chuckled. "Do you wonder if Zelgadis has a pebble in the right place?"

"Ewww! I don't want to think about that. He's my friend… He's… You mean you haven't peeked in on them?"

"Oh dear Lady no! The two of them, sex, no way in the nine hells!"

"I thought you were a pervert."

"Maybe only where you're concerned, but no way with Amelia involved. I can just imagine her singing Life is Wonderful during the moment of her orgasm. Dear Lady of Nightmares, I think I'd die of overexposure." Xellos said as he began shuddering in small convulsions even as he thought about it.

"Well at least I now know one way to kill you."

Xellos glared. "You wouldn't dare."

Lina only smiled as she began singing Amelia's favorite song about life. And with that Xellos phased back out.

AN: Ok, I'm a very lazy bum with no thought process what-so-ever, and the shortness of this chapter bothers me, but the length of time between chapters bothers me even more, so here it is in it's unvarnished glory. There will be a point to this story, I promise, I just haven't gotten there yet. And by then we'll all see what happens next time. The twins will be born, just so you all will know what they look like, and Lina will finally be on the road. Thank the Lady of Nightmares. Meaning there will be a plot! Yay!

On other notes, I just had to put the pebble comment in there. I've read way too many bad fics with Zelgadis having a pebble in the right place for the pleasure increase of his women. Like Rezo would really be that generous to poor Zelly!


	10. Getting Senile

Disclaimer: I do not own Slayers and therefore can never make a character after me, nor will I ever be a shameless self insertion. Though I think out of all the characters I would have been Lina. And while my body type is the exact opposite of hers, heavyset with big boobs, I still would love to throw Fireballs and Dragon Slaves around whenever I was pissed. Oh to be an anime chick, even a small breasted one.

"Come on Amelia. You can do it! Push!" Zelgadis cried out as Amelia's contractions got closer together.

"What do you think I'm doing, you rock-headed lump of coal!" Amelia shouted in response. "It bloody hurts!"

Zelgadis was taken aback in shock, both by Amelia's language and the fact that she had just insulted him. What was worse was that she continued in that same vein.

"You try squeezing two huge boulders for twins out of a hole the size of cobble and then tell me to push, you incompetent, pointy eared chimera! If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be in this bloody position giving birth to your rock-skinned, wire-haired children! If you had never come back I would never have felt the need to marry you and I wouldn't be suffering like this-

Zelgadis sat bolt upright in bed with sweat pouring down his face as he woke from another terrible nightmare. He looked to his right. His wife was curled up next to his body, her arms wrapped tightly about his right arm. He placed his hand to his forehead, trying to shake the words from his memory. The idea of his Amelia giving birth to monsters like him scared him, and his nightmares had gotten worse with every night the closer to term she came. He sighed and lay back down, studying his lovely wife.

"Bad dreams again, love?" Her sweet voice betrayed her concern, despite her own exhaustion. And he wished he wouldn't keep waking her up; his nightmares were bad enough, he shouldn't have to keep her up as well. He nodded slowly, before responding in the affirmative. She only held him tighter, her grasp on him proof enough that she loved him with all her soul. "They aren't true. I'm still here, and I still love you. The babies won't be monsters, and they will be beautiful no matter what."

Despite her reassurances, he couldn't believe her, for he knew what he and his children were. His worst dream yet had been when Amelia was split in half by his brood. He had watched the entire preceding, as blood spilled forth from Amelia's split body, her face contorted in fear and pain. And two huge demons had crawled out. They had almost killed him too, but he managed to wake in time. And through all his dreams he had been helpless and the cause of all the pain.

"I'm going to get some coffee. I can't sleep. And I can't keep you up like this. You need your rest."

Amelia opened her eyes and looked at him with all the love she possessed. "I do love you Zelgadis. And despite the fact that the little ones are restless I really am doing very well. You need not concern yourself too much. Everything will be fine. We have a bunch of healers and one very devoted midwife. If anything does happen, we have Sylphiel too, and she's been watching me like a hawk. Morning is only a few hours away. I'll be up…" she yawned loudly, "soon."

Zelgadis smiled, caressed her face and kissed her cheek. "I love you my wife. Sleep as best you can. I'll see you when you get up."

She nodded once, and was asleep as soon as her face hit the pillow. Zelgadis sighed and headed towards the palace kitchens, coffee being the only savior for his lack of sleep. He passed no one on his wanderings. He created a mage light and started searching for the strongest brew in the kitchen. After fifteen minutes of searching he found the small stockpile the head chef reserved just for his cravings. A few minutes later he had a large pot brewing, and a few minutes after that he had a steaming cup of spine tingling coffee. He downed it in a gulp that would have impressed Naga, and grabbed both pot and cup and headed to the Dowager tower. It would still be a few more hours before any servants were up and about and he had some reading to do.

He reached the highest room in the tower, locked the door behind him and settled down for some heavy reading. Lina's vague descriptions of what was going on with the Mazoku, the fact that she had been possessed by the Lady of Nightmares twice now, and now her new need to leave as soon as the twins were born were bothering him, though not as much as his own dreams. The moment Lina had started her Good Samaritan duties while the castle was being fixed, he headed toward all the libraries she had visited and the ones she hadn't. Being Prince Consort gave him more clout with the librarians and he was able to access books that not even Lina had been told about. He decided that depending on their content, he may or may not tell her of them, considering how deceptive she had been to her own friends.

He poured another cup of coffee and slowly drank this as he opened the first book. He knew why these books were hardly mentioned. Not only did they have powerful and sometimes evil magicks in them, but they also spoke of races that no longer existed; races far older than the elves and even the ancient dragons as hard as that was to believe. The entire history of their world was very vague and misrepresented. He sometimes wondered if Lina actually knew about all this as she often knew about so much, or if she was just as ignorant as the rest of them. It'd be frightening indeed if Lina really knew all this too. So he continued reading, going through the books faster than he had when looking for his cure. Two hours had passed when he realized he was out of coffee and that he really had to go to the bathroom. He looked out the window. To the east the sky was beginning to lighten. Some of the servants would be up now. He'd be able to get refills on his coffee quicker.

When he returned with a fresh pot of coffee he found Xellos lazing about in his seat. He inwardly fumed, but decided to try the approach that Lina was using. Piss Xellos off first.

_Life is wonderful. Keep repeating that in your head._

"And what do you want Xellos?"

"Just wondering why you haven't told Lina about any of this?" His hand gestured to the pile of half read books.

"She was no longer searching from what I recall. The Lady is with her now apparently so she no longer needs any information that I may gather. Plus, she piqued my curiosity. Why should I tell her about things that may not interest her, but interest me?"

"Hmph."

_It was working! Life _is_ wonderful!_

Zelgadis decided to sit down. It might piss Xellos off even more if he seemed relaxed.

"Then what are you doing, skulking about in the tallest tower in the early hours of the morning reading them? It seems to me that you're hiding a great find. Are you that jealous of knowledge?"

_Shit._

That was a good interpretation, though not completely correct. "I can't sleep as of late."

Xellos sighed. "Parental jitters. You'll get over them when the brats are born."

"Like you would know."

_Damn it._ He was losing his edge.

Xellos smiled.

_Even worse._

"Though I may have never produced any children on my own, I have produced many Mazoku, so in a way, I do know of the suspense that you are feeling."

Zelgadis frowned, surprised at this new piece of information, and was even more surprised that Xellos let it slip.

_Was he getting senile in his old age? _

"If you've produced more Mazoku, why can't you just do that now?"

Xellos sighed and went back to flipping pages in the book he had been looking at. "It's not as easy as that. I did that in my early days, when I was a young Mazoku full of limitless power, or at least what I thought was limitless power. It takes a lot of energy to produce a child of any sort, be it human, dragon or Mazoku. It takes even more patience to train the little monsters. All of my productions, not being of my supreme caliber, got themselves killed in the Great War. Idiots. Even I knew to use my power from a distance, but they went headlong into battle."

Zelgadis was absolutely stunned. "Why are you telling me all this?"

Xellos shook his head. "I hate being attached to a human. Amelia told Lina about your stupid nightmares right?"

Zelgadis nodded, not sure of how to respond.

"And Lina hasn't been able to do much to make you feel better about them, has she?"

Zelgadis shook his head, once again unsure of how to respond. Was Xellos actually trying to… _comfort_ him?

_Life was so _not_ wonderful_.

"Well, I have no idea why she told me, as if I'm her counselor." Xellos grumbled something unintelligible for a few moments before continuing. "Listen to what I have to say because I refuse to repeat myself. I'm already a laughingstock. Comforting a human, I am not meant for this."

"Before you shame us both, let's not and say you did." Zelgadis raised his hands in a surrendering position.

Xellos brightened as he brought the book down. "Agreed."

"So you actually have had children then?"

"In a way, I suppose you could say so. As I said, they were extremely disappointing."

"Maybe your expectations were too high."

"I'd say your expectations are too low."

"That's a low blow."

"You're the one having pansy ass nightmares."

Zelgadis felt like breathing a sigh of relief. He could handle Xellos better this way. He at least knew what to expect.

"Yes, well, look at me. I am a nightmare." He set that one up on purpose. He wanted to make sure Xellos was back to normal for certain.

"I don't know," Xellos said as he batted his eyes and quickly became a very feminine and sexy version of the Xellos that Zelgadis was used to seeing. His voice had changed as well to a sultry female as she replied, "Most Mazoku when attempting to look human don't look as good as you do. And I love how all Mazoku look. You'd make a great Mazoku, by the way." She batted her eyes again as she turned back into the normal version of Xellos.

"Gah! Don't ever do that again! I'm gonna have another set of nightmares now. After my monsters for children are born, Amelia will die and you'll be hitting on me as both a male and a female. Gah!"

Xellos chuckled. "You won't ever have to worry about that Zelgadis. While I like your pure maligned anger at me, I don't _want_ you. The only human I desire is Lina. Besides if I ever tried to take you from Amelia, she'd kill me with her love and happiness and justice crap.

"Why do you want Lina anyway?"

"Her power is incredible, even for a human. And the fact that the Lady has had Her eye on her since she was a wee babe doesn't hurt either."

"So you want her power."

"Come now Zelgadis. Despite all appearances that I can make, I am a man and I do have needs as much as the next."

"What about Gourry?"

Xellos sighed. "If she didn't love the dolt…"

"You'd wipe him off the face of the earth?"

"That or give him to that little bint that says _'Gourry dear'_ all the time."

"You want her that much?"

Xellos opened his eyes and gave Zelgadis a deep stare. "As much as you wanted power, and as much as you want a cure combined, and then ten-fold. Yes, I want her. For my own."

"Does she realize that?"

Xellos shrugged and closed his eyes. "Maybe, maybe not. One thing I have learned is to be patient. And I'll wait as long as I have to, to get what belongs to me."

AN: Okay, so no babies this chapter. I thought they would be here too, but then this came out instead. Sorry, but at least I haven't fallen off the face of the earth and am attempting to finish this much delayed story. Thanks for pushing me forward Crystal Moon 13!

_Eyes those knives very suspiciously._


	11. Three's a Crowd

Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers, and probably never will especially with the attitude I have at the moment. If I did, I would be a bajillionaire, have made way more seasons, this being one of them, and Xellos (of course!), and all the other bishounen in Slayers would be my slaves!

"He frightens me Lina."

"Who? Xellos?"

"Of course Xellos, who else were we talking about?"

"Ah, don't let him get to you. He's just a big pain in the ass."

"But he's very protective of you."

"Of course he is. I'm supposed to save his race from doom. He's gonna be protective." Both Lina and Sylphiel were headed toward the palace's hot springs, ready to take a nice long soak with Amelia and Naga, though the two sisters would be along later as they had court business to attend to.

Sylphiel shook her head. She had to get it across to Lina how dangerous the purple eyed man really was. "No, he's protective of you, like… like Gourry is." It really hurt her to admit that, and it was even worse to say it to Lina.

Lina looked at Sylphiel for a moment and then laughed. "He is not. Trust me, there _is_ a difference Sylphiel."

Sylphiel shook her head. "Not in the way he looks at you. It's the same look Gourry gives you, except, it's more… possessive."

Lina frowned at this. "Why are you bringing this up anyway?"

"He doesn't like me."

"Of course he doesn't." Sylphiel looked shocked at that. Lina smiled briefly. "You're a healer and a Shrine Maiden. He doesn't like Amelia much."

"But he doesn't look at her with hatred either."

"Ah, that's because he's afraid she'll start singing about how wonderful and beautiful and perfect life is. It makes him really sick. It's actually kind of funny to watch."

"Why aren't you taking any of this seriously?"

"Sylphiel, life's too short to worry about one man, even if he is a Mazoku. And I'm used to Xellos and all his antics. You'll get used to him too."

"I'm afraid that he wants to kill me." Sylphiel was biting her lip.

Lina took one look at her friend and shook her head. "Ah, that's what this is all about. I really hate to do this, especially when only in a towel, but this needs to be settled. Xellos, get out here!"

Xellos phased in a few seconds later standing a few feet in front of the women. "Yes my lady love? Finally tired of the dim-witted dunce and want a real man? Oh, you have the little _bint_ behind you."

"Oh don't act like you weren't watching me the entire time like the damn voyeur that you are."

Xellos snickered. "You know I can't get enough of you."

"Pervert. Anyway. We need this settled. Sylphiel believes you want to kill her. Is this true?"

"Yes."

Sylphiel gasped. Lina rolled her eyes. Xellos smiled.

"Do you also want to kill Gourry?"

"Mm hmm."

"And Amelia?"

"Yep."

"And Zelgadis?"

"Of course."

"How about Filia?"

Xellos snorted. "Do you even _need_ to ask?"

"See Sylphiel. He wants to kill all of my friends."

Sylphiel's eyes were wide, and her face was white. "How can you be so unconcerned about all this?"

Lina shook her head. "Because he won't, _right_ Xellos?"

Xellos sneered at Sylphiel. "As long as Lina is around and can do irreparable damage to my race, I will do what she asks of me. At the moment, I am not allowed to harm or kill anyone she holds dear. And unfortunately, that includes you. But beware Shrine Maiden, once Lina's tenuous hold on me has broken, you are free game." With that, he phased out.

"Eh, he always gets pissy when he knows he won't ever have his way. You have nothing to worry about. He does anything to you, and he has a Ragna Blade with his name on it. And if that doesn't work, I always have a couple of other chaos spells up my sleeves that are more powerful and won't destroy the world. You're safe being my friend. Now where are those damn hot springs?" Lina flipped her hair, and began walking, "I need a good long soak."

Sylphiel caught up to Lina. "But why does he hate all of us?"

"We are human Sylphiel."

"I know that Lina. But why us in particular?"

"Hmmm. I've never really thought about it."

"It's probably because we're friends with you. He doesn't want you to-

"Enough Sylphiel." Lina stopped and stared her friend down. "He's wanted to kill me before too. He's even traded my life for some goal or other of the Mazoku. It didn't work as I am still here. But it's not just you or the rest. He's a Mazoku. It's who he is. You learn to deal with it, and if he threatens you too much, you just fireball him or Dragon Slave him until you feel better. And remember, you can Dragon Slave him as well. And if that doesn't work, you can always hit him on the head a few times. It sure makes _me_ feel better." Sylphiel still didn't look convinced and Lina was getting tired of being reassuring.

"Yes, he wants to kill you. There may or may not be a reason for it. But forget about it and continue on with life." Sylphiel's eyes glowed dimly as if she almost believed Lina; a good time as any for a slap on the back.

Sylphiel stumbled forward.

"Now let's go have a good time. Naga said that the hot springs were in perfect condition and she's the one person I'd trust on that."

"Careful Miss Lina. I almost lost my towel."

"I wonder if Xellos might want to see you naked."

"Oh don't you dare Miss Lina. Besides, he came close enough to it already when he got me to save you. And he's creepy enough hating me, I wouldn't want him trying to peek in on me as well."

"Say Sylphiel, have you ever had sex?"

"WHAT?! Lina!"

"Well, have you?"

"No, of course not. I can't."

"Why not?"

"I made a promise to myself, and to my father, that I would stay pure until I married."

"Oh, so it's not a Shrine Maiden thing?"

"No. It's a personal choice."

"Why?"

"Don't you dare start on me; I haven't found anyone else that I love, so I just have to wait."

"I wasn't going to start on you Sylphiel. I would have stayed a virgin, had it not been for… well had it not been for Gourry." Lina looked down.

This was perhaps the first time she had ever brought up anything so intimate with anyone, especially a woman whose love was for the same man as hers. "I suppose I should say sorry, for taking him from you. It was never my intent."

Sylphiel put a reassuring hand on Lina's shoulder. It was surprising to hear an apology from Lina, especially when she really meant it, as she gave them so infrequently. But it didn't feel right to hear one when it wasn't needed. "You need not apologize. He fell in love with a great woman, Lina. And though I will always love him, he loves you. And I wouldn't ever try to destroy that, even to have him for myself. And I know you would never try to hurt me purposefully. You're a great friend, and you have a great big heart, despite how hard-hearted you try to appear."

Lina looked up, surprised to hear that Sylphiel was so calm about it all. "I still feel bad though. I mean, if he had never met me, he might have gone back and married you."

Sylphiel smiled. "Might have, or he might have met someone else. Perhaps Ceified and the Lady decided that you should have him, and that I should become a spinster. I've thought about it for a while, in fact ever since you died. I had even wondered what might have happened if I let you die." Lina looked sharply at Sylphiel at that and Sylphiel only smiled a small sad smile. "I think it's why Xellos hates me so because I had considered it for a moment. I had thought that the world would be better off if She couldn't have a vessel to come down in."

"I didn't realize."

Sylphiel shook her head. "I was hoping you never would. I was so afraid that She would destroy the world, that for a moment I contemplated killing you. But for some reason I know, that if you die, we all die."

Lina frowned, the sudden information from Sylphiel almost overwhelming, "How… how do you know?"

"I've been praying to Ceified. And I've gotten answers. If you die, we all die, and not just us as a group or as humans. But Gods, Mazoku, Dragons, every living thing. And not just our world, but all of them."

"Would She get that pissed?"

"No, but the balance between good and evil on all of the other worlds rests on ours. And if the balance shifts to good, then there will be too much good, and She will destroy everything and start new to return that balance. We must have darkness to see light. We must have evil to know good."

"But you're saying that when I die, I'll throw the balance into good. Is that supposed to mean I'm evil?"

Sylphiel laughed out loud at that. "No Lina. Let's just say that you're chaotic, and you're good at keeping the balance." Sylphiel kept snickering. "Actually you're the perfect poster child for the vessel of the Lord of Nightmares. Chaos Incarnate, otherwise known as Lina Inverse."

"Oh har har. Laugh it up. Just you wait, my kids are gonna be really chaotic."

"So that means you and Gourry are thinking about children then."

"Um, not really. I mean I know he wants kids now, but…"

"You aren't ready?"

Lina sighed. "Yeah. I still feel as if I'm too young to have a family. And he wants to settle down already. But here Amelia, who's a few years younger than me, is all ready to have kids, and that means I should have a couple already."

"Well, if it means anything to you, I'm older than you by a few years and I haven't had any children. And you're sister hasn't had any children either from what I've heard. Amelia is royalty, married and is expected to have children. She has to have an heir and a spare, that's how they work."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right."

Sylphiel laughed. "Of course I'm right. Have you been taking anything to keep from getting pregnant?"

Lina looked at Sylphiel, her surprise obvious, before nodding. "Yeah, a little after Gourry and I started… I got really worried and saw a healer. He gave me arthid root."

"Gah! Arthid root?"

"Yeah."

"That's one of the worst kinds of birth control you can take. It would be a man who prescribed it too."

"Why, what's wrong with it?"

"Well, taken over a long period of time, it can damage your body almost irreparably. That and it's something men give to women who have sexual independence."

"Really? Huh, he seemed so nice, and he assured me I would be fine using it."

"You're not. Stop using it at once. It may mean you need to stop… with Gourry for a bit until I can properly cleanse you and then give you something far better."

"If it means it's better for my body… I do want to have kids eventually."

Sylphiel smiled. "And I want to spoil them rotten. Do we have an accord?"

"Absolutely." They shook hands and headed once again towards the palace hot springs, a bounce in both their steps. They had both gotten a weight off of their chests and they felt right with the world and with each other.

When Amelia and Naga finally arrived at the hot springs, both Lina and Sylphiel were almost fully submerged, content enough to keep quiet and not even crack an eye open when the two sisters eventually entered the springs.

Amelia broke the silence. "Filia is on her way."

Lina barely shifted, "To the palace, or the hot springs?"

Amelia chuckled. "The hot springs. She can sense that Xellos is around here somewhere and refuses to walk around in _just_ a towel."

Lina stretched. "Don't tell me she's bringing that damn mace of hers."

Naga laughed in response. "Well she has that, but she wanted two layers of bath robes and a couple bathing suits as well."

"She does realize we are all naked here right?" Sylphiel asked.

"Well Sylphiel, she and Xellos are bitter enemies," Lina replied.

"So are humans and Mazoku, and yet you help him and his race anyway. You would figure she'd get over it."

Lina laughed. "You're getting good at this Sylphiel."

"Being your friend, I have to."

A door slammed before Filia's loud voice boomed, "I swear that piece of filth is following me wherever I go!"

"Hello Filia." The girls all responded.

She mumbled her own hello before slipping off three bath robes, unbuckling her mace and laying it on the robes and then slipping into the water.

"Filia, you cut your hair." Lina spoke up, finally looking to see the Golden Dragon as she came up. From the looks of it, Filia had two towels covering two more bathing suits. And her incredibly long blonde hair was long no more, and was now more of a bob on her head.

"I had to. Xellos convinced Valterria that it would be lots of fun to pull on mommy's hair. Valterria took it another step. He started doing it in dragon form. At first I had it at shoulder length, but that only made Val more fixated cause it was more of a challenge. I had no idea that ancient dragons stayed brats for so long. I've done my best with training him, and if I didn't have Jilas and Grabos, I'm not sure how I would have survived the first few months after his hatching, but he's gotten worse. And Xellos hasn't bugged us for months, so there's no reason he should be acting this way."

"Does he remember his former life?"

"No, and I've tried hypnosis to see if he might."

"Maybe you should seek outside help, you know, from other dragons, ones who've actually had hatchlings." Lina suggested.

"I want to keep them out of my life as much as possible thank you."

"Come on Filia, they can't all be that bad?" Amelia responded.

"They nearly decimated Valterria's entire race and then kept it a secret."

"All the Golden Dragons, or just your sect?" Lina asked.

"All of th…" Filia hesitated.

"You don't know do you?" Lina's question was almost accusatory.

"I do know they are interested in you once again."

"Oh?"

"Yes, I've been contacted a few times. They want to know what you're up to, and since I don't really know, I couldn't tell them anything, not that I would."

"Why don't they just ask me?"

"I think when they get to that point, it may be too late for you."

"Hmm. I think it's getting time for me to be leaving."

"It's what you get for being the Enemy of All Who Live, Lina. You figure you'd just get over it." Naga responded.

"By the time I get over it, there'll be no one left alive." Lina growled.

"Now now Miss Lina. You shouldn't make such comments. It's not the way of a justice loving hero like yourself and- Eeeep!" Amelia looked pale for a moment then blushed a deeper red than the hot springs could have made her.

All the girls immediately responded crowding around Amelia. Sylphiel being the most experienced healer concerning humans was closest to Amelia, and so asked the most important question. "What's wrong Amelia? Did you just have a contraction?"

Amelia was mute for a moment and nodded. Then she responded in a very meek and un-Amelia like voice, "That, and well, I think, because of that, my water broke."

Lina was the only one to make a face. "Ewww. And you did it in the hot springs no less. I'm getting out."

Filia remained next to Amelia, her eyes wide almost glowing with avid curiosity. "How could you tell though? We're surrounded by hot water."

Naga only shook her head before chuckling. "I suppose it's like when you pee in the tub or in a pool, and you can feel the difference in temperature around your lower body."

"Ewww, Naga!" Lina shouted, wrapping a towel around her body.

"What, everybody does it, it's just a question of who's woman enough to admit it."

"That doesn't mean you can so graphically describe it for us."

Amelia spoke up. "I didn't pee, but I've been feeling like I have to pee, like there's this pressure, and it's finally leaving."

Filia brightened. "Really? That's so odd. I wonder what would happen if I had an egg."

"You could always find out and mate with Milgazia." Lina suggested.

"But, he's like hundreds of years older than me."

"That just means he has more experience. I wonder what he's like in bed."

"Miss Lina!" Filia shouted, her face bright red.

"What?" Lina responded, indignant.

"Don't you already have a man?" Filia asked, her face still a bright red.

"Yeah."

"So, you shouldn't be thinking about anyone else."

"Says who? I can think and wonder all I want, as long as I don't touch nor act upon my musings. And besides, you getting so upset about it means you have thought about him."

"I…" Filia frowned, "So what if I have? Is there anything wrong with that?"

"No, absolutely nothing is wrong with it. It means you're a healthy human, I mean, a healthy dragon who has needs as much as the next woman."

"Lina, what is it with you lately?" Sylphiel asked, and all attention was on her. "Aren't you getting enough with Gourry?"

Naga snorted before she laughed her all encompassing laugh. "OH HO HO HO HO HO HO HO HO HO! Sylphiel, you've been in our presence for far too long I fear. I think we've warped you for good."

"Eeep, I'm still having contractions here." Amelia spoke up, her voice strained.

Sylphiel stared long and hard at Lina, her eyes narrowing. "We're all going to need to sit down and have a chat after the twins are born."

She then looked at Filia, all business now. "Filia go get the midwife and the other healers and bring them here. We don't want to move Amelia very far if at all, as it might make complications at this stage. We need to inform the palace of the impending arrival of the twins."

Filia nodded, stepped out of the hot springs, dumped her soaked towels and then wrapped herself in a few more towels and phased out.

Sylphiel then looked to Naga and Lina. "Naga, Lina, we need to make Amelia as comfortable as possible at least until the midwife gets here. I've heard that births can be done in water, but I don't want to make that decision. If she does say yes, then we should start cooling the water now as it's way too hot for a baby."

"I'll let Naga handle that. My specialty was always fire, whereas hers was always ice."

"Why thank you Lina."

"Just don't overdo it. Your sister is in there." Sylphiel stated.

"As will I remain. I must ensure that it is the right temperature."

Lina gathered Filia's robes and handed two of them to her friends while wrapping one about herself. They would probably be surrounded by all sorts of people, and there was no need to expose unneeded flesh, though the exhibitionist Naga probably wouldn't have minded. She then handed the rest of the towels to Sylphiel who then placed them on and around Amelia. Amelia herself was beginning to wince and grimace as the beginnings of labor began to overwhelm her usually joyful exuberance.

Naga had cooled the water to a nice comforting warm temperature by the time Filia had phased in with the midwife. Zelgadis appeared moments later and was at his wife's side immediately comforting her.

The midwife took one look at Amelia and entered the hot springs with a shake of her head. "You're lucky I've done underwater births before, or you'd all be up shit's creek. Filia my bag. Sylphiel you'll be my assistant. It seems you have some idea of what's going on. Filia was vague on the details; when did her water break?"

"We're not sure. The first contraction she told us about was ten minutes ago. And if I know Amelia, she's probably been experiencing them for the past half hour or hour without telling us."

The midwife chuckled despite the situation. "You know her well. Amelia, speak to me child. When was it?"

Amelia grimaced. "A little after we entered the hot springs."

Lina frowned. "You sneak. That was an hour ago."

"I didn't want to be away from my friends."

Lina smiled. "Like we'd leave you for a minute."

Zelgadis stared up at the midwife. "Will she be all right?"

The midwife spoke aloud, knowing Zelgadis's hearing, "I hate soon to be fathers. She'll be fine. Imagine being kicked in the balls. Then multiply that by oh, I don't know ladies, what would you say suits for that time of the month?"

Sylphiel spoke up "Ten?"

Lina shook her head. "Hells no, I've felt exactly what it's like to be kicked in the balls, and while I don't have any, ten is way too weak for that time of the month."

"Well remember, we must convert it to how it feels during labor."

Naga nodded. "It differs for each woman, but I'd say imagine being kicked in the balls and multiply that pain one-hundred-fold, and that's _one_ labor contraction."

Zelgadis blanched for a moment before he looked at his wife with even more sympathy.

"And remember Zelly-pooh, labor contractions get closer together as each baby is born. I think Amelia'd rather be in one of your dreams right now. At least there she could chew you out and feel better for it." Xellos said as he phased in.

"Xellos!"

"What the in the nine hells are you doing here?"

"What, you think I'd miss the social event of the season? The birth of Crown Princess Amelia's twins is important even in the Mazoku ranks. And I'm the only Mazoku brave enough to trespass, so I have coo now even with Dynast."

Lina glared at him. "And why is the birth of her children so important to the Mazoku?"

Xellos smiled. "Because it's important to you Lina."

"If you even dare harm-

"I'm wounded Lina! I would never think of hurting little children, even if they were the children of an enemy. I may be a Mazoku, but I am not a monster!"

"You better not be lying to me, or balance or no balance. Lady of Nightmares or not, I'd hunt you all down and destroy every single mother fucking one of you!"

Xellos phased in closer to Lina, and suddenly hugged her, surprising everyone especially her. "And that is where I agree with you completely my Lina." Lina was entranced for a moment, her surprise keeping her still.

The midwife spoke up, breaking the spell and Lina pulled away. "Enough with the peculiarities please. Princess Amelia's crowning already. I need a clamp for the umbilical cord and I need someone to clean the baby of the umbilical fluid and the hot spring water. We must prepare for the second. It could take anywhere from a few minutes to a few hours for the second child to be born. All right Amelia, like I've taught you, breathe and push. Sylphiel wipe her brow. Filia get some water, she's getting dehydrated. Naga, the clamp and knife. Lina get those towels ready. And where the hell are the rest of the damn healers?"

"What about me?" Zelgadis asked.

"You're moral support for your wife. Just keep soothing her like you're doing. If she hemorrhages then we do a healing spell, but she's fine right now. Breathe Amelia. And another push. It's okay to cry out."

Amelia only shook her head and gritted her teeth.

Xellos smiled as he kneeled next to Lina. "Tough little cookie isn't she. Tougher than even I thought."

"We'll have words later, you and I." Lina responded.

"Of course my Lady and Mistress. But you have to admit, not even you want to go through this." His hand swept across the scene before them and she nodded slightly, fear in her eyes.

All this… for a child?

The midwife's voice broke through her thoughts. "And it's a girl!" A loud slap was heard and the first cries rang through the small area of the hot springs. Lina immediately responded when the baby girl was handed to her. The umbilical cord had been clamped and then cut off, and was quite ugly in her opinion. But the little baby girl that was red, wet and crying was the most beautiful creature she had ever seen in the world and she couldn't help but tear up a bit as she wrapped the child in the softer than goose down towels.

_Definitely_ all this for a beautiful child.

She felt warm arms wrap around her and leaned into the embrace as if all was right with the world. She sighed wishing that the moment could last, but knew that it wouldn't. She looked up to see Xellos holding her, and no one else was paying attention as Amelia was already starting her contractions on the second child.

Xellos kissed Lina's forehead and then kissed the baby's forehead. "She's lovely isn't she?"

Lina nodded, once again entranced by his presence. "You can really see both Amelia and Zelgadis in her, the best of both of them actually."

Xellos smiled, an eyebrow quirked. "I wonder what our children would look like."

Lina blushed as she really thought about the relationship between her and Xellos and her eyes widened as she realized he was still holding her. She snarled as she elbowed him in the ribs and walked away to her other friends. She had actually let him _hold_ her!

What was _wrong_ with her?!

She looked to the midwife who was still coaching Amelia on the second birth. At about the same time King Phil came bursting into the hot springs area followed by Gourry and the rest of the healers and she suddenly felt very guilty for relaxing in Xellos's arms. She went to King Phil first.

"Hey King Phil, say hello to your granddaughter. They're working on the second." Despite his incredible size King Philionel took the baby girl very gently, and his normally gravelly and scratchy voice became soft as he cooed at his little granddaughter. She ran to Gourry to give him a quick hug and kiss and then grabbed another towel to wait for the second child; she was Godmother after all.

She got to Amelia just as the midwife said, "Just a few more pushes Amelia."

Amelia, who had tears running down her cheeks, cried out as she complied.

The midwife caught the child and pulled it out of the water giving it a good slap to get both the amniotic fluid and hot spring water out of its mouth, nose and lungs. With that slap came the cry. The midwife smiled as she cried out, "It's a boy! Now one more push Amelia. Filia the clamp, Naga the knife."

The two women complied, and Lina was handed another baby, this one another beautiful creature, also wet, red and crying even more loudly then his sister had. She couldn't help but smile. She cooed to him.

He continued to cry at the injustice of it all.

The midwife sat back in the hot springs, looking almost as drained as Amelia. "Well ladies, we made it work. Two very healthy twins delivered in a hot springs. How interesting. We're going to need to clean this pool up a bit before it's usable again."

Amelia squeaked in response. "I still feel like I have to push."

The midwife sat up. "But we got rid of the second placenta. You shouldn't need to."

Amelia growled. "I _need_ to!"

The midwife was back in position. "Oh dear Ceified, you're crowning, again!"

Zelgadis spoke up. "I thought you said there'd only be two."

"It's not like I can see into her womb. Besides, you put them there, you virile fiend. Okay Amelia, like before, breathe and push."

After another few minutes of work and exhaustion on Amelia's part, the midwife finally had the third child in her hands. With a slap, and the loud cry everyone knew that the baby was alive and well. "And it's a… girl?"

AN: Gah! I didn't tell you what they looked like exactly! ;) What is wrong with me? Well, hee hee, I guess you all just have to wait a little bit longer. Muah ha ha ha ha ha! And thank you once again Crystal Moon 13, your second review had me laughing, in fact it still has me chuckling. And to all my other reviewers, I really do appreciate that you review. It does help, believe it or not, and it does push me to write more, especially when the reviews make me laugh. Thanks a bunch!

I'm not certain where some of this came from, or why I wrote it. I was planning on ending it with Amelia's water breaking and next chappie having the twins, erm, triplets, but this came out instead so yeah. Some of my info may be slightly incorrect, but I did try to research as much as possible about midwives and underwater births and stuff so I wasn't writing out of my butt ( I do like some accurate Info now and again). So if any of you are all about correctness, tough noogies, I'm tired, and just wanted to write something close to accurate and relatively enjoyable. Also, if you find the characters OOC, in my opinion, it's because they are growing up, or in better terms growing older and experiencing more, Life Happens. Thanks!


	12. They Just Exist

Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers, though I probably should considering my students don't even know what Slayers is. If I did, hmmm, don't have any witty comments at the moment. Next time.

Zelgadis held the normal girl triplet, and stood gazing at his progeny. This small creature, this little girl was his flesh and blood. She was so tiny, so weak, so helpless, and so beautiful. He would never let any harm come to his precious little beauty. Her hair, at least the small amount that she had, was softer than silk and the color of violet, the dark color his had been before he had been cursed. And her skin, though still red and bruised from the birthing, seemed to be a nice pale white color. She had lovely bright blue eyes which were the color of Amelia's eyes and were just as lovely as his wife's.

He looked to Naga who held the normal boy triplet. She seemed just as enamored of the child as he. The boy had hair so black is was almost blue, just like Amelia's and was just as soft. His small eyes were the same blue as his own. His skin which was just as red and bruised as his older sister's, was also just a pale white beneath. And damn did that kid have a strong diaphragm already. He could probably compete with King Phil on volume level alone, and would quite possibly be an amazing speaker, though most definitely on justice considering how this family viewed any sort of politics.

He then looked to Amelia who held the still to be determined sex of the last triplet, the one who wasn't so normal. The baby was a dark blue in color, and had a full amount of pale blue hair that was soft, well, as much as wire could be. The eyes were dark blue like the skin and the pupils were slit like a demon's. The ears were already strongly pointed, but would probably grow even longer as time passed. The weirdest thing about it, not that the other features weren't weird enough, was that it had no genitalia, including no nipples. It was surely almost the body of a human child, except for the missing sex organs.

He wasn't sure how Amelia did it, but she cooed and smiled and kissed the face of the tiny child. Every so often she would look up at him and smile, her eyes full of joyous tears, her face so completely full of love. She would then look down again, all smiles and nuzzle the little baby that the rest of them were almost afraid to look at. How she could love him for giving her another monster to take care of? But once that last child had been born she had refused to allow anyone to hold it, except her.

The midwife had checked the sex of the baby many times, perhaps hoping to see if time had changed the outcome and genitalia had suddenly appeared, but each time said that it could be either sex. She had never seen a child such as this one; Phibrizzo's Hell, no one had, not even him. And even so Amelia continued to smile and shower love upon a child that most everyone was afraid of. Even Filia looked at the child warily, and she was a dragon. Xellos would come by and look at it, frown a bit and shrug his shoulders. Lina was the only one to glare at him for this. Everyone else remained silent.

They still had yet to leave the hot springs. Amelia didn't want to move just yet. It occurred to him she might have needed a healing spell, but she refused one stating she just wanted to be with her little baby. The fact that they couldn't figure out the sex of the child did not seem to faze her in the slightest.

When Xellos again went to the child held by Amelia, Lina finally snapped. "Okay, enough already. You know what it is, so tell us already."

Xellos smiled his secretive smile, and shook his head. "I am a man, but I am neither sex. The Lord of Nightmares is female, but She is neither sex. This child is a girl, but she is neither sex. Understand?"

"Could you explain that again? I sort of got totally lost. How can you be a man, and then not?" Gourry said scratching his head. For once everyone agreed with Gourry, and Lina nodded instead of smacking him.

Xellos sighed and took his teacher's pose. "Mazoku are neither male nor female when in astral form, but on this plane of existence we become what our spiritual energy is mainly composed of. I am male as I look male. My spiritual energy is mostly composed of male elements. I am male when I fight, when I desire, when I think; when I am here on this plain of existence, I am a man. But I am not a man. Though my astral self is not male, I am.

"The Great Lady is female. She thinks as a female. She is the Maiden who dreams to create new and inspiring things, She is the Mother who loves us and nurtures us through our lives, and She is the Crone who destroys us, who destroys all in the end. Her spiritual energy is very female, and mostly composed of female elements, but She is not a female. She is not a male. She just _is_.

"You're third child is female. Her body is that of a female though you may not see it in the form she wears now. She is even mostly spiritually female. But her astral form is neither male nor female. It just is. She just is. She exists. And that is what we are all seeing, her astral self, which is why you can't tell exactly what she is."

Zelgadis spoke up, suddenly frightened for his child. "How can we see her astral self? Is she a Mazoku?"

Xellos chuckled deviously. "No, but she is part Brau Demon. She's mostly human, but the Brau Demon in her makes her appear not so human." At Zel's crestfallen expression Xellos continued, "Hey, at least she isn't also part Golem. I'm certain it may have been more difficult on Amelia if she had been. Wire hair is bad enough, but rock skin-

Amelia finally spoke, interrupting Xellos. "I don't care what she is or what she is not. She's beautiful and I'm proud to be her mother." She cuddled the child against her and cooed into the silence. When she had pressed the girl to her bosom, she looked up ready to dare anyone to refute her. "But I suppose it's time to leave this place. I'm getting cold which means my babies probably already are."

"Finally, I'm freezing!" Lina exclaimed.

"You should have said something earlier Lina. I'd have kept you warm." Gourry said as he opened his arms. She smiled as she sunk into his embrace. The two started walking back toward the palace and warmer rooms surrounded by lit fireplaces. Amelia was helped up by her father who placed a warm comforting hand on her shoulder, as she and the rest followed Lina and Gourry back into the palace.

AN: I know that this is incredibly short and it's been damn near forever since I've written anything. But I have a very clever excuse this time besides complete laziness. I just recently moved to Japan to teach English to Japanese students, hence the disclaimer comment, and they really don't know what Slayers is. I moved here a little over two months ago, and until a few days ago, did not have internet. Therefore I was not compelled to write on this story. Now I have it, and I feel horrible (well only slightly) for not having updated in so long.

I hope you enjoyed the descriptions. I tried to write the basics, without giving too much away. That's for the next chapter which I am writing currently, but it doesn't exactly connect well with this piece.

I also know that some of the info may be a bit odd, but I am trying to write as I see and understand the Slayers world. I am also trying to express how I feel things are or may be, but I do try to read up on things before hand; I just warp them for my own sadistic purposes. So until the next chapter in which I _really_ warp everything, Ganbatte!

Oh and my favorite English sentence here: "Let's enjoy!"


	13. Blue World

Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers, but damn it, I really want to. Although, I sort of own the kids now, but not sure I really want to. Those three are gonna be a handful, and they're only fictional. But anyway, if I did own Slayers, I would have brought in another man yet again for Lina, preferably a bad boy, that way the boys have more competition over her and her "talents"…

They had all settled down in the library, as that was the warmest room in the palace at the moment. Everyone looked at Amelia, who still remained rather enamored of her youngest child. All three of the triplets had fallen asleep, and the first two had been placed in their basinets in the nursery. But Amelia had refused to give up the third, whose tiny hand remained encircled around Amelia's thumb even as she slept. Amelia spoke up, though her voice was barely above a whisper as she stared lovingly at her third child. "Tell me Xellos, what do you know of Brau Demons?"

"You're husband should know more, he is part one after all."

"Yes, but you are the oldest among us, and you know a lot about the world. What difficulties is she going to go through?"

"I'd say all of them are going to go through."

Lina spoke up, though the rest looked quite startled. "What do you mean all of them? She's the only one that looks different."

"Yes Lina dearest, but appearances can be deceiving. She's the only one that appears more completely Brau, but that doesn't mean the other two don't have those same abilities. Perhaps they are stronger in hiding their appearances, or perhaps the Brau genetics did not show up so completely in them. They even may be more Golem than their sister. I couldn't say. I didn't put them there." At this, he looked at Zelgadis. "Do you know all the complexities of the spell that Rezo wove around you?"

"If I did, don't you think I would have broken it by now?" Zelgadis couldn't help but sneer.

"I wouldn't have. All that extra power at your fingertips and near invulnerability? But anyway, the children probably might grow into their abilities, instead of getting them all at once. It seems that the third one just seemed to inherit a bit more of her father's appearance than the other two. They are all fraternal considering that there were three separate placentas."

There was silence at this comment, but Amelia broke it again. "Well Zelgadis, what should we name them?"

Lina looked up from her own musings at this. "You mean you haven't thought of names yet?"

Amelia chuckled, "Of course I have Lina. What girl doesn't? It's just that the names I've chosen don't seem so right anymore. Names have power, some more than most, and of the number of names I have considered, none of them seem powerful enough for my children. Though I do wish to have one of them named after you."

Lina suddenly became quite bashful. "Ah Amelia, you know you don't have to. With my luck she might end up just like me, and then you'd be eaten out of home and country, and then I'd really be the downfall of Seyruun."

Zelgadis laughed out loud at that. "How about having your name be part of hers? That way it's different, but we still have one child who's sort of named after her Godmother."

"I suppose I could accept that."

Amelia beamed as she held up the babe that was in her arms. "Good. Zelgadis, how does Adelina sound?"

Zelgadis stepped up to his wife, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I like it. Just enough of Lina to make her a powerful sorceress and enough of another name to make her another girl entirely."

"Then she shall be Adelina Reu Tao Seyruun."

Gourry looked up. "Not Greywords?"

Lina rolled her eyes. "He took her name when they got married. You were there, can't you remember even that?" When he shook his head, she muttered, "Sometimes Gourry, I truly wonder…"

Gourry looked sharply at Lina. "Would you take my name when I married you?"

Lina froze, her eyes widening, her face turning beet red. All eyes were on her when she looked back at Gourry. "He took her name because she's Crown Princess and they can't very well change the name of their kingdom to Greywords."

"That doesn't answer my question. Would you take _my_ name?"

Lina gulped.

"Would you?" He was staring at her with such intensity that it practically unnerved her.

In the meekest voice anyone had ever heard from Lina, she responded. "Can we talk about this later please?"

Gourry nodded as if she had answered another question entirely. "We will."

The silence in the room was so thick it couldn't have been cut with a chainsaw.

It was broken by a shrill scream coming in the direction of the nursery. The silence that followed was broken by a cacophony of wails that were so loud in the silence that they could have been the cries of a dozen banshees. So loud were they that Adelina herself woke to the disturbance and added her own earsplitting siren to the din. Even Naga winced and held her hands over her ears. Xellos phased out completely, as did Filia.

Before anyone could move to get to the nursery, the furor was cut off, and both Xellos and Filia phased back into the room moments apart from each other, both cooing at the blue children they held. But Adelina still had a healthy set of lungs and was crying loud enough to make up for the two who had quieted down.

Amelia cooed to the babe, and Adelina finally realized that she was alone in her fit, and settled back down to the nap she so deeply deserved. Before anyone could even say a word into the following silence, Filia spoke up.

"Apparently, raw garbage over here had the same idea I did."

"Filia, I'm hurt beyond repair. You should realize how much such foul language harms my very soul, and in front of the children no less. I'm shocked, positively shocked at your language. And you call yourself a mother." The disapproval in his face as Xellos shook his head at her did not quite match the laughter in his eyes. He then handed the child in his arms to Zelgadis. "One of your brood, I believe."

Zelgadis didn't have to time to pay attention, as a nursemaid ran into the room looking very distraught. "Please forgive me!"

"Why, what did you do?" Amelia asked.

Xellos chuckled. "She's the one that started it all." At the confused looks, he continued. "She's the one who screamed."

The nursemaid practically threw herself to the floor. "I am so sorry my Lady. I went to check on them. I knew that one of them, well, looked unlike a normal child. But I also knew that the other two looked as… well looked more like you Milady. But, when I went to the basinets, they didn't look as, well they looked more like the one you're holding. I was just so frightened; I thought they had been cursed!"

Amelia looked to Zelgadis, her eyes wide. Zelgadis looked back at Amelia and walked up to her. He knelt down beside her, and both remained quiet. He looked at Filia and as if on cue, she too walked to where Amelia sat.

Zelgadis stared down at the baby in his hands, realizing that it looked exactly like Adelina, in fact, so did the one that Filia held. Perfectly exact. There was no longer even the distinction of black hair, or pale violet. It was the same blue as Adelina's. And as he stared down at his progeny, and his progeny stared back at him, he realized the baby's eyes were also the same dark blue as Adelina's, the pupil slit in the same way. And he was certain that if the one Filia held had been awake, the same eyes would be staring out at him.

"Um, which one… um… is it?"

Xellos chortled with laughter as he phased out.

AN: Blah.

I actually have the other two names for the little darlings, they just didn't seem to work their way into this chappie. I had actually been planning this out for a bit and then finally decided to get off my rear and write. It all coalesced in the shower and I knew I had to write it out or forever be tormented by my own laziness (which knows no bounds). Hope you enjoyed the shortness that seems to be all I can think of at the moment. (It really is writing itself, when I actually sit down to write at all.)


	14. Shadow Snap

Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers, but maybe if I wish upon a star? Maybe a shooting star? How about the sun? It's a star. Okay, I suppose I'll just cross my fingers and wait. (I'll probably be waiting a while, so while I wait, here's another chapter!)

"I told you he was raw garbage!" Filia shouted.

"That being the case Filia, he still knew which one was which, and we don't," Zelgadis said rather calmly despite the fact that even knowing exactly which child Amelia held, they still did not know out of the two others, which was the boy and which was the girl.

Ever insightful in some cases, Gourry shrugged his shoulders and stated, "Well, which basinet did you grab the baby from Filia?"

"What?"

"Which basinet? We know where we put the two before we came in here."

"Oh, I grabbed from the one nearest to the window."

Zelgadis sprang up, then stated, "Then you have the boy Filia. Jeez Gourry, how in the nine hells do you that? I sometimes wonder how only you see the obvious, when we never can."

Gourry smiled and shrugged his shoulders once again in acknowledgement. "We'll know for certain when and if they decide to change back to human form. But perhaps next time you should make sure they have different clothes on."

"Yeah, matching outfits, but three different colors. Who's to say that Adelina might not finally decide to change to normal?" Lina looked back to Gourry, with a smile, "Sometimes you really amaze me Gourry."

Gourry only quirked an eyebrow in response. Lina gulped again when she saw the look in his eyes.

He _hadn't_ forgotten.

Fortunately no one else recognized anything awry, and Gourry gave once last final look at Lina, and turned to Amelia with a smile. "So what are you gonna name the other two?"

Amelia smiled. "Well, I think I'll let Zelgadis decide the boy's name."

"No Amelia, I insist you take it. I'm not good with names."

Amelia looked thoughtful for a moment. "How about Gilon?"

"Sounds fine to me."

"Okay, Gilon Yi Nalan Seyruun."

"What about the other girl?" Filia asked.

Zelgadis spoke up this time. "I like Varali."

Amelia smiled again. "Varali Min Lea Seyruun."

"I like it. Varali, Gilon and Adelina. Our three children."

Amelia's smile turned into a yawn. "Well, it's been a long night and I'm exhausted after all that. Shall we all turn in?"

The midwife who had remained unobtrusively out of the way stated, "You, out of all of us, need the rest. But you should probably eat something as well. You will also need to breastfeed soon. I will get one of the wet nurses to help until you can feed all three babies on your own."

Amelia nodded, "Yes, you are correct. Shall we put all three in their basinets until I can feed them?"

The midwife nodded and held out her hands to take Adelina so that Amelia could get up. Phil helped his daughter up, who instantly beckoned Filia to hand her Gilon. Amelia smiled down on her son who was deeply asleep at the moment. She ran her hand over the still baby soft, pale blue wire hair, and then kissed his brow. She began walking to the nursery, Zelgadis, Naga, her father, and the midwife following her.

Everyone else in the room looked to each other and went their own separate ways to their rooms in the palace, most looking forward to the silence and wonder of sleep.

Lina, however, was not looking forward to being alone with Gourry. She hadn't chosen the right answer with him, nor was she sure she could. There were just too many factors that she had yet to reason out. One was marriage. She had been putting that aspect off as long as possible. She loved Gourry, with all her soul, but marriage was marriage. It was binding, and she could never be free to roam if she were married.

When she got to their room, Gourry closed the door behind them and followed her to the bed. She did her best to act normal. She began to turn down the sheets and was heading towards the bathroom when his voice stopped her.

"So, after all we've been through, you don't want to marry me."

Now, in her eyes, Gourry was a bit too dense to understand half the things she wanted in life, but that cut too close to the bone. Just how perceptive was he?

She slowly turned around, and was surprised to see the hurt in his eyes. Oh there was anger there too, but the hurt was far more apparent. And those baby blues that were always so carefree and sunny, were so dim in that moment. She felt her heart crumble at the sight. She looked down, knowing how ashamed she should be. "I'm not ready yet Gourry. I don't know when I'll be."

He smiled a hurt smile and laughed a heartrending laugh. "Well, it took seven years for you to finally admit to me that you loved me. Perhaps it'll be another seven before we can tie the knot. But then again knowing you, it may even be fourteen before you're _ready_."

"Gourry, I love you. Isn't that enough?"

"You would think it would be; heck, it should be. But Lina, it isn't."

"Why not? I'm happy as we are. Why do we have to get married?"

"I don't know. I suppose because it's the right thing to do, and I should make an honest woman of you. But there's more to it than all that. It's the way that Zelgadis looks at Amelia, knowing that she'll always be there… with him… for him. It's the way Amelia looks back at Zel, and she knows she's found true happiness. They will always be together, and they will always be happy because they know they will always have each other. I want that more than you could ever know, and I want that with you. Sure, I have you now. But what's to say that in a few years time I won't have you?"

Lina hung her head. "All I know Gourry, is that I can't imagine life without you. I suppose you'll never know how much it hurt to lose you to Hellmaster. You are so much a part of my life, that I can't imagine a day without you. But I also… I just can't… marriage is not right for me. If I were to marry anyone, it would be you, but I can't just-" Lina sighed trying to think of the best way to put it. "I will marry you eventually Gourry, and when I do, I will take your name. But now is not that time. Please don't ask."

She felt his strong arms wrap around her smaller body. "I suppose I should be happy with that, for now. But one day Lina Inverse. You will be my wife, and you will be Lina Inverse Gabriev."

She leaned into his embrace, her knees becoming jelly just being this close to her lover. "And one day Gourry Gabriev, you will rue the day you asked me to be your wife, but now is not that time."

He smiled as he leaned in to kiss her. His emotions were still in a broil, but he would never forget her promise. She kissed him back as passionately as ever, the moan in her throat quite primal. When she felt his dexterous hands relieving her of her clothing she abruptly pulled away.

He looked stunned by her sudden reaction.

She was grasping her clothing to her shoulders and shook her head. "Not now Gourry. We can't tonight."

He frowned. "And why not?"

"Because," she bit her lip. Oh how in the nine hells did one explain this after such an emotional upheaval. "Because Sylphiel needs to check me out, and make sure I'm okay. And then she has to give me some new birth preventatives."

"New birth what? Are you pregnant Lina?"

"No! No no no no no!"

"Then why do you need birth pre-, birth stuff?"

"It's stuff that keeps me from getting pregnant Gourry."

He narrowed his eyes. "So, not only do you not want to marry me, you don't want to have my children either."

He had said this so darkly, so quietly, she almost hadn't heard him. Her eyes widened. She was up shit's creek again, and the second time that night. Who the hell had cursed her today? "Gourry!"

"No, I understand. I'm not right for you anyway, right?"

"Gourry, damn it! I love you, you idiot!"

"Then why don't you wanna have my kids?"

"I do! Just… not right now."

"That seems to be your answer for everything. I suppose I should ask Zel for another room, since you obviously don't want to share a bed." He turned to leave.

Lina did the only thing she could think of at that moment. "Shadow Snap!"

Gourry froze in place.

She sighed into his shocked silence. "I'm tempted to leave you there until you get over this, but I know that won't happen until we work out our differences. The problem is, we're both wound up a bit tight, and at the moment there's only one way to loosen me up. So give me a moment Gourry, and we'll continue our little chat." She walked to the door of the room, careful of how the light would be cast on his shadow when she opened it, and stepped out, carefully closing the door behind her.

She returned moments later, a small smile on her face, and remaining careful of the light as she entered the room, faced the still frozen Gourry, who looked more pissed and hurt than she had ever seen him. She knew she was to blame, but she only frowned back at him and walked to his sword.

Out of his peripheral, he could see her unsheathe it. She walked out onto the balcony, closing the doors and leaving him there in the silence of his own angered breathing. He heard her voice shout out spells one after another, a few Dragon Slaves, a large amount of Fireballs and a few others. Afterwards, she came back into the room, and resheathed the blade. She then set it against the armor rack and went back to face Gourry, now that she had cooled off a bit.

"Okay Gourry, you're gonna stand there and listen to me. I love you, you big, stubborn, stupid idiot! I've loved you for a long time now. I realized it after Phibrizzo took you; and my love grew with each day I had you back. I was ecstatic to find that you loved me in return, especially when you proved through actions instead of words how much you truly loved me.

"It was at that time I realized I didn't want anything to come between us, especially after we finally could be together. I went to a healer, and he gave me a type of herb to be used to keep me from getting pregnant. You must understand Gourry, I didn't want anything to stop me from being with you every night after that, and I knew that a child would stop that.

"But I just found out the stuff I've been using could be incredibly dangerous to me, and I need to stop using it. I still don't want to have children just yet, but that doesn't mean I don't want them at all. I do, but not right now. Right now, I just want to enjoy the time we have together, without anything stopping us from being together. It took us too long to get together. I want to make up for all the nights we lost."

There was a knock at the door. Lina ignored it. "Do you understand Gourry?"

He raised an eyebrow and finally answered. "So you do want to have children, my children?"

"Of course you doof. But right now I just want to enjoy _you_." She smiled brightly.

Gourry studied her for a moment before finally accepting that she still wanted him. "Okay. So how about you let me go?"

Her smiled turned absolutely devilish. "What? I have you right where I want you, and you can't do anything to stop me!"

"Lina?" His eyes widened as she disappeared from his sight and he heard her mischievous chortle behind him. He wasn't sure what she had planned, but he knew he didn't deserve it.

"I suppose I should apologize now, for the torment I'm about to put you through, but then, I think you'll like it in the end."

Gourry was quite apprehensive, "Will I?"

"Oh yes Gourry, you will. Now, _where to start_?"

He wanted to shudder at the tone in her voice, but that would require movement other than his mouth, and with the spell in place he could do nothing of the sort. She came back around wearing nothing but her hair, and the sight was pure bliss, except that he couldn't grab her. She smiled at him and leaned in quickly for a kiss. His lips caught hers, but she pulled away with a grin when seeing him so distraught. He looked like he wanted to grab her, but he couldn't because of the spell. And she was ever so careful about his shadow.

She began undoing his shirt, and slowly pulled it off of him. She allowed her fingers to trail along the bare skin of his shoulders, and she knew he couldn't even shiver in response. She'd have to use the Shadow Snap again, this was too much fun. She stood to kiss the hollow of his neck, and he moaned in pleasure. She pulled his pants off, leaving him only in his boxers. She ran her hands over her lover, and knew how much he yearned to take her. Lastly, she pulled his boxers down, and stood back. She smiled at her handiwork, a naked and very aroused Gourry. His look was halfway between murderous and desirous. She left his periphery again. He heard her fumbling in one of the cases behind him, and he couldn't help but smile at the sound, for he finally figured out what she was planning. As he expected, she returned with her massage oil and his smile brightened.

She looked up at him, pouring some of the oil into her palm. "It is a happy occasion after all. We should celebrate, shouldn't we?"

He wanted to nod, wanted to grab the suddenly sensual nymph and throw her onto the bed to take her in the manliest of ways, but the damn spell prevented him. He racked his brain, he knew there was some way to release himself from the spell's power, but what was it? He had noticed she was very careful about his shadow.

What was it?

His thought process stopped; she was beginning to rub the oil on her body. He knew the feel of that pale, soft skin, and how it felt, slick with oil and perspiration as the two of them became one.

She slowly walked up to him. "I seem to have poured out too much," she purred. "Perhaps I could use the extra on you?" She continued to 'accidentally' rub a bare breast against his chest as she slowly cupped her palm on his chest and began to rub the oil on him in slow lazy circles.

She was so damn close; he could feel the heat coming off of her skin. She leaned in slightly for a kiss that was way too short in his opinion. Then she pulled away. She smirked and walked toward the door and slowly opened it, peering around it before she quickly went around it to grab something. The oil glistened on her body as the light of the room and the hall played across her skin.

Light on her body. That was it.

Light.

He needed light. But how in the nine hells did he get it?

There was a spell wasn't there? He remembered she said all humans could learn one simple spell, and light was easiest, wasn't it? But what were the right words? Were there any at all? She usually just shouted it. Then again she did that with fireballs too.

So maybe he couldn't say it, but what if he got her to say it. How?

She re-entered the room, carrying a large tray that was covered with a cloth. She closed the door and locked it after she set the tray on the table.

"What's that?"

She pulled a pear slice from underneath, and took a bite, the juice dripping down her chin. "Want some?"

"What is it? I can't see." He knew perfectly well what it was, but he schooled his features perfectly for a dense expression.

Couldn't give the game away now could he?

She looked at him for a moment. "You going blind?"

Gourry snorted from his frozen position. "No. It's just dark in here. I can't see it, especially from where you're standing."

"If that's the case, then here," she walked up to him holding the fruit up for his inspection. "It's a pear."

He quirked an eyebrow. "It is?"

"You still can't see it, this close up?"

He wanted to shake his head, but a mumbled 'no' had to suffice.

She frowned for a moment then shrugged her shoulders. "Lighting. See, it's a slice of pear." Her eyes widened at her sudden mistake. "Oh shit!"

Gourry smiled as he grabbed and tossed her on the bed, quickly jumping on top of her.

"You sneaky, conniving-

Her curses were cut off by his kisses. He pulled away and looked down on her.

She only looked up at him, adoration in her eyes. "Just when I think I have you all figured out… That was a good one Gourry."

"No one who's ever met me has said I was smart," Gourry smiled.

"But damn do you have some impressive tricks up your sleeve."

"Lina, whenever you're ready for kids, let me know."

She looked at him and nodded. "I think I'm ready now."

"Really?"

"Really."

Gourry leaned in to kiss Lina, and the response he got was all the convincing he needed.

AN: So yeah. I planned most of that out, well except for that last bit. Lina had her own plans (the shadow snap really just flew right out there).

Now some of you may be saying, that was really out of character for both of them, and maybe, perhaps it was. But I don't care, as I've explained before, they are older, and life happens and you learn from it. But I also happen to believe that there's more to Gourry than meets the eye. I have actually had this belief since before I wrote this, and in my lazy slowness I haven't been able to show all the sides of him that I see. I have gotten some helpful hints from reviewers, but they really did nothing to change my views, only prove that what I saw was right, or at least that we agreed on what we all saw.

I love Gourry's character. He is a dumb blond, but many of my friends are blonde and while I crack jokes at them, and though they sometimes act the dumb blonde part, most are extremely intelligent and some love to hide it just to surprise the hell out of us; but hell, we all act the dumb blondes every once in a while. So there's my stance, and I'm sticking to it.

Hope you liked!

Oh yeah… I love the Reviews! I really do! (Hint Hint!)


	15. Definitely NOT a Quickie

Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers, but since I currently live in Japan, I'm that much closer to owning it than I was in America! I'll give them a hwah! and a hiyah! and then I'd kick 'em sir.

"So, umm, how long have they been in there?" This comment was from a brightly blushing Zelgadis.

"The servant says since late last night, after we all went to bed," Amelia responded, a twinkle in her bright blue eyes.

Naga laughed her grating laugh. "OH HO HO HO HO HO! Well, it is quite understandable seeing how Gourry was frowning at her after that last comment she made. As I always say, the worse the fight, the better the sex! And since it's almost been seventeen hours since they have emerged, it must have been one hell of a fight."

Amelia, somehow building off her sister's enthusiasm, continued where her sister left off. "And the servant did say that animalistic noises were coming from behind the door."

"Male or female?" Xellos asked as he suddenly phased in.

Amelia shrugged. "He couldn't distinguish, told me eventually that he didn't want to know when they never responded to his knocks."

"I thought that you of all people would be the type to just phase in and check." Naga replied.

Xellos sighed as he headed toward the table and poured himself a cup of black coffee. "Believe it or not, their… sex acts aren't all that interesting. Why, Gourry hasn't changed his position in years, I doubt he would now after a fight like they had last night."

"You three are incorrigible!" Filia shouted.

"Hey, at least we didn't blast the door open," Naga responded in an affronted tone.

"Yeah, then we would have _interrupted_ them. _Can't_ have that, _can_ we? Though I wouldn't have minded one bit. Lina's decided she wouldn't mind having his… _progeny_ after all. I believe we have you to thank for that Miss Amelia."

"I thought you said you didn't peek in on them," Sylphiel stated.

"What I said was that they haven't changed positions in years, and that watching them wasn't very interesting. I never said I didn't peek in on them."

"Pervert!" Filia shouted.

"Be very happy, Filia, that I have no interest in you whatsoever." Xellos actually shuddered. "Imagine, dragons having sex. It's almost worse than Miss Amelia's and King Phil's justice speeches combined."

"Hey Xellos!"

"Yes Miss Amelia?"

"I have a new song for you."

Xellos frowned and stuck his tongue out at her before he phased out of the room. And the moment he did so, a sound started up. It was very slight at first and then grew louder with each passing moment. Zelgadis with his extraordinary hearing blushed an even darker crimson, before Filia also followed suit. Her eyes widened as her mouth gaped open.

She shouted again, "That PIG!"

It wasn't until a few moments later that Amelia, Naga, and Sylphiel understood the blushes, for the sounds that Zelgadis and Filia had both heard quite clearly were now quite audible. It was the panting, grunting, groaning, and moaning of both Lina and Gourry. And besides all that, it was also the sounds of two bodies moving in rhythm. And just as it was getting almost too loud to bear, it stopped with Xellos's devious chuckle as a climax.

Zelgadis had his face in his hands. "I don't think I'm ever gonna look at Lina and Gourry the same way again."

Filia was frowning, her face scrunched up in anger. "I knew he was a piece of filth, but he is such a dirty pervert!" A moment after this admonition, she went even redder and just as suddenly phased out of the room with her last words being, "I am so gonna KILL him!"

Naga was the first to recover from her own embarrassment. "Well, now we know for sure."

"I personally could have done without knowing," Sylphiel responded.

Zelgadis nodded. "As could I have. I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm going to go check on my children. I need to see something innocent after that."

"I believe I'll go with you my love. It's been a few hours since their last feeding anyway. They'll probably be waking up pretty soon, and my breasts are really starting to hurt."

"I could have gone without knowing that as well," Sylphiel stated.

Amelia only shrugged. She was still too exhausted to care about the opinions of some of her closest friends; her breasts really did feel like they were about to fall off and it was extremely painful at that moment. The only reason she was actually getting up, instead of having her children brought to her, was that she was still quite embarrassed from those sounds and wasn't exactly ready to face Lina and Gourry without blushing horribly. And that blush would tell her friends exactly what she didn't want to say.

After Zelgadis and Amelia had left the room Sylphiel looked back at Naga. Naga got up and poured herself some wine. She then sat across from Sylphiel and looked back at the girl.

"So, do you want to tell them? Or should I?" Naga asked.

"What? That Xellos was peeking in on them, or that we got to listen to them for a few moments?"

"One or the other, or both?"

"How about neither?"

Naga laughed. "Trust me. I would not be able to keep quiet for long, especially with how long I've known Lina. I can't keep myself from twitting her on it. I never thought that she of all people would be a screamer. I guess it proves that you can't know everything about a person no matter how long you travel with them. "

"So why don't you tell them?"

"Cause I like to break into conversations, not start them."

"Too bad we don't have Xellos around."

"Oh I'm certain we won't be seeing him for a little while. I helped my dear sister with that new song."

"So there is a new song. She wasn't bluffing."

"She told me all about Xellos and their… background when traveling together. And knowing what a danger he, or any other Mazoku for that matter, could be to this family, we came up with some… precautions. That new song was just one of them."

After a long pause, Sylphiel spoke up again. "When Lina finds out about what he did, what do you think she'll do?"

"There's no telling when it comes to Lina."

AN: Well this chapter was sort of a quickie. I only did it to subdue rabid fans, though I'm not sure I can actually call anyone who submits a review a fan. Rabid maybe… Just kidding! No flames please! This shark doesn't want to be burned! (She likes water!)

I have another slightly more serious chapter coming up that I've been trying to come up with. But this one just popped on out instead. I love my voyeuristic Xellos! (He had to do another cameo as well)

But the real question is: What exactly did Filia hear?

(Think of the question that Lina asked of Filia in the chapter where the triplets were born. Not enough? Well Filia is a healthy young female dragon, and though a virgin, she has needs like every other girl. And Xellos is only a pervert in regards to her for ammunition against a dragon like Filia.)


	16. Xellos’s Comeuppance

Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers, and as much as I fight and bite and scratch and kick and punch and judo chop, I don't even own a Japanese region DVD player to watch them here… Of course, reason is, I keep on going to Tokyo and that spends my money real fast. Damn it all, I'm having Slayers withdrawals! Enjoy!

It wasn't until the clock struck seven that night, meaning that dinner in the palace was going to begin, that both Gourry and Lina returned from their prolonged activities. Amelia and Zelgadis looked on them with bemused expressions, and Sylphiel herself couldn't stop blushing. Naga was looking flushed, but Amelia knew that was because she had just finished off her ninth bottle of wine and was starting on her tenth. Filia was nowhere to be found, but since Valterria was still in the nursery with the triplets, they could just assume she had gone off to have a temper tantrum. They had all conferred together and decided that they would do their best to keep quiet about it.

As Lina sat down at her place she exclaimed, "I am famished. Let's eat!"

King Philionel watched Lina from hooded eyes, before he stated, "Well Miss Lina, after your and Gourry's _activities_, I'm not surprised you're hungry."

Amelia slapped her hand to her face and practically glared at her father between her fingers.

"Huh?!" Lina dropped her fork. She looked at all her friends who sat at the table, who were all doing their best to _not_ look at her.

"Well, you _were_ loud enough for the entire castle to hear, for at least a good thirty seconds sometime this afternoon." King Phil continued. "I even got a few complaints from some of my citizens about several strange noises that they heard. Some of them even thought a woman's life was in danger."

Naga couldn't be contained any longer. "OH HO HO HO HO HO HO! You are quite the screamer Lina!"

"We weren't that loud, were we?" Gourry asked as he looked back at Lina; he scratched his head as he tried to remember.

Lina's face was as red as her hair, her bright eyes wide and her mouth gaping open as she too thought about it. "I don't scream," she whined.

"Um, yes, you sorta do, Miss Lina." Sylphiel stated, not exactly looking at either Lina or Gourry.

"But how- We weren't _that_ loud!" Lina was as embarrassed as she could possibly get, and at this point she was covering her face with both her hands.

Zelgadis finally spoke up. "We, um… have Xellos to thank for that."

"Xellos? What does that fruitcake have to do with this?"

"He…" Amelia looked around at everyone else. "He overheard us asking… um, talking to each other about how long you and Gourry were… were…"

"Going at it." Naga supplied with a grin. "He got mad at Amelia and decided to let us know that you were _still_ going at it." At Lina's look, she barely managed to keep another laugh from coming out. "Fortunately, ahem, it was only sound we heard and nothing else. But he's the reason we all know."

"And we didn't know that he, ah, made your, ah, activities audible to the entire castle," Zelgadis continued.

"Yeah, we thought we were the only ones who suffered," Sylphiel stated. She still was looking at neither Lina nor Gourry.

Lina's battle aura was coming off of her in waves. "Xellos is so gonna get a Ragna Blade… Heh heh heh heh heh. And then maybe a few other Chaos Spells. And then I'm going to wring his scrawny neck! Excuse me please." She got up from her chair, her fingers actually cracking the wood on the back of her chair as she pushed it back towards the table. She stalked out of the room cracking her knuckles, and they heard her maniacal laugh until a few doors slammed and cut the grating sound off.

After a few moments, Amelia turned towards her father. "Daddy! Why'd you tell her?"

He had not been part of the conspiracy to keep things quiet, and he was surprised his youngest child hadn't wanted to do anything about it. King Philionel looked back at Amelia before nodding, as if to himself, and said "Why didn't you?"

Amelia blanched a moment, before looking down into her lap, and saying "We didn't want to bring anything up. It was embarrassing the first time through."

"Perhaps. But don't you think it's better that she found out now, instead of hearing it through our servants, or out on the street, where she might hurt someone who was foolish enough to ask her? And now that she knows that the culprit is indeed Xellos, don't you think it's better that she focuses her justice on him?"

Zelgadis scratched his head. "We hadn't thought of it that way. We sort of were just too embarrassed and didn't want to let her know that we knew."

King Philionel nodded. "One more thing you must think about when you become King of Seyruun my boy, especially when knowing someone as erratic and violent as Lina Inverse. Now, as Lina said before this conversation started up, let's eat."

xxxx

Lina was gone for quite a while. Everyone sat in the nursery as they waited once again, rather tensely, for her to appear. Eventually it was time to retire for the night, and she still hadn't shown up. Both Gourry and Zelgadis stayed up, while the rest of the girls went to bed. Gourry held Varali and Adelina in his arms, admiring the sweet innocence of the babes, who now had both gone back to looking human. Gilon was in Zelgadis's arms and seemed to be content in being the double of his father.

It had been discovered earlier that morning, that the babes could change back and forth between looking human, looking brau as they had been previously, looking and feeling as a rock golem does, and then looking exactly like Zelgadis with a little mixture of everything, at will. It was early in the morning even by Zelgadis's standard, for the babies had awoken hungry and cranky before the sun had risen, and the worst part was, all three basinets had been crushed under their weight when in golem form. Most of the servants and even part of the council found this all a bit disconcerting, but since both the King and Crown Princess seemed to be fine, they kept their opinions mostly silent.

Gourry spoke up, "You know Zelgadis I think you should be proud."

Zelgadis looked up, surprised by the sound of Gourry's voice after such a long period of silence. "Of?"

"Your babies. You and Amelia have three beautiful and healthy children."

"I don't know about that… I mean when they decide on looking human I will admit that they look healthy and they definitely are cute, but when they choose to be anything else…"

Gourry snorted. "They still remain beautiful. They are alive Zelgadis, and a part of you. You helped bring them into this world. You should be proud of what they are."

Zelgadis sighed as he leaned back into the couch, "It's still sort of difficult for me Gourry. I can accept myself, but… It's just like in my dreams. Amelia gave birth to my monsters. I think I might have been fine had only Adelina remained the one who was changed. But all three? And they never stay the same for long. Like they can't decide what they like being best. And when they choose to be golem, that's the worst," he groaned as he shifted under the weight of Gilon. "I mean, not only are they _not_ baby-like when they're golem, they are damn heavy to boot. I mean I guess they're cute in golem terms, but trust me Gourry, they are not beautiful."

Gourry shrugged. "I remember someone once saying that beauty is in the eye of the beholder. And Amelia sees them as beautiful. I'd say her opinion matters the most of all as she is their mother. So why don't you see the same?"

Zelgadis grunted as he lifted both himself and the very sleepy Gilon from the couch. He then placed Gilon in his reinforced crib before heaving a sigh and walking back to Gourry. He held out his hands to take one of the girls, but Gourry shook his head and continued to cuddle them. Zelgadis then sat back down on the couch and stared at the floor long and hard before he answered. "It's hard for me to explain in a way you'd understand, in a way anyone who looks normal would. I see Phil's and Amelia's courtiers and councilors, and the way they look at me and the triplets.

"They used to stare at me quite a lot when I first came back, but eventually they decided I wasn't evil, and they stopped staring as much. And when I married Amelia, the stares and whispers started up again. Once again, they eventually stopped and things seemed to go back to normal. Hell, they were even happy when they found out that Amelia was pregnant, even with my kids, because that meant that there were now heirs to the throne. But it's the same all over again, just like in the beginning.

"They fear the triplets Gourry, much more than they ever feared me. They'll never say anything openly to me, as I know _even they_ fear Phil's and Amelia's justice wrath. But that doesn't stop their whispers and their looks. They know I have good hearing. And I know they say things quietly around the court when I am around. They're doing it to undermine me, and it's starting to work, as others who used to respect me because my grandfather was the Great Sage, no longer ask me anything, they no longer speak to me. It's been getting harder on me Gourry. Especially since I became Prince Consort to Amelia. What happens when Phil steps down? He's starting to think about it, starting to try and train me to become King, despite how none of his councilors and courtiers want me to be.

"And Phil even mentioned today, _when I become King_." Zelgadis shook his head. "More like _if_ I become King. I don't know if I really want it anyway. I'm only here because of Amelia. It helps to have Phil backing me as well, but if it weren't for Amelia, I'd leave."

Gourry nodded. "Not having the support of people who should support you is very hard. I know. It's hard when you feel all alone in a world of cruelty, and it's _still_ hard _even_ when you only have one or two people to back you." Zelgadis suddenly looked at Gourry, his eyes widening with sudden realization. "But unlike some, you do have people who stand with you and behind you. You've always had that when Amelia's concerned. And because she loves you so much, it doesn't matter to her what everyone else thinks. You're really lucky to have that Zel. And you're very lucky to share such wonderful and beautiful beings such as your children with her."

Zelgadis stared long and hard at Gourry, surprised. Despite knowing Gourry for so long, he had to admit he didn't know that much about the man's past. Everyone usually just assumed that he had forgotten it along with everything else that seemed to matter because he never spoke about it. And yet…

The look in Gourry's eyes stated there was so much more to the man. So much that he had kept hidden from everyone else. And despite his happy-go-lucky attitude where ignorance truly was bliss, there was something dark to him, a darkness even Zelgadis had not noticed until now. And just as soon as Zelgadis caught sight of the deeper Gourry, Gourry smiled and the darkness went away.

"Looking at them makes me wonder how my and Lina's kids'll look."

Zelgadis had to smile even after his realization. You just had to smile when Gourry smiled. "I'm not sure what they'll look like, but I can guarantee that they'll be hungry all the time."

Gourry laughed, and gently squeezed the babes to him. "Yeah, that's probably true." He chuckled. "Poor Lina probably won't have any time to eat for herself!"

Zelgadis extended his arms towards Gourry and this time Gourry obligingly handed him Varali. She almost started wailing at the loss of warmth from the gentle giant, but was placated that she was being held by someone else who was familiar in the gravelly sort of way. "I heard that Lina finally decided she wanted kids after all."

"Yeah, it was some fight. But in the end, I won."

Zelgadis looked back up at Gourry. "What do you mean, you won?"

"Well, she did agree, didn't she? And in the end, that's really all I wanted. She hasn't yet agreed to marriage, but I figure if I want it bad enough with Lina, I'll probably have to get her to see things my way." He sighed. "Which means I'm gonna have to _think_ of a plan to make her realize that marrying me is just like promising to stay with me the rest of my life. I'm gonna leave it alone for now though."

"So you're saying you manipulated her?"

Gourry scratched his head with his free hand. "I guess that's one way to put it. I learned from you guys that Lina can be manipulated, and once I learned how to do so, I learned just how easy it really was. I admit I don't do it very often. Even she'd notice something was up and I do tend to forget my plans unless it's spur of the moment, but I will do it when things are looking like they can get a lot worse."

Zelgadis shook his head in disbelief, "You sly dog…"

Gourry chuckled. "But please remember Zelgadis. We are all your friends. If you need help, in anything, we are here for you. And if we have to, we can call in Lina to make those councilors really see what a wonderful and benevolent prince they have."

"Calling in Lina as reinforcement doesn't sound like such a bad idea Gourry."

"She is amazing, isn't she?"

Zelgadis nodded, for nothing else need be said.

xxxx

Over a week had passed before Lina finally returned. There had been a few rumors flying around Seyruun saying that the dangerous red-headed sorceress Lina Inverse had made the rounds in a small number of towns, dispatching bandits, lesser dragons and various baddies. Gourry had seemed to be a little worried and was half tempted most of the time to go and find her, but Amelia and Zelgadis had managed to convince him to stay at the palace. They had to work hard on that, but stay he did, and they all promised to give her a piece of their mind when she got back.

Filia had finally returned. She learned that almost everyone was in the nursery, and so phased in to greet them. When Valterria saw her, he immediately clamped onto her leg and wouldn't let go. Filia sighed as she pat his head, "I suppose this means I can't go take a break every now and then." She looked at Amelia, apology in her eyes. "Sorry about just leaving like that. I didn't quite mean to be gone for so long, but perhaps it was a good thing that I had left. Where's Lina? I really need to speak with her."

Zelgadis was patting Varali's back, attempting to burp the golem-like baby and having a difficult time no matter how hard he was smacking. "The last rumor we've heard was that she was sailing the Demos Sea, on her own. She left a few hours after you did, and hasn't been back since." He frowned as he looked into Filia's eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Something bad is going to happen. But I need to tell Lina first. She'll know what to do." Filia attempted to detach Valterria from her leg to place him on her hip, but he wouldn't let go, even as she lugged him across the room so she could lean against the wall.

"How bad is it?" Amelia said from the couch she was lounging on. Having triplets was hitting her hard, despite all the help from her servants and her friends who were actually helping with baby doo-doo duty.

Filia looked between all the people sitting in the now much larger, and stone reinforced nursery. Sylphiel held Gilon, who was in brau form, and was rocking back and forth in a rocking chair. Gourry sat near Sylphiel in a couch, but he was holding Adelina and most of his attention was on the little one. Filia realized that the baby girl was now looking quite human, but even so, she was surprised to see the shock of bright blue hair on her little head, with matching bright blues eyes with snakelike pupils that reminded her just a little too much of Xellos's.

"Braaappp!" A large belch was finally smacked out of Varali by Zelgadis and just as suddenly, she turned back to human form. He then walked over to Amelia and sat down next to her, allowing her to take hold of their daughter. As Filia glanced at everyone she sighed despairingly. "Let's just say that the shit is about to hit the fan. And once again, only Lina is capable of changing the outcome."

AN: Oh I could _soooo_ stop it there and be an evil fanfic writer! But I hate cliffhangers like that, so I'll be nice just this once.

Sylphiel's eyes widened, her grip slightly tightening on Gilon. Gilon squalled until she loosened her hold a bit. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I really need to speak to Lina."

Zelgadis looked at his wife before turning back and looking at Filia. "Well, when she left here, she was on her way to torture Xellos."

"Not that I'm against him dying a horrible death or anything, but why? What'd he do this time?"

Sylphiel snorted. "You were there, don't you remember?"

"Oh _that_. But you guys were all afraid of even saying you knew what was going on without his help. How'd she find out?"

"Well, King Phil kinda sorta let the beans spill. And Lina was rather pissed about it, not that I blame her." Gourry stated without really looking up.

"Ah. Well, I hope she makes him beg for mercy."

Zelgadis chuckled darkly. "Knowing him, he might just beg for more."

"Yeah, he always was a sadomasochistic perverted piece of raw garbage." Filia grumbled to herself. "Damn it Lina, you really need to be here!"

At just that moment Lina phased in. "You rang?"

Filia actually bristled at the sudden appearance of Lina… and what she brought with her.

Everyone stared open-mouthed at Lina's odd entrance. After blinking at her for a moment, they noticed the gray and white wolf that was by her side. A wolf that somehow wasn't exactly lupine. Its tongue lolled to the side as it grinned at Filia and gave her a wink.

Filia trembled with barely suppressed rage. "What are you doing with that piece of excrement?!"

Lina looked down and pat the wolf's head. It responded by rubbing itself against her thigh. "Xellas let me borrow Bleed so that I could get back home, or at least get back to Gourry and you guys."

"You're willingly traveling with a Mazoku that isn't Xellos?" Sylphiel asked.

"I sort of have to be. But she's actually very well behaved for a lesser Mazoku. Heck, I almost wish she could help me instead of Xellos, but alas, little Bleed doesn't have Xellos's ability."

"Lina, please promise me that you won't do that again." This came from Amelia. "Seeing you phase in like that was just a bit disconcerting. I've accepted it from Xellos and from Filia, but seeing you do it-

"Gives us the heebee jeebees," Zel finished.

Lina scratched her head sheepishly. "Sorry. Bleed told me that you wanted my attention, and she figured it was just easier to come right into the room than to take the long way of walking."

"Um Lina, why _are_ you with a lesser Mazuzu of Xellos's?"

Lina turned toward Gourry. "A lesser Mazoku of Xellas. And I guess because she let me borrow her." Lina chuckled as she moved to sit down next to Gourry. The wolf followed her and sat down at her feet. Adelina, aware that there was a new person close by, began to fuss until Lina grabbed her from Gourry's hands and whispered, "How's my little namesake?" Adelina cooed back up at Lina. "I suppose she's rather taken a fancy to me, at least in Mazoku terms."

Zelgadis was still looking at the wolf. "Who, Xellas or Bleed?"

Lina looked down and scratched the head of the wolf. "Maybe both. Actually I think all of Beastmaster's minions have taken a liking to me, one way or another."

"Don't tell me it's because you have to save their world?" Filia stated with a grumble.

"No, I think it was more because I refused to give up on my chase of vengeance on Xellos. And that Xellas helped me find him. Heh heh, that was actually the most interesting part of this trip, well one part at least. I tell you, I have never felt so relaxed in all my life. Not even sex is as good as getting back at Xellos. I got all my frustration out on that twerp and he deserved every second of it."

"You _tortured_ him?" Amelia blanched. She looked like she wanted to pull Adelina away from Lina.

"In a way, yes. I had to be careful not to hurt him too much, and I had to be careful about the rest of the Mazoku in Xellas's lair, but yeah, I guess I sort of tortured him a bit."

Zelgadis looked at Lina, surprised once again by the darkness that he could see radiating off of her, but it wasn't _quite_ hers. It almost felt, _lupine_… He looked between wolf and his best friend and tried to determine who was producing the darkness. "Oh, and how did you do that?"

Lina grinned quite evilly as she looked at Zelgadis and then everyone else. "That is a secret." She laughed. They all groaned in response. "Kidding, kidding. I just couldn't resist it. I took a page from Amelia's book. Not even Xellas liked that, but she tolerated it. It seems she felt that Xellos was crossing a boundary he was not allowed to even go near, and she didn't seem to mind that I would be the one punishing him." Lina chuckled some more. "She actually held him down for most of it and he hated that she was helping me!"

"So where is he now?" Sylphiel asked as she glanced around.

"Xellas has him bound up at the moment. She says she'll let him go when he sounds contrite enough. And Bleed promised me that she'd warn me when that happened."

"You mean… that _Mazoku_ is going to be staying with you?"

Lina looked back to Filia. "Yeah, Xellas said she needed to chat with me, and the best way to keep in contact was to have one of her lesser Mazoku with me. Bleed is much more reliable in that way."

"Why does she need to chat with you?"

"She says Xellos wasn't keeping her up to date with my progress, and things have gotten a lot worse for them."

"That's what I needed to talk to you about Lina."

Lina's eyes widened at the severity in Filia's voice. "What?"

Filia bit her lip. "The Golden Dragons are on the move. I'm not sure how much they know, or how they found out, but they know that you are trying to restore the Mazoku to full strength. And they will try to stop you and them at all costs, even if it _is_ against the will of the Golden Lord. Milgazia told me that whatever your plans are, you need to get moving and fast. He said he's held the Council of Elders off as long as possible, but he can't anymore. He barely escaped with his life."

"You mean the Golden Dragons are going to attack me?" At this, Adelina made a disgruntled noise.

Filia looked down as she pursed her lips. "Not only are they going to attack you, but they are going to attack anyone who might give you refuge." She looked at each person as she said their hometown, "Zefilia, Sairaag, Seyruun."

Amelia's eyes widened. "But we're pacifists. They can't attack us!"

She gulped again. "At the moment because Lina is known to be here, they will declare war on Seyruun if you don't hand her over." She then looked to Lina. "And if you aren't here when they do come to get you, I'm not sure what they will do, but they plan on scouring the world, earth and ocean alike, to find you." Filia looked back to Amelia, tears in her eyes. "You remember what we were told about the Ancient Dragons. They plan to do the same. Unless you give up Lina."

"Never!" Both Amelia and Zelgadis shouted at the same time.

"Then they will attack. They are quite determined. Milgazia is looking for a place to hide you for the moment. A place that the Golden Dragons will never look."

Lina stood. Adelina gurgled as she stared up at Lina, a tiny hand curling into Lina's long hair. "I _can't_ just run and hide. I _don't_ cower in fear. And if they wanna take me on, they damn well better know that I _won't_ hold back." At the frightened look in all her friends' eyes she smiled. "Besides, can you imagine what my sister would do to me if I ran away? She'd kill me. I fear her more than I would ever fear anyone or anything else."

Filia looked up. "But we could lose you Lina. They are calling out all the stops. You saw the Temple in the North; all those bodies… all those souls of the Ancient Dragons. They were an entire race. You're just one person."

"I'm just one person who has the will and desire to live on. And I fight dirty!"

"Will you call down the Chaos… the Lady of Nightmares… with the Giga Slave?" Sylphiel looked worried, and at her words everyone else turned white.

Lina shrugged as if it didn't bother her and sat back down, her arms still cradling Adelina gently. "If it comes down to that, I might. But they know about it and will attempt to keep me from casting it. Besides it's a pain in the butt anyway and it takes too long to cast. I have far more useful spells that call upon the Lord of Nightmares, and they are a lot easier to cast and control, and even more specific on what they destroy."

"Why aren't you worried Lina?" Filia asked. "I've been fretting since Milgazia told me."

Lina shrugged again and went back to playing with Adelina as she spoke. "I don't know. I'm just not. I know that whatever happens, things will work out, with, or without me."

"That sounds really morbid Lina, even for you." Zelgadis stated.

"It's odd how things like that happen when you have a little bit of Chaos inside you."

AN: I told you all that there would be plot!

Now I just need to get what's in my head on paper. Sigh. Really really need a Slayers fix.


	17. The Golden Nightmare

Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers, but if I did I would have changed the label of Xellos's astral form. I always hated it when everyone called it a "_Big Black Cone_". That is so not impressive or awe-inspiring. I always saw him as a miniature tornado, sort of like a little black dust devil with evil powers. So to you Xellos, my little Chaos Devil!

It had been days since Lina had come back, and everyone was feeling particularly edgy. Even the people of Seyruun seemed to know that something was wrong, a feeling in the air perhaps. No one said anything; it was just in the way they acted. Like animals that knew that a large earthquake was coming and were extra skittish at certain sounds or sights. People would be in the middle of a conversation and the caw from a crow would make everyone jump. They would look over their shoulders, looking for anything out of the ordinary, and then go back to talking.

Filia walked through the crowds with Valterria on her back, and she did her best to ignore that same gnawing feeling that everyone else seemed to exhibit.

It was just all wrong. There was a certain loss of _something_ in the air, a loss she couldn't pinpoint no matter how she reached out with her mental awareness.

And then it happened.

The birds, which had been unusually quiet suddenly scattered into the sky, a cacophony of avian shrieks filling the air. All types of animals burst out of their pens and ran for the nearest exit out of the city. Dogs and cats and cattle were tripping their owners in their escape from societal bounds.

Filia clasped Valterria firmly to her back as he screamed, for he and she both felt what the fleeing animals felt. An overwhelming fear that was as inescapable as Orihalcon bonds. She pulled him to her chest so that she could hold him against her bosom. He gripped her as tightly as his own fear gripped him. She phased out of the middle of the city and to one of the tall towers of the Seyruun palace.

From there she could see exactly what was causing everyone to be so skittish, and the reason why so many animals had fled. From the north, south, east and west a shimmer of gold filled the skyline.

She knew exactly what it was without having to send her feelers out. It was the army of the Golden Dragons, and they were converging at all four corners to ensure that Lina could not escape.

Their anger and fury was palpable and even little Valterria shrunk into her bosom; he too felt it, probably even more vividly than she, for he had already experienced it once. She had to tell Lina, she had to warn everyone to prepare for evacuation.

Filia went to move, to phase out, and was rooted to the spot. She focused all her will on phasing into the nursery and couldn't. She tried to phase anywhere into the palace, or even back to the street where she had just left, and she could not.

She had to take some sort of action, she had to warn them. She knew it was dangerous to do so while holding Valterria, but she knew she had to change back into her dragon shape. But even as she focused all her will on her natural form, she found herself stuck in her humanlike body.

Valterria whimpered and cried.

Filia looked around for an easy way to get down from the tower that she now found herself stuck on. There was no way, unless she jumped. And because she could not phase shift or change her form she knew exactly how deadly that would be, especially while holding Valterria. She looked back at the skyline. The Golden Dragons were _so_ much closer.

She had to warn her friends. They would be helpless without her warning.

She gulped, and then took a step off the tower. She began her freefall and could do nothing to slow her descent. As the ground was looming closer, a part of her realized just how stupid that action had been. The other part of her had lost all control of logical thought and she screamed.

But she never hit the ground; somehow and in some way, she finally took dragon form and carried Valterria off to the nursery, which had a landing platform on the extended balcony.

Since Valterria was known to rampage through the nursery as a dragon they had all figured it'd be best if he had a platform to take off from so that he could get all his energy out in flight. Filia had been surprised at how accommodating King Phil and Princess Amelia had been. Ever since the incident where Lina blew up Naga and part of the castle, King Phil had thought of adding on a few additions to the palace considering the nature of Amelia's guests and friends, and the landing platform for the nursery was one of them.

As her feet touched the cool marble, she almost crashed down upon it, dropping Valterria in the process. He only rolled away and toddled to his crib/nest without a second glance to his mama. She cried out as she collapsed underneath the sudden weight of a horrendous vision.

The Golden Dragons had come upon the great city of Seyruun and were bringing with them their extensive weapons of war, including magic relics of the past. The Mazoku had shown up in force, and, in what seemed a last ditch effort, were defending the city at the cost of their own lives. Explosions, death and destruction followed as the two races fought against each other. She was spared only a moment for thought as she realized that the Mazoku really were defending the city, and they were helping as many citizens as possible escape, even the higher ups who were phasing out large groups of people at a time. The moment passed and with a scream she was transported somewhere else.

From memories long past of visiting the small town, she saw the fight spread to Zefilia. Luna Inverse and Gourry Gabriev brought up the front, each wearing bloodied weapons, each bearing battle wounds, each shouting out orders and commands like battlefield generals. More Mazoku and surprisingly a few Golden Dragons, who perhaps had defied their orders, were in the ranks and were obeying the humans as they all fought desperately against the rage filled Golden Dragons who attacked them mercilessly…

As they all fought desperately to save the remaining citizens of Zefilia…

As they all fought desperately to buy time for Lina and Xellos…

The vision flashed again, and with a cry Filia was transported to a place she had never seen. A temple that shimmered like a mirage in the desert was the next scene; a place where destruction of the surrounding landscape seemed to be so commonplace as the battle for life continued on. Lina and Xellos were each running towards that temple, and still both were fighting against hordes of Golden Dragons. Blood dripped down Lina's body, and pain seemed to fill her entire being. Even so, she had the Ragna Blade held firmly in one bleeding hand, the other hand held another spell made entirely of chaos; it was not the Giga Slave. Filia's eyes widened at the use of two different chaos spells at the same time. It was impossible, yet Lina was doing it with the grim determination that seemed to only possess her in moments of life and death.

Xellos was not any better off than Lina, for the darkness that was his life force and his soul was draining from multiple wounds all over his physical projection. The desperation in his eyes was frightening, for he was wounded beyond anything she had seen on a Mazoku, and he _knew_ he would die. And yet… he was still protecting Lina using everything he had.

And still her people kept driving at them. Explosions happened on either side of the two who fled, as Dragon Flame Breath cut through the surrounding countryside. Lina's spell went off, and with it her strength and the Ragna Blade. She dropped. And as her body hit the ground, a tornado of chaos exploded onto the oncoming dragons. Xellos grabbed Lina's limp body and snarled out in rage, a fury so all encompassing that she felt it lash through her heart. But the only thing he could do was to keep running toward that unknown temple, carefully balancing Lina in his arms as he stumbled with his own pain.

The Chaos Tornado hit the dragons, and whatever it touched disappeared into inky blackness. Screams from the dying dragons ripped through Filia's mind, filling her with a pain so intense that she passed out still clutching her head, adding her own scream to the din.

xxxx

Filia sat upright in bed, the nightmare still clinging to her as her own sweat dripped down her body and as tears filled her eyes. For a few moments she was blind with the stinging salty wetness. She whimpered as her heart pounded through her chest, her blood throbbing in her temples, bringing a headache of immense proportions down upon her. She clutched her pillow to herself even as she allowed her cries to fill the crushing silence of the room. She wasn't sure if that nightmare had been a terrifying vision, or a horrifying dream brought upon her by all the current and taxing events and information she had been forced to become aware of through Milgazia.

As her sobs finally died down, she dried her eyes and her face with her blanket and noticed for the first time that the room was not very dark, as it should have been. When she looked around she realized there weren't any mage lights or any candles to make such illumination. The room seemed to glow with a slight golden brilliance and finally Filia's eyes located the center of the glow. The glow, in fact, came from Lina, who sat in an overstuffed chair beside the bed. Lina herself didn't glow, but she somehow radiated light.

Filia had not been there when Lina was first possessed by the Lady of Nightmares, but Filia didn't need that experience to know that it was not Lina who was in the room with her at that moment. At that thought, Lina smiled, and for a moment she became just a bit more brilliant, before that tiny spark of light died down and the soft glow returned. Lina spoke and her voice, though her own, was somehow not. "Nightmares Little Dragon?"

Filia could only nod. Never in her life had she ever met with the Golden Lord. It was true that she had followed the teachings of the Fire Dragon King, and from him, Ceified, and so had a certain connectedness with the Lord of Nightmares. But it was a completely different experience to be face to face with the God that had created their tiny world. It made her feel like an insignificant and infinitesimal spec against the Universe.

It was frightening. Almost more frightening than what she had just witnessed.

Lina, but really the Lord of Nightmares, smiled at her. "One of many that you will have, and not nearly as bad as others have had. Your race may wish the destruction of the girl Lina, but I don't." She chuckled, and Her mirth seemed to settle Filia's beating and raging heart. "Do not fear the future Little Golden. What will be, will be. And nothing you and your friends do will change the outcome I have planned. Forget the dream Little One, and remember that some visions are only future possibilities, and sometimes, even things that have once passed." The Lord of Nightmares stretched out Her hand, laying it on Filia's forehead. "Sleep and Forget."

Filia surrendered to the power of her God.

xxxx

Filia walked to breakfast that morning, feeling slightly detached from the bustle that was going along as servants hurried to do their duties. Something important had happened last night, and for the life of her, she couldn't remember anything, especially her dreams. That bothered her, for as a former priestess of the Fire Dragon King, she had been taught how to remember every little detail of them; no one ever knew if they were to be a vision of the future or not. This was the first time since she learned all the teachings that she could not remember her dreams. She sat down at the table with the rest of her friends and stared aimlessly at a bowl of something before her.

Lina was the first to notice something off about the Golden Dragon. She called Filia's name a few times, getting everyone else's attention except Filia's. She was ready to do a headlock before Filia finally looked up and realized that everyone was staring at her.

"Sorry… What?" Looking at Lina triggered something, but it slipped out of her mind before she could even focus on what it might have been.

Lina sighed. "You're in La La Land this morning, aren't ya?"

Filia put a hand to her forehead. "I can't… remember my dreams."

Lina snorted. "That's ok. Gourry can't even remember people's names. Forgetting a dream now and then is ok. I can't remember mine from last night either."

Filia shook her head as she responded vehemently. "No. As a priestess of the Fire Dragon King, I was taught how not to forget my dreams. This is the first time since, that I've forgotten anything like that. I just can't remember anything, not a glimpse of it, or even a feeling."

Everyone remained silent at that admission, even Lina. Sylphiel finally spoke up. "Is it really that serious?"

Filia shook her head. "I… don't know. I feel as if it was important, to everyone, and yet… it feels as if it were all erased. It bothers me… more than Xellos does."

Lina actually gasped. "It must have been important if its loss bothers you _more_ than Xellos."

Filia chuckled, despite the circumstances and said sarcastically. "Thank you Lina."

Lina smiled and asked, "Is there any way that you might be able to remember it, you know like techniques for calling up dreams or something?"

Filia leaned forward as if to say yes, before shaking her head. "I don't know. I can't remember."

"This must be serious. Especially if you can't remember something that you were _trained_ to remember." Zelgadis sat back in his chair as he stared into the distance. "Do you remember anything before your dreams, like what you did before bed?"

"I played with Valterria a bit before putting him down for bed. I read a bit before bed, blew out all the candles, and went to sleep. Arggh! Why can't I remember?!"

Gourry shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe you aren't supposed to?"

Everyone looked back at Gourry, their eyes widening at the implications suggested by his simple offhand remark. Filia gulped and nodded. "Maybe…"

AN: So, it's a bit short too. But this one just flowed from my fingertips, and I gave you all a long one last time!


	18. Devorit

Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers, and that's probably a good thing. I can just see it now, people faithfully waiting for a story to come to fruition, and me sitting on my tush. Yep, you guys are probably quite willing to throw rotten veggies and flare carrots at me by now considering how long it's been. Bad Silversharkie! But I did finally get my Slayers Fix! Yay me!

The room was dark by normal standards of the time. There weren't any candles or mage lights about to brighten it, and it was too deep in the mountain for any natural light to travel so far, but that didn't seem to inconvenience the shadowed occupant within. It may have bothered others, but for someone like Devorit, it was just perfect.

Dragons could see as well in night as in day, Golden Dragons more so than most. And Devorit preferred it to be dark as it allowed him the ideal type of setting to contemplate that which he desired most: the death of that Mazoku-loving, dragon-slaying, human bitch Lina Inverse.

AN: Such Language!

There were many reasons, most absolutely justifiable, for wanting her to die an excruciating death, and most of those reasons had finally convinced the new Council of Elders that her death was very much needed in their world. In fact, it had a sort of linearity for it would be just like going after the Ancient Dragons, and before them, the Ancient Ones. He practically snarled with glee. Even some from the race of elves had not survived the "Justice" of the Golden Dragons, though not many from the race of man knew that, and not many ever would. In fact, he himself hadn't known about it until he had read the Sacred Scrolls. And those scrolls had stated the reason for each extinction that had been caused by the Golden Dragons, even extinctions which had not been caused by the then young and slowly growing Golden Dragons, but extinctions caused by the Ancient Ones, and even the ones before them, the Kodaizoku.

Oh how he wished he could have been born in the time of those Golden Dragon induced exterminations. He knew the stories of the time, of the Gaean destruction that those now very extinct races had wrought upon the creatures and the world. And now, he chuckled maliciously, it was time for the humans to die. And one of the main obstacles was Lina Inverse. Her older sister may have to follow as well, but he knew he could not convince the council of that, especially since she was a Knight of Ceified and destroying any piece of their God was sacrilegious. And they weren't quite ready to consider exterminating the humans just yet.

The council was ready for completely destroying the Mazoku-loving bitch, especially since she seemed to be helping them regain the very power that could destroy the whole world.

And after they killed her, and he showed them how much it hurt the Mazoku to have one powerful human die, and he showed them that the only reason the Mazoku had survived so long was because of the rapidly proliferating humans, it was only a single step to the extinction of the human race. Though he wasn't loath to the idea of having a few survivors. They made nice pets after all, as long as they were neutered and kept stupid. The two that he had hidden in his private nest were proof of that.

But Lina Inverse herself had to die. She stood in the way of everything he dreamed of accomplishing. And…

He slammed his fist into the stone table before him. Even though his skin was now broken and freely bleeding, the table was no longer a table, nor solid stone. He smiled at the destruction his powerful fist had caused and imagined doing the very thing to that Inverse Twat. He hated her with all his being and no amount of pain he would ever cause her would be enough for the pain that she had caused him.

First and foremost, _she was a dragon slayer_.

Though he admitted that she was less of one than that bastard Xellos; at least Xellos had the excuse of being a _Mazoku_. She did not have that luxury and after Devorit was finished with her, she would no longer be called the Dragon Spooker. No, she would forever be remembered by all who still lived as the Dragon Slayer; this name for all the poor and defenseless dragons she had murdered. And even if it weren't for them, she was still the reason that an entire sect of Golden Dragons had died. If it hadn't been for her, all of the Golden Dragons of the Fire Dragon King sect would still be alive; his beloved Evanth would still be alive, she would still be with him.

He snarled as he recalled a memory that would never again give him peace until she was avenged.

Evanth had been a warrior priestess for the Fire Dragon King. She had just been proudly accepted into the Order of Fire when Lina Inverse was brought into their lives by the prophecy of that human-loving whore Filia. Evanth and her sisters of the Order had been called to fight alongside the male warriors in the battle that had killed them all: The Last Stand of the Golden Fire Dragons. Evanth had been proud to be called into her duty so early, to show that Filia Ul Copt had been wrong in her interpretation of the prophecy. To prove that it was not humans who were needed to stop Valgaav and to protect the life of their world; she wished to prove that only Golden Dragons had that power. She had died for her belief. And the human lover, Filia, and the Mazoku lover, Lina, had survived only to sully the names of those Golden Dragons who had died in the battle.

It did not matter that the prophecy was right. It did not matter that Lina was the reason that the world had not been returned to chaos. What mattered was that so many Golden Dragons had died for no reason, and the bitch had not died with them. She alone was the reason for their destruction, she alone.

And, at first, she alone would die.

Followed, of course, by the traitor Filia; then Milgazia. And then maybe perhaps a few other Golden Dragons who had decided to follow their lead and band together against him. But Lina was to be first, with as many humans as could possibly be caught in the sidelines. Starting in Seyruun, where all the other Mazoku lovers of Lina's band were.

He leaned back and began to heal his split knuckles as he imagined every gruesome detail of their deaths, and the pleasure he would derive from them. After he healed his knuckles, he did his best to compose himself again before his next war rally. There was no reason to show to everyone that he was angry. Anger would turn a few more precious fighters against him, fighters he needed to kill the Bitch. They would know he was still upset about Evanth and that he was driving this only for his vengeance.

And some might begin to assume he was insane for holding a grudge for so long. A little over ten years was only a short while for a Golden Dragon, but it was still too long for even a Golden Dragon to hold a grudge against someone who had been instantly forgiven by all especially when she had saved all their lives.

He knew it was why Milgazia had turned against him. Milgazia had known about Devorit's loss; most of the Dragons had and though many of them had lost someone dear to them in that battle, not one of their losses could possibly have equaled his. For in truth, not only had he lost Evanth, he had also lost his unborn children. He hadn't found out until after the battle, for he would have forbidden Evanth from joining had he known. He found out by way of a letter; a letter that took forever to reach him. A year later, while he was still grieving for his loss, it appeared. After he read and reread it, the truth of it plunged him into a deeper despair, and while he searched for a way out of his despair, insanity visited him.

Insanity and an idea.

An idea to destroy the very thing that had destroyed him and all that he loved.

Lina Inverse.

So with great eloquence and perfectly thought out arguments, he connivingly convinced the new Council of Elders and the even newer Council of Golden Dragons that the death of Lina Inverse was the only way they would ever be rid of the Mazoku.

Only Milgazia, who was then still part of the council, had not been convinced by Devorit's words. But Milgazia did not have enough followers to make his voice and his words heard. And Devorit spread rumors and lies about Milgazia; that he had long been tainted by the Claire Bible, that all those years guarding such a powerful artifact and then allowing a human to use it had turned him into something less than the Golden Dragon Warrior he had once been. It was only a small thing for a human to taint Milgazia further against the Golden Dragons. For the human was in league with the Dragon Slayer Xellos after all, and if Xellos could taint a human, then he could easily warp an already tainted Golden Dragon. So for as much as Milgazia tried to force both the councils to see reason, the rumors and lies that swirled beneath the genial faces began to undermine him, until he was finally forced into exile, and more importantly was forced to flee or his very life would be forfeit.

Even so, when he left, a small contingent of Golden Dragons followed.

But that mattered not to Devorit. Let the traitors leave. The fewer there were, the fewer he had to worry about as opposition to his goals. He smiled again, though his smile was far from pleasant. As soon as he was finished with Lina Inverse, the humans and the rest of the Mazoku, he'd follow up with those dragons who had left.

But one thing at a time.

Lina Inverse first.

xxxx

After they all finished breakfast, Lina occupied herself in the nursery. Gourry had run off to the city guard for more weapons practice and drill; apparently he was becoming a favorite weap

onsmaster for the recruits and they seemed to ask for him to train with them almost every day that he could. And he happily obliged now that Lina wasn't exactly leaving the palace to study and Xellos was bound by his master. Lina had promised him that she would let him know when Xellos was no longer bound, and he'd come back in a moment to continue protecting her. But for now, she was happy to let him practice with others so that he might keep up his edge. It was never good to stop training, to stop studying, especially with skills that were so deadly. And it wasn't as if she minded the time alone.

It was not so much that she hated having Gourry around all the time, but she knew that he needed to get out with other people besides her. And sometimes it was just nice to be alone. Her alone time was fast becoming sparse. It was one of the reasons she feared marriage so, despite what she told anyone. Lina was as happy being a solitary sorceress as being in a group. And though she treasured every moment she spent with her lover, she needed some space from time to time. It was just too difficult to explain that to Gourry. The opportunity that the triplets provided, gave her that time especially since she spent as much time in their company as possible; she figured Gourry would take it as a sign that she did want to become a mother.

She breathed a small sigh as she clutched her favorite of the triplets to herself. Lina wanted to spend as much time with her Goddaughter Adelina as possible, and somehow Adelina seemed to want to be with Lina whenever possible.

If Lina was in the same room, Adelina was not happy unless she was being held by her Godmother. The other two didn't seem to be so specific; they just wanted to be held. But Adelina would cry until she turned blue in the face, and neither Amelia nor Zelgadis could tell if that was because she was projecting her Brau Demon image to prove a point or if she was just losing oxygen. So instead of trying to figure it out, they just gave Adelina to Lina and left it at that.

At the moment Gilon and Varali were with Amelia and Zelgadis, who were happily strolling around the palace. The city had not yet been introduced to the new heirs to the Seyruun throne, and so they were kept out of sight until the Unveiling, which still hadn't really been planned out. Amelia was exhausted and everyone wanted to wait until she was up to a celebration.

After Lina had settled into a nook on the couch, with Adelina held firmly against her breast, Bleed had jumped up on the couch. She turned a few times and settled herself beneath Lina's bare feet. Filia had entered the nursery, only to sniff derisively when she saw the 'mangy cur' on the couch and she left just as quickly with Valterria not wanting him to be in the presence of something so 'foul'. And now that Lina was alone, Lina began to regale both Adelina, and apparently Bleed as well, with tales of her misspent youth.

And just as Lina was going into great detail about the one time that she had managed to sell some stones that she had 'magicked' into 'amulets of protection' for 'amateur pickpockets' to the local kids of her town, Bleed growled.

Her hackles rose and she looked straight into Lina's eyes, speaking into Lina's mind as that was the only way she could communicate with her. _She set _him_ free. _Lina looked at Bleed, then to the empty space to her right. She didn't need to ask who 'he' was. She waited a few minutes, wondering if she could do a Ragna Blade one-handed.

"Oh just come out already, and let's get it over with."

A few more minutes passed. Lina looked at Bleed.

"Well, where is he?"

_Not sure. Not here though._ Bleed seemed to sigh and shrugged her coat back into place. She then settled back into her curl and looked as if she was back to napping. But now her lupine ears were at half cock as if they were a radar to Xellos's presence.

"I suppose I should let Gourry know."

Bleed managed to chuckle into a wolfy growl before she looked up at Lina again. _You know he'll just try to cosset you again. If Xellos comes by, we'll let the idiot know. But Beastmaster tells me that Xellos won't be dropping by for a bit. He has a few tasks that he has to catch up on. When he's finished, then he'll be allowed to bother you again._

"And will you leave at that time?"

_Not unless Beastmaster has orders for me to be elsewhere._

"Does she need to know anything at the moment, or does she plan on interrogating me later?"

_Later._ Bleed yawned, showing impressive teeth, and settled back down once she had her say. _Say, can you scratch between my shoulders? I have one massive itch creeping up on me. I've never been able to reach there while in this form and since I'm already settled and comfortable…_

Lina smiled and obliged, still managing to hold Adelina to her. "You better not let Xellos know how easy you're getting it while in my presence. He'd kill me if he found out I was being this nice to one of his subordinates."

_Xellos can bite me. Besides, if he wasn't such an idiot when around you, he'd realize that the benefits of having you being so sociable more than compensate for having to deal with all the peace and love of this sickening place._

"Actually, I think that's why he bugs me. It's the only thing that gets a rise out of me and therefore makes everyone else mad."

_He doesn't need to get a rise out of you. All he needs is Filia. And maybe throw a little bit of Mister Grumpy Butt into the mix. But she's enough to satisfy any craving for anger. Purified anger, a wonder drug I tell you. Makes you feel all powerful, and allows you to deal with, _Bleed managed to shudder, _all that happiness and love that Princess Amelia can produce. Princess Amelia will be the death of us all if you ask me, not the loss of our Maou._

"Really?"

_Oops._ Bleed managed to look sheepish. _My mistress is gonna smack me for letting that loose. But you're on our side for now anyway. And you know how important it is to keep us alive even if you don't agree with our way of life. And knowing that, maybe you can rein in that Justice and Love speech that the princess keeps wanting to spew at me whenever she looks at me._

Lina chuckled. "Don't worry, it gives even me a headache sometimes and I'm one of her best friends. But I have to admit it is rather shocking to get so much… I guess the only word is truth, from one of you. You all have so many plots and counterplots and then you guys all tell half truths and ugh! It gets so annoying to try and get anything straight."

Bleed chuckled in response. _Actually it's usually only some of the more meddlesome higher ups that are so cryptic. Others of us, and usually the weaker of us, don't mind telling the truth so much, but we're also not always allowed human contact. We're too easy for the more powerful of you humans to kill, and as it is, there are too few of us left to spare, especially after your little reign of terror with Lord Gaav's Minions._

"Have you guys ever thought of consolidating your power, and trying to raise Shabranigdo?"

_Won't work. With the loss of both Phibrizzo and Gaav, we've taken way too many hits to be able to join enough power to make a difference against the Goldens. Even with their own loss of the Ancients, and the Water Dragon King, and that entire sect to the Fire Dragon King, and even the fact that Ceified used all his power to seal Lei Magnus, the Ryuuzoku and Shinzoku still have way more power than we do. And if they ever decide to go after us full tilt, we will be ruthlessly destroyed despite the losses they will have._

"If so, why do you think they are going after me instead?"

Bleed managed to snort. _Have you not figured that out already?_

"I asked for your opinion."

Bleed managed to smile, and had Lina not been used to it, it might have actually bothered her that a wolf could smile so. _Since you decided to help us, even after killing a whole lot of us, you are a threat to the Goldens. And considering what you've been gifted with, you are a very powerful threat to what the Goldens think they stand for. _

_If you ask me, I personally think they're a bunch of radical racial snots. Thinking that _they're_ the_ head haunchos _just because _they're _one of the oldest surviving races of dragons and that they were "gifted" with the power to decide who lives and who dies._

Bleed snarled. _No one has that right. Not even us, even though to let you humans know would be sort of detrimental to our image. Gotta keep you guys in fear of us and all that. But the Goldens think it is their right to decide what Ceified, and virtually, what the Lady of Nightmares want. Do _you_ know what She wants?_

"Well, from what I've gathered, She's not happy about the imbalance, but She still wants this world to continue on as it has. If She wasn't happy with it, She would have returned it to the Sea of Chaos."

_Precisely, meaning for _once_,_ Bleed snorted almost derisively at the word 'once', _the Goldens are wrong. That and they're stupid._

"Oh, and just how are they stupid?"

Bleed cackled for quite a time before she finally responded, and when she did so, she couldn't keep the mirth out of her mental voice. _Haven't you been told yet? You are the poster child for Chaos. And if there's one thing I've noticed, you have got the blessing of the Greatest God in our World and the next. And they obviously haven't been paying any attention to your battle record either. _

_Every time one of us has gone up against you, they've died. Gone. Kaput! Even our Maou. Even the Gods from another world entirely. And despite what you may say or think, that is most impressive. Makes me glad to say I've known you and got to speak to you one on one without being on your hit list. _After a solemn moment on the part of Bleed, she continued. _That, and you're practically an Elixir to us._

"An Elixir? How so?"

_Didn't I just say you were Chaos incarnate?_

"No, you said 'poster child for Chaos'. What's this Elixir stuff?"

_Means the same to me. But yeah, being chaos incarnate makes it really easy and wonderful to be in your presence, kinda like having an elixir constantly pumped into your soul._ At Lina's confused look, Bleed began to try and explain why so many Mazoku were attracted to Lina.

_A prime example is Filia. She is always angry when around us, but though that anger is quite palpable and even usable to us by giving us some strength, it is not nor ever will be the same as you. _

_You, on the other paw, practically radiate pure chaotic power, pure chaotic energy, even if you have good and bad moments while you radiate it. Those good and bad moments might do something to us were they to come from another human or being, but you're different. It's hard to describe how you affect us, but no matter how you feel emotionally, it won't ever matter for She claimed you and your personal ups and downs _will never_ affect us again. And since She's pure chaotic energy and She's put Her claim on you, some of that flows through you, making you, even as small an astral being as you are, a purely chaotic astral being, and the power that you produce is something that we can use, for pure chaotic power is what we truly draw upon to gather our own strength. _

_It's almost what makes us up, but not quite, and I couldn't tell you everything that made us what we are, but in truth, the chaos that is the Lord of Nightmares helps make a part of what we are. Why do you think Xellos-_

"That's absolutely enough from you young lady. How would you like me to tell Lord Beastmaster that you've been giving away all of our secrets to Lina?"

Lina hadn't even felt Xellos hovering around and she almost shrunk away in surprise at his suddenly near form. For her part, even Bleed yipped in surprise. But she didn't cower away from Xellos and Xellos did nothing but glare at her.

Only Adelina seemed unaware of the powerful Mazoku in her presence, though it might be that she was too drowsy to be bothered. And she wasn't being taken away from Lina anyway, so why should she care? She was warm and wrapped snuggly in Lina's embrace, and she had recently been fed; all was well with the world as far as she was concerned.

It took Lina a bit to realize that Xellos wasn't angry because of the secrets of the Mazoku that Bleed was so freely bandying about. It was because she had been about to tell Lina the main reason Xellos lingered around her all the time.

She had to admit she was intrigued, and despite the danger that Xellos represented, she wanted to know the real reason he did all the things he did when he was around her. It confused her most of the time. She could handle it, if what he did was just to get a rise out of her and to anger her. But she didn't think she could handle it if he was actually… if he actually… if he wanted…

Lina didn't have time to finish her thoughts and where they might lead her.

Her gorge rose up.

She jumped off of the couch, and without sparing a moment for the consequences of the action, she shoved Adelina into Xellos's arms and practically ran to the bathroom. She barely made it there before all the contents of her very large breakfast came back up with a vengeance. Even some of last night's dessert came up with it as well. And so horrible was she feeling, that she wasn't even aware of the sudden warmth of the two bodies pressed up beside her. One lay on the floor by her right side, the other came to her left and slowly rubbed soothing circles along the small of her back as she heaved and heaved until there was nothing left to heave. She had never felt so miserable in all her life. She'd prefer one of her sister's beatings and despicable forms of torture to this any day!

It wasn't until Adelina had begun to squall loud enough to shake the very foundations of the palace that Lina came back to herself.

At first though, it was only to thank whatever gods had made it possible to have flush toilets. Then it was to thank very vehemently both the kind and caring King Philionel and the benevolent and wonderful Princess Amelia for placing said flush toilets in their palace and all in very convenient locations, like very close to the nursery. Then it was to thank the Lord of Nightmares that she hadn't tossed her entire stomach along with her breakfast into said flush toilet. Then it was to realize that whatever was making that horrible noise was not her stomach and that it needed to be silenced. Then it was to realize that she alone could stop that siren.

Lina wiped her mouth on the sleeve of her tunic before blindly grabbing for the device that was creating the din. Once in her arms, the sound cut off and she leaned against the solid warm body to her right.

She looked up out of tear bleary eyes first to see Xellos who actually looked concerned, Filia with Valterria attached firmly to her hip, and Sylphiel who was trying her hardest not to puke now that the emergency was over. They were the only ones who could fit into the small lavatory. Amelia and Zelgadis were poking their heads inside the room every so often and looks of relief came across their faces when the squalling had stopped and they realized that Lina was okay after all.

She moaned, "What did I do to deserve that?"

Xellos was the first to respond. "You had sex for seventeen hours straight with a virile human male."

Bleed quickly responded to that jibe. _Meaning you didn't _choose_ to have _sex_ with _him_. _

There was a long pause._ Seventeen hours?! _I'm impressed_. Most humans can't go on for _that_ long. Must be that insatiable appetite of yours. I'm gonna place bets with the other servants on how long you could go if you were in the hands of a real master, _there was another pause in her thought speech, but this thought definitely felt devious, _like Xellos._

Lina felt too sick even now to notice the glaring contest between the two Mazoku, or to pay much attention to the meaning of those words. The others in the room hadn't heard Bleed's response otherwise they might have reacted differently, meaning she might have actually had to give more energy to processing the words that she was trying her best to forget already. Plus she was still fighting her now empty stomach from becoming sick again. And she was wondering what Gourry was going to say, and what he might do now.

She sighed to herself.

Well, that was the end of alone time.

xxxx

A few hours after the war rally, Devorit went to his private nest to relax. It was always thrilling to get Golden Dragons in the mood for a blood-letting. They were almost there too. He could feel it. In a few more weeks time he would have to physically hold them back to stop them from killing the Inverse Bitch. But even as thrilling as the rallies were, he was exhausted. He had put a lot into this one too. His words had been used as a master smith might use a bellows to stoke the fires of his forge.

He sat bolt upright the moment he felt that evil stinking presence of one of his life's enemies. _It_ wasn't the Dragon Slayer, but when it came to Mazoku, it didn't really matter. They were all pieces of shit to be flushed away. This one too, but not now.

Eventually. _It_ was on the list after all.

"And what do you want now?" Devorit asked with a sneer.

_It_ didn't seem to mind the patronizing tone that Devorit always used towards _it_. It was one of the reasons Devorit hated _it_ so much.

The voice that came from _it_ was rich and beautiful, but Devorit did not have an ear for anything of beauty that a _Mazoku_ might possess. "I have a new gift of knowledge for you, oh mighty Golden Dragon."

Devorit, however, could hear the disdain in that tone. "What now? Out with it _Mazoku_."

_It_ smiled back at him, but _it_ did not speak again. A written note suddenly appeared in his hands. _It_ didn't even reach out _its_ arms to give him the note. In that outfit, it would be quite difficult to do so anyway. And as soon as he began unfolding the note to read it, _it_ disappeared like usual.

Not that he minded. The longer _it_ was here, the higher his temper rose.

A smile appeared on his face. But not even Evanth would have called that a happy smile. It was purely feral as he began to cackle with sick glee.

The Inverse Bitch was pregnant. Revenge would be so sweet when he spilled her belly upon the ground and then pummeled her to death.

Soon Lina Inverse. Soon.

AN: Blink Blink. Dark. Very dark. But not to fear. This may be an M-rated fic, but it is not an angsty one nor will it be filled with horror. So please do not worry! I am not that evil. I swear. But things do need to be built up if I plan for the story to go anywhere, and this seemed to be the path that the story has so far taken. Ever so slowly getting back to my original plot (Damn characters trying to head off in an opposite direction!)

Also, I feel I really must apologize (once again) for how long it took me to begin writing this. Six months. I am ashamed. But the truth is, six months ago I ran out of my anti-depressants and even now I am struggling against the emotional problems inherent in being far from home for over a year without Family, Friends and in particular my Beloved Cats to give me comfort. Combine that with lack of meds, and it kinda screws you up a bit. But I will do my darndest to write another chapter soon, and perhaps a happier one? We shall see.

Again, don't worry too much, for this is not supposed to be a dark fic. And as I said in the summary, it should have L/X in it, just not yet. Can't just drop Gourry like that! I love the dumb blond too much.


	19. Xellas, an unwanted guest! No!

Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers, but I'm wondering whether it's a good idea if I did. I suck at deadlines and I _am_ part of Procrastinators Anonymous. I'd do something about being so lazy, but we keep putting off the meetings…

Sylphiel was checking Lina out, still attempting to puzzle out why Lina had become pregnant so fast. Lina had only just stopped taking those birth preventatives, but they should have kept her from getting pregnant for a few weeks after especially if she had been taking them regularly.

And there was no doubt in Sylphiel's mind that this was not just a fluke. It was almost a healer's instinct to know the differences between a fluke and the real deal, and she knew just by leaning over Lina and checking all the telltale signs, that Lina was indeed pregnant.

Lina, on the other hand, had refused to budge, both in moving away from the toilet and agreeing with Sylphiel's assessment. She was not leaving that lavatory for the life of anyone, and she practically seemed to hug the huge porcelain throne as if it alone might save her from eternal damnation. She was also hoping that Sylphiel was wrong and that it had just been something she ate. She was not willing in the slightest to admit that she might possibly be pregnant.

Sylphiel was running a mental checklist and checking it thrice because Lina seemed so adamant about NOT being pregnant.

Lina wasn't ready for children yet, despite what she had told Gourry that night that now seemed so many ages ago. She had figured that she may have had another few weeks of bliss before she would even have to consider the possibility, and Xellos's presence was not making anything any easier, damn it all! He was frowning down at her and Bleed, and it didn't make things any better with Bleed chuckling in her mind and adding peanut gallery comments that were not making Xellos's mood any less frightening.

Things like "He was wishing he had you first" and "He's wondering what he can do to Gourry to get him out of the way now" and so on.

Lina didn't even want to think about what Gourry was going to do if it really was true that she was pregnant, but she knew, knew, he would treat her like she was made of fragile glass.

Finally the glares from Xellos, the chuckles from Bleed, and the quiet murmurings of Sylphiel became too much for her.

"Everybody OUT!" she shouted. At the stunned looks of surprise from all her friends, she repeated herself. "OUT! NOW!"

Everyone began leaving the small lavatory, except for Bleed. "You too Bleed. I need some me time before Gourry gets here." The unspoken words were: _I need to prepare myself for this without anyone gushing about the stupid wonderful miracles of life._

As everyone left and she slammed the door shut, she breathed a sigh of relief and leaned against the wall. She cast a lighting spell to see the effects. She felt no power drain which meant that this was still too early in the term. Amelia had said that she began noticing the slight power drain around one month and that as each day went by, it became progressively harder to cast high power spells.

It didn't mean she couldn't cast at all like during _that time of the month_, but it did mean that for Lina, trying to cast the Ragna Blade as she came to the sixth month mark would be extraordinarily difficult, and there was no way in the nine hells that she'd be able to cast any of those other chaos spells especially as she entered the third trimester.

She laughed to herself. The time she had her magic sealed away would be nothing compared to this, and even the Demons Blood Talismans wouldn't help. And here was the real kicker.

If Filia was right, and the Golden Dragons really were out to get her, then…

"Okay Inverse. You are now officially and royally screwed."

She had never really thought too much about the idea of having a child. That was in the future, when she was finally ready to settle down. She chuckled darkly; _if_ she would ever be ready to finally settle down. If all these damn stupid gods and non-human races would just leave her alone already.

She hunkered down and allowed a few tears of sorrow to escape. She was just so tired of it all.

And now, for even Bleed knew it was true and had brought it up, she _was_ Gods touched. She would never be left alone for as long as she lived. And it didn't matter which side wanted her, dead or alive. She would always be the savior to one and the destroyer to another.

It was just too much to handle.

Now there was another life at risk too—not just her own—a life that she hadn't planned on. One that she'd have to be extra careful about now because wherever she went so would this little helpless life. And she couldn't just leave it behind like human baggage if she felt the need to run off. It would always be with her, until it was born…

Unless she…

"NO!" She slammed her fist into the tiled floor and heard her knuckles crack. She would not drift down that path. That path led to destruction and ruin. She may have left destruction and chaos in her wake most of the time, but damn it, _not this time_.

Besides, she mused, what if she was really meant to be pregnant, really meant to have a child now of all times?

What about the issue of magic power?

She hated losing her ability, hated having to rely on others to protect her. It was the reason she learned magic in the first place, well that and her big sister was so damn scary.

But a damsel in distress?!

She had never been able to play that part well no matter what she had tried in the beginning. Fight, or die trying, that was her motto. And soon, she wouldn't be able to. Not with having another helpless someone to protect. She wasn't even that great at protecting herself, and now she had another to guard.

Well, Gourry would soon be earning his title of her protector. If she couldn't cast high level spells, and she had the added trouble of trying to protect herself and her now unborn child, then she would actually become the damsel in distress, all helpless and shrieky, and hiding behind the sword of her large, handsome and muscular protector.

That very idea now brought her into a fit of giggles.

Oh, this was gonna be good.

Tears began flowing faster with those half hysterical giggles as she realized just how much harder life was going to become.

Large, warm and gentle arms wrapped around her soothingly. A solid wall of a chest pressed into her and she gratefully cried into the warmth and comfort provided.

Best of all, no words of comfort were spoken. They weren't needed and they wouldn't have been heard anyway. All there was, all that was needed, was that embrace.

Warm. Loving. Gentle. Solid.

There when she really needed him. Some of the best things in life were represented in Gourry in that moment, and they were all Lina needed.

xxxx

"Wow. I always figured that Lina getting pregnant would hit her hard. But I never thought it would be this bad. Are you sure she's really pregnant Sylphiel?" Amelia looked toward Sylphiel as she asked.

Gilon and Varali, who were both in her arms, gurgled at the sound of Amelia's voice, even if the tone was a bit worried.

Sylphiel shrugged. "It's too early to say. I would say yes based on this morning, but it is always possible that it was just a fluke, just bad food or an upset stomach. I couldn't say for sure until we have more proof. And she was using arthid root after all." She looked out the windows, seeing something only she could see, concentration forcing her face into rigid and unforgiving lines; a face that was almost a mask of pain, a face that was attempting to mask the pain.

Sylphiel turned back to her friends.

"Arthid root is very effective. It was why it was used for such a long time. Until of course the women who had used it most of their lives started dying way too early from the unexplainable and deadly symptoms. It took a long time even after that to connect the root with the symptoms.

"But Lina had told me that she had been faithfully using it up until that night when I told her to stop. One night shouldn't have made a difference. Ceified! Even a week couldn't have made much of a difference, not with arthid root. And for all intents and purposes, she should not be pregnant at all. But, I can't deny my instincts that tell me she is. And that… that it seems as if the arthid root has been completely cleared from her system… as if it wasn't ever really there in the first place."

Silence followed that statement until Zelgadis spoke up. "Do you think that, maybe, the Lord of Nightmares had something to do with this when Lina died?"

Sylphiel laughed bitterly. "I don't know. But, when Lina was taken from us, the things that she had gone through weren't the symptoms of arthid root. You see, after taking a large amount of arthid root over a long period of time, the stuff begins to build up in your system, never being flushed out like normal drugs. And your body becomes inflamed as the root builds up and all your joints begin to swell, and you have a really high temperature all the time. And then, as time continues, you just keep burning up until you… until you die. And after the body dies, it continues to heat up and it stays hot long after death."

Sylphiel shrugged again. "It was just the opposite in Lina's case. But to say that the Great Lady had something to do with it… I don't know. It might explain why Lina was so cold… but it can't only be that. Lina is still too young for it to have done anything but prevent pregnancy. And there's nothing that I know of that can counteract arthid root. My father… might have been able to say what, but… _I_ don't know of anything."

Amelia shook her head and looked down at her children. They smiled brightly at her. Mama was paying attention to them again. She then looked at Zelgadis who held Adelina.

She wondered how Lina would now react to the children, knowing that she too would soon bear one of her own. It would be difficult, like walking on eggshells, when around Lina. This really had hit Lina harder than usual. They had all heard the hysterical laughing and crying behind the door to the bathroom. As far as Amelia knew, Lina was not the type to cry so hysterically. And there had been nothing any of them could do to help her.

Nothing that is, until Gourry showed up as excited as anyone could be over the prospect of being a father. But he too had heard the crying behind the hysterical giggling. And all it had taken was one look at his face to realize that Gourry knew more than they did about how to calm Lina down. He quietly opened the door and just as quietly closed it behind him. There were no murmurings of love or of how everything would be all right behind that door; only the smothered sobs of a girl who had never once cried in front of any of them.

Filia broke Amelia from her musings. "So how do we act around her? I've never seen Lina like that, well, except for that one time that I forced her to agree to help me with the prophecy by bringing that letter from her sister."

Amelia almost chuckled at that, almost. She had forgotten how much Luna frightened Lina. Thank the Great Lady that the only frightening thing about her own sister was her laugh.

Another voice broke her from her musings.

"You do realize Filia, that I will never forgive you for that either."

"Lina?!" Everyone in the room turned and faced Lina who was smiling as if her breakdown had never happened. Gourry stood behind her, his hand resting gently on her shoulder.

Bleed was the first to move. The lupine Mazoku jumped up and down in front of Lina like an overactive hyper puppy, happy once again to see her mistress alive and well. Lina chuckled.

The next one in the room to react was Adelina, somehow ever aware that Lina was in the same room as she.

The siren started up before anyone had a chance to shush her. And Lina just calmly held her hands out to Zelgadis. And he just as calmly relinquished his offspring to Lina.

That little one could wail when she wanted to make a point, and Zel figured his hearing would be the first to go if she managed to keep it up. The siren stopped and Adelina gurgled happily; that girl was getting _spoiled_.

Lina walked to one of the couches, but waited for Gourry to sit down first before she gladly curled into his lap clutching Adelina. Bleed was not to be denied either and she curled at Lina's feet. Lina giggled, hearing something only she could hear before she gave a quick scratch behind Bleed's shoulders.

Sylphiel gazed at Lina with a tiny frown. "How are you feeling?"

Lina sighed as she leaned into Gourry once more. He wrapped his arms around her waist, a constant reminder that she was not alone. "Better. Too many things at once I think, and I couldn't handle it all without help."

Zelgadis shook his head. "We are here for you Lina. That's why we're your friends. If you needed us, all you had to do was ask."

Lina smiled. "I know, I just thought I could handle it all on my own." She sighed. "I guess I'm just not as strong as I used to be."

"It takes a strong person to handle problems alone, Miss Lina. It takes an even stronger person to admit that they need help. I trust you will realize that Seyruun is and always will be behind you." King Philionel stated from the doorway into the room.

"Even after all the trouble I've caused?"

King Phil laughed a belly deep laugh. "I think _especially_ after all the trouble you've caused."

"Yeah, and don't you forget it!" Amelia seconded.

xxxx

Luna Inverse looked up at the uninvited guest in her living room and sighed. She marked her place in the book and calmly set it down upon the end table. She leaned back and stared at her visitor, raising her eyebrow only slightly in the unasked question of _Just why are you here?_

Her visitor smiled, and immediately took a seat in the overstuffed chair across from Luna, dangling her long legs over the side. She flicked her cigarette and before Luna had time to become cross, the ash fell into a tray that disappeared just as immediately as it had appeared.

It wasn't wise to anger a tired and cranky Knight of Ceified after all, even if you were greater in actual power than she was. This was the women who could cut a Dragon Slave in half after all. Not even Xellos was rude to her.

"Word around the campfire is Little Sister is pregnant. It's all that the others can talk about actually. And believe it or not," the Mazoku Lord giggled, "Xellos is not happy with such an outcome because the father is none other than that idiot swordsman."

Luna did not respond. Her look was enough. _And you're the one telling me this because?_

"I can see why Lina loves you so much. Such a loving and caring older sister." The Beastmaster's voice practically purred.

Luna stiffened. Lina's fear of her was a subject that caused Luna a number of sleepless nights and was in truth a double-edged blade for her. Despite the fact that it helped make Lina do whatever she said without argument, it had also caused a huge rift between the two. One that Luna could not force herself to repair as much as she wished to be close to her little sister.

"Want me to relay any messages to her?"

Luna made a slight nod. "Come home."

"Well aren't you loquacious! You sure you don't want to add a commanding '_now!_' to that?"

Luna sighed. "Knock it off Xellas."

The Beastmaster giggled again. Luna was never sure if it was all just an act to rile her, or if this was the Beastmaster's true personality.

She had to admit that it was definitely quite odd that she and Lina would attract such dangerous company. Xellos was attracted to Lina like a moth to a flame, and Xellas was attracted to one who should have been her bitter enemy just for existing. And no matter what the two sisters might ever do, the two Mazoku seemed just as happy to hover around, bugging them.

She had never really approved of the company Lina managed to draw like a magnet, but now that the barriers were down and had been down for years, Xellas seemed just as happy to come and bother her as well. She actually felt only grudging respect for her younger sister as Lina didn't seem to be bothered much by Xellos's presence. And if she was, she was good at keeping it to herself. Luna's barely veiled dislike for Xellas, and all that she stood for, had almost turned a few angry arguments into duels between the two very powerful women.

And still the higher Mazoku Lord wouldn't leave her alone.

A gravelly voice spoke up from behind her. "I've finished chopping all the wood Miss Luna. Oh-" Her dog Spot soon saw the Mazoku Lord, and had unknowingly provided quite a welcome distraction from her musings, and even Xellas had turned to glare at the intruder. "I'll just be on my way, Ladies."

"Thank you, Spot."

Xellas turned back to Luna, taking a long drag before flicking more of the ash. It just as quickly fell into the reappearing-disappearing ashtray. "I still don't know why you kept that Werewolf Troll Dilgear around."

"Spot's good for manual labor. And it's nice to have a pet that's so intelligent and obedient."

Xellas giggled again, the sound grating on Luna's already worn nerves. "Only a Knight of Ceified could make a Werewolf Troll a pet."

Luna refused to react to another pointed jibe. In fact, her voice was reasonably level as she asked, "Is that all you wanted to tell me about? That Lina was pregnant?"

Xellas smiled. "Oh no! I thought I might stick around for a while to have some tea, and share more embarrassing stories of our underlings, or in your case, Lina's childhood. You know, girl talk!" That last sentence had practically been squealed.

Luna sighed, attempting to repress her shudders. "Xellas. I'm not in the mood. In fact, I've never been in the mood for your company."

"Oh Boo Hoo. You're no fun at all." The Beastmaster got up out of the overstuffed chair and stretched languidly. "Just 'come home'? No loving and caring sisterly sentiments?"

Luna picked up the book she had been reading and didn't even glance up at Xellas. "Just 'come home'."

Xellas disappeared with a grin. "No wonder the Inverse siblings are so screwed up."

Luna looked up and glared at the space the Mazoku Lord had occupied.

Why was it always a Mazoku who brought up the things one was so sensitive about?

AN: 'Kay. On a roll so far. Let's cross our fingers! Figured that two of my favorites had to finally make an appearance as well. Review Please! That's what that little button down there is for!


	20. A Tame Mazoku

Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers, but perhaps my hopes have been answered! Word around the campfire is that they are finally putting out more Slayers! (Japan April '08) Not exactly a fourth season, but thirteen episodes (OVAs I am told) on, who else but Lina and Gourry! This news has put happiness into my ashamed non-writing little heart. I find out more info, I will make adjustments to this chappie (or maybe finish writing the next one, it depends on my mood).

Everyone in the room was silent, not sure of how to respond to the announcement Lina had just made. She looked around at her friends waiting for the first argument to come out.

It came from Amelia. "But why do you have to leave so soon?"

Lina was prepared for this one. "I told you I would stay until after the babes were born. Well, it's been a few months since. I need to get going. I've tarried long enough as it is."

The next argument was from Zelgadis. "But... you're pregnant. You can't travel like that. You're in the lavatory every morning and sometimes in the afternoon. You're cravings are... phenomenal in comparison to what you normally eat. How are you gonna deal with all that?"

Lina had prepared for this one as well. "If Amelia, who was pregnant with triplets, could work as Crown Princess till she was eight months along, I'm pretty sure I can handle the first few months traveling. And it's better if I leave now rather than later."

Amelia spoke up again. "But my duties are not as exhausting as traveling is. Who's going to protect you? It got increasingly more difficult to use my powers as the months went by."

"All the more reason to leave now. And besides I have Gourry by my side. Not to mention Xellos and Bleed. I've already sent word ahead to my sister so she knows to be expecting me soon. Even Naga has said she'd join me."

Naga nodded. "I have, and Daddy is even willing to send you on your way with an escort. But we both thought you would at least wait until the official Unveiling of the triplets."

"I thought I could, but you haven't yet set a date for this, and it's been more than two months since their birth. And time is short. I've got to get home and to the temple before the Golden Dragons have a chance to come after me. The sooner I leave, the sooner I'll be under the protection of a Knight of Ceified, if I need it. The Golden Dragons should not be able to go against my sister."

She paused to emphasize her point. "I need to get home."

Zelgadis, sharp as ever, narrowed his eyes. "What temple?"

At this everyone else who hadn't caught it suddenly looked at Zelgadis and then at Lina, gauging her response.

Lina sighed. She knew she had to let that one little word slip, but she had honestly hoped no one would catch it. She had hoped that the fear of the Golden Dragons attacking would occupy her friends' minds. She leaned against the wall. All eyes were on her. "The Temple of Nightmares."

Filia slumped into the couch she was sitting on. "What?"

Amelia and Sylphiel gasped while Naga frowned.

"The Temple of the Golden Lord. Other names include the Temple of Chaos, the Golden Temple of the Black Sea, the Temple of the Lady of Nightmares… the names go on and on."

"There is such a place? Here, on our world?" Sylphiel looked a little faint at the very idea.

Lina shrugged. "From what I've heard, there's one on every world She has dominion of."

"How come we've never heard about one before?" Zelgadis asked.

"Probably because most humans can't deal with the concept that She actually has a temple, and that there are priests that are actually devoted to Her and the chaos that She represents."

Filia shook her head. "I've been alive a long time Lina. And _I've_ never heard about a temple for Her."

"Yeah. Well, no offense Filia, but you didn't hear about the massacre of the Ancient Dragons either, at least not until you met me. And that was what, ten, eleven years ago at the most?"

Filia sighed. "Point taken."

"Honestly, I didn't hear about the temple until just recently."

"And where, or more specifically, who have you heard all this from?" Zelgadis asked.

Lina bit her lip, not sure if she should give up her sources so easily. She hadn't wanted to let her friends know about it, but they deserved to know. She was keeping so much from them already.

"From me of course," Xellos responded as he phased into the room. Bleed had phased in as well, but while Xellos kept his distance from Lina, Bleed had immediately placed herself at Lina's side.

Lina chuckled, scratched Bleed behind the ear and said, "Not yet. That's what we're all arguing about." She laughed again, but only shook her head in negation.

Zelgadis eyed Xellos for a moment. "So then Xellos, how do you know about it?"

Xellos shrugged. "I can't divulge all my secrets."

Filia snorted. "You never have."

"I'm just keeping to tradition."

Zelgadis shook his head, "Then what will you _decide_ to tell us?"

Xellos smiled at Zelgadis, then shrugged. "The Temple of Nightmares has been on this world for as long as there were... _people_ to worship Her. Probably since the beginning of Her Creation, but I'm not entirely certain."

Zelgadis frowned. "People? Do you mean humans?"

"No, I mean people. Do you honestly think humans are the only race to be considered a people?"

Zelgadis blushed. "No! I just-

Xellos smiled while he shook his head. "Humans are young. Very young. There are races you will never even think of, never even know; races that existed way before humans came into the picture." Xellos chuckled. "There are races that even the Golden Dragons know nothing about. Humans are actually Her newest and youngest creation so far. She likes to experiment. Actually, not to put too fine a point on it, humans seem to be Her favorite creation so far."

"So how do you know about these other races? You're only a Mazoku, right?" Sylphiel asked.

Xellos smiled as he raised his index finger. "That, my dear little bint, is a secret."

Lina shrugged. "And knowing Xellos, will remain one. But from what I have guessed, is that humans, like me apparently, produce a lot more chaotic energy than the other races. We humans are just so diverse, and because of that, not prone to one alignment like the Mazoku or the Golden Dragons. There aren't any truly evil Golden Dragons. There aren't any truly good Mazoku. But there are both in humans. Plus we reproduce like bunnies, Amelia being a prime example with the triplets. I suppose that makes Her like us better."

Xellos stared at Lina for a moment before forcing his gaze somewhere else. Zelgadis suddenly noted that this entire time, Xellos had purposefully _not_ been looking at Lina.

Lina didn't seem to notice. She pushed herself off the wall and walked to the couch where Gourry was sitting. Gourry made room on the spacious couch, and she sat next to him. Bleed settled herself at Lina's feet. The movement actually brought Lina closer to Xellos, which made Xellos move to be as far away from her as he could, while still being in the same room.

This time, Zelgadis was not the only one who noticed. Both Filia and Amelia's eyes widened in surprise. He wondered just what was going on because whatever was affecting Xellos was not affecting Bleed.

Lina still didn't seem to notice. "None of this changes the fact that I have to leave and soon. Xellas is letting me borrow you for this, right Xellos?"

"Yes… my Lady."

"Good. As soon as everything is packed up, we'll be leaving."

Amelia shook her head. "You can't leave so suddenly Lina. Please stay for at least the Unveiling, please? Most of the foreign royalty are here and it would take but a day for the rest to show up. We could have it the day after tomorrow."

"I can't. And now that I think on it, I shouldn't. The longer I stay in Seyruun, the more likely it is that you'll be attacked. And if I'm going to fight the Goldens, I want it out of the city where the fight is less likely to spill onto innocents. I have enough on my hands, without having to worry about more lives. Besides I really don't wanna be known as the girl who destroyed Seyruun."

Amelia continued to look up at Lina, pleading. "Please. Just two more days. Can you wait just two more days? Filia says she should know when the Goldens are near."

At this Filia nodded. "I should know the moment they are within two hundred miles of Seyruun."

"And we have patrols making the rounds through all our territories and even those of our allies, as far as five hundred miles, with messenger pigeons ready to be sent the moment anyone sees anything out of the ordinary. I really, really want you to be here Lina." If possible, Amelia's eyes had become wider as she begged her best friend to stay.

Lina grimaced.

_Damn it all. _

She couldn't say no when Amelia looked at her like that. She still had to try. "Adelina's just gonna make a fuss you know, if I'm still in the same room and not holding her."

"We want you to hold her; to bring her out and show her off. You are her Godmother, and she's chosen you for a reason. You need to be there so everyone knows what you mean to Seyruun and to us. We want the Golden Dragons to realize that we aren't afraid of them, that you're not gonna hide in fear from them. This is a public announcement as much as a social event. You have to be here."

Lina looked down for a moment, contemplating her hands. When she looked up, there was a smile on her face and a twinkle in her eyes. "I suppose it'll probably take about two days for my escort to be readied and all the food I'm gonna take with me to be prepared. I think I can wait two days more." Everyone in the room, except for the two Mazoku, brightened at the response. "But, I will leave after the party. This can wait two more days, but not three. I will be going the day after it."

Amelia had the brightest smile. "As long as you are here for the party, and all the people see that you are by our side, we shall be content."

"All right then."

xxxx

It had taken almost every minute of those two days, but the start of the Unveiling was ready when it had to be. With the knowledge that the unveiling would start with or without the missing members of royalty, those members who were always fashionably late, were suddenly there on time.

It may have been the reports that the long lost Princess Gracia Ul Naga Seyrunn had finally returned home to see the new heirs to the throne.

It may have been the threat, to those who were late, of an intense justice speech by both King Philionel and Crown Princess Amelia (and possibly even Princess Gracia's horrific laugh as an after word).

It may have been the rumor that there would actually be at least two 'tame' Mazoku in attendance, also rumored to be friends of the pacifist kingdom.

It may even have been the fact that the triplets born were not exactly human, and perhaps even Mazoku themselves.

But everyone knew that these rumors were not really the case.

No.

It was the knowledge that the infamous Bandit Killer, the natural Enemy of All Who Live, the girl who left wreckage and chaos in her wake, the Dragon Spooker and the Sorceress Supreme, Lina Inverse, who was the reason for the 'tame' Mazoku, would be attending as Godmother to the triplets and heirs to the throne of Seyruun.

It was the knowledge that Lina Inverse, as usual and despite overwhelming odds, was not cowering from the possibility that she would be attacked and killed by the entire race of Golden Dragons.

That Lina Inverse was publicly announcing the fact that she was a friend of Seyruun and that nothing would stop her from enjoying the party of the century.

It was the idea that Lina Inverse was basically saying to the Golden Dragons, and anyone else who even thought of challenging her:

"Kiss my ass!"

Anybody who was _anybody_ made sure they were in Seyruun and at the palace on time. No one wanted to miss seeing the _Lina Inverse_ in person, especially if she had her two Mazoku 'pets' with her.

Lina had mixed feelings about the rumors flying about, especially the ones saying she was the Enemy of All Who Live and that she had tame Mazoku pets. She had thought she had finally gotten over that title, but now she wasn't so sure. And saying that Mazoku could be pets, even if they were hers, was dangerous. She also wasn't sure how best to contain Xellos; and Bleed, as usual, wasn't helping.

Bleed actually found it amusing that anyone would dare say that Xellos was tame, which she loudly proclaimed, with a nasty little chuckle, in front of Xellos whenever he was around Lina. She found it even more comical that they both were considered Lina's obedient pets, and took to saying that as well whenever Lina and Xellos were in the same room.

Xellos was infuriated by the rumor that any Mazoku could ever be thought to be a subservient pet, and he was out for blood for whoever was stupid enough to start such a rumor. It would take Lina a couple of tries to calm him down a bit every time Bleed started up on him, but since he was acting so odd around her anyway, she wasn't sure if what she had said worked. And she remained unsure, despite Bleed's promises that Xellos wouldn't do anything too anserine.

Lina was not stupid and she refused to play along with Bleed on this by actually calling him her pet.

Jokingly calling him her slave and lackey when he was in a good mood was one thing; calling him her submissive pet when he was already pissed about it was quite another. And just because she had temporary authority over Xellos, and therefore he could not technically harm her, did not mean that he wouldn't just go on a murderous rampage throughout Seyruun to prove that he wasn't a tame docile housebroken pet of hers.

The mixed feelings on Lina's part became even more mixed when she found out that _Amelia_ was the one spreading those rumors.

xxxx

When she finally found Amelia alone in the council chamber and confronted her on them, Amelia only smiled sheepishly.

"You have to do what's necessary when using Psychological Warfare. I knew some of those rumors would be the only way to get people here on time. Plus... I want those Golden Dragons to think twice before they assume they can just threaten you or my kingdom _without_ just cause. And their cause is _not_ just.

"Believing you can eradicate a race or a person just because they don't follow your ideals or are 'evil' is not the proper way to see justice served. Power Balance must be maintained, and that's true in any situation be it magic, politics, or good and evil. And I'm not about to let them think they can get away with this. So, I'm spreading the necessary rumors to get people talking and thinking. After this, the people can make their own opinions. I'm just setting up the proper stage."

Lina looked at Amelia, suddenly realizing just how much Amelia had grown up over the years. "Zelgadis is rubbing off on you."

Amelia smiled again, but this time her face was full of pride. "Actually, I think you're rubbing off on me. After all this time, I've found that it's a lot easier to say you're a pacifist then to be a pacifist. And it's also a lot easier being a pacifist if you don't have a kingdom to run.

"I will never condone unnecessary violence and evil, but I won't just sit around and be bullied by people who think Pacifists won't fight back. Those Goldens got another think coming if they think the people of Seyruun will just fall over and die without a fight. Just you wait and see Miss Lina. The rumors are helping you, not hurting you. Especially the one about 'tame' Mazokus who will be attending the Unveiling."

Lina quirked an eyebrow at Amelia. "About that one... I'd be careful about saying that. In fact it might be best if you let people know that they are all still quite dangerous, especially Xellos. He's a bit... upset about being called tame."

Amelia shook her head. "Actually all I said was that there would be two Mazoku in attendance. I never said that they were tame or that they were your pets, although the way Bleed acts around you..." Amelia chuckled. "Besides, what would this world be coming to if Mazoku were actually considered the good guys?"

"I think they'd rather commit hari-kari then be considered the good guys, especially Xellos."

Before Amelia could respond, Bleed phased into the room and like a trained dog settled herself at Lina's feet. _You got that one right. Xellos keeps having a fit over being considered _docile_. I'll admit I'm not really helping, but it is just so hilarious to see him so furious over something so stupid, especially when you think about the power that Beastmaster granted you over him. _

_In all truth, he is tame and he is your pet until Beastmaster releases him from your service. It doesn't mean he can't fight at the bit, but... he can't take his revenge until after she takes his collar and leash off. _Bleed suddenly became serious, her humor in the moment vanishing, and looked around, searching._ But as much as I joke about it with you Lina, I suggest your friends be careful around him, he can hold a grudge for a _very long_ time, and when he takes his revenge... _Bleed shuddered._ If you ever get the chance, and he feels like telling you, you should ask him why he hates dragons so much._

Amelia's eyes had widened at the sudden appearance of Bleed. Those bright blues now widened even further from actually 'hearing' Bleed and all the information she just gave so freely. She glanced up at Lina, "She... _talks_." It was the only coherent sentence she could think to say.

_Of course I _talk_. I would _never_ have spoken to you under normal circumstances, but once I realized that you truly aren't as annoying as you seem to be, what with these devious little rumors of yours, I figured you were worthy enough to speak to. _

_You have some really interesting friends Lina. None of them are as they appear on first scan. I suppose that's why I like it here so much. Xellos always tried to scare me with how horribly peace-loving Princess Justice was, but now that I've gotten to know her, I'm realizing he was just pulling my tail. _

Bleed gave Amelia a sideways glance. _If you keep this up, we might actually... come to like you..._

"I'm not sure if that was a compliment to her Bleed."

_Compliment or not, things are changing. More so than any of us will ever realize. Of course you are the reason for all of this Lina. But maybe it's a good thing. Some of us are tired of being forced into a mold. All of us are breaking out of it, Xellos being the most obvious example, but even the Golden Dragons aren't following the good path anymore._

"Oh? And just what have you been hearing?"

_Well... word around the Black Sea is that the Goldens are beginning to shake off their own bits and bridles, and are beginning to show their true colors. It's become all the more obvious with their recent declaration of war on 'Lina Inverse'. Despite the fact that a few of them are keeping to their old 'good' code, ones like Milgazia and Filia, there are a number that are embracing their darker roots. _

_One name that has come across even our place is the name of Devorit. He's got a particular grudge against you, though the reasons for why have not yet been told to me. He is the one who has been inciting the war rallies. And despite all that you've done for them in the past, the Goldens have taken his lead and want your head on a platter._

Lina slumped into the high backed chair she had been sitting on and sighed. "Why is it that someone is always out to get me?"

Amelia smiled placatingly. "Cause you're special. As long as you remain alive, there will always be someone out to get you."

AN: And on that note, the next chapter is in the making. Ashamed for the time it took to put this out, but I've run out of good excuses.


	21. Let's get this party started!

Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers nor have I moved on to greener pastures. I _have_ moved back to the States from Japan, and I finally got some Slayers action. Yatta! For those who may not know, it was the 4th (Revolution) and 5th (Evolution-R) seasons (both anime and manga) plus another new manga called Slayers Light. Our Slayers hopes and dreams have finally been answered (well mine have at least, not sure about you guys).

Lina and Amelia stood on one of the main outer balconies of the palace watching as the throng of people below in the greater courtyard attempted to organize themselves with the help of Amelia's seneschals.

The mass turnout was even greater than Lina could have ever expected. Lina had no idea that rumors like the ones that had been spread by Amelia could have produced so many people; when it had finally seemed that they were ready to get the festivities and unveiling started, word had spread that the peoples of the nations past the Demos Sea were interested in attending and were requesting that the unveiling be held off just a little longer.

So in actuality, it had taken a few more days beyond the two Amelia had initially promised for everything to start, but Lina couldn't just up and leave because of that.

Amelia had apologized quite profusely for the extra time taken out of Lina's schedule, but as Zelgadis had explained before, during and after Amelia's apologies, they had actually done pretty well, providing for all the people arriving and staying in Seyruun, in the short amount of time that they had. The logistics alone for allocating as much food and alcohol as they had for all the people now in Seyruun was a hassle in itself and took over a day to sort out.

Lina turned wide eyes to Amelia, her surprise still evident at the number of people the rumors had managed to draw in. Amelia smiled at Lina's incredulous look, her face serene for she had known all along, even though _she_ _too_ had been surprised by the interest of the outer nations.

Though she had been working on things like this for quite some time now, and had learned very early on that rumors alone could sometimes make or break a kingdom or a people, the interest in Seyruun, more specifically the interest in the triplets and Lina, from countries outside of Seyruun's periphery was still absolutely astounding.

Amelia had never created any rumors like these before, and so did not expect the results that came about, but she had known that if she had her people spread enough rumors that seemed realistic enough for the people to believe, the people would make their own stories up from other things they had heard about Lina, the triplets, and the Mazoku. The hundreds of different rumors would of course clash, different events would have been described and the events may have even been told in a diverse order completely opposite of the truth, but the gist of what she wanted spread had spread, far and wide, and had created the horde of people below and throughout her city.

There were literally millions of people now encamped in and around the great kingdom of Seyruun, and there would be more by the end of the day. Every guest room in the palace was filled with kings and queens, princes and princesses, and those few who were too important—not of royal blood but those who ruled nonetheless—that to have offered even the best of rooms in the best of inns would have insulted them. Their various servants had to make do with the extra space in the palace's servants' quarters, or be encamped in the gardens and the less visible areas in the palace courtyards where the festivities were not to be held, and even those places were few and far between.

With as many people who would come to see the children and Lina—and the 'tame' Mazoku—there had to be a number of areas all over the palace grounds that were devoted entirely to the festivities.

Others, who were wealthy or had the right connections, took up space in the many inns and taverns and hostels of Seyruun; some stayed in the few homes with those of the wealthy elite and those of the merchants of Seyruun who had room to spare.

The rest were encamped beyond the great walls of Seyruun, those people, peasants really, who had come to see not the children, but the living legend Lina Inverse.

Lina shook her head still unable to accept it even as she looked upon the chaos created by so many people. "How could your little canards inspire such a mass migration? I didn't really think it was possible, even with the rumors being as crazy as they were. I thought maybe only a few hundred people might be interested. Not… not…" she looked down again, but this time to her left to the tents concealed in one of the lesser gardens. "Not this many. I can't even begin to conceive just how many people are really here."

Amelia chuckled, though she _was_ a bit amazed that so many people were interested in meeting the chaotic being called Lina Inverse. She didn't find it that insulting that Lina was considered much more important and much more popular than her own children, not with the various tales that had been spread about Lina.

To be sure there were many people who thought the birth of her children a significant event, most specifically those of the ruling classes. But it was Lina Inverse and the rumors surrounding her that truly had inspired people to come to Seyruun. "Well, I think it's not so much the stories that I created, but more that they have grown in the telling."

Lina turned back and looked at her friend. "I haven't really heard the latest." She chuckled. "Gourry sort of won't let me out of his sight with the way Xellos has been acting around me. What's the official story now?"

Amelia tried to control the grin that wanted to appear on her face. She did her best; she didn't want to give the game away just yet. She looked away for a moment, getting control over her expression and then looked back to Lina, looking for the entire world as if she had to recall the best tale in particular. "I've been told that the latest and most outrageous one so far is that the Mazoku have apparently accepted you as their queen," Lina's eyes widened, "and ah, ahem, your consort is…"

Amelia attempted to cover her smile with her hand, but at the thought of the specifics, a giggle came out anyway, "apparently going to be…"

Giggle, giggle.

"Xellos."

Lina choked for a moment and continued coughing for a full minute afterwards. "What?!"

Amelia knew Bleed was having a bad effect on her, but she had to admit seeing her best friend so completely out of her depth was quite entertaining.

"And that's not all. It's gotten out that you're pregnant too…" Amelia paused for a moment savoring the paleness of her best friend's face.

Lina's eyebrows rose, a glint of horror in her eyes. She knew Amelia was not finished.

Amelia looked away, studying the people below for a moment. "Yep, not only are you pregnant, but you're pregnant with Xellos's baby."

Lina's eyes widened further, her shock silencing her.

Amelia stood straight and looked back to Lina, her expression stern. "Shocking of course. And _shameful_. You two haven't even been officially married yet and you're already pregnant with his child. Premarital sex and behind Gourry's back no less. You're such a brazen hussy. Honestly, I was surprised at you Lina. Such _horrible_ and _scandalous_ behavior."

Lina practically screeched, her face red from embarrassment and anger. "MAZOKU AND HUMANS CAN'T BREED!" She pointed an accusing finger at the people still gathering in the courtyard. "They should know better!"

Amelia looked back down at the crowd of people below. They were all looking up to discover where the sound from Lina's outburst had come from and now most were pointing at Lina and discussing her amongst themselves.

But the conversations weren't accusatory at all; even from this distance that was obvious. They could have been. In fact, a few years ago they would have been. Even a few months ago they might have been. But from the obvious smiles on the people's faces and their nods, the discussions were favorable toward Lina.

It seemed almost as if they were proud to call Lina Inverse one of their own, something that Amelia never thought would happen in a million years.

And the caustic look on Lina's face didn't seem to matter to them, not one bit.

Amelia couldn't help herself.

She giggled again.

Lina turned her glare on Amelia. "And just who came up with _that_ little rumor?"

Amelia shrugged, displaying a nonchalance she didn't really feel. She had an idea of who might have spread that particular one, but she wasn't completely certain, and telling Lina was detrimental to her health. She liked living thank you very much. "How am I supposed to keep track of who made all the variations? My job was to start the snowball rolling. Your history just made it all the stronger, faster, and bigger."

Amelia gently grabbed Lina by the shoulders and turned her to face the mass of people gathering below; it beat having Lina glare at her.

Lina was a bit shocked at the manhandling, but allowed her friend to turn her.

"But look at them Lina. They are looking at you with awe, not fear. There is a difference, a slim one yes, but a difference nonetheless. And in what I am trying to accomplish, that's all that matters.

"For too long you have only been known as the 'Enemy of All Who Live.' For too long you've had to trudge behind a reputation that was built by your greed and your rampant destruction to the places near the objects of your greed.

"After a while, all anyone ever saw was that reputation. Not the true Lina who actually does care, but the one who leaves terror and devastation in her wake."

Amelia took a deep calming breath and smiled. "My people fed the tales of how you and you alone saved the world every time from obliteration, despite the destruction you caused. The humans of the world are being told that you have never started the fights, but you have been there to finish them. They know that the Golden Dragons are after you; another race bent on your destruction only because you are so powerful. That the dragons are after you because you, a human—not a dragon or a Mazoku—have been touched by the Lord of Nightmares, and that the dragons don't like anyone having more power than they do."

Lina cut in. "That's not exactly why the Golden Dragons are after me Amelia."

Amelia quirked an eyebrow, "Is that so? So the fact that you can now technically destroy their power base has nothing at all to do with why they want you dead? Nothing at all to do with the fact that you could, if you wanted, destroy not only them, but the world and everything in it?" Amelia snorted. "Bleed told me part of the reason Lina. The dragons want you dead because you are a threat. They cannot ever control you. And I thought about this myself, after learning all I have from Bleed, but if the Golden Dragons get rid of one threat who is dangerous to them and all that they believe, then what's wrong with getting rid of the next threat in line? And then perhaps eventually the reason why the Mazoku can survive at all without their Lord; we humans who are so diverse in our beliefs? What's to stop them from killing us and then afterwards the Mazoku?"

Lina's eyes widened as she looked at Amelia. "You figured all that out?"

"After Bleed spoke with me, yeah." Amelia sighed. "She's really pretty talkative. I suppose I passed her test or something, cause honestly, she won't shut up now. She's really annoying sometimes."

Lina chuckled. "Why? She interrupt you when you're getting intimate with Zel?"

Amelia blew out a breath in exasperation. "Yes! I really want to give her a speech to make her ears ring." Amelia looked at Lina, seeing the same vexation echoing in her eyes. "Why? She does that to you too?"

"Sort of. Her interruptions always seem to fall along the tune of how much better Xellos would be for me over Gourry. About how Xellos has had a millennium of practice, if not more." Lina rolled her eyes. "I know why she does it to me, but it's not to get me upset, if you'll believe that."

Amelia cocked her head to the side. "Really? Why then?"

Lina shrugged a bit. "I guess cause she thinks that I'd be happier with Xellos."

"I disagree with her, you know. You and Gourry have always been perfect together. I've never seen a better pair. You're both exactly what the other needs."

"She doesn't think so. But then again, she's a servant of the Beastmaster. She thinks in terms of the more physical aspects and needs of life, not the emotional or mental ones. That's not to say she isn't intelligent, she just has more animal practicality and she is Mazoku and common emotions aren't granted to them, you know? So she can't understand why I'd choose Gourry over Xellos even if Xellos would be more pleasing in bed."

"I suppose so. And I will agree with you on her intelligence. I suppose it's only because when we look at her, we see a wolf and so tend to think in terms of only animal intelligence. But yeah, she's got quite a mind. She thinks much more deeply than most humans I know, despite her lack of emotional understanding."

"Yeah she does." Lina paused for moment, looking out at the crowd below and thinking of the other things Amelia had said. "So then, you've spread more rumors on my abilities? You told people that I can call down the power to destroy the world?"

Amelia nodded. "Yes Lina, I did. I figured it couldn't hurt and it'd get out anyway. I figured it was best to give the people an idea now of how powerful you are, before the Golden Dragons try their own propaganda on them. And they will, and many people _will_ believe them. Right now, all I'm trying to ensure is that they get an idea of the truth so that they can make up their own minds. And as you can see, most already have. They know now that it's us as humans, or them as dragons, and that if they want to live they better be willing to back the one person who can quite possibly save them from a destruction they had never even thought to think about. And you will destroy quite a bit once the fight starts. I let that out as well. But now…" Amelia paused as she smiled at her friend. "Now the people are beginning to realize that if _they_ want the omelet, _you_ need to break a few eggs."

Lina attempted to cut in, shaking her head. "I didn't do it all alone. I had you guys to help with all that destruction."

Amelia shook her head with a chuckle. "No Lina, I'm not talking about the destruction. I'm talking about you saving the world, many times over."

"Even in that, I still didn't do it by myself. I had you guys with me."

"We all may have journeyed with you while you were led down that path, but we could barely help you when all the chips were really down. You had the ability to save the world and you did, without our aid. Every time. It is your power and your talent, as destructive as it is that has saved our world numerous times. It is your power and your talent, as destructive as it, that will save us again."

Amelia turned to look back at the crowd below, most who still stood, looking up at them, admiring the Sorceress Supreme, the reason they all still lived. It was heartwarming to Amelia that her friend finally got the respect she deserved. "And now they know that."

Lina tried to rally her modesty. "You know, my big sister will probably try to smack you upside the head with a slipper for making my ego even bigger. Heck, I might do it to you so that you stop."

Amelia chuckled again. "So that's where you got that habit from. I had always wondered."

Lina shook her head. "With her strength she usually just knocked me unconscious. I used to wonder if she had a boulder inside the toe cause every time I woke, it was with an enormous headache." Lina sighed as she rubbed her eyes, remembering all the headaches she had as a little girl, byproducts of her older sister's wrath. "You honestly don't know who was spreading that juicy little rumor?"

"Honestly?" Amelia remained quiet for a moment. "Sort of."

Lina immediately turned on her friend, like a bloodhound that had sniffed out the scent. "Who?!"

Amelia paused for what seemed an eternity, especially with that raptor's gaze of Lina's focused entirely on her. "Well, from what Bleed told me… well, um… the Mazoku."

Lina blinked a few times. Then she chuckled. It was not a happy sound. "I must have misheard you." She smiled, brilliant white teeth gleaming in a feral grin. "Say that again."

Amelia sighed. "It's not wise to kill the messenger Lina, nor the crown princess of a major kingdom."

"Xellos started it, didn't he? He's still pissed about that 'tame' Mazoku crap isn't he?"

"No…" A lilting contralto responded in the area of the balcony ledge to their left. "Xellos didn't start it."

In a moment, there was a smoky haze filling the area of where the voice seemed to come from. In another moment, a beautiful blonde with a luscious figure wearing extraordinarily revealing gauzy—almost _smoky_ clear—garments was lounging against the ledge of the balcony. The blonde flicked her cigarette, her bangles clinking, the ash drifting down and disappearing before it reached the floor of the balcony.

"But yes, he _was_ still pissed. So I decided to trump all the rumors about us and make one that was _too juicy_ to be true. It's amazing what you humans will believe. You're so like lambs to the slaughter. Well, _most_ of you anyway. There are a few wolves in sheep's clothing, aren't there Lina?" She then looked to Amelia, "Or maybe perhaps a few sheep trying on wolves' clothing to see how well it fits."

Lina took a deep breath to calm herself. She couldn't exactly say that she was friends with the woman before them, in fact, the less time she spent with her the happier she was. But she had to admit that at least the woman was more informative than her main servant. "Xellas-

Amelia had been goggling the incredibly striking, practically naked woman before them and her shock was complete when she heard the name. "Xellas? You mean that's the Beastmaster, Xellos's boss?"

"I prefer being called Xellos's Mistress, Princess Justice." Xellas drawled. She paused as she looked Amelia over, her pale yellow eyes twinkling behind long dark lashes. "Or maybe we should start calling you Princess Deceptive. Bleed has told me _all_ about you. You know you'd make a fine Mazoku, once we got rid of all that…" Xellas stuck her tongue out in disgust, "icky _brainwashing_ you endured as a child."

Amelia looked like she might just explode with the need to get out the perfect speech she had been saving for just such a time as this, a time when another Mazoku Lord would try to challenge her beliefs. She had obviously learned her lesson with previous Mazoku Lords and had prepared many speeches for the defense of her pacifist values. Unfortunately that was a dangerous road to go down with a Mazoku Lord, and unfortunately Amelia had never learned that sometimes it was best to keep quiet.

Lina spoke up before Amelia could, personally knowing the danger this Mazoku Lord embodied.

It was not wise to piss Xellas off, and she _did not_ like justice speeches. Lina's experiences with Xellas while torturing Xellos had proven that much. She put up with most of what Lina had done only because she felt that Xellos had deserved it. She would not put up with it just because Amelia felt insulted.

And she, technically, was not bound to Lina. And furthermore, if Lina was uncertain as to whether or not she could possibly defeat Xellos, she knew for a certainty she could _not_ take on Xellas. Xellas may like to play with her food before she ate it, but she was also smart enough to realize that there was some prey you just _killed_.

Lina was that type, a predator in her own right and dangerous if allowed to go unchecked, which Xellas certainly knew from having Xellos follow her for so long. She honestly did not want to test any theories on an unpredictable creature like Xellas.

Xellos…

Maybe, for she knew he had developed some sort of odd emotional attachment to her; with all the obvious hints he gave her, ones she still refused to think about, she knew he would hesitate in killing her quickly, even now, even were he to be ordered to do so. He, like his mistress, would probably play with her before he made the final killing stroke, but Xellas…

No way in the nine hells.

Xellas was _the_ Beastmaster. She probably wouldn't even hesitate in killing Xellos if she knew it was logical to do so.

So Lina did the only thing she knew to keep Amelia quiet, and Xellas happy. She acted like her sister, using a tone she knew her sister would use with the Mazoku Lord, a tone of annoyance.

"Xellas. Enough."

"Oh pooh." Xellas pouted for a moment, before a smirk twisted her lips, showing her strong white canines. "You're just like you're sister you know." She leaned in closely to Lina, her eyes wide and infiltrating as she stared into Lina's, then she snapped her jaws a centimeter from Lina's nose. "You take out all the fun in life."

Lina refused to move her head away, despite how uncomfortable she felt. Instead she cocked it to the side as she considered Xellas. "Why are you here?"

Xellas closed her eyes as she snickered, pleased to see that Lina wasn't intimidated. Then she stood back and settled her luscious rump on the ledge of the balcony, crossing her legs quite demurely before she snickered again.

"You are just like your sister. Oh, by the way. She has a message for you. And I quote," Xellas gathered herself into a grand posture and said quite sternly, " 'Come home.' " She giggled and settled herself back into her leisurely pose, leaning against the empty air as if she sat in a throne. "Did I get the tone right?"

Lina blinked, then sighed. "Actually, yeah, you did."

"Oh goody!" Xellas squealed. It sounded odd coming from a creature as dangerous as she was. "Then I've almost got your sister's mannerisms down pat. The servants _love_ it when-

"Xellas, _why_ are you _here_?"

Xellas giggled again, and though Lina didn't know it, she had the same thoughts as her sister.

Was this truly part of Xellas's personality or was she just trying to be annoying with a giggle that sounded like nails down a chalkboard?

"I wanted to see my queen of course. And to make sure Xellos has been a good boy. Has he been?"

Lina leaned back against the balcony and folded her arms across her chest as she considered Xellos's recent behavior. She frowned as she studied the doors leading back into the palace. "He's been avoiding me."

Xellas ran her hands through her long curly blonde hair as she stretched, reminding the two humans of a large pampered lioness stretching herself in the sun. Lina was surprised she didn't actually purr with the motion. "Good. Then he's been an obedient child and I don't have to punish him."

Lina frowned again, then looked at Xellas. "Why _is_ he avoiding me?"

Xellas cocked her head to the side, her pale yellow eyes opening as she regarded Lina.

Lina immediately felt as if her soul had been exposed to that powerful and piercing gaze.

Xellas's tone lost its girlish squeal and became the husky contralto that indicated complete seriousness on her part. "Because that's what you wanted. I seem to recall you torturing him for over a week because he was being a _bad_ little voyeur. If my servants _ever_ upset you so, I find out why and I deal with it… _My Lady_. Are you unhappy with my orders?"

Lina's brow knit for a moment as she tried to gauge her feelings. "I guess it's just odd. I'm so used to him always being in my personal space that having him not be… It's just odd not having him around."

Xellas's eyes widened even further, her pupils narrowing to thin slits before she grinned, and drawled, "Really?" Her eyes closed again and her grin widened as Lina visibly relaxed from the loss of her penetrating scrutiny. "I shall remedy that, My Lady."

"And stop calling me that."

The squeal was back. "But you are my queen after all. I should address you with the utmost respect due to the Mazoku Queen."

Her head turned immediately to Amelia who was slowly, almost unobtrusively, backing away from the two, and had been ever since Lina had stopped her from shouting out her prepared speech.

Amelia must have realized that Lina, by interrupting her, had saved her life. And she must have also realized that Lina did so because the Mazoku Lord was a very dangerous woman, and that any person that Lina was afraid to anger, Amelia should be ten times more afraid of.

"And no Princess Deceptive, I'd rather like to keep my eyes on you. Never know when you might prove invaluable."

Xellas phased out and phased in right behind Amelia to nudge her next to Lina. She smiled at the both of them, her predatory grin back in place. "Now, let's get this party started. I would like to be introduced to the triplets. Bleed says they have got _such_ wonderful potential."

AN: Cliffhanger, but not a crowd pleaser…

Amelia was jolted into a response. "Potential? Potential for what?"

Xellas shrugged as if it didn't matter. "Just potential for… whatever."

Amelia, as a mother should be, was just a little bit worried. "Just what are you planning on doing to them?"

"Now what sort of Godmother would I be if I just told you what my gifts to them were?"

Lina's eyebrow rose. "Gifts? Xellas, please don't-

The husky contralto was back, as well as a set of narrowing eyes. "What? You would deny _me_?"

Lina stood straighter. "_I_ am their Godmother, not _you_. And if you even _think_ of harming of them-

Xellas interrupted her again, harshly this time. "You'll what? _Ragna_ Blade me?"

The laugh that came out of Xellas's throat was in no way an annoying giggle. It was abrasive, almost a bark and a growl combined.

"_I am Beastmaster_. I will _not_ tolerate a _beta_ female thinking she is my _alpha_."

Lina bristled, her fingers flexing. This was why she hated dealing with Mazoku. "I am _not_ part of your _pack_."

Xellas regarded Lina for a moment, considering the girl's response. Every second that she spent with the human was another second more that showed the girl's true strength and character. And she was liking the little human more and more with every passing moment.

She could see why Xellos was attracted to her, and it wasn't because of the girl's power; though her power had been the only reason Xellas had tolerated the attraction in the first place.

Now it was a totally different story.

She chuckled, her sharp white canines flashing. She came even closer to Lina, closer than Xellos would ever dare try. Her mouth was right against Lina's ear, and her voice whispered seductively. "Not yet."

Lina did not move away despite her fear; her fingers flexed again. Her first job would be to distract Xellas so that Amelia could get away. She knew she would surely die, but at least Amelia would be safe if she was fast enough with her casting.

Xellas was quicker than she was, as she knew what Lina might try. She grabbed both of Lina's wrists, effectively stopping her from casting any high-powered spells. She pulled away from Lina and stared her down. "Besides, you don't even know what I would be giving them."

Amelia looked between the two powerful women. She had been afraid many times in her life, but this fear practically took the cake. And her respect for Lina went up a number of notches. It may be the death of them or even Lina herself, but even so Lina was willing to protect her friends to the very end.

That was something she would never ever forget for it gave her another boost of faith in Lina; no matter the outcome Lina truly would save her friends first. And though Amelia had been trying to look as inconspicuous as possible, now she managed to speak up quite politely, giving a slight break in the tension. "Just what do you plan on giving them Miss Xellas?"

Xellas regarded the princess for a moment before she looked back to Lina. The little human definitely had the ability to attract powerful allies to her even if they weren't as powerful as she was. She hadn't yet let go of Lina's wrists for Lina was still ready to fight, even knowing that it would likely be the death of her. That sort of inner strength and stubbornness was definitely a good attribute for anyone, especially for one of her intendeds.

Yes.

Lina would be most acceptable.

The squeal came back in full force just as she dropped Lina's wrists. "Now _that_ is a secret!" A high-pitched giggle followed.

The tension had finally been broken and the two humans almost visibly sighed with relief; Xellas giggled again, and though this one was just as annoying, it had more amusement in it.

Oh how she _loved_ to play!

"Now now, Princess Deceptive, I'll have you know I do not _exactly_ want Lina as my enemy—not that it would do her any good if she were, but that's neither here nor there. And cursing the little brats would definitely make her my enemy, which means I'd have to be rid of her, which means I'd then be getting rid of the little one inside her, which would then mean I'd have to deal with her sister—who is actually looking forward to having a little niece or nephew around since she has none of her own.

"Luna won't say it of course, especially not where little sister can hear her. She's _always_ been the taciturn type, but Lina knew that already. And while I already have the enmity of that one Inverse, I'd rather not have her willing to make me into wolfy cutlets. If you haven't heard, she is _pretty good_ with a butcher knife. Besides I'd really prefer to keep my new queen alive for a little while at least. No point in making the claim that she's my queen if I kill her over something so trivial."

Lina sighed. Her body was in overdrive and she did her best to calm it down.

That was scary.

She had always known how dangerous Xellos was and through him his mistress, but that had been proof enough. She did not want to mess with Xellas, ever.

If Amelia hadn't interrupted, or even more importantly, if Xellas hadn't decided to drop the issue… Lina shuddered internally. This was really why she hated dealing with Mazoku, especially with innocents nearby.

Lina leaned back against the balcony railing and closed her eyes, sighing again in feigned exasperation, even though it was really just exhaustion. "I am not your queen."

Xellas smiled and phased back to her original place on the balcony, her rump perched almost dangerously on the balcony ledge, stretching out her arms and legs to mimic sitting in a different type of throne and defying the laws of gravity with her odd balancing act—not that the laws of physics applied to her. "You are if all the Mazoku say so, which they do. Dynast and even that bitch Dolphin decided that it was a clever scheme on my part."

Lina cocked her head at Xellas. "And you actually convinced all the Mazoku to just drop Shabranigdo like that and then just, arbitrarily, promote me to the position as your Lord and Master?"

"Lady and Mistress would be the more appropriate terms." Xellas took a drag from her cigarette. The laws of conservation didn't seem to apply to her either. The cigarette hadn't lost any of its length despite how much she sucked on it.

Lina shook her head, her tone incredulous, "And they all just _agreed_?"

Xellas shrugged. "In a word, after we discussed it, yes."

"And this was _just_ to spread another _stupid_ rumor?"

"Well that and it did please Xellos quite a bit. He rather likes the idea that you'd be his consort and his queen." Xellas smiled when Lina's face paled. She continued, "and, well, it did also help to piss off the Golden Dragons. If they weren't on the rampage before, they are now." Xellas chuckled with immense joy at the very idea.

Lina shook her head, glad in a way, that Xellas had changed that little bit of the subject. "And what good does it do us for them to be on the rampage? I'm not exactly thrilled to go up against them all by myself. Everyone may seem to think I'm all-powerful, but I'm just a human when all is said and done, and I can't go up against them all without killing myself. And honestly, I'd rather not die _again_."

Xellas opened her pale yellow eyes again as she looked Lina over, and an eyebrow rose as she became serious again. "They're much more likely to make mistakes when in a rage. Plus, most of the ones who are against you are too young to have ever fought in battle. They have never fought you nor have they ever fought us. Sure, there were a few in that war who did survive, but those that did are the feeble old farts who would rather not face us again, and those are also the ones who know better than to fight you.

"The younger generations who may have heard the stories of the wars from their great great grandfathers think that the victories that came from those stories are just that, quick easy victories that came from the triumphant victor. They do not realize that blood was actually spilled on both sides, that many from both sides died for that outcome." Xellas snarled. "They are just tiny suckling babes who think that even now only the lesser Mazoku run free, that the Mazoku Lords are incapable of doing anything because we've lost so much power with two of our lords dead and with our Maou imprisoned. Hah!" She took another long drag on her cigarette then smiled, blowing the smoke out slowly.

"They do not truly know who and what we are and they definitely do not know who and what you are. They will expect you to die quickly and expect us to disappear to leave you to die alone, like the cowards they think we are. They believe that at the first sign of trouble we will abandon you, like Xellos has done so many times before. Xellos plays the coward so well when I require him to." Xellas smiled at Lina and Amelia, both humans' eyes widening at such a large piece of the puzzle now placed before them. "He's been a very acceptable child in following my orders so exactly, despite the fact that he'd rather not."

Lina shook her head. "You're saying that Xellos would have stayed and fought alongside me all those times, but _didn't_ because _you_ told him _not_ to."

"Well, maybe not in the beginning. Most of your fights were not his own, and he truly wanted to see if you were capable of surviving without him. But as he got to know you and see you in action, he began wanting to be a part of your group, instead of just the bystander I required him to be. In the very end of one of your last fights, I'm sure you'll recall that he stayed to protect you despite the damage he sustained."

Lina nodded. "Yes, he did. I must admit he surprised me with that."

Xellas smiled. "I had ordered him not to. And for once, he actually _defied_ me. I punished him for it of course. I can't let my servants think they can get away with disobeying me after all. But he's always been impressed with you, you know, even in the beginning. Though it isn't that hard to understand. Your power is _very alluring_, even to me." Xellas sighed as she regarded Lina again, her gaze almost longing.

Lina's eyes widened. Bad subject to linger on when a Mazoku Lord was involved. "So you've mainly just been spreading misinformation. Have you all really thought that far ahead?"

Xellas shook her head. "I haven't, but Dynast has. He's the next in line in regards to military planning and strategy. And he's always been harping on us to spread as much misinformation as we could should something ever come up where we as a species had to fight again. As you can see, he was correct. This war will not be a small one Lina Inverse. And _you_ are the very center of it, as you should be. There is _always_ chaos in war, and we Mazoku know how best to use that chaos to our advantage."

"So you are using me then." It was more a statement then a question asking for confirmation.

Xellas answered anyway. "Yes, but only because we have to. You drew out the anger of the Dragons, and because of that, we must come out and fight as well. This war between our races must come to fruition. It is the only way to restore any semblance of a balance."

"You really want a balance of power? You, as a Mazoku Lord?" Amelia asked, bewildered by such an idea.

"Yes Princess Deceptive. We all do. We have not remained true to our original code and the only way to get back to the way we were is to have one final fight, of good versus evil, even if the boundaries for that have disappeared. I am no longer certain of who I am or what I want. Neither is Dynast or Deep Sea Bitch. And I'm quite certain the Shinzoku feel the same, what with most of their followers and servants turning more and more _despicable_ as the years pass. We have all lost our way. And our Mother will finally make Her decision on what She wants us to become in the final days."

A silence settled over them, one that was disturbing as it forced Lina and Amelia to come much closer to the truth than they had ever imagined they could.

Xellas decided to break it with a squeal. "So, let's start up the festivities. Seyruun needs to go out with a bang!" She hopped up onto the ledge of the balcony and grabbed both humans by their arms. "Come on! I wanna have some fun! Where's that cute blond swordsman of yours Lina? Bleed says he's quite _potent_ especially since you won't leave him for Xellos."

"W-w-what?!" Lina spluttered as Xellas grinned and pulled both Lina and Amelia onto the balcony ledge. "Wait! Xellas, stop!"

Xellas, as was her way, ignored her and shouted out to the crowd of people still milling below, her voice booming. "Hear me humans in Seyruun! This young woman here, Lina Inverse, is the Mazoku Queen! She's gonna kick some Golden Dragon ass and her army of Mazoku followers shall kick the asses of any of her leftovers! But first, I want to party already, so how about we start the festivities a day early? Screw all those who chose to be late! Crack open those wine barrels already, start the bonfires and let's get this party started!"

A great cheer rose from the people below and through the rest of Seyruun. Clearly all the people in and around Seyruun could hear her and agreed wholeheartedly with her sentiments. Lina looked at Amelia who stared right back at her. Amelia only shrugged.

Who were they to argue with such a powerful, demanding Mazoku Lord who was actually on their side?

AN: Apologies. I'm a little gaki and have been writing on all my other stories while my mind attempted to figure out the intricacies of my devious plot to rule the world, I mean, uh, to write this story, yeah…


	22. Gettin' Some Solace

Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers. If I did, I'm certain it would have been rated NC-17 by now considering how much I love lemonade. Sigh, but this can only be an M-rated fic, so any scandalously sordid scenes I would wish to put in will have to instead be made up in your dirty little minds. I may not like the rules, but I do follow them from time to time, especially if I know I might get caught…

There was one thing that many of Lina's friends learned that fateful day when Xellas decided to start the festivities early.

It was:

When Xellas wanted to party, she would party as if there was no tomorrow.

And since most of the party went well into the night and beyond, it was almost as if there _was_ _no_ _tomorrow_.

Technically there was, but only technically.

For those who wished for sleep or a respite from the party, it seemed as if every single minute lasted an eternity till the party ended something like a week later.

A torturous excruciating _eternity_.

Xellas had used an odd magical technique—somewhat akin to the one Xellos had used on Lina and Gourry and the rest of Seyruun—that had somehow managed to capture all the music from all of the different bands, musicians, minstrels and wannabes playing around the city and made it resound throughout the entire kingdom so that everyone everywhere could hear _all_ the music being played at the same time.

The experience was not really all that pleasant the first day and night as some of those bands wouldn't stop playing even past the witching hour; in fact, Amelia was quite certain that the mixed melodies (more like mixed maladies) had somehow gotten worse by that point as more and more of the musicians became tired and would not rest despite their fatigue.

It was a cacophony of sound that made it difficult to distinguish the different ditties that were being played. Hell, the racket was so bad, one could hardly hear herself think, not that much thinking was going on anyway with all that drinking and carousing. Seyruun was definitely going to experience a baby boom within the next year.

Xellas had said that a part of the spell was a special type of resonance amplification, though she declined to give Lina (or her friends) the actual spell name; there were just some spells Xellas felt Lina shouldn't know and despite the begging, Xellas refused to give Lina anything. Besides, Xellas knew that if she gave Lina any hints on how to work it or what incantations to say, Lina (with the help of her friends) would figure a way to counteract or even negate the spell and stop Xellas from having her fun.

If this was an indication of Xellas's true personality, Xellos was definitely an apple that didn't fall too far from the tree.

What Xellas had told Lina and her friends was that she had adapted it from a very ancient spell (that was now obviously lost to humans) that allowed a king or a general to command the officers or the troops on a battlefield without the need for aides running along the battlefield with orders and missives, which could be easily lost, destroyed or even stolen, and which, if discovered by the enemy, could be detrimental to the outcome of the battle.

It was a very remarkable sort of spell and could be used in one area or many, like the many field tents of the commanders on the different battlefields, the sounds could be heard in a very small area with pinpoint accuracy (like the inner ear of a person) or could be expanded over a large area (like the command tent), and the sound level could be increased or decreased, depending on how many needed to listen in and how important or secret the information being heard was.

It could also be adjusted so that one could hear the things going on in the different areas that the spell caster had physically been to, which wasn't very difficult for a Mazoku who could travel practically anywhere because of the astral plane, and therefore provided very interesting information, either from the spell caster's officers or from the enemy itself.

It was definitely a good spell for a gossipmonger.

For her purposes, Xellas just wanted to hear all the different types of music going on wherever she went so she didn't miss anything particularly good, and besides all that, it really peeved a large number of people, and their anger was just so delightful!

So, she just let the music mesh.

It was a very lucky thing for those in Seyruun, that some of the musicians had talent, for as the night passed on into morning and then again into afternoon, they were all starting to get the hang of things and the rumpus finally began to meld into something that was more and more like music with every beat.

Sleep would be long in coming for those who wished for it.

For those who didn't…

The Master of Beasts and beastly pleasures knew how to throw one hell of a party.

And this was definitely the party of the century, and Seyruun was going out in one of the biggest bangs it had ever had.

When the hullabaloo started, like at any large party, no one really noticed the small discordant annoyance, and as everyone got more and more inebriated with the freely flowing spirits, not many really cared that the ruckus was so raucous.

Strangely enough, not even the triplets seemed to mind. And for the most part, they hardly made so much as a peep the entire time the adults were out to play.

Amelia had initially come to check on them once the sound outside had become unbearable, afraid to find them adding to the din as the sound became too much for their sensitive ears, and was surprised to see the number of immensely large wolves in the nursery.

Valterria was riding one of them, shouting "mush!" intermittently while pulling on the fur at the wolf's shoulders and kicking his heels into the wolf's side; the wolf's expression was one of complete and utter shame as those around him seemed to be chuckling in mirth at his humiliation.

Oh to be reduced to such a level, by an infant Ancient Dragon no less… He was obviously never going to hear the end of it from his comrades.

The wolves were evidently Xellas's servants and they were guarding her children with the competence Amelia expected to find in her own servants and nurses, who were nowhere to be seen. When all this ended, she was going to have a supreme speech ready for those absent caretakers.

Amelia's second surprise was that the sound _of_ music could be heard in the nursery, but only at a slightly audible level, and the music heard was a lovely pavane that was soothing to already fraught nerves on the Crown Princess' part.

Bleed came bounding up to her, and Amelia had her third surprise as she realized that despite all the wolves in the room—which all looked almost exactly the same at a casual glance—she knew instantly that the one before her was Bleed.

Perhaps it was the inimitable energy that the Mazoku produced when she was… _in high spirits_, or perhaps it was that after such a long time of getting to know the wolf, her colors and markings made it obvious that she was Bleed. No matter the reason, Amelia knew, just knew on an almost instinctual level that it was Bleed.

Before Amelia could utter a word, Bleed spoke up. _Beastmaster wanted to make sure they were well taken care of so that you could drop a load off your back and finally have some fun._

Amelia had to admit she was taken aback by Xellas's odd generosity. "But, that horrible music… Why not in here?" She shook her head, her wits a bit addled. She attributed it to the hubbub and the extra wine her sister had been forcing into her hand, and consequently down her throat. Her tolerance was not as high as her sister's so the extra alcohol was sort of making her a bit woozy. Nonetheless, being a mother was very important and it was well past the time to check on her babes.

Bleed chuckled. _Same reason as before. She wanted them to be well protected against all disturbances. My Mistress would never bring the little ones unwanted trauma, and between you and me, _Bleed shuddered,_ that dissonance _is_ traumatizing. Besides, she likes them. It's why there are so many of us in here, instead of out there enjoying the festivities like we'd like to._

_But she did tell me one thing to tell you when you did drop by. After Lina leaves, we will too, so don't get used to this sort of royal treatment of ours. We do have a reputation to uphold after all, and we're not really here to protect the wee ones anyway. We're technically a sort of honor guard for Lina when she heads back to Zefilia, but Lina won't need us until she leaves; so for the time being we'll take care of your children, and let you have a much-needed break. Beastmaster's gift to you and your husband._

"Then, will the _nursery_ remain a place of solace for the entire party?"

_Yeah, but don't tell Beastmaster I told you. You'd ruin her big joke._

Amelia couldn't help but smile. Lina was right about Xellas wanting her fun in watching how annoyed the people in Seyruun would get. After being in the nursery for only a few minutes, the calmness and serenity of the room finally seeping into her soul and soothing her once more, she couldn't help but chuckle at the idea herself. Xellas certainly did have a whacky and wicked sense of humor. "I won't. I promise."

_Good. Her punishments,_ Bleed shuddered again, _are scary. Now go on, get out of here. Have some fun._

"But it's time for me to feed them. They must be getting hungry by now."

_Beastmaster has that taken care of. So go on. Get. Have fun already._

"Did she really anticipate that? Feeding them I mean."

_Yes, the triplets will be completely taken care of in all senses. You have my word._

AN: Makes you wonder if the triplets are a little important doesn't it? Oh, did I just let that slip? Or am I just misleading you? Hmm…

"Okay. I trust you and will hold you to that."

_Of course you will. Now, for the fourth time… Go! _Havefun_ Princess! You need it. And I'm sure if you take Mister Grumpy Butt to bed, my Mistress might even be nice enough to give you some solace of your own. Heh heh heh._ Bleed smiled a truly feral grin at that suggestion, her tongue lolling out to the side of her mouth, a twinkle in her pale blue eyes.

Amelia shook her head at that grin. Bleed was a servant under the Beastmaster, and her practical animal side was coming out. Bleed _would_ be a creature of the flesh if she actually had a fleshly body and not an astral one. She then looked at the other Mazoku in the nursery. They hadn't been watching the two of them, but all of their ears were unobtrusively cocked in the direction of their conversation, heads tilted for best sound quality. She chuckled.

Forget their outer _wolfy_ sheaths, they were obviously gossip _hounds_!

"I'm not sure how long you'll be guarding my children as I have no idea how long this party will last, but thank you for your time. Zelgadis and I will truly appreciate it in the coming days I think." The assembled wolves seemed to nod at her once before they went back to what was probably an internal conversation, ears still cocked, body language so obviously hoping for more gossip between the Princess and Bleed. She looked back to Bleed. "Thanks Bleed."

_No problem. Get some for me while you're at it!_

Amelia left the room to the sound of many different mental chuckles, and shook her head, still slightly unsure if she should totally trust the Beastmaster and her servants with guarding her children, but the booze was pretty good at making her justify it as she really did want to be alone with her husband for a bit. She walked towards the only place she knew Zelgadis might be. With his sensitive hearing and his lack of love for large crowds and parties she knew he was probably in the Palace Library, attempting to find any sort of quiet he could. She felt a pang of longing for him and for the silence she was hoping she might get if she were with him. The sound of all the music playing outside was once again overpowering the moment she closed the door to the nursery.

If Bleed wasn't pulling her leg, Amelia and Zelgadis might just get a much needed break, not only from the weight of dealing with her children who needed all the attention she could give them, but also from the atrocious noise that Xellas was annoying the whole of Seyruun with. The people of Seyruun might not see the Crown Princess and her Consort for a bit.

Amelia was intent on getting some… _solace_.

AN: Sorry for shortness. The part I'm working on at the moment didn't quite go with this, and I really wanted to get this part out before too much time passed after my last update.


	23. The Road to Hell

Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers. If I did I would've somehow made it possible for Lina to rub Inspector Wizer Freion completely out of existence with a Dragon Slave to escape his stupid 'crime for being Lina Inverse' injustice. I really hate characters/people who refuse to listen to all the facts once they've made up their minds about someone/something. It's like, "I knows what I knows and don't confuse me with the facts." And perhaps that's why I end up in the first level of hell according to a Dante's Inferno quiz…

AN: On a separate topic, I have attempted to update all the chapters prior to this one to _sort of_ include information from seasons 4 and 5 (along with any grammatical and spelling errors I could find). I didn't want to before as I didn't want to give any spoilers. I will continue to write the story as I have been with perhaps a few minor changes in regards to new characters and all, but overall the new seasons just confirmed a few suspicions of mine instead of changing my mind. Just FYI for those who _may_ want to go back to the chapters that I wrote way back in 2004.

Prepare yourselves for a long chapter.

Lina was glad to be on the road. She had lost track of the days that had gone by while the whole of Seyruun partied, and she was not the _only_ one. There were oodles of people who were discomfited and embarrassed when the orgiastic celebrations were over at long last and the evil conniving guileful Xellas had finally taken herself back to her lair.

She knew the Bacchanalia had to do with Xellas's very presence in the city; there could be no other reason.

The Beastmaster had a way about her that had transformed so many innocuous desires into something that the white magic kingdom and its inhabitants had never before dreamed of experiencing.

People from the other kingdoms were perhaps not so mortified by their behavior, but they had not been born and raised in a city that claimed to be _the_ white magic city and therefore the most virtuous, the most immaculate, and the most irreproachable city in the world (and therefore full of people who were supposedly above base human needs).

Not one person in the entire city, not even the white magic priests and mages, had been immune to the Beastmaster's _enchantment_, and that was just frightening when one really thought about it. To a lesser degree, even the children were affected, though in most cases it was the gluttony for sweets and they would only suffer tummy aches.

Even King Philionel, Princess Amelia and Sylphiel, three of the most upright ingenuous people Lina had ever met, had been unable to fight the sway of the Beastmaster. If they could fall so easily under the Beastmaster's charisma, than the whole world would be doomed if Xellas chose to exercise her obvious power.

Why she hadn't done so once she became free to do so in their part of the world made Lina wonder just what Xellas was after in only doing this to Seyruun. Lina couldn't think of any reason, unless she took what Xellos had told her at face value, which she wouldn't as she considered her source. She attributed her befuddled thought process to her supreme lack of restful sleep; her thoughts were still muddled even now, and she remained silent as she attempted to contemplate and place in order all the events that had occurred while Xellas had _graced_ Seyruun with her presence.

As Lina was leaving through the gates with Gourry, Naga, an honor guard of both Seyruun's guards and Xellas's servants, including Bleed and Xellos—both of whom she refused to look at for the moment—Naga was regaling her with rumors of how King Philionel had actually found a woman who could put up with his boisterous company. And even more astounding than that, that same woman had taken him off to his own rooms a few nights into the festivities. The woman, as Naga told it, was a beautiful bawdy barmaid who had finally found her strong handsome prince in Phil even though Phil was technically a king.

Lina wasn't sure how Naga could be so blasé about her father possibly having a woman in his bed, but she seemed to be so unconcerned about it that she was cackling with glee over her father finally finding a woman who could actually tolerate him.

Perhaps it was due to the fact that Naga had left Seyruun so early in her life and had all but renounced the throne because of it. Naga still considered Amelia and Phil family, but not so close that she had no problem publicly discussing her father's very private affairs. Lina was blushing in embarrassment, for Phil's sake more than her own.

When Lina asked Naga why she was so nonchalant, Naga had only replied, "I'm just glad Daddy has finally found someone to spend the rest of his life with. After Mummy-

That was the only word on which Naga stumbled.

Lina knew why. She was certain everyone knew why.

And it was obviously still a very touchy subject for Naga. The thrice be-damned bimbo was still wearing her atrocious outfit after all. Perhaps when Naga got over what had happened, she would finally put the outfit away.

Lina wasn't counting on that any time soon.

"After _it_ happened… he became despondent, and I'm sure I didn't help matters any by running off. Amelia has been his everything ever since, but now she has her own life and her own love to cherish. Daddy doesn't want to encroach upon that, and this barmaid is exactly what he needs."

Naga paused again, as she lost her solemnity. "And, from the rumors I've heard, she makes Daddy even more vigorous! Apparently she's really flexible and you know how _earthy_ barmaids can be! I'll bet _she's_ the one who's teaching _Daddy_ things! OH HO HO HO HO HO HO HO!" Naga continued on that vein again, laughing every now and then as she got another joke out regarding her father and an energetic barmaid, or just on kings and barmaids in particular.

Lina could swear she heard Xellos, even though he was on the farthest end of the convoy. "Please make it stop. Please make it stop. Please make it stop."

It was good to know that there was something else that could annoy him; it was the reason why she had chosen to walk with Naga. Naga was unintentionally keeping Xellos away from her, and Lina was glad for that. The bimbo was also keeping almost everyone else away from her as well, and Lina was doubly glad for that, as she wasn't quite ready to speak to anyone about the out-of-control revelry and what had occurred. Naga was stuck on the subject of her father and the barmaid and had been since they finally left. Lina had no intentions of getting her to switch topics.

She wasn't ready to.

As Naga continued to ramble on about how King Phil might choose to keep his liaison with the barmaid from turning into a _royal fiasco_, Lina considered the others who were most obviously affected by Xellas, and her mind turned to Amelia.

Amelia had been gone, as had Zelgadis, for most of the festivities. In fact, when the introduction of the triplets had been made to the public three days after the revelry had started, it had turned out that Amelia and Zel were nowhere to be found. She wasn't worried about the disappearance of Zel, as he usually always disappeared when people were around, but Amelia?

Miss 'Crown Princess' Amelia?

_Miss_ 'Duty comes first!' _Amelia_?

Xellas, Xellos and Bleed knew where they were, but by the twinkles of mischief in their eyes, they weren't giving up _their_ secrets. For a bit, Lina had feared that Xellos would use that dirty devious embarrassing spell he used on her and Gourry to give the people in Seyruun a hint of what was going on with the crown princess and her consort, but he hadn't and neither had Xellas.

And when Amelia and Zelgadis had _finally_ shown up, they weren't bothered by their own absence; in fact, they had only apologized once, _once_! for leaving everything up to Lina—King Phil hadn't been there either as he was off with his barmaid, though Lina hadn't known that at the time. The nerve of those two; they should have been groveling to her for months! She didn't hold it against them though considering her own current disaster.

So instead of having a proper introduction like King Phil and Princess Amelia had planned, Lina, with the help of Xellas and her servants, had managed to show the triplets off instead.

Lina had also learned something new about Xellas. She was a woman who knew how to make a statement, and she used every opportunity that presented itself with the cleverness and strategy that a general on a field of battle, with a multitude of advisors, would make. Lina had watched the woman plan and tweak and work things her way with a skill far greater and far subtler than even Xellos had ever managed, and she did it so well that Lina was no longer really sure if Xellas was working some new intrigue or not. Lina really didn't ever want to get on that woman's bad side.

Screw Luna.

Xellas was infinitely worse.

But then again…

They were supposed to be friends if rumors had any truth to them.

And what Xellas couldn't do, Luna could, and Luna really knew her little sister a little too well. And while Xellas was sneaky and manipulative, Luna was blunt and forthright.

Oh hell, she was just screwed no matter whom of the two women decided to intervene in her life.

She just wanted to be away from it all.

Why the hell did she have to be chaos-touched?

Life had been so much easier before all the Mazoku had decided to interfere with her life, even if her older sister had made it hell every now and then.

One of the wolves under Xellas's command phased in next to her before phasing out again. It was hard not to recognize the wolf. Blut was a lovely creature, the color of sunset, and one of the main surprises of the parade. She wasn't as talkative as the rest of her pack, especially not like Bleed, but along the parade route she had entertained Lina enough to keep Lina awake and smiling for the crowd.

Blut was Lina's astral scout at the moment, and she had appeared only to let Lina know that all was well. If things remained so, she would do a repeat in another thirty minutes, just like she had been doing for the past few hours. If not, she would either phase in early or not at all. Blut had been assigned as Lina's silent protector by Xellas as she was one of the most powerful servants Xellas made after Xellos. Her power was obviously nowhere near his, but she was powerful enough for she could appear humanlike if she chose—a rare trait in a Mazoku of her type—and she was very clever. She also treated Lina more like an equal, where Bleed and most of the rest of Xellas's servants worshipped Lina.

Seeing Blut reminded Lina of the way Xellas had presented the triplets to the people of Seyruun. It was simple, or at least, it had looked simple. Lina had no idea how much planning had gone into the parade—and frankly, she didn't want to know—and she had been wise to let a woman who seemed to have infinite experience take over. Xellas had taken over every detail, and the people who had come for miles all around had loved every minute of it.

Xellas had wowed the crowd with the most extraordinary mounts Lina had ever had the chance to ride. And she was certain someone somewhere would be telling the story of a most fantastic parade with the most fantastic creatures in existence.

It was odd at first, riding the huge wolf form of Blut all by herself with the exception of Adelina, in a sumptuous howdah that was large enough to fit eighteen more people with room to spare for refreshments and comfortable lounging space. Lina had seen huge elephants with howdahs before, but Blut was larger than almost anything that she had ridden in her life—even Filia as a dragon was smaller. How the gargantuan wolves had managed to fit in the streets of Seyruun Lina could only attribute to Xellas's magic because no other reason could explain how creatures so large could fit in the small spaces that were called roads with the crowds packed along the sidelines. And she was certain that Xellas had gone all out on these howdahs (like she seemed to do with everything she did), for each howdah alone seemed to be worth a whole kingdom's ransom.

Lina had discovered more as Xellos had become talkative ever since Lina's chat with Xellas on the first day of the celebrations, and he had answered all her questions about the oversized wolves and howdahs, even the ones she hadn't thought to ask. As she recalled it, she was surprised at the amount of information she had been graced with, by Xellos of all people!

xxxx

Just as the procession was beginning to get underway, Xellos appeared before Lina with both Adelina and Varali in his arms. Within moments of Xellos phasing in front of Lina, Adelina began her siren, which was surprisingly able to cut through the furor of Xellas's Dissonance Amplification spell (as Lina had begun to call it two days into the revelry).

Xellos was actually jolted into saying something as he handed Adelina to Lina.

"She's… good. She's able to read your astral signature quickly. I'd say she's memorized it like I have."

Lina blinked at Xellos for a few moments, not quite sure what to say. Adelina had stopped screaming the moment she was in Lina's arms, and there wasn't really a reason to coo at her because Adelina promptly fell asleep a mere moment later.

Xellos continued, "and that's the funny part. She was asleep when I took her from her basinet and asleep while we traveled for the short time in the astral plane, and she was even asleep while I phased in." He switched Varali to his other arm, holding her tightly and very protectively. He was absentmindedly twirling his finger over the child, and Varali was gurgling and attempting to grab the extended digit.

Part of Lina wondered at that.

Was Xellos trying to show her that he could be… fatherly? Especially now that she was pregnant with Gourry's child, was she supposed to be comparing him to Gourry? There was no comparison; Gourry _would_ be the better father.

But who would be the better _lover_?

Lina's eyes widened slightly. Not those thoughts!

Xellos was able to distract her impure contemplations as he continued speaking. "I sometimes wonder what her range is. She was fine with your close proximity on the astral plane, but not here on this plane."

Lina latched onto the topic like a drowning victim on a life buoy. She would refuse to think of Xellos in any fashion other than a useful annoying duplicitous Mazoku.

With her mind back on track, she was able to consider the notion in Xellos's words as it was interesting enough to think about and she had her own opinion on it after the many conversations she'd been having with Bleed. "Maybe because on the astral plane my pure chaotic energy is more potent and she doesn't need to physically touch me to absorb it."

Xellos looked pensive for a moment. "Well, she is a baby and so doesn't know how to have one finger in all the time so that she can be connected to the astral plane. Perhaps when she can understand me, I might just teach her how to do so. It certainly makes it easier, though less pleasurable, to not have to touch you all the time just to absorb your energy."

Lina refused to make a comment on that last admission. She knew if she did the conversation would turn towards a more dangerous topic, and with the way her mind was going lately, she didn't need any help. "So then, Adelina can connect to the astral plane? It's no longer in any doubt?"

Xellos nodded. "The other two can as well, but not as strongly as Adelina. From what I am able to tell, she seems to be lying on the topmost layer of it without actually pushing through it. She knows it's there, and she's able to stick one of her metaphysical appendages in every so often, but she can't seem to keep the contact up for long. As for the other two, they seem to sort of float above that topmost layer and every so often can touch and penetrate it, but not long enough to make it appealing to them."

Xellos turned around and looked out over the people gathering for the parade. "Or perhaps I should say that because they don't touch it as often as Adelina does, they are not really aware that you and your chaotic energy exist, and so do not thirst for it as she does. I think that being able to touch the top layer as consistently as she does, she knows that you are nearby when you are in a room and she wants her thirst quenched and she knows she can have it sated as long as you are the one holding her."

Lina snorted. "Great. Another glutton. And she had to have my name in hers, didn't she." Lina actually frowned down at the sleeping babe.

Xellos chuckled in response. "I wouldn't call her a glutton. The issue is somewhat akin to being in a desert for days on end and seeing the mirage of an oasis just ahead of you all the time. When you finally reach the real thing, all you want to do is drink the life giving water. And when you finally have your fill, the oasis disappears and you must keep walking until you find another, while you slowly begin to dehydrate and all you crave is more." Xellos turned back to Lina. "You are Gods-touched Lina, and the power you have always radiated has only just become that much brighter."

Lina looked up at Xellos. "Brighter? What do you mean?"

"Ever since you accepted the Lord of Nightmares as your Goddess on the day we all thought you had died, Her claim on you has become stronger and more obvious to those of us who can see it. Those of us who are part of the astral plane and those who need that chaotic energy to live day to day, well, now your energy is directly and noticeably connected to the Black Sea and the Chaos that exists within and is exactly what we need, more than the piddling emotions of humans. Adelina has realized very quickly, even if she doesn't understand why, that she needs you and your energy. It's one of the many reasons why Bleed—and the rest of Beastmaster's servants—likes you so much. I think that perhaps I was the first to notice something different about you, considering how much time I have spent with you, and I enjoyed it when my orders included following you and your companions around. I just never realized the full extent of my need for y-

Xellos stopped and looked away, his eyes once again skimming the gathering crowd of people.

Lina stared at Xellos for a bit. One part of her wanted to know the rest of what he had been about to say. The other part was glad he stopped. But at least now she knew that his attraction to her was more because she produced the energy he and his race needed to survive, and not because he wanted her like a man wanted a woman. She, as a chaos-touched human, had something he, as a chaos-starved Mazoku, needed. It wasn't as if he actually loved her or liked her. She could deal with his need for her power as long as that was the extent of it. If he wanted something more…

Well, she had Gourry. Gourry was all she needed or wanted. He could love her like she needed and she would love him like he needed. Xellos's need for her was only one-way. She didn't need him to survive, and she didn't have to rely on him to live either.

Lina almost breathed a sigh of relief, but managed to stop herself. She could handle someone like Xellos desiring her for her power.

Power driven creatures were often power hungry and she had gotten used to them constantly desiring her and her power and then asking her for it so that every time she was offered something in return she always said no. At least Luna had gotten that straight with her; you never give in to anyone who wants you just for your power, or anything else you may have that attracts dark desires—that way leads to devastation for you and your loved ones.

Yes, she could handle Xellos, and even Xellas and her servants, wanting her power.

What she couldn't handle was the idea that the Mazoku had broken out of their Lord of Nightmares established bonds and were suddenly able to handle, or have, the emotions that should have killed them.

She looked down upon Adelina again. The babe was sleeping quite deeply, without so much as a peep out of her.

With the silence stretching on between them, Lina vaguely began to wonder how she was going to walk the entire parade route with a baby in her arms. Her arms were already getting tired, and Adelina had not yet turned into her golem form, which she would likely do at the worst possible moment. Lina feared when Adelina would, knowing she would not be able to support the baby the way she was supposed to; she was even more afraid that she'd accidentally drop the kid.

As she thought of that, she also began thinking that this was a really stupid idea. They should just find Amelia and Zelgadis, no matter what they happened to interrupt. She had thought her idea of people walking by the basinets while she lazed in one of the gardens keeping an eye on everything was a good one, but Xellas had vetoed that idea instantly. She had mentioned that Lina's lack of sleep was causing her to make bad decisions.

Xellas then declared that a parade was the proper way to have an introduction. Lina, as groggy and tired as she was, just agreed without asking any more questions of Xellas. She wished she had asked, but it was too late now and she still had no idea on what Xellas was planning.

She managed to stifle a yawn. She was so tired, and Xellas had not dispelled her Dissonance Amplification, not even for a moment, so she had a tremendous headache as well, one that had started the day Xellas's spell had gone into effect, and that was now three days ago.

Not a good combination when you had to survive a parade and all the hours under the sun.

"Well Xellos, since you are her main servant, what nefarious plan has Xellas come up with to show off the brats?"

Xellos looked back to Lina. "If I told you, it wouldn't be a secret. You'll see soon enough."

As if in response to that comment, the Dissonance Amplification spell changed slightly so that only one type of music was heard throughout the whole of Seyruun. It was an incredible fanfare that seemed to energize Lina and all the humans surrounding her. As the bright chirps of trumpets and the beautiful tenor of French horns began to fill the air followed by the deeper timbre of tubas and trombones, each sound began to fill her heart with strength and pride and her head lifted up a few inches as those brilliant notes seemed to cut through the mire that the previous hodgepodge of music had put her soul in.

Adelina gurgled up at her, her brilliant blue eyes twinkling with joy. Lina wasn't sure if it was her uplifted spirits or the change in the music, but Adelina seemed to be even happier now, as well as wide awake. Lina looked at Xellos who was purposefully _not_ looking at her, but if she didn't know any better she'd say the dramatic change in her energy was making him… _glow_.

If _he_ was actually glowing because _she_ was in a much better mood, what would his reaction be when she was… _in rapture_?

Not those thoughts.

Not _those_ thoughts!

When she got her mind back to more appropriate matters, Lina was surprised to see before her three huge wolves. They were much larger and more impressive than the largest elephant she had ever seen. And in her travels she had seen _huge_ war elephants. She was only happy because she had been helping the riders at the time, and had not actually had to fight them and their monsters.

The sunset colored wolf before her seemed to dwarf the largest war elephant like a giant dwarfed a human. And besides all that, the howdahs attached to the wolves' backs were much bigger than those she had seen on the war elephants. They were much more opulent too; each one had a different color scheme with jewels and metals to go with the swaths of silk draping the howdahs.

The one in front was done in shades of yellow, the focus metal being yellow gold and the focus gems being citrine and canary diamonds. The one in the middle was done in shades of purple, with silver, amethyst and tanzanite. And the last one was done in shades of red, with copper, fire opals and rubies.

Even in her bewildered state she didn't need to wonder who would ride which. At least she wouldn't have to converse with Xellas or Xellos for the entire parade route. She was spending enough time as it was in their presence. Things could get very uncomfortable very quickly if she, in her tired state, said something wrong to either one of the two powerful Mazoku, and Xellas seemed to like discord enough to take things the wrong way, just for the heck of it.

Lina turned and looked at Xellos. "Where in the nine hells did she get these?"

Xellos sighed as he shook his head, in what almost seemed to be embarrassment. "Lord Beastmaster is… a creature of comfort and of habit. She's had these since before I was hers. She's changed the colors a bit today, obviously to match us, but for the most part they are almost the exact same as they were the last time she used them which was about five hundred years ago give or take a century."

"What possible use could a Mazoku Lord have for something like… like these?"

"My mistress has an odd sense of humor, but strangely enough she also has an odd sense of honor. She actually believes that leaders have a responsibility to their people. And she has the ability to bring out the best in people. But just as she can see the best in someone and bring that out, she can also see the worst in them and magnify it. And if she sees a leader or a ruler abusing their privilege and power, she feels she must make an example of them by making them insidious and revolting to the people surrounding them. Some are able to learn of their failings before they die, but most do not. With those who do not learn, she makes them suffer, horribly, even into death and beyond. She used to have Hellmaster help her out in that regard, which he did with pleasure, but no more as you and our Lady snuffed him out when he tried to change the way She liked things."

Lina was able to look past most of the wordplay that Xellos had mentioned by grabbing onto the part that made the least sense in what she normally thought of the Mazoku. "But she's Mazoku, supposedly the epitome of evil, how can _she_ bring out the _best_ in people? And why would she _want_ to?" The very idea that a Mazoku could actually bring good out of people, and did, was just unheard of! It went against everything she had ever been taught, everything she had ever learned. And why the hell was she learning about it now?

Xellos shrugged. "It's just who she is I suppose. I've never thought of asking why, as there was no need to question perfection. In my opinion, she is the most flawless creature to ever exist," he looked sideways at Lina, "besides you of course."

"Of course." Lina shook her head. He would have to say something like that. "So if she can bring out the best in a person, why does she? And why does she also go after someone abusing their power to teach them a lesson they probably wouldn't get anyway? I would think that that would empower her more with all the misery surrounding her; that she _would_ want to bring out the _worst_ in everyone _all_ the time."

Xellos chuckled. "Isn't there an old saying, 'the road to hell is paved with good intentions' or 'no good deed goes unpunished'? Sometimes—not all the time, but sometimes—people do their worst when they think they are doing their best. And besides all that, the best attribute in someone may not always be what you would consider to be the best to bring out. And forcing out either the best or worst characteristic in someone can sometimes cause discord between people, which can end up in war, which produces the feelings that we like best."

Lina glared at Xellos.

It was a good argument.

Sort of.

Maybe.

At this exact moment, she wasn't sure. She'd have to think about things for a bit when her brain was not so inattentive.

Xellos continued. "Truthfully, I think she just likes to tweak things and see how people react, whether they are good or bad. She likes to see what happens when she brings both misery and pleasure to a people or a person at the same time." Xellos smiled. "As with really good sex, there is always a combination of pleasure and pain." Lina's eyes widened. "It's the same with what she does to a person, and in the end it's all the same to her. Look around you Lina. All the people here are quite miserable, yet they are having the time of their lives, and all at the same time."

Lina didn't bother to look at the people. Her brain was already on a different path. Why'd he have to mention sex? Not only that, but sex and _pain_? Lina frowned at the idea of pain being mixed in with something that was supposed to be all pleasure. She was definitely not going to let Xellos anywhere near her if he thought sex was supposed to have both.

No way in the nine hells.

"Besides, sometimes she just likes to have a good excuse to go in and destroy a kingdom." At Lina's glare, Xellos immediately recanted.

"Not Seyruun of course. She likes it here… well sort of. King Philionel and Princess Amelia are what she considers to be good rulers—a little too good at most times, which is why there _are_ a number of orgies going around in some of the temples of Ceified—but she doesn't want to interfere too much here. She just wants to have a bit of fun, and she wants the cloistered people of Seyruun to have fun as well. It's just that her idea of amusement is a bit…"

"Warped?"

Xellos nodded. "Yeah, warped is a good word choice."

Yeah, like his belief that sex had to have a mixture of pleasure and pain to be good.

She began to wonder though.

Did really good sex have both? She and Gourry had never really…

Lina had to force her mind to get back to the current subject. It was going on way too many bloody tangents, all involving things that she did not need to think about, like Xellos as a possible lover.

Damn Xellas!

It had to be Xellas's Dissonance Amplification spell. It had to be. Her brain was too confused to work right. Lina didn't normally ever consider Xellos as a sexual partner. He was Mazoku, and there was no way they could ever be unless she herself became one—which would never happen. And she knew that Xellas wanted her to be with Xellos, that she wanted Lina to become part of her pack. The mere fact that every time Lina got near Xellos the volume of the clamor seemed to decrease by a few decibels was reason enough to believe Xellas was up to something.

Oooo, that Xellas was a sneaky one all right!

Well, she wasn't going to win. Lina would eventually find Gourry and let him protect her from the Beastmaster's intentions. She'd prove to Xellas over and over again why they shouldn't mess with her.

"So what did she need these for five hundred years ago if her intentions were to mess with a ruler or a people?" Lina's nod indicated the huge wolves that were standing at perfect attention along the planned parade route. The cinnamon colored one wearing all the shades of red was eyeing her a bit more than the other two, but maybe that was just her imagination.

"Beastmaster was pretending to be a princess that time and had to prove it with a show too impressive for the prince of the kingdom she was planning to invade to think otherwise. Fool boy. Once he saw the 'elephants'—overly sized wolves would have been too obvious at the time even for her—piled high with enormous amounts of treasure, her dowry to him, he never once questioned her about where she came from or who she was. His kingdom fell into her hands very quickly as the prince was willing to give her anything she desired—even the lives of his people—as long as she would marry him and give him her vast treasure."

"I think I know that story. The Greedy Prince, or The Werewolf Princess… or something akin to that. The name changes with the telling. I thought it was just a bedtime story my sister used to tell me to teach me that avarice could lead to ruin. I never believed her though. I mean, a whole city becoming werewolves just because of some cursed gold? Yeah right."

Xellos shook his head. "I can see that Miss Luna was not able to get through to you. No matter, perhaps this will. That story was a true one and the ending was very real indeed, and proof of what my mistress can do if she feels like it. All the people in that prince's kingdom were transformed into werewolves to satiate his greed. What isn't told is the more gruesome part of the tale."

Lina became even more curious. "And what would that be?"

Xellas had immediately phased in between the two, interrupting their conversation for a moment. Gilon was cradled against her chest, and he was staring most avidly at the large indecently covered breasts that were just within his reach. Lina could swear she heard his little stomach growl and she vaguely wondered when he last fed. Gilon was definitely going to become a boob man when he grew up if his greedy gaze and puckering lips were any indication. Xellas hadn't seemed to notice as she just hefted him an inch closer. Perhaps she would notice when he finally latched on.

Lina looked back to Xellas as she answered Lina's question. "Oh, just that I, also a werewolf as you'll recall—my demise for allowing a man to marry me for my money and not love—led his people into his castle and allowed them to rend him apart. They all shared in eating him after they tortured him, but he deserved it. He was a pig and he was an exceptionally horrible lover." Here Xellas actually grimaced, "he took his own pleasure and never gave any to me in return. Most men are scumbags Lina. If you can find a man who gives more than he gets, latch onto him."

Lina couldn't help it, but Gilon was about to become a limpet on Xellas's practically exposed nipple. "Like Gilon is going to latch onto you?"

Xellas finally looked down. Gilon was a centimeter away and getting closer by the second. Surprise showed on her face for a moment before she loosened her grip on the babe, bringing his mouth away from her breast. "I keep forgetting that they think all boobs lactate."

Xellos chuckled. "It's not that Mistress. It's more that they get used to being fed at a certain position. I saw Varali try to suckle Gourry's bicep a few days ago."

Lina's eyes widened. "So that's where he got that huge bruise from. He told me he was sparring with Amelia's guards again and one of the trainees managed to get a surprise smack on him."

Xellos snorted with contempt. "The big hero couldn't let you know that a baby managed to get past his defenses?"

Xellas giggled. "You say that now Xellos, but wait until it happens to you. Even as a Mazoku you'll be surprised at the power a baby has when they want to be fed and you aren't feeding them. At least these ones don't have teeth yet, though I bet breastfeeding them while they are golems is difficult and painful enough. I feel sorry for Amelia. She has three of them to nurse, and when they start teething… hoo boy she'll really be sore!"

Lina instinctively brought Adelina away from her chest while attempting to protect her breasts with her other arm. "They bite?"

Xellas nodded. "If hungry enough, yes. It's not so bad if you're used to it even with the sensitivity you get when breastfeeding, but Amelia and Zel seem to be into the simple foreplay, you know, massages, kissing, petting, so she won't be."

A small blush colored Lina's cheeks. She'd rather not think about Zel and Amelia doing _that_! "Um, I'd rather change the subject now."

Xellas's canines flashed as she grinned. "Oh come now Lina, Gourry doesn't _nibble_?"

Lina's face went crimson and her answer was out her lips before she could stop herself. "No!"

"Damn, I'm gonna have to teach that boy a lesson! He does not know how to please his woman properly."

Lina's eyes widened. "I'd rather you didn't. We're happy the way things are."

"Yes, you're happy now. Only because you don't know what you're missing. But if a master were to teach you the proper way of things… Xellos is a master. I made sure of that."

Change the subject. Change the subject. Change the subject.

"So, you were the werewolf queen right?"

Xellas smiled. The evil twinkle in her eyes clued Lina to the fact that she was not going to let this go. Meaning Lina had one more thing to watch for. "Actually at that time I was the werewolf princess."

"Right, werewolf princess. Go on then… with your story."

Xellas's grin widened even as she continued right where she left off. Lina was definitely going to have to be careful around the sly Mazoku Lord. "As I was a werewolf like them, and now their 'princess', they eternally pledged their loyalty to me for allowing them their revenge. It's always nice to have a city's worth of werewolves to do your bidding. I leave them alone with my cursed gold, and they torture and eat or turn those who are greedy enough to be tempted by unimaginable wealth. But every now and then, I call upon them for battle when my lesser servants are unable to get involved."

Lina's eyes widened again. Besides the bedtime story that she had never really believed in since Luna had continued to tell it right into the years before she left home, she had heard of the city of werewolves that guarded a castle full of gold out beyond the now non-existent barrier far to the south, but had never wanted to check out the rumor once the barrier came down. Perhaps Luna's constant reminder of how greed could ruin someone had stopped her.

Then again, now that she really thought about it, a few years ago Xellos had warned her off as well. That these werewolves from that rumor actually belonged to Xellas made Lina glad she had never bothered to check it out. If she had survived, she would have become part of Xellas's pack.

Maybe Xellos wasn't so bad after all.

"So. They're still alive then?"

"Oh yes. As my followers, I have granted each of them a bit of the energy they need to live until I call them into death. Only a few have begged for death, and I have graciously turned them to dust, which has cemented the loyalty of those still alive for I am seen as a benevolent mistress. But there will be a time when they _all_ wish to die, and I will grant them their wish. I may have to 'die' with them as they still think I am only a human princess turned werewolf because of the cursed treasure," Xellas stuck out her tongue in disgust—at the lie or the death Lina wasn't sure until Xellas continued, "but it'll be worth a little bit of pain to have them go to their graves with satisfaction, knowing that I remained with them until the 'end'.

"Mark my words Lina; having unwilling subjects under your rule will always end badly. You must always do what you can to make them content. It is all about morale. That is not to say that you mustn't be firm with them, but you do need to reward them for good behavior. Just look at what happened to the prince. He was an asshole and his people tore him apart with their teeth and claws. It was a very painful experience for him, though I doubt he learned his lesson."

Lina nodded, not really understanding why Xellas was telling her all this, but figuring that a somewhat positive response was required to placate the powerful woman. It was like Xellas was preparing her, but for what?

And the story itself; it was real.

It was really real.

She was actually speaking to the main participant in it. And the main participant's most powerful servant made sure she didn't end up like the prince or the people in it.

Lina looked at Xellos.

As if he knew what she was thinking, he gave a slight imperceptible nod.

Yes, I _did_ protect you.

There was so much she didn't know about the Beastmaster, about many of the Higher Mazoku. Lina was practically a master of lore, and to find out that a story she had dismissed as just a bedtime story her sister had used to scare her was true made her wonder what other fairy-tales she had heard were actually true. She wondered just how many were connected to the Mazoku Lords, how many had been created because the Mazoku, like Xellos and Xellas, loved to meddle.

Her sister might know, as Luna had the same need for knowledge as Lina had, but as Lina had gotten older, she had never been able to remain in the same room as Luna long enough to listen to her tell a tale. Lina was insatiable when it came to learning, but she was not a glutton for punishment, and she was sure that Luna would have found something to torment her with before long, especially when she realized how Lina spent the few spare moments she had in her childhood.

Xellas chuckled. "Enough about my past. Maybe later I'll tell you more. But we have a parade to get through. And the peons are getting restless." Xellas gestured toward the large red decorated wolf. "This is Blut. She will be your mount. She will also protect you for the journey to your hometown. I chose her especially for you, so you two better get along." She first glared at Blut and then her stern gaze rested on Lina.

Lina gulped as she looked up at Blut. "Uh, pleased to meet you?"

The sunset colored wolf snorted. _I'm glad to see that you're unsure. Hopefully it means you have at least in part a cautious nature. Then again, you have allowed Xellos to become your companion, so perhaps you are not as cautious as you should be._

Lina shook her head. "I'm not the cautious type. I kinda like to barge in head first, blast everything to bits and then ask questions."

_Then I suppose it's no wonder that my mistress wishes me to watch over you. I am cautious. And I will protect you, even if I'm not sure yet if I like you._

"Well, we'll have the whole parade route to find out then won't we?"

Blut nodded her head once before kneeling down to allow Lina easier access to the howdah. Before she had time to ask for help, Lina felt a pair of strong hands on her waist, lifting her up into the howdah. Once she was properly settled in the extraordinarily comfortable howdah, she turned to thank Xellos, for she knew he was her helper. Xellas was smirking with undisguised glee as she handed Varali back to Xellos's waiting arms.

Xellas phased into her own howdah at the front of the procession and Xellos phased into the middle howdah.

Lina had a quick look around the howdah. The multiple red veils above her would keep her covered at least in part from the sun. That was good. Tucked in the side of the howdah, there was a large pouch of water and food, enough to keep her sated and her energy up through the duration of the parade. The spot in the howdah that Lina was perched on also gave the crowds on either side of the parade route great visibility of both her and Adelina even with the veils hiding her from the relentless sun.

The music changed from the brilliant fanfare to a lively march that contained the same energy as before but was now more to keep everyone full of pep and to keep the parade itself in time. The roar of the people increased when they realized the parade was going to start.

The parade was mostly a blur, but Lina could vaguely recall Xellas announcing the names of the triplets every so often and the information that the people really wanted to hear.

The stories of Lina Inverse.

And Xellas had _a lot_ of them. She must have asked Luna for some of them. There were stories of Lina's misspent childhood. Of the various battles that Lina had been in. Of the numerous bandits and pirates that Lina had punished. Of the times that Lina had become the world's savior. The good stories and the bad; the funny stories and the sad. Xellas told these with much embellishment, but the truth of her words were what the people amassed in Seyruun heard, the truth to the various rumors that they had all heard. And these stories would be told, again and again as those who were fortunate enough to come to Seyruun could then tell those who missed the celebrations all about the infamous sorceress Lina Inverse.

All throughout this, Blut would sometimes ask Lina questions. Most were more just for confirmation on stories she had heard but wasn't sure if they were really true. Lina had managed to surprise the inquisitive wolf a fair number of times with the truths that Xellas hadn't mentioned. Like all the Mazoku Lina had killed.

A few times Blut's sardonic humor crept through and made Lina's fading smile brighten as Lina tried to hold back her mirth. When Blut realized the sorceress riding atop her back actually had a darker sense of humor than she had thought, she seemed to open up a bit more and began to delight Lina with tales that had Lina clutching her belly and trying her hardest not to laugh out loud.

By the end of the parade, many hours later, she had the feeling that Blut was starting to like her, and she was beginning to like Blut. It wasn't the same connection she had with Bleed or with Xellos. But it was a good one, one that she wouldn't mind keeping throughout her lifetime.

As the procession finally entered the courtyard of the Seyruun palace, and the crowd finally dispersed, Lina collapsed into her perch, her arms barely holding Adelina to her body. She could not believe how tiring it was just to sit and smile and wave. She was exhausted and the day was not yet over. There was still that damn ball she had to attend and of course, Xellas being Xellas, the Dissonance Amplification spell came back up and was louder than ever. Her head began to pound again and the change in her energy seemed to have an effect on Adelina who was now frowning in her sleep.

The lucky brat. At least she was asleep.

Lina had learned from Bleed that the triplets were probably the only ones in all of Seyruun who weren't being subjected to Xellas's Dissonance Amplification. The fact that Adelina was sleeping through it was proof enough. More proof was in Gilon and Varali who were also both asleep.

Lina just wanted to sleep too. She was so tired and she couldn't remember when she had last gotten some decent rest.

Blut kneeled down again, so that Lina could climb down easily, but once again Xellos assisted her. His strong hands held her steady when her feet got caught in the silk sashes wound around the howdah and she had to disentangle them without dropping Adelina. With her feet firmly on the ground she slumped into Xellos's supporting warm embrace and just leaned against him as her exhaustion slammed into her again. Her fatigue was so great she didn't even notice that Varali was no longer in his arms or just how quiet the Dissonance Amplification had become with her pressed so closely against him.

Lina dazedly watched as Blut began to shake herself, much like a wolf shaking water out of her fur, and the howdah disappeared into nothingness instead of flying off from her vigor. Then she began to shrink, eventually becoming a cinnamon colored wolf the size of a dire wolf, which was just a bit larger than Bleed. Blut then stretched, and to Lina's surprise morphed into a human. Well, a human with wolf ears and a tail. A beautiful young female with skin the tone of copper and hair—ears and tail included—the color of sunset, much like her wolf form. Her eyes glowed like the embers of a fire, and she smiled at Lina, her canines much more prolific than a human's. She seemed to be attempting to match Xellas's choice in clothing though hers was a bit more modest. Xellas had a smoky haze of cloth covering some of her body, but Blut had a gauzy gown made out of what seemed to be liquid fire, a red-hot liquid fire, though nothing like lava for this was almost see-through as well. It hinted at impropriety, whereas Xellas's shouted impropriety.

Lina's eyes were slowly closing despite her interest in Blut's new form, but she was able to notice that Blut's human voice was different from her mental voice. Her mental voice was a mix of male and female, though there were more female elements to it just like Bleed's, but her human voice was a high soprano. "Oh it feels so good to finally be able to stretch out again. Mistress Xellas has never made me stay in that large a form for that long without giving me a break every now and then. And that howdah is much heavier than it looks with all that metal and all those jewels."

Lina was almost too tired to wonder, even so, she forced herself to ask because Blut had just displayed something she hadn't thought possible for a Mazoku. "How can you have a wolf form that large, a form that small and then a human form like this? I thought you guys had an astral form that we sometimes see and just one physical form that you could project from the astral plane."

She felt Xellos's voice vibrate through her body as he answered. "Blut is special among Beastmaster's pack."

Lina blinked. She was really too tired for this, but she had to keep talking or she'd just fall asleep in Xellos's arms. "Like you Xellos?"

Blut nodded in response, though Lina barely noticed. Blut looked at Xellos for a moment before she looked back at Lina. "I'd tell you more Lina, but you look ready to pass out."

Lina didn't really respond. She was already out cold.

Blut chuckled as she took Adelina out of Lina's drooping arms, and before Adelina could even start to fuss, Blut phased out, allowing Xellos to handle the passed out sorceress. Xellos looked down at Lina, a look in his eyes that would have frightened her had she been awake and aware enough to see it. He cradled her against his body and in less then a moment, he also phased out of the courtyard and into Lina's chambers.

AN: Oh, what a way to end it! But I'm not _that_ evil.

Xellos looked around the room before deciding on an action. It was empty and probably had been for hours, meaning Gourry hadn't been waiting for Lina to return, meaning Gourry was occupied elsewhere. He only hoped Gourry would remain gone for a few more hours. He wanted Lina all to himself for a bit before he had to give her up again to the big lug.

As he laid Lina on the bed, he climbed in beside her, his body curling around her. She continued to sleep, not so much as moving a muscle even with him pressed against her as he was. His hands caressed her arms even as he breathed in the scent of her hair. Still she slept.

He wondered briefly, what would happen if he just took her, now. Then she'd really see what she was missing.

"Patience my pet. She'll be yours soon enough." Xellas's voice drawled.

Xellos jumped.

Only his mistress could surprise him so. He heard her giggle even as he felt her move in behind him. She did the same thing to him as he did to Lina, her manner just as gentle. "She is a lovely little thing, isn't she?"

Xellos nodded. In a moment of weakness he would only allow his mistress to see, he spoke. "I don't understand why I want her so My Lady."

Xellas sighed as she continued to stroke her servant's hair. "You want her power. It's as simple as that. Don't complicate it with something that is not there Xellos. That can end very badly for us, as you know."

"I frighten her."

"As our kind should. We are Mazoku. She is human, a chaos-touched human, but human nonetheless. We inspire fear in them. Should _she_ be so different?"

"I… I was hoping _I_ could be different."

"And therein lies our problem my child. I cannot have that. We as Mazoku cannot have that. I will allow you to want her, to desire her, to lust after her. But I cannot allow your attachment to her to become anything more than that. It is too… _dangerous_ to allow you to step outside our boundaries. That way leads to death and destruction for us; our Goddess _will_ step in and destroy us should we do so… should _you_ do so. Leave things as they are and do not think anything beyond wanting her for her power.

"Now go. I must get her ready for the ball. I want our _queen_ to sparkle like the gem she is."

Xellos nodded, took one more deep breath of Lina's hair and phased out. Xellas sighed as she seemingly spoke to herself. "His infatuation with her is already past perilous. If he doesn't curb it, I will have to do something drastic. Blut, keep an eye on him and report anything resembling an emotion we should not have."

"Yes Mistress." Blut's soprano rang out in the silent room.

Xellas looked at Lina, caressing the soft skin of the girl's face. "Amazing how one little human can unravel all that we are. But I suppose that happens when you're Her Chaos Child. I've had Xellos follow you for far too long. After all this is over, if we cannot keep you and therefore keep his infatuation from becoming healthy, I will have to fix this the hard way." Xellas sighed as she closed her eyes. "Either with your death, or his. It'd be a shame to lose either of you, but you must understand little human. It's my race or yours. And I'd rather it be mine." Xellas caressed Lina's face once more before she got up and stretched. "I'll let you sleep a little while longer as I need you to shine for the ball. I can't be having my _queen_ look so exhausted, now can I?"

Xellas then walked around Lina's room, looking through all of Lina's things, particularly all of Lina's clothes. She grimaced as she looked over Lina's dressy outfits. "Luna never taught you how to be a proper girl did she? Not one girly outfit has a bit of glim whatsoever. And they all cover way too much skin. No wonder you don't have the boys drooling all over you. I'll have to fix that too I suppose. We need to expand your experience a bit beyond your blond, not that Xellos would like that one bit. He tends to become possessive with his toys."

Xellas spoke to her left. "Goetia."

"Yes Mistress?" The tiniest of voices spoke as a small werewolf child appeared before her in the exact spot she had been looking. Goetia was probably the least obtrusive of all her servants especially since she looked more like a ghost than a live person, all her color washed away so that the darkest parts of her body were her eyes which were a pale shade of grey.

"Draw Lina a bath, then make sure all my preparations for the ball are complete. Report back when you have finished. Then keep an eye out for the blond swordsman. Let me know when he's in the palace."

"Yes Mistress." Goetia disappeared instantly, though Xellas could hear the water in the bathroom turning on and could smell the bath salts being used. Orange and Eucalyptus. Good. Those would wake Lina much faster.

Xellas smiled. Time to wake sleeping beauty.

She climbed onto the bed where Lina lay, not having shifted once in her sleep. She crawled on top of her, her face hovering inches above Lina's. "Wakey wakey." That also started her Dissonance Amplification, which she had kept quiet while Lina got some rest. She licked Lina's nose just because she could and because she knew that would wake the girl.

Lina was instantly awake, her eyes wide as she stared into Xellas's yellow eyes. "Um, what are you doing? And, should I be worried?"

Xellas giggled. "Afraid I'd be Xellos?"

Lina shook her head. "He knows better."

"Oh, does he now?"

"He should."

Xellas smiled as she leaned in closer. Lina pushed her head farther into the pillow in response. "Do I make you nervous Lina?"

Honesty seemed to work best with Xellas. "Yes."

"Are you afraid of me?"

"Yes."

"Oh pooh. And here I've been trying to get you to relax whilst around me."

"Getting rid of you Dissonance Amplification would help."

"Oh, you don't like it?"

"You do?"

Xellas squealed. "Of course I do! It makes me focus like nothing else."

"You have a warped way of trying to focus. Most people like the quiet." Lina attempted to squirm farther away from Xellas, but Xellas just leaned in closer.

"I can make it so you focus on only one thing if you want me to. I can show you how easy it is to push all other distractions aside. All you really need is someone to distract you." She licked Lina's nose again. Somehow there was a bit of sensuality in the action this time.

Lina's eyes widened. "I'm um, not into girls."

"How will you know until you try?"

"I know. And I'm not."

"I can become male if you wish. You seem to like blonds anyway."

"No thank you. Gourry is all I need or want."

"You know, you do seem to protest a little too adamantly. But I'll leave it alone for today. Now, time for you to get up and get ready for my ball."

"I will get up if you get off me."

Xellas giggled again and slowly slithered off of Lina, seeming to make a point of keeping body contact as long as possible.

Lina crawled to the other side of the bed keeping a wary eye on Xellas as long as possible. No telling when the woman would pounce.

"Your bath is ready by the way."

"Thanks." As Lina began walking to the bathroom, Xellas started following her. "I, uh, don't need a chaperone or an escort."

"I was just planning on keeping you company."

"I don't need that either."

"Nonsense. Besides, we're both girls. It's not like you have anything I haven't seen before. And it'd be the same even if you were male."

"Yes, but you seem to have made it clear that you're interested in… something I'm not."

"Boy, are you a prude. Just like Luna. She doesn't like me keeping her company either."

Lina's eyes widened. "You've tried?"

"Yep!" Xellas smiled a feral grin. "I've even succeeded on occasion. But she does seem to have an issue about being watched while she bathes. And when she gets dressed. Or undressed. Frankly, whenever she's naked. It's no wonder she still doesn't have anyone in her life being that prudish."

"And have you tried the same with her as you just did with me?"

Xellas shrugged. "Of course I have. She's a lovely woman, like you. She should be admired and appreciated for the wonder that she is. I revere beauty. You both as sisters have so much of it. Plus, well, you're both pretty powerful. I find that even more attractive. And on that note, I am joining you whether you want me to or not. You need someone to scrub your back and Blondie isn't here to help."

Lina sighed. "Did Luna ever threaten you?"

Xellas giggled again, shrilly this time, making Lina shudder. "Of course she did; with her butcher knife, a few times. Never stopped me, but it did make her feel better. Something else you two seem to have in common, though _your_ threats always involve magic. I love siblings."

Lina walked to the bathroom and began stripping off her outfit. She had chosen it mostly for comfort for the parade, but considering how sweat drenched it was she was glad to finally peel it off. She half expected Xellas to help her with it, but Xellas had told a truth.

She did like to admire, and she watched Lina avidly, a small smile curling her sensuous lips. Once Lina stepped into the tub, the heat of the water beginning to relax her tired muscles, Xellas stepped up, scrubber in hand.

Another truth. Xellas really was going to scrub her back. In a way, she was glad it was Xellas. Xellas, she still thought of as a Mazoku. Xellos, she was beginning to think of more and more as a man. She would never have just stripped in front of Xellos.

How odd.

Xellas happened to be a good back scrubber. Lina said as much.

"Of course I am. Lots of experience. Men and women both. Pleasure should be taken in all forms."

"I disagree."

"That much was obvious, especially since you've never tried something as wonderful as nibbling. I'm surprised on that too. With your voracious appetite, I would've thought that'd be something that came naturally to you."

Lina blushed. That brought up the subject she had been thinking about almost all day now. She couldn't believe she was going to talk about it, to Xellas of all people. But she couldn't mention it to Naga or to Amelia, and hell, especially not to Sylphiel or Filia. And Luna probably wouldn't know either, especially if Xellas was accurate in saying that her older sister still didn't have someone in her life. She could just imagine all of their reactions if she ever did. Xellas was technically the only 'girl' she could talk to about it. "I'm not sure how to ask this."

Lina could hear the smile in Xellas's voice. "You want me to join you? Took you long enough."

Lina huffed. "Of course not. What I wanted to ask was, well… You, and even Xellos mentioned it earlier. Um, you see…"

Lina could practically feel the grin radiating off of Xellas. "Is it in regards to sex?"

Lina's skin turned redder than the heat of the water should have made it. Her voice went down a few decibels. "Yes."

"What about it?"

Lina was silent for a few moments, but Xellas did not interrupt. Instead she waited, gently scrubbing Lina's back, her hands beginning to massage more than scrub. When Lina was ready she spoke again. "Xellos mentioned that really good sex had pleasure and pain in it. How can that be?"

Xellas was actually pleased that Lina would risk embarrassment and ask, so she decided to give an honest answer. "It really depends on the people Lina. Some humans, not all, but some do enjoy differing degrees of pain as it does make the pleasure they receive that much sweeter. And during mating, even dragons—Golden Dragons in particular—experience a fair amount of pain and the dragons haven't stopped mating so that possibly means that they too like it. I've never bothered to ask though as they generally tend to avoid me, and my kind, unless we're about to do battle.

"As Mazoku, we like the darker pleasures. There's something about pain that we respond to because to us, pain _is_ a form of pleasure. In some cases it's easier for us to handle than just pure pleasure. Pleasure in itself can bring happiness, which isn't so good for us. But pain can be pleasurable, if done properly, and though it doesn't always bring happiness, it does bring a sort of levity that we can experience without concern for our wellbeing because it is not a _true_ happiness."

"So you guys still can't feel love or joy or happiness then?"

"Nope. It can kill us in a high enough dosage, as Princess Deceptive has so easily pointed out to us, and especially so if we were to experience it personally."

"Well that's good. I was kind of worried there."

"Worried that Xellos was beginning to experience those emotions?"

"Yes. I'm not sure _why_ I was worried though."

"If you have any feelings towards Xellos, even if you don't want to admit to them, then yes, you should be worried."

"I should?"

Xellas sighed, "Yes. You should. Not just for him though, but for all of us."

"Why?"

"I'm certain Luna told you that you need to maintain power balance, correct?"

"Yes. She was very adamant that I fix my mess."

"Well, Mazoku experiencing love or happiness is another weight in the balance. All it takes is one Mazoku, and whoosh, the scales are tipped and the balance will be forever lost. Ever since the Lord of Nightmares claimed you as Hers, Xellos's feelings for you have become stronger. It's almost as if it's become easier for him to feel especially in regards to you. It won't take much for his admiration for you to become love. And that is where it becomes dangerous for us all."

"It's not like I've tried to reciprocate anything."

"You don't _need_ to reciprocate his feelings. He'll feel it no matter what you do. Right now he's focusing on jealousy and desire, which is fine enough for me that I don't need to step in and stop him. But if you were ever to love him and tell him so, well, it'd just be a hop, skip and a jump for him to love you in return. And then…"

"Scale tipping."

"Precisely."

"That's good to know. Now I know I should probably still avoid him. He seems to be… wanting physical attention from me."

"It's lust. He lusts after you."

Lina's eyes widened. That was exactly what she was afraid of, exactly what she hadn't wanted to think about. But even Xellas admitted to it. It was true. "He… he does? Isn't that bad?"

"Lust is fine as it's a dark emotion and usually has negativity attached to it. I'll allow sex between you two as that won't instigate love on his part and perhaps it might satiate him, or make him even more jealous of your blond."

"Or make him even more lustful. I'm not gonna have sex with him! That would make me adulterous. I'm not about to do that to Gourry."

"I was just saying."

"Well it ain't gonna happen!"

"I'm not worried. But you won't really be able to avoid him."

Lina growled. "Watch me."

Xellas wrapped her arms around Lina and pulled the sorceress towards her, while whispering seductively. "With pleasure."

Lina growled again. "I think my back is done now."

Xellas purred. "Want me to do your front?"

"I want to be alone."

"Are you sure? I'm even better with chests then I am with backs."

"Leave now Xellas, or I'll test one of my new Chaos spells on you."

"Okay, okay, I can take a hint eventually. I'll go pick out your dress for the ball. Hurry up dearie."

Lina grumbled. She waited until she heard the door shut then began scrubbing her body with much more vigor than Xellas had. She was certain Xellas had just wanted to touch her. They all wanted to touch her.

That was _it_!

No more touching if at all possible. She'd hold Adelina as Adelina didn't know any better, but the Mazoku…

Lina was going to wear one of her most concealing outfits. She didn't care what anyone else thought. She was firmly attached to Gourry anyway and it wasn't as if she needed to impress anyone.

She finished washing her hair then climbed out of the tub. The moment her feet were firmly on the ground, the bath plug was pulled out and the tub began to empty. She looked around for the servant who had done so, but couldn't find anyone. Towel wrapped firmly around her body, she stalked back to her bedchamber.

"Xellas. Did you have anyone in there with me?"

Xellas turned around from primping in front of the mirror. "Only Goetia. I told her to take care of the bathroom once you were done. The palace servants are busy enough as it is without needing to aid you tonight as well."

"Next time _tell_ me!"

"Oh, so you'll _let_ me have a next time? _Goody_!"

Lina frowned. "It was a figure of speech. I didn't really mean it."

Xellas walked up to her and patted her on the head. "Sure you didn't sweetling. Just like Luna. Now about your dress for tonight, I was thinking something sexy, to really get the drool flowing."

Lina sighed as she sat down on the bed. "No Xellas. I want to dance with Gourry, not wait while he beats all my suitors off."

"This is supposed to be a ball, your ball, where we _show_ you off! Of course you have to wear something revealing. Those people out there want to see _skin_."

"You can't _make_ me."

"Wanna bet?"

Lina glared at Xellas.

"Aren't you forgetting what I am, the power I have at my fingertips? With a snap of my fingers I can have you in any outfit I choose."

Lina began to look unsure.

"For example, I could be vindictive and have you in," Xellas snapped her fingers, "this."

_This_ was a perfect copy of what Xellas wore.

Lina's towel seemed to disappear and in its place was the smoky gauzy sheer organza that did not cover a redhead near as well as a blonde. Lina immediately attempted to cover her privates, and found that the fabric felt just like a towel, in fact found that the towel was still covering her body. But the illusion was so real that it wouldn't matter if she wore a full suit of armor or not because to everyone looking at her, she would be practically naked.

Xellas grinned most evilly. "Now, do we do it _my_ way, or do we do it _your_ way?"

Lina glared up at Xellas. "Your way."

Xellas squealed. "Yay! Oh I'll have so much fun. I have _so_ many outfits for you to try on. You'll be just like my _little doll_. I only get to do this when I take over a kingdom. And even then I don't get to show them off at such a _fancy_ venue."

Lina sighed. She really hated this Mazoku Lord. "Can I have any say in this?"

Xellas smiled. "Of course. All of my outfits are tasteful. You'll see. And you can pick out which one you like best. You'll be amazed at how the right dress can make you feel beautiful."

Lina sighed again. At least she had some say in the matter. "Then can we perhaps change what I'm 'wearing'? I feel really vulnerable in it."

"At least Xellos isn't here, right? Imagine how _licentious_ he'll become when he sees you in this outfit!"

Lina closed her eyes, "I'd rather not, thanks." She was getting tired again and dealing with the Mazoku Lord was not helping matters any.

"Well, stand then and let's see which ones you're partial to."

Lina acquiesced and let Xellas have her fun. Most of the outfits Xellas had were pretty much a variation on a theme; the changes were usually in color, the number of veils, and how much skin was being shown and where. The outfit Xellas currently wore tended to be in the norm for how much skin was exposed, and Lina was certain she would die of embarrassment from most of them. Naga would probably be confident in any one of them, but Lina was not Naga and she was not comfortable in any one outfit of the hundred or so that she had already 'tried' on. At least Xellas was efficient in how Lina tried them on. With just a snap of her fingers the outfit changed to the next one she had in mind and Lina was able to veto almost all of them.

Strangely enough, this didn't seem to bother Xellas much if at all. She just seemed to get more and more excited at every one that Lina said no to. Most women would be upset by now, but not Xellas. She would only smile and mention that these were just from one _closet_ and that she had a few more to rummage through before they were finished.

In the time that it took for Lina to say an unsure _maybe_ to one style, her hair had dried and the afternoon sky was beginning to darken into twilight. The ball was perhaps another hour or two off. And still the flashy immodest costumes kept changing and Xellas only seemed to brighten with each new one that appeared.

Finally Lina couldn't take it anymore. She just wanted to go back to sleep, Xellas's damn spell hadn't stopped once in the entire time she had been trying on all of Xellas's veils, and her headache was reaching a breaking point. Lina collapsed in her bed. "No more Xellas. I can't take anymore. I don't like any of them. If this keeps up, I'm not even going to the damn ball, and that's one thing you can't make me do."

"Do you have a headache?"

Lina mumbled in response then shoved her head in her pillow, covering her ears with her hands. She didn't see Xellas smile in response.

Xellas didn't say a word, only sat down on the settee and waited for her silent call to be responded to.

Xellos was there in an instant. He took one look at Lina, who was 'wearing' one of the more revealing outfits that Xellas had and then looked back at his mistress. His eyes were wide.

_A lamb to the slaughter?_

"She has a headache and she's tired. Be a dear. Relieve her of some of her tension."

Xellos didn't need a second invitation. He climbed into the bed and took Lina into his arms. She grumbled a bit as she frowned up at him, but she also didn't fight back in letting him hold her. The moment she was in his arms the sound of the horrible loud music became silent almost completely. She closed her eyes and reveled in the silence. She felt his fingers begin to rub her temples and the back of her skull, alleviating her of the ferocious pounding in her head.

At this point she didn't care anymore about the impropriety of it all. It just felt so nice to finally have some silence. She sighed and leaned even further against him and finally fell into a light doze.

Xellos looked up at his mistress. "It's not my place to say anything Beastmaster, but she can't handle much more of this."

"You're right…" Xellas's eyes narrowed. "_It's __not__ your place_. And I'm teaching her a lesson. It's either _my_ way or _her_ way. She'll soon realize that my way is better for us all. You'll notice she didn't even fight being near you this time. My way is _much_ better."

Xellas continued to watch as Xellos massaged Lina's head. Lina was asleep with a smile on her face, and contented sighs were coming from her every so often as she snuggled even further into Xellos's embrace. "With my spell, she is learning of the torment you endure when you cannot touch her. She is learning that the relief she feels when you touch her is the same that you feel when she finally lets you touch her. She'll be ours soon enough when she realizes it's much easier to just _stop_ fighting us and to go with the flow."

Xellos sighed at his lady's antics and continued to caress Lina's temples.

Sure, sometimes Lina pissed him off when she continued to be stubborn, but even so he didn't like to see his Lina in pain. Xellos supposed that was why his lord was taking things into her own hands. She was much more aggressive when it came to something she wanted. And she seemed to want Lina for him. Which was good, because his desire for Lina was indeed becoming a nuisance. He just didn't like the methods Xellas was using to get her.

Admittedly his way would probably never work as he had too many strikes against him, especially with Gourry in the way. And as ruthless as he could be, he wasn't about to jeopardize anything with Lina by getting rid of Gourry. He wasn't sure exactly how Xellas was planning on changing things, but she had something up her veil, that was for certain.

After fifteen minutes had passed, Xellas stood. "Her break is over. Leave us now."

Xellos nodded and phased out, for as much as he wanted to, he could not disobey his mistress.

Xellas walked over to where Lina slept. She squealed, "Time to wake up Lina! I was able to use your break as a chance to go through the rest of my dresses and I think I may have finally found the one for you! Or ones. You'll decide of course."

Lina looked up at the Beastmaster. It had been a nice little power nap. She looked around and noticed that Xellos wasn't there. She was still too groggy, but she was certain he had been there. He had helped her get rid of her headache, hadn't he? The Dissonance Amplification spell was back, but it wasn't as bad as before, perhaps because her headache was now at least partially gone.

She sat up and looked down at the 'outfit' she had fallen asleep in.

Oh Lord of Nightmares.

He had seen her in _this_? The dance of the seven veils costume covered more than this one did, as that costume had more veils in place! At least it was not as revealing as the very first that Xellas had her try on, much to her ire, but it was bad enough. Even if the dark purple was a bit more opaque, it still wasn't really her color; though when showing off so much skin, sometimes color didn't matter.

Xellas chuckled. "Don't worry, he didn't _drool_. We Mazoku don't do it all that often anyway."

"You're evil, you know that?"

"Why thank you Lina. I _am_. Now, let's try this one." Xellas snapped her fingers and the veils disappeared into the first dress that actually covered her skin completely from boobs to butt. But that was it. The color was sort of nice, a pale blue.

"This is more like a swimsuit."

"A crotchless one, yes. So I take it that's a no?"

"A very big no. A big no in all the other colors too."

Xellas chuckled and snapped her fingers. This dress was a bit longer and went down to mid-thigh, and it also had straps. Lina still didn't like it. The color was particularly bad on her. Peach. She didn't do well in peach, especially since she felt just as naked in it.

"Come on Xellas, you have to have something that actually covers the body. Something longer?"

Xellas sighed. "Oh all right. I was trying to save my favorite one for last, but I suppose we'll just get straight to it."

Xellas snapped her fingers.

Lina's eyes widened at the dress she now wore. It was a full-length dress, covering her completely from neck to ankle, sleeveless and backless right to above her bottom, with a slit up each side all the way to her hips. Lina was able to completely ignore those slits and the backless part, as she finally felt excited for the first time since this whole debacle started. She didn't even mind the color of the dress. It was a deep blue, almost purple in its depth, and sparkled like a gem-studded necklace. She twirled in front of the mirror and her smile brightened with each swirl. She looked to Xellas, the smile on her face indicative of her opinion.

"I thought you'd like this one."

"Then why didn't you have me try it on first?"

"And miss your facial expressions on all those others? Not bloody likely. I was having too much fun enjoying your distaste for what _I_ like."

Lina turned and looked at Xellas with a slight frown on her face. "You are very… odd."

"I know. Blut tells me that constantly, though she is a bit more _respectful_ about it." Xellas gave Lina a look that said _apologize_.

"Sorry."

"Better. I have this one in a few other colors besides the tanzanite. I have emerald, sapphire, amethyst, citrine, diamond, onyx, labradorite, ruby and opal. So which color would you like?"

Lina suddenly wasn't sure she should even ask. Would it put her in some kind of debt with Xellas? "Ruby? Please?"

"Goetia."

"Yes Mistress?" Lina stared at what looked like an apparition except that this one had all her feet, and everyone knew ghosts didn't have feet and sometimes were even missing their legs to show how they were no longer connected to this world. The girl was like a child werewolf and she just looked… wrong. It was hard to stare at her as it seemed she was out of focus and almost transparent. If it weren't for her eyes, which were a pale shade of gray, you almost wouldn't be sure she was there.

"The dress Lina is wearing. Bring the ruby colored one with matching accessories."

"Yes Mistress." The apparition disappeared.

Xellas snapped her fingers and the dress disappeared to be replaced by the towel Lina had originally been wearing.

Lina continued to look at the space the girl had occupied. "Is that her real form?"

Xellas smiled and decided to be forthcoming. "Not her true form, which is just a wisp of smoke, but the form she can use while on this plane. She's one of my minor servants. It's actually kind of funny. I made her to be inconspicuous, and when I finished I couldn't find her. I thought that maybe her birth hadn't happened because when I called her name, she didn't respond. It wasn't until I was resting in my chambers a few days later that I finally noticed her. She was very quiet and meek and so when I called her name the first few times, she answered but not loud enough for me, me! Master of Beasts, to hear her. So she followed me around until I finally realized she was there and I gave her an errand.

"She's an excellent spy, which is what I wanted. Her astral signature is so small that most Mazoku don't even realize she's there. It's hard to find her even if you're really looking for her. Works really well on the Sea Bitch, especially since it's really difficult to see her in bad light, and we all know how hazy it is underwater. She blends in really well in the frozen north, but Dynast picked up on her really quickly. He keeps an eye on everything in his zone and noticed the change in astral energy the moment she phased in. He lets me spy on him only because I let him spy on me." Xellas stretched. "He commended me on my forethought, which is nice as I generally don't think in terms of war."

"Mistress?" Goetia had appeared again, holding the ruby colored dress and matching jewelry in her small arms. If it wasn't for the dress Lina would not have been sure where she should look.

Xellas took hold of the dress. "Good. Keep an eye on the proceedings, let me know when things start to pick up."

"Yes Mistress." Goetia disappeared again.

Lina looked back to Xellas. "She's a bit spooky."

"That's what she was made for. Glad she's fulfilling her duties. Now, put on the dress. I want to see it on you for real."

Lina took the dress from Xellas and placed it on the bed. She turned around, "Could you maybe turn away."

"Phish, you are too much like your sister. And no. You may need some help getting it on. It requires some magic so that it fits properly. Remember I had it made for me. I have a much more voluptuous figure than you do."

Lina grimaced. "Thanks for reminding me."

"It's not that you have a bad figure. At least your breasts are larger than before. It had never really mattered to Xellos either way, but I suppose human males always want more than a handful. It's not like they know what to do with more than that."

"I'm pretty sure that they would wish for more than two hands if they could."

"That and probably more pen-

"That's more than I want to think about right now."

Xellas chuckled. "They do seem to want to fill every hole."

"As I said. Enough. You're ruining a good moment." Lina glared at Xellas until Xellas smiled broadly.

Satisfied that Xellas would stop, Lina sighed and removed the towel as she contemplated the dress.

It would be risky, but wearing undergarments with the dress was out of the question. She had nothing in her small collection that would not be seen while she was wearing the dress. She was going to feel extremely naked, but it was this or the veils that would prove she _was_ naked underneath. She then looked the dress over. There weren't any seems in it. Was it an over-the-head job, or a step-in job? She decided to step into it. Xellas was there to offer a hand as Lina realized that this was a two-person job after all. She was suddenly grateful that Xellas was helping her.

Once the dress was on, Xellas touched it in various places and suddenly Lina realized why magic was needed for the loose parts of the dress just disappeared as if they had never existed. And now she felt it caressing every curve she had. It was so skin tight that it was as if it was painted on. She walked over to the mirror again.

Forget painted on. It looked glued on. She hadn't noticed before, but now that she could really look at it and feel it on her skin, she realized that all those sparkles actually came from the faceted gems that made up the dress. It wasn't made from fabric whatsoever. A dress that was literally worth its weight in rubies because it was made _out_ of rubies—thousands upon thousands of the rocks of varying sizes draped along her body. It was heavy too. Very heavy. The only part of the dress that did not look glued onto her skin was the flowing skirt. How that part managed to stay together without becoming undone while still flowing like silk, Lina could not figure out.

And like real gems, it was cold. As her nipples hardened, it became obvious in the dress. Her cheeks flamed in embarrassment. Hopefully it would warm up a bit and then her body would not look so aroused, but even so, she had to admit that she was the epitome of beauty in that dress.

She looked at Xellas. "You have great taste."

"I know."

"And those other colors, are they also…"

"Made out of gemstones? Yes." At Lina's incredulous look Xellas continued. "What? I'm female too. I like sparklies. And I'm just as avaricious as you can be; I've just had a longer time to collect my treasures. And just think, if you become one of mine, you would have access to all those others as well."

Lina frowned. "I'm not _that_ materialistic."

"Was worth a try. Now lets do up your hair, put on the rest of the jewels and you'll be ready for the ball."

Lina chuckled. "A real Cinderella."

"That story was true too, by the way."

Lina looked sharply at Xellas.

"_What?_ Where do you think the idea for her dresses came from? _My_ dresses." Xellas began to brush through Lina's hair as she continued her story. "Her first two dresses had the threads spun from silver for the moon and gold for the sun. Her third was made of diamonds for the stars. Though hers were a bit more prudish as they actually covered her entire body. Can you imagine how heavy those must have been? Celestial bodies indeed. Mine are heavy enough. And she had petticoats of silk underneath too."

"How'd she dance in them?" Lina couldn't get over the fact that this dress was actually made from gemstones. It was worth more than it's weight. Dollar signs appeared in her eyes as she tried to think about how much the dress she wore was worth.

"She didn't dance much. She rested against a pillar until the prince noticed her, danced one dance with him and disappeared once the dance was over so that she left him _wanting more_." Xellas snorted. "More like she wanted to rip the damn dresses off. Hot, heavy and hard to move in. She was able to sell them off once she was finished with them. Smart girl. She bought dresses that were similar and wore those instead. Made a fortune. There, you're all finished."

"Make-up?"

"You're lovely enough that you don't need much Lina. Besides, your dress lends you all the coloring you need."

Lina blushed. "Thank you Xellas. You were right about having me try on all those dresses. And this one was worth all the embarrassment from the other ones. It was even worth letting Xellos see me in that three veil piece."

Xellas smiled, for once not a hint of irony or sardonic humor in it. "And for that, my dear Lina Inverse, the dress and jewels are yours."

With that, Xellas disappeared, her smile becoming a smirk at Lina's flabbergasted expression. Her disappearance also seemed to signal a change in the Dissonance Amplification. It was now playing the first pavane of the night. It was a wonderful change. Lina sighed and began to dance around the room imagining Gourry in her arms as she danced.

At that moment, Gourry walked into their room. He stopped moving the moment his eyes caught sight of the twirling Lina. He attempted to work his mouth for a few minutes until finally he got out what he wanted to say. "Lady of Nightmares and the Sea of Chaos, you're beautiful." He came over to her, and knelt at her feet. "I hope you'll do me the honor of dancing with me tonight."

Lina blushed again. She became bashful for a moment in front of her lover, but found her own voice as well. "Only if my handsome knight promises to bathe and clean up. Can't have my escort looking like he just came from the fighting ring."

Gourry stood up and smiled. "I would be happy to please my maiden." He walked to the bathroom, turned and looked at Lina one more time. "I can't wait for everyone to see me with you on my arm."

Lina laughed. "Get on with it Gourry. I'm actually looking forward to this now that Xellas actually changed the Dissonance Amplification so that it only plays the music from the ballroom."

Gourry smiled and slipped into the bathroom. While she waited for him to finish up with his cleaning ritual, Lina looked herself over. She couldn't believe that a dress could make her feel so magnificent. Maybe Xellas was right. The right dress could make you feel beautiful. As she admired herself, Gourry came out of the bathroom a changed man. He had his hair braided, he no longer smelled of sweat and sawdust and he was wearing a dark blue uniform trimmed in gold braid that had been tailored to show off his body admirably. "Zel had it made for me before things got hectic. What do you think?"

"You, Gourry, are the most gorgeous man I have ever seen in my life."

"We suit each other, don't we?"

Lina smiled. "Yes, we do."

"Do you need help with the shoes?"

Lina looked down at her feet. "Heh, forgot about those once I got the dress on."

Gourry kneeled down and placed both high heels on her feet. "They fit perfectly. A real Cinredella."

Lina kept her chuckle to herself. "Are we ready to astound a crowd?"

"Word is that you've already done that once today. I say with that dress you shouldn't have trouble doing it a second time."

"Then let's be off."

Gourry extended his arm to Lina and Lina wrapped her arm around his. Lina's spirits couldn't be higher. Her headache was fully gone now that the music had changed, she had the love of her life on her arm and she felt like the most beautiful girl in the world. They moved to the large dining room and waited for the major-domo to announce their names so that they could enter and begin the feast. Lina wasn't sure what it was, but Xellas had promised a sumptuous banquet, one that the people in Seyruun would never forget, and she couldn't wait to try it whatever it was.

The major-domo's voice boomed out. "The Sorceress Supreme Lina Inverse and her guardian Gourry Gabriev!"

Lina glared at Gourry for a moment, but refused to let that little slip-up ruin her evening. They both walked out into the formal dining room to a crowd of people who all had become silent at the mention of her name. She would have frozen in her place had it not been for Gourry. The eyes of the people in the room were wide, for all eyes in the room could not take in enough of the beautiful young woman who was really and truly the Sorceress Supreme.

Lina wasn't sure where the clapping started from, but before a moment had passed the applause was almost deafening. She wondered briefly if Xellas's spell had anything to do with it. Gourry suddenly took a step back and began clapping himself. Lina couldn't stop her blush. The only thing that helped her reel it in was the idea of what Luna might do to her for aggrandizing herself so much. Was she supposed to bow to them? What did Amelia do in such situations?

The major-domo saved her. "The Beastmaster, Mistress Xellas and escort Xellos."

The clapping didn't exactly stop, but it definitely grew quieter in the room as people turned to each other and whispered, unsure of what to make of the stunning couple now walking into the room. Of course they all knew who the Beastmaster was, after the parade how could they not? And they knew who Xellos was. He had made a few too many appearances in Seyruun to be forgotten so easily. And everyone knew that Lina was connected to the both of them since they were obviously both her tame Mazoku; why else would they appear in Seyruun now of all times?

Looking around at the faces of the people around her, Lina understood why there were so many whispers. It was partly because they were all in the same room, the same space, as two very powerful Mazoku. None of these people, these kings and queens, these princes and princesses, these lords and ladies, had ever dreamed of being so close to two of the evil race. And they weren't sure what to do around them, how to act around them.

It was also partly because Xellas had managed to trump all of her previous outfits with one that Lina would have died of apoplexy had she ever been caught dead in it. She was certain that even Naga would be ashamed to wear it. All that covered the Mazoku Lord's body was one lilac veil, sheer as organza, which covered the woman's delicate areas, and only sort of as it was see-through anyway. In fact, her bangles seemed to cover more skin. And these people weren't sure how to react to a practically naked woman who acted as if she were more fully clothed than they were.

And Xellos…

Lina had to fight to _not_ stare at the man-

Mazoku!

He was a Mazoku. Nothing more. She squeezed her eyes shut. She had to think of him as the Mazoku when he was in his usual outfit, being his usual annoying self. He didn't mean anything to her.

It wasn't working. She looked at Xellos again and this time couldn't remember him as he was, not while he was dressed like that!

This man was someone else; this man was _something_ else. His outfit put Gourry's to shame, in color, cut, form, and in splendor. The tanzanite color seemed to match him so well, turning him into the handsome man that she had never been able to see before because of her distaste for his race and how he had always treated her and her companions in their travels. Now she suddenly wanted to get to know this magnificent male even better, and she knew that she was surprisingly very hungry and it was not any food she was craving. Her stomach even growled as if in agreement, even as her heart began palpitating.

Gourry leaned in, "Are you okay Lina?"

Lina practically jumped out of her skin. She smiled sheepishly at Gourry, glad that he had been able to draw her attention away from Xellos. "Yeah, I'm just really hungry. Xellas told me there'd be an extra special feast tonight before the ball commences, and I haven't eaten a substantial meal all day."

"Yeah. I'm hungry too. The weaponsmaster for Seyruun's City Guard and I spent most of the day in a tavern knocking back a few and enjoying what we could see of the parade, but we didn't really eat anything either."

"So that's where you were you traitor."

"Huh?"

"I was wondering where you had gone. You left me all alone with only Adelina for company." Lina wasn't about to mention Blut, Xellos or Xellas.

"Was I supposed to walk the parade with you?"

"Yes, I only told you about a million times yesterday."

Gourry hung his head in shame. "I'm sorry Lina, I totally forgot."

Lina sighed. "Obviously. Well, don't forget when I tell you something again Jellyfish." She blushed as she began playing with the gold braid on his right shoulder. "I like your company even if you do forget what I tell you more than half the time."

Gourry leaned in close. "I promise to make it up to you tonight." He kissed her forehead.

Lina's blush grew brighter when she realized all eyes were no longer on the Mazoku, but on her and Gourry again. Gourry then grabbed her hand and led her to the only two seats left empty in the whole dining room. Well, except for the ones supposed to be occupied by King Phil, Crown Princess Amelia and Prince Consort Zelgadis. She frowned with displeasure as she eyed their empty seats. This ball was supposed to be for Amelia's children and she wasn't even here to celebrate.

As she looked around, she realized that the tables in the dining hall were much larger than those used normally and that the tableware covering them were more decadent than anything she had ever seen used in Seyruun in all the times she had been to the city. And she had been here for Zelgadis and Amelia's wedding, which had been opulent enough with King Phil organizing it.

The tables were covered with the most beautiful centerpieces imaginable. Lina was struck by the intricacy of them. As she got closer to her spot, she was able to really see what they were. They were crystalline sculptures, and each one depicted a young woman slaying a dragon, with either magic or physical weapons. And they all seemed to tell a story—a story that had yet to be told. If she was correct in her assumption, the story was supposed to be about her and how she would take down the Golden Dragons.

Lina sat down and looked at the piece before her. It was almost scary in its detail and graphic representation of a girl standing atop a pile of dead dragon bodies. She briefly wondered if Xellas had done all this. If so, did Xellas really think she was capable of all that or was Xellas just trying to inspire something in the people at the ball? She wasn't sure what the sculptures were supposed to inspire, especially when she wasn't even sure how _she_ felt when she looked at them.

And besides that, had Xellas really taken over every aspect of the revelry, and did she have an ulterior motive behind it? She looked for the indecently covered woman, thinking of marking her location for serious questioning later. But before she could think too long on her suspicions, the first appetizer was being set before her and she forgot all about looking for Xellas to see if that shit-eating grin was on the Beastmaster's face.

In a way, Lina was right to forget about the Beastmaster. The moment the food on her plate touched her tongue she was moaning in ecstasy. She couldn't think, she couldn't hear, or even see. All she could do was taste and smell and feel.

The food was… sublime. The best thing she had ever tasted in her entire life.

When she could start to think again, finally coming to herself, she noticed that all the occupants in the dining hall were experiencing the same thing she just had. That could only mean one thing.

They were eating _Dragon Cuisine_.

Lina thought back to the first and only time she had ever been able to even get close to eating it. She had thought she had lost her chance to eat it forever, and here she was eating it. She looked to her left. Even Gourry was slowly savoring every bit of flavor from his bite, his face looking peaceful and happy—the way it did right after a long massage and some really good sex. The next plate was set in front of her, but before she took another bite, she knew she had to spot where the Beastmaster and her servant were.

She didn't see Xellos, but Xellas was floating above the people in the dining hall, the largest smile Lina had ever seen on her face.

This was the Master of Beasts. This was what she could do to people. She was a crafty one. It was completely wrong of Lina to forget about Xellas. And what exactly was Xellas drawing from the people around her? It couldn't be happiness, as she had already admitted that that in a high enough dosage would kill her. Was the ecstasy that they were all feeling bad? It had to be if Xellas was absorbing it so enthusiastically.

Lina knew she shouldn't take another bite, but she also knew that one bite of Dragon Cuisine was never enough.

Greed won.

She picked up her fork and placed the next bite in her mouth. If the previous plate had been ecstasy, there was no description for the second. And as she continued to eat more and more, each mouthful just got better and better and there was no longer any need to describe the rapture she felt.

Eventually everyone came back to themselves after the last plate of dessert had been placed before them and they had licked every last bit of juice from their fingers, all forgetting their status in life and just enjoying a meal well done.

Lina looked to Gourry and stood up; never after a meal had she felt so satisfied in all her life, and now she just wanted to be with her partner to enjoy the after effects of such a transcendental meal. "Shall we dance?"

Gourry chuckled, "I thought that was supposed to be my line." Lina led Gourry out onto the dance floor, ignoring everyone behind her. The musicians who had been playing light pavanes all throughout the meal suddenly stepped up the pace and began a vigorous waltz.

The people in the dining hall were looking blankly at both Lina and Gourry, all unsure of what to do next or why. All desire to do anything else besides having one more bite of that glorious meal was gone.

Xellas chuckled into the silence, then spoke, her voice carrying through the room. "Isn't this supposed to be a ball? Where are the dancers? Come on, hop to it!"

No one hesitated at that order, all the people in the hall glad to have a command. Suddenly there was a swirl of motion and everyone was in the adjoining ballroom, and the space all around Gourry and Lina tightened with dancers.

Lina and Gourry danced around the ballroom enjoying each other's company and managed to do so uninterrupted for a bit, but as Lina had expected, a fair number of men took Gourry's title of guardian literally and cut in during almost every dance she had with Gourry. Finally Gourry got frustrated and took her off the dance floor, tired of being interrupted.

Lina chuckled at his chagrin. "I told you not to use that title."

"You wouldn't let me use fiancé."

"I remember once when you thought a fiancé was a pickle. Though it would be a pretty accurate description of you some of the time. And besides we aren't yet engaged."

"I could have used lover."

Lina blushed. "Personally I would have preferred partner or companion."

"Then next time I'll use that."

Lina looked at Gourry, and her heart warmed in looking at him. Hopefully the next time she had a ball to attend, they could say husband. But she wouldn't tell him that yet. He'd propose to her on the spot, and she was getting enough attention as it was just for being herself. No, she'd leave things as they were for a little while longer. He could wait a little more.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a set of boisterous voices, all young men dressed in a darker shade of Seyruun's guard uniform, likely indicating they were not yet fully fledged guard members.

A handsome young man with short brown hair and brown eyes said. "Master Gourry! There you are. We saw you dancing and then we lost you."

"Yeah, we were hoping to get a chance to cut in." A young man with green eyes and long black hair in a ponytail continued.

A young man with curly blond hair and grey eyes asked, his eyes seemingly star struck as he stared at Lina. "Is this _the_ Lina Inverse?"

The young man with short black hair, obviously the twin of the one with long black hair said, his eyes also glazed over as he stared at Lina, "She's much prettier than you said she was."

The young man with short brown hair shook his head. "I was expecting a ravening _monster_ based on some of your descriptions, not a ravishing _goddess_! Then again I don't think _any_ description would have accurately described her heavenly beauty."

Lina glared at Gourry for a moment before the young man's last comment registered in her head. She blushed. "Gourry would you care to introduce me? They all seem to know me."

Gourry scratched his head sheepishly. "Uh, sure Lina. These are some of Seyruun's Elite Guard trainees that I'm helping to train in swordsmanship. It's where I've been most of the time while we've been in Seyruun. These guys are pretty good, so I thought I'd help them out with their sword work."

Lina nodded, waiting for the introductions. The young man with the short brown hair spoke up. "My name is Rolf and it's a pleasure to meet you." Lina extended her hand to him; he took it and kissed the back of it earning another blush from Lina. "Would you do me the honor of the next dance?"

Lina's blush intensified. "Yes, of course."

The twins nudged Rolf out of the way. The one with long black hair spoke first. "I'm Bari."

The one with short black hair spoke next. "I'm Ari."

And at the same time, "May we have the pleasure of the dance following Rolf?"

Lina smiled. "Yes, you both may."

The curly blond nudged the two boys out of the way. "My name is Sian. You're the prettiest sorceress I have ever seen in my entire life. Can I become your next guardian?" Ari smacked him on the arm. "I mean will you marry me?" Bari elbowed him in the ribs. "I mean can I stare at you all night long? I don't think I'll ever get over your magnificence." Rolf smacked him on the other arm. "I mean may I have the dance following Bari and Ari?"

Lina's smile widened as she tried not to giggle. "I will certainly dance with you. As to your other questions, well, you'll have to take up your requests with Gourry. I don't think he'll say yes though."

A new waltz started up and Rolf offered his hand. "My Lady?"

Lina gave him her hand and he led her out onto the dance floor. For a young man his age, he definitely could move and there was nothing uncertain about him. He twirled her around the dance floor, and Lina's heart was practically bursting with pleasure. She was having too much fun and Rolf was enjoying himself as well. As the piece of music ended, Rolf spoke up. "I have the prettiest girl on my arm, Lady Lina."

Lina smiled. "Come here Rolf."

Rolf did as she bade him. She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you for the lovely dance. I had a good time."

"As did I, My Lady." Rolf bowed. As he stepped back, Bari and Ari both took his place.

"You better be ready for a real good time Lady Lina."

"We plan on double dancing."

Lina's eyes widened a bit in surprise, but she was never one to back down. "I'm ready when you are."

The next waltz started up and the twins did as they promised, twirling Lina into each other's arms, each dancing with great enthusiasm. She had just as much fun, if not more than she had with Rolf. She wondered how often the two practiced together and if they actually shared one girl between them, and if they did… lucky girl. By the time the dance ended she was giggling and out of breath.

"That was amazing. Thank you!"

Both young men turned their cheeks for their kisses. And Lina obliged them both, her smile unable to leave her face. They stepped back and Sian took their place.

He was just as eager to show her a good time. And for all his awkward questions, the boy was another sound dancer. She figured they probably all had to be if they were learning sword work under Gourry's tutelage. It took a lot of concentration and that seemed to play out in their dancing. Lina's cheeks were rosy with exertion, but her grin couldn't be wider. When the waltz finished, she pulled Sian towards her and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

He blushed. "Thank you for the dance Lady Lina. I'll never forget it. I swear I won't." He stepped back and Gourry took his place.

"Well, it looks like I have my work cut out for me don't I?"

Lina crooked an eyebrow at him. "You sure do. _Ravening monster_?"

"Uh, well, you see… I don't really remember telling them that."

"_Of course you don't_. Oh Gourry, I'll forgive you your transgressions, but only for tonight."

"My trans-what?"

Lina shook her head. "Never mind. Are you gonna show those boys up, or am I gonna have to find another dance partner?"

"I'll be your only partner."

Lina smiled again. "Good, then let's get started."

"Definitely my love!"

Gourry started the dance strongly, determined to be her best dance partner of the night, but halfway through the dance, they were interrupted again.

By none other than Xellas.

Xellas squealed. "So _this_ is your blond swordsman! He's quite the catch, isn't he?"

Lina looked at Xellas confused for the moment, before remembering her manners. "Uh, yes. Xellas, this is Gourry. You should know all about him from Xellos. Gourry, this is Xellas, the Beastmaster."

Gourry looked at Xellas, his cluelessness becoming obvious the more he stared at her.

Lina sighed. She knew it was pointless, but she had to try anyway. At least he wasn't staring at the indecently covered breasts like most men would; she had to give him props for that. "One of the five higher Mazoku under Shabranigdo."

Gourry raised his hand, finger pointed at her and opened his mouth as what seemed to be recognition flashed across his face, "Uh, no."

"She's the boss of Xellos."

Eyes as big as dinner plates, Gourry leaned toward Lina and whispered quite loudly. "I thought Xellos's boss was a _man_."

Xellas smiled. "Nope. I'm a woman."

He continued to whisper to Lina. "I thought they were supposed to look alike. She doesn't look anything like Xellos, well, except for her eyes. She has the same type of eyes as Xellos. _Mazuzu_ eyes."

"I would hope so. I am a Mazoku after all." Xellas looked extremely amused.

Gourry continued speaking to Lina in his whisper. "Why is she almost _naked_?"

"Usually because I like to distract men with my tits as I kill them. You're obviously one of the few who wouldn't be distracted by them, aren't you?"

Gourry stood straight and this time spoke directly to Xellas. "I usually don't fight against women, especially naked women."

"But I'm not just _any_ woman, am I Lina?"

Lina shook her head.

"Even so, you've done nothing against me, and I have no reason to fight you."

Xellas giggled. She looked at Lina. "I suppose I can see why you like him so, Lina. For an idiot, he's actually pretty smart. He also looks pretty _sturdy_." Her smile widened. "Care if I _take_ him for a _spin_?"

Lina was surprised. She didn't ever expect the Master of Beasts to actually be interested in Gourry. "Uh…"

"I promise I won't _break_ him."

"It's okay Lina. I've had lots of people ask me if they could dance with you. What's the difference with her? As she said, she won't break me."

Lina didn't really want to lose Gourry again that night, but she didn't really want to say no to Xellas. Xellas had given her the dress after all. It was worth at least one dance. "I suppose so."

"Well then, if you'll excuse us?" Xellas smiled at Lina, her white canines flashing.

Lina left the dance floor feeling a little stunned, but she didn't have time to be stunned for too long. As soon as she was out of Gourry's protective proximity, all the men who had been too afraid to ask for a dance were suddenly barraging her with dance favors. She didn't want to be a wallflower while she waited for Xellas to give Gourry back, so she said yes to all those who asked, finding herself dancing with as many as five men in one dance as each attempted to cut in. It seemed all the men, old and young, married and single wanted to say that they danced with the Sorceress Supreme. Lina kept hoping Gourry would appear so that he could cut in, but he never did.

Adding to her frustration was that she only caught glimpses of Gourry dancing with Xellas every so often and they were always nowhere near enough for her to ask for him back. As the night drew on the sight of him became more and more infrequent as the unending line of men continued to ask her for a dance.

She did catch a glimpse of Sylphiel for one short moment as she took a no-dance breather in a far corner of the grand ballroom. Sylphiel was flirting with a handsome young man only thirty feet away. And in some moments, she was doing _more_ than flirting. Lina's eyes widened when she saw the man dive in for a kiss and Sylphiel eagerly accepting it.

Wow. It looked like her crush on Gourry was over. Lina would have been happy except that she still didn't have Gourry _back_ in _her_ arms.

The current piece of music ended and all the men she hadn't danced with suddenly rushed over to claim the next dance. Lina smiled to them, but really she just wanted to be back in her bed with Gourry, just sleeping. She took a quick glance around the room and could see neither Gourry nor Xellas anywhere. A quick peek at Sylphiel's corner showed that Sylphiel had disappeared as well. As her dance partner led her out on the floor, she suddenly felt alone. Lina had unknowingly been relying on Gourry's ability to keep all the vultures away, and now she had to fend for herself.

Having never been to a ball where more than a few people had asked for a dance with her, always having Gourry to take her back to their rooms, she was unsure of how to escape the onslaught, especially without hurting anyone. Every time the music ended another man was there, offering his hand for the next dance. Lina was getting pooped. She had lost count of how many men had asked her, and Gourry was still not there to help her out. Was she really so desirable a dance partner that these men wouldn't stop?

And now that she thought about it, the music was becoming rowdier, louder and out of tune, the waltzes having stopped. And that headache that had been with her all day was coming back with a vengeance.

The man she was currently dancing with was more than inebriated, and was stepping on her toes as they danced and she was ready to fling him away to make a quick getaway if she could when they were stopped.

"May I cut in?"

The man, as every man had before, allowed the new one to take over and Lina sighed. She was never going to escape this hell.

"You're looking tired Lina."

Lina looked up. Her relief was profound. "Xellos!"

Before he could respond she hugged him. The comfort of his arms took away all the tension in her body, the music had finally calmed down and her headache began to disappear again. "Take me away from all this. I just need to get away. They won't stop asking me to dance, and for some reason I can't stop saying _yes_!" She practically wailed. "And I lost Gourry. He was the only reason most of these men stayed away and now that he's gone they just _won't_ leave me alone!"

Xellos held her against him, gently cradling her as he slowly danced them off of the dance floor. "Don't worry, I won't let them take you away again. You're safe with me Lina."

Lina sighed as she snuggled further into his arms. "Thank the Lady. You've saved me from a torment I didn't know existed."

Xellos held her in his arms all the way off the dance floor. Lina had been correct about the number of men still waiting in the wings, waiting to dance with the gorgeous sorceress. She must have been exhausted, for though her grip on him didn't lessen, her body did begin to tremble due to her fatigue. And she refused to move her head from his chest, refusing to look anyone in the eyes lest they think she wanted to dance some more. As droves of men came forward to ask, they all backed off at Xellos's angry glare.

The blond had _only_ been her guardian, protecting her or her virtue. So asking him for a cut in was okay as he was only there to provide for the sorceress as an escort.

The purple haired man was _obviously_ her intended if his eyes were anything to go by, never mind the rumors. His eyes told them that the first man to touch her was going to wish he were dead by the time the man with purple hair was done. The red haired sorceress was his _possession_ and he was no longer allowing anyone to dance with her. The men backed off quickly as word spread.

By the time Xellos got Lina back to her chambers, she was once again out cold. She had truly been worn-out. If he hadn't stepped in when he had, she might have fainted in the middle of a dance especially since the men she was dancing with hadn't been too observant of her wavering health.

He growled bad thoughts at his mistress. If she hadn't been so reckless and had actually allowed Lina some rest, Lina would not be so tired. He sighed as he carried Lina to her bed. He used his magic and undid the ruby dress. It had to be unbearably uncomfortable by now. He undid all her jewelry, her hair, and he took off her shoes.

Xellos folded the dress neatly and placed it and all the accessories on the bureau. But now he was alone in a room with a very beautiful, very sexy, very naked Lina. Either fate was being cruel, or it was giving him a chance. He hoped it was the latter.

He climbed into the bed with her, knowing that physically touching her would ensure that she slept throughout the whole night without being disturbed once by the Dissonance Amplification.

Xellos chuckled. Lina had actually gotten the name of the spell that Xellas was currently using absolutely correct. She was a sorcery genius after all.

AN: Ooooo! I could so end it here, but I won't. I have one last piece to tell.

Lina woke slowly, feeling completely refreshed in mind, body and soul, for the first time in weeks. She felt the warmth of Gourry behind her and blessed him for that. She wasn't very cold, as the blanket was covering both of their naked bodies, but even so his warmth provided just a bit extra. She sighed and leaned against him. His arms were wrapped around her a bit more possessively than usual, but after the hell that last night had turned into, she didn't mind one bit. If he never let go of her again, it would be too soon.

She smiled as the plan she had been toying with had finally come to fruition. Soon the revelry would be over and both she and he would be on their way to Zefilia. There she would finally stand face to face with Luna. Maybe, if she were lucky, both her parents would be there as well. They had always been good at keeping the two of them from bickering for too long.

There they would find out she was pregnant. And there, she would propose to Gourry. She would demand that they be married after she finished up with this business with the Lord of Nightmares and then they would finally… _finally_ be together.

Her hand absentmindedly began to caress Gourry's arm, and for a moment it tightened about her waist, then loosened. She could feel him take a deep breath of her hair and exhale it out. She sighed.

He was beginning to wake. His movements indicated as much. That meant they both had to get out of bed soon to face the world. She didn't really want to. The bed was so warm and comfortable this morning. She stretched out a little and yawned.

The odd thing was when her feet bumped into a warm body at the foot of the bed. Lina leaned up enough to take a peek.

Bleed was at the foot of the bed, just beginning to wake as well. Bleed occasionally slept with Lina and Gourry, though she usually tended to sleep in between them as if to create a physical barrier between the lovers. This was the first time she had ever been at Lina and Gourry's feet.

Gourry's arms tightened on her again. She was moving too much. It was his signal to her to tell her to stop fidgeting. His next action would be to clasp her body tightly against his. She stopped moving so he wouldn't. She would likely fall asleep again if she let him.

Once she stopped moving his arms relaxed and she leaned back against him. "Oh Gourry, I love you so much."

Suddenly Bleed snorted and proceeded to have a coughing fit that sounded suspiciously like laughter.

"If you're going to be rude, you can leave you know."

Bleed chuckled. _I'm not sure I want to be here anyway. The other shoe is about to drop._

"What shoe?"

Bleed chuckled again and phased out of the room.

"I wonder what the hell she was talking about."

"Perhaps she was talking about me?" The voice that answered her was not Gourry's. Her eyes widened in shock and only got wider when she realized just whose naked body hers had been pressed so tightly against.

"Xellos?"

Xellos let go of Lina the instant she pulled away to get to the other side of the bed. He sighed. "Yes, it's me."

"But why are we… How did we… When did we… What did we…" Her eyes widened even further. "We're both naked! Did we…"

Xellos sighed. "I can see that you don't remember."

"Remember _what_?" Lina was becoming hysterical.

"That we had sex."

Lina's shock became anger. "_You_ took advantage of _me_!"

Xellos shook his head. His eyes seemed sad, even to Lina in her outraged state. "It was you who started it. And considering how long I've wanted to have you, I didn't exactly put up much resistance."

"But, I _love_ Gourry and I want to be with him always." She slumped against the bed frame, the pain evident in her voice. "I would never have even tried to sleep with anyone else." She snarled. "You had to have _tricked_ me. You are the trickster priest after all. You've said it yourself, too many times to count!"

Xellos sighed as he sat up. The blanket that had been covering his body fell to gather at his waist, exposing his upper body to Lina, showing her the evidence of a very passionate, and at least very aggressive on her part, sex act. He had teeth marks all over his neck and chest, and they _were_ Lina-sized bites.

He shouldn't have any marks on him. His physical body didn't show damage when it came from a physical attack, and it shouldn't show on him now. So why did he have all those bites and bruises? That just wasn't normal!

Lina shook her head. "This is all _just_ a bad dream. I'm _still_ asleep in bed with Gourry. Gourry is holding me _right_ now."

"No he's not." Xellos sighed. "In fact, he never came back last night. I would know. I stayed and waited quite a while to make sure you were taken care of."

Lina snarled. "You're lying! This was all an elaborate plan between you and Xellas to split me and Gourry up."

Xellos snapped back, a fury in his eyes that Lina had never seen before. "If there was _any_ plan from _anyone_, it would have been from _Xellas_. I'm not _saying_ I wasn't an unwilling pawn in it—because I would never be unwilling in regards to you—but I _was_ a pawn _just_ like you!"

Lina growled. "Get out. Now!"

Xellos growled right back and phased out of the room without another word. Lina leaned back against her bed frame and held her head in her hands. Her headache had started up the moment he snapped back at her, and the thrice be-damned Dissonance Amplification spell had once again penetrated the silence of the room, making her headache that much worse.

Lina climbed out of bed and started a bath. She had to get the smells of sex off of her. If she was careful about it, and quick, she might be able to hide her infidelity from Gourry, but she'd have to be really careful because even if she could hide it from Gourry she might not be able to hide it from her friends when she eventually met up with them again.

Right now, she didn't want to see anyone. And luckily, she had the best excuse in the world—Xellas's spell, and her resulting maddening headache from it, plus her exhaustion from last night. She knew most everyone had probably seen both her and Xellos leave the ball together, but she _had_ collapsed against him, so hopefully they would just read a more innocent version of it. That he was taking her to bed because she had lost her escort.

Most everyone she met seemed to think she was too innocent to know what a naked man looked like. Perhaps this once it would work in her favor. And Gourry _would_ stand behind her virtue. He knew she was not the type to sleep around. He had been her first and only man and partner up until last night, and perhaps he would think the same as soon as they saw each other again.

Lina hated the idea of lying, but she couldn't think of any other way out of this predicament. The bath had filled and she slowly stepped into the hot water wincing as it touched all of her now very sore areas—her feet, her inner thighs, her core, her breasts, and even her neck. She grabbed a bar of soap and began rubbing it over her body, wincing as the lye touched the open wounds. She looked down through the hazy water, looking at the evidence on her body of the passion that Xellos had had for her. Looking at the bites and bruising, she remembered everything they had done. She also remembered that it was she who had instigated it. Lina had originally thought it was Gourry who was kissing her back with so much enthusiasm—an enthusiasm that wasn't typical, but was most enjoyable—but when she realized it was Xellos instead, she _hadn't_ stopped herself.

She hadn't told him to stop, to go away, like she should have. The desire to have him, to taste him, to try him out, had been growing for a long time and she had finally caved in. It hadn't hurt that Xellos had looked good enough to eat the moment she saw him enter the large dining room. It hadn't hurt Xellos at all that Gourry had disappeared on her. It hadn't hurt that Xellos had come to her rescue when no one else would. It hadn't hurt that while Xellos was physically touching her, her headache was gone and the horrible music that she had been enduring for the past three days finally went away.

It hadn't hurt Xellos's position at all.

Lina had wanted Xellos. Had wanted to know what it felt like to have another man as a lover. To know what it felt like to be with a master.

And during her moment of rapture she had cried out _Xellos's_ name, _not_ Gourry's. And the glow she had been looking for on Xellos during her moment of euphoria had been every bit as intense as she had been expecting from him, making her rapture all the greater. She and Xellos had bounced off of each other in terms of pleasure, each attaining greater heights the farther they went.

Xellas and Bleed had been correct. Xellos _was_ a master. He had over a thousand years experience compared to Gourry's paltry thirty, and _that_ was being generous to Gourry. And Xellos and Xellas were right in regards to the little bit of pain. The nibbling had been fun, and she had enjoyed it when Xellos had returned the favor and bit back.

Lina began crying. _What had she done?_

She had her answer. She had quite possibly ruined the greatest love she would ever know for a night of passion that she would never be able to erase from her mind, a night of passion that her body would now never be able to forget. She could try to get Gourry to do the same to her that Xellos had, but he might wonder where she picked it up and she would have to tell him if he asked. She wouldn't be able to keep a lid on it forever. She only hoped that when he eventually found out, he would forgive her.

For now, she just had to hide her own transgressions from him and from the rest of her friends. She would spend the rest of the revelry locked in her room until she could figure that part out.

She gritted her teeth as she rubbed the lye soap even harder across her wounds. She would take the physical torment if it would just help her escape the torment of her own mind and the road she had chosen to go down.

xxxx

As Lina thought back to it even now, she still couldn't think of the reason that Xellas would have to do what she did while in Seyruun. The only thing that made any sense out of the ignominious revelry was that Lina had finally succumbed to Xellos's seduction. Xellas was the Master of Beasts after all, and beastly pleasures was one of her attributes, so it came to reason that she could affect Lina just as well as everyone else. And before all the shit went down, Xellos had warned Lina that Xellas did a lot of what she did for her own twisted amusement. But even so, everyone, not just Lina, had been affected, and in the end, all that had happened to most of the people in Seyruun were a number of really bad hangovers, a large number of very pregnant females—priestesses included—and Seyruun's people doing things that were not part of their usual. Lina knew her blunder was not the worst—she hadn't been involved in any of the orgies in the temples of Ceified after all. But it was pretty bad because she had violated a trust she had developed with Gourry. They had been partners for over ten years, and lovers for a few of those years. Now she couldn't even really look at Gourry without remembering what she had done to him, even if he still didn't know.

It was even harder to look at Xellos. Her perception of him had changed at the ball, and even now, despite her resistance, despite how much she tried to envision him as he used to be, she felt herself being drawn to him, like a moth to a flame. He was doing his best to stay away from her, partly because of Naga and partly because she was still angry with him, and for that she was glad, but she knew by the look in his eyes that he wouldn't continue to do so. Even after having her, Lina knew Xellos still wanted her, and that his lust for her was not sated. She remembered the description he gave her in explanation for Adelina's odd behavior whenever they were in the same room.

Now he was the dehydrated man seeing the mirage of an oasis in the middle of a blistering desert, and he only wanted more water after he had drunk his fill because the oasis had disappeared and he wasn't sure when he was going to have more. A tingle went through her body as she thought about the fervor that they had while together, as she remembered how free she felt while she had been in his arms that night.

Naga's voice interrupted her contemplations, and she silently thanked the woman for that. "And then I saw Sylphiel with her new boy toy skinny dipping in the hot springs. OH HO HO HO HO HO HO HO! That girl has a wild streak in her Lina. Thank goodness she finally let it out. It would have consumed her."

Lina shook her head as she looked up at Naga. "Which boy was it? I saw her with a guy at the ball, but I'd been too busy trying to help Xellas with the parade to see if there were any others…"

Naga laughed. "Not to worry Lina. Sylphiel hasn't changed so much that she's suddenly become a little harlot in the week that Xellas had Seyruun in her grasp. It's the same prince who has been flirting with her all week. Word is, he's already proposed to her and she's accepted."

Lina's eyes widened. "Wow, that's fast. I honestly never expected her to give up on Gourry so quickly."

Naga glanced sideways at her friend. "Gourry is _yours_ after all. We all know that. Well except for that Jezebel Xellas. I'm sure you'll remember that she stole him from you during the night of the ball. I personally think the only reason you let him go with her was your fear of her. She's a sneaky one, that wench. She kept him away from you all night long."

Lina sighed. It was coming. She had to hide it well. She really hated herself right about now. "Oh I remember. Without his protection I was bombarded by men who suddenly thought it was open season to dance with me."

"Yeah, I remember you getting carried off by Xellos after that. You had fainted straight away in his arms the moment he had you off the dance floor, and that pet wolf of yours wouldn't let any of us near enough to check on you. Are you feeling any better?"

Lina shook her head a little. "I'm still a little tired. I can't believe how many men I danced with."

"Four hundred and fifty seven. I kept count."

"Thanks." Lina shook her head. Here came the hardest part, the lie to a woman who was very perceptive when she wanted to be. "That headache I'd been having all week finally took its toll I guess. I don't even remember when Gourry finally reappeared."

"I honestly don't remember too well either. Once I figured you were safe enough with Xellos and your pet wolf watching over you, I took myself off. I figured Gourry would come to you eventually. He was very concerned for you when we all found out how unwell you were. He insisted on taking care of you the entire time you were out." Naga sighed. "He's a very good man you know? Definitely a keeper, like my Finn."

Lina nodded, and looked away as she whispered, "I think so too."

AN: 銀鮫はちょっと悪い鮫ですよ！ごめんなさい！

Silvershark is a bad little sharkie! Sorry! Hope this long ass chapter makes up for the year-long hiatus.


	24. Milady

Disclaimer: I do not own Slayers and I'm not sure there's much else I could have done to improve it to my liking except to maybe write this story… Maybe I'll come up with something later after I watch the 4th and 5th seasons a few dozen more times. Am I the only one who can't get enough? (Though I suppose that is why I am writing this fic…)

AN: I really am embarrassed with how long it's taken me to write this story, and now over _**two**_ years between this update and my last. I hang my head in shame. I have _**really**_ good excuses, but I shall not bore you all with the details at the beginning of the chapter. If you wish to know, those excuses will be below.

Zelgadis panted heavily, trying to catch his breath. He had not worked out this hard in years and man was he _mortified_! Seyruun's weaponsmaster was really putting him through his paces. It was nothing less than to be expected, and exactly what he had wanted, even if the exertions were proving that he had gotten soft from palace life. Still, despite the exhaustion, he was glad to finally be active again.

As she was wont to do, Lina had provided another kick in the pants to the place she visited, stirring things up like a hornets nest, before, during and after her arrival in Seyruun.

The girl was chaos incarnate after all.

But he, like others, was realizing that chaos was needed to put order in perspective.

And Seyruun had been _long_ overdue for some perspective.

As he lifted his sword to once again pair off with the armsmaster, Zel smiled. In all the time he had been in Seyruun, he had never once thought of searching anyone out for training or practice. He still remained strong and he still had his demonic speed to rely on, but as he was learning, it was not enough.

He had allowed his body to weaken and as a result his reflexes were shot. It was an oversight he would not allow to happen again. Gourry, who had only been in Seyruun for a few months, had searched out and somehow found one of the best men in the city of Seyruun for weapons training.

This man could read his opponent/trainee so well that they got the maximum benefit of the practice, or in some cases, _he_ got the quickest _kill_. Zelgadis had never really watched Gourry and Llywelyn fight, but going up against this man, he wished he had. Llywelyn was good enough to give Gourry a run for his money, and Zelgadis was just glad that King Philionel had had the foresight to make sure the man _wanted_ to stay in Seyruun.

He could also understand why the two had spent so much time together, and why four of the elite trainees had stuck to Gourry like glue up until he left with Lina. The four young men were practicing, even now, by teaching others in the Elite Guard Corps the moves they had learned from Gourry. And Zelgadis knew he had another reason to thank Lina for coming.

The weaponsmaster could see that Zelgadis was once again ready and in a move that Zelgadis could barely counter with his demonic speed, Llywelyn attacked, pushing Zelgadis once again to the breaking point. Llywelyn knew when to drive his trainee and when to allow him to take a breather, which thankfully, was happening a lot less now that Zelgadis was getting his wind back. Even so, his first day made him wince in remembrance with how many breaks he had taken and how Llywelyn had finally just set him to training on the pells to get his stamina and endurance back up.

That was one thing that really got Zelgadis to working hard for he _did not_ like looking like a green-behind-the-ears recruit, not when he had been able to stave off the merciless Gourry's attacks once upon a time. And when Llywelyn had finally set Zelgadis up against his own trainees, he could see that Zelgadis was indeed a skilled swordsman, just one who had been out of shape and out of practice.

He had chastised Zelgadis enough to make Zel that much more determined to get back in shape and stay there. After all, Gourry did not slack off for his life's goal was to protect Lina—and Zelgadis had said as much in his vows when he married his Amelia. He had even more reason to stay in shape now that he had three beautiful children to protect, as well as the love of his life.

Llywelyn gave Zel a curt nod at Zel's quick parry, and pressed him again, always keeping Zel moving on the defensive, reminding Zelgadis once again that he was not yet back in shape. Zelgadis had yet to 'kill' Llywelyn once today, but Llywelyn had 'killed' Zelgadis many times over. Though the man was careful to never finish the strike; he always stopped it just a millimeter before the sword made contact with flesh and cloth, even if Zel's skin was a bit more protected than most.

Perhaps the man was just being conscious of hierarchy, as Zel had seen the weaponsmaster quite brutal and unrelenting with his own trainees—though each strike was always done with the flat of his double-edged blade, the strikes were meant to bruise or even break bones, but never to cut or cleave. Broken bones and bruises could be easily set and healed by the temple healers who were always on standby at each of Seyruun's training salles, giving valuable experience to both the healers and the trainees. Pain was an excellent motivator for the recruits, allowing them to learn from their mistakes, but a missing hand or arm cut short an already short-lived profession, and it was a much more difficult proposition for the healers to heal a hand or an arm back to a body.

The healers of Seyruun were good, but they were not that good, not yet at least…

But Zel was a bit more cynical than most; he knew the man never struck him because he didn't want to damage his weapon. While the sword wasn't exactly special—it was not a gift, it had no magical properties (swords of that type, especially the ones with good magical properties, were pretty rare after all), and it was not encrusted with jewels—it was still a very good utilitarian blade of fine quality steel and was something that any true swordsman would be proud to own. And Zel knew firsthand how much damage his stone skin could do to a sword.

If he were on the other end, he wouldn't want to damage his sword either.

Besides, he didn't want bruises and broken bones, which he could get even with his stone skin. He knew Llywelyn was strong enough to do so, for he had seen some of the bruises and a few rare cuts on Gourry when he came back from a day of training.

When finally Zelgadis could take no more—he _was_ heaving and panting, _again_—and Llywelyn's sword was a mere millimeter from his neck, the weaponsmaster stepped back, saluted to Zelgadis, then walked off hollering orders to the men in his unit. Zel sheathed his sword, managed to stumble his way to a bench and plopped down, trying to get the feeling back into his arms. As his breathing finally calmed he leaned back and gazed into the afternoon sky.

He liked Llywelyn's approach to his training.

Llywelyn was a no-nonsense kind of man, and he took the training of the prince consort very seriously. He had even hinted that he'd be willing to train the triplets as soon as they could toddle and hold something in their hands at the same time, something Zelgadis had yet to bring up with Amelia.

He wasn't sure yet her feelings on the way they would raise their children. He knew that both Phil and Amelia were staunch pacifists, but they also believed in punishing those who were unjust. Still, neither of them really wore any weapons, well except on occasions for pomp and circumstance. Would they raise the children as pacifists who would fight for their beliefs? And would King Phil's advisors really allow it anyway? They were always trying to undermine his suggestions despite the support that both Phil and Amelia gave him.

Zel sighed. He really hated politics. When all was said and done, he was not a politician. He knew how things worked, but he had never been able to work things his way in the council chambers. It was odd how all those councilors and advisors seemed to hate him so, but the men before him, training for the safety of Seyruun, practically worshipped him like they had with Gourry.

Where those advisors hated and feared Zelgadis's curse, the guards of the city found it to be one of the most useful things a warrior could have, and some had even privately asked him if he knew how to replicate it so that they too could become more powerful—and this despite how much Zelgadis tried to tell them how horrible a condition it was! He found it odd that something that could cause him so much trouble in his life could be so desired by _so many_ _men_. These men even envied his children, who had yet to decide what appearance they liked best.

A few of the braver souls had even asked how the sex was and if he had to do anything special—of course when Zelgadis had blushed and stammered, they realized that Princess Amelia was likely his first and only, and they backed off immediately on the questions. They did not want to get in trouble with the princess by finding out how she was in bed. Though it was obvious that they still wondered how the sex would be, especially when any one of them were put up against Zelgadis for extra practice, and they clapped him on the back in comradeship only to wince as they slapped his rock-hard shoulders.

Zelgadis felt the presence of the young man before he saw him, ending his introspection, not that he minded.

He slowly lowered his gaze upon the young man who waited a polite distance away. It was Rolf, Seyruun's up and coming best swordsman, though nowhere near as good as Gourry or Llywelyn. When Rolf was certain he had made eye contact with Zel, he approached the sitting chimera. "May I sit, Your Highness?"

By way of answer, Zelgadis tilted his head to the empty space on the bench to his left. Rolf sat down, but remained silent.

Zel quirked an eyebrow at the young man, "This isn't like you Rolf, to be silent and broody. Don't tell me I'm rubbing off on you already?"

Rolf chuckled. "No Your Highness…"

At Zel's caustic glance, Rolf backtracked. The young man had been coming to talk to Zelgadis more and more ever since Zel had made himself more approachable, what with coming to Llywelyn for training. As such, since Zel still wasn't used to his station in life, he had requested that the young man just call him by his first name. In fact, he wanted most of the men that he was now training with to call him by the nickname given to him by Lina and her band of misfits. And for the most part, they obliged him, when they remembered to.

It was a small truth that even Zel admitted to himself—he needed and wanted male companionship. He wanted friends. He loved his Amelia, but he was sorely in need of testosterone. And Phil just didn't really cut it, being the king and all. But the men training under Llywelyn, and the four youths, were beginning to fill that hole that he hadn't realized was there until Lina and Gourry left. He wanted them to be his friends, and part of making that happen was breaking down personal barriers, such as names and titles.

"I mean, no Zel, you haven't. I was just thinking…"

"A good occupation and one that hardly anyone does anymore nowadays, especially the Golden Dragons. What were you thinking on?"

"Lina Inverse."

Zel's eyes widened. He knew that the young man was smitten with the sorceress supreme, in fact that was probably the understatement of the year. Hell, all the young men who had begun to train under Gourry, for the short time that he and Lina were in Seyruun, had fallen in love with the red-haired sorceress. It was no wonder too. She just had that effect on people, especially when they really got to know her.

It had once been the case for him as well.

Lina was intelligent, pretty and had accepted him for who he was despite his condition—and for a teenager with severe self-esteem issues, and of course those deadly hormones, it had been a no-brainer. Unfortunately at that time, or perhaps fortunately, he could see the very slowly budding romance between Lina and Gourry, so he hadn't pursued her. It had worked out for the best anyway as Lina was still his very best friend and he had his Amelia who still made his temperature run hot whenever she gave him one of her smoldering sultry looks.

He decided to be coy though, to flush out the whys of what Rolf was thinking. "Oh? She is taken, you know?"

The young man had the grace to blush. "I know. And by no better man alive." There was no jealousy in that statement, only envy. "I'm just worried about her."

Zelgadis couldn't help but snort even if he did partially agree with the young man's sentiments.

Rolf just didn't know how powerful Lina Inverse really was. Hell, he hadn't known how powerful she really was until she had cast the Giga Slave that first time.

Never mind that she said she had help from him, Rezo and the Sword of Light in killing that piece of Shabranigdo. She still cast that spell, one that called down the Lord of Nightmares into her body. He knew of no one else who could. Even the Mazoku had wanted her for that ability to call upon the Lady of Chaos. If there had been another person capable of casting that incredible spell, the Mazoku might not have tried so hard to convince Lina to join their ranks.

Still, he was just as worried about his best friend as Rolf was, and perhaps even for the same reasons. Zel recalled the time he had captured Lina when he was searching for the Philosopher's Stone. How remarkably easy it had been to catch her, knock her out, and perhaps—if he had wanted to—to kill her. The problem was not Lina, or her ingenuity.

Lina really was brilliant and sneaky and good at using what she had at hand.

The real problem was that she was _female_.

True, he had only caught her because she had the misfortune to be on her lunar days. Had she not had that handicap he could very well have died, something that made him shudder even now. But it _had_ been her _time of the month_ and because of that she had been _very easy_ to capture.

Being Amelia's self-proclaimed protector, he knew that while she was pregnant—for all the bluster Amelia put up—she could have done no more than a very weak light spell, most especially in her third trimester. In fact, all she seemed capable of was focusing her magical energy in her hands, which worked as she was more of a pugilist in some cases, but her light spells fluttered when she thought no one was watching or when her physical exhaustion became too great. Even the magical energy she called forth into her hands while she massaged him fluctuated from time to time, and she hadn't cast magic very often, maybe once a day and that was all.

Zel had no idea how far along Lina was as she still seemed to have her full abilities, but the journey from Seyruun to Zefilia would likely take a month with as many people as were in Lina's caravan and Lina had refused to be coddled with a carriage, a wagon or even a horse—though she did allow wagons to carry all of her accumulated loot, belongings and the food she would need for such a journey. She argued that on foot was how she liked to travel, and she was not going to allow a little thing like _being pregnant_ change how she did things.

That month did not account for any treasure hunting Lina might do along the way, any bandits that may attack what looked to be such a juicy target (Lina did have a fair amount of valuable possessions on her person), or far more likely, any bandits Lina decided to attack because of her short temper, and the possibility of _extra_ plunder. And worst case of all, there was always the very real possibility of the Golden Dragons attacking her.

Lina was virtually unprotected out in that open wilderness where anyone could see she was on the move and just where exactly she was heading to, which was really no secret at all. She couldn't have become a bigger target if she had tried and her bright red hair glowing in the sunlight was practically a beacon to anyone looking for it, not to mention any destruction she may cause along the way pointing like an arrow just which direction she was currently headed. Zelgadis would have been far happier if she had stayed in Seyruun where he, Amelia, Phil and the many men in Seyruun's Elite Guard Corps could have protected her.

Rolf was likely thinking along the same lines and perhaps that was one of the reasons he had asked to join Zelgadis—to make Zel think the same way.

Zel chuckled inwardly. This young man was far too clever by half.

_Watch out Gourry, it looks like you've got even _more_ competition._

He had not forgotten about Xellos, and in a strange way, he could understand the Mazoku's desire for Lina. Her power was incredible, and hell, any kingdom that could properly tempt her into becoming their court sorceress, not that that was likely, would have a very powerful weapon in their hands. On the other hand, he could also understand the _man's_ desire for her. She was lovely, even when she was angry, and she had such exuberance to her life that it could not be subdued and Xellos the man was very much swayed by that.

Zel could see how she affected the Mazoku and the man, and that meant that if Gourry did not keep Lina interested, his days were numbered despite her being pregnant with his child.

The problem was that he had heard that Gourry had abandoned Lina the night of the ball, abandoned her to the vultures that saw her as beautiful and unprotected prey. Heard that Xellos had come to her rescue and that she had been _grateful_ for the rescue.

And despite the fact that Gourry finally came back to Lina the next day when he discovered how ill she was, Zel knew that the damage had been done. The way she looked at Gourry when she finally exited their chambers the day after the revelry was over _said it all_. There was just a slight distance between the two lovers; Amelia had noticed it as well but did not comment on it until Lina left with her caravan to Zefilia. Zelgadis really wished to know what had been said between the two, but he would not pry for Lina's sake.

He just hoped that they worked it all out and that things went back to the way they used to be. He did not want Lina to end up with Xellos, even for a moment. Xellos was evil, after all was said and done, and he could never _love_ Lina like Gourry did, _never_.

And Lina _needed_ love.

But Zel wanted to know a little more about what Rolf wanted, and if he truly was concerned for the sorceress. He couldn't have come to Zel just to make him worry a little more about his best friend.

There had to be something else.

He had to be planning something, something that Zel would likely approve of and bring before Phil and Amelia. Something Llywelyn may not approve of at all because the suggestion was from an audacious trainee.

Time for some more digging.

"You know, Lina can take care of herself. She isn't called the Sorceress Supreme because she's pretty."

Rolf blushed even harder.

Oh yeah, Rolf had it _bad_. Ah, puppy love. It was adorable now that he was old enough to see it and understand it for what it was.

"I know Your High-, I mean Zel. I know that she's powerful and can take care of herself. I even know that she's got a bunch of Mazoku traveling with her to protect her. I also know that Master Gourry would never let any harm come to her. But, it's just _not_ enough. She is only one woman after all is said and done. And she's pregnant to boot.

"I've been around enough priestesses and sorceresses in my short lifetime to know what happens when they get pregnant. My older sister wasn't able to cast any healing spells once she hit the fourth month mark and she was considered one of the better shrine maidens in her temple. I also heard that Princess Amelia's magic was severely limited as well."

"Yes, well-

"Pardon me for interrupting, but that's not all. I know about the time when Lina's power was sealed. I got the full story from Master Gourry after I managed to get all the bits and pieces from everyone who had been there. I know that she wasn't entirely helpless that time, but still, she depends on her magic much more than shrine maidens and other sorceresses. It's her life."

Zel sighed. Not only did the boy have it bad, but he also did his homework, though how he had been able to get _Gourry_ to remember that _far_ back was pretty amazing in itself, and for a moment he tried to figure out just how the boy had managed it.

It was obvious that Rolf had learned the most important fact about Lina Inverse. She relied on her magic a great deal because it was so much a part of who and what she was. Lina without magic was not 'The Powerful Sorceress Lina Inverse'. He did not want to think about what would happen to her when she couldn't use it. It was why he had tried to convince her to stay in Seyruun, despite her need to take care of whatever it was she was looking for. The balance of good and evil could wait as far as he was concerned, but she obviously disagreed.

"So what do _you_ want to do about it that _I_ could not?"

Rolf winced.

Zelgadis remained silent. If the boy could figure out that much about Lina Inverse, based on stories he had heard and things he had researched, he deserved a chance to try and help Lina.

"Well, I suppose it'll sound foolish, but-

"Never start a sentence with 'it'll sound foolish'. You set yourself up for it sounding so, and you do not give the person you are speaking to a chance to make up his mind for himself. Start again."

Rolf looked at Zelgadis piercingly for a moment, but nodded. "Okay. I know that you have sent a number of guards with Lina to help protect her, but are they men you trust?"

That comment startled Zelgadis. "Well-

"Not men that Princess Amelia and King Philionel trust because they were told by their advisors that they were the best, but men that _you_ trust. Men that _Master Gourry_ would trust."

Zelgadis stayed quiet for a moment as he really thought about it. "Why? Do you know something that I do not?"

"Sort of." Rolf sighed as he leaned back and looked up at the sky. The fluffy white clouds leisurely drifting by in a piercing blue sky were completely at odds with their current conversation. "It's more something that I overheard Master Llywelyn say. I'm not sure if he said it loud enough for me to hear, or if he just didn't know I was around the corner."

Zel chuckled. "Knowing Llywelyn for the short time I have known him, he knew you were there."

Rolf shook his head, a wry smile on his face. "I hoped as much. And I figured you would notice something like that. Well, he said that most of the men picked for Lina's guard duty were not men he would have ever chosen as he said that he wouldn't trust them to defend their own mothers if they were paid well enough. That they were men that he never trained because he hadn't wanted to admit them as guards in the first place, but that he was overridden by the Guard Captain and they were _allowed_ admittance and training by someone else despite his recommendations against them."

Zel glanced sharply at Rolf.

"I then checked them out myself. And he was very accurate in his description of them. Most of those guards are only guards because of who they know, not what they are capable of, which isn't much besides rabble rousing. They are guards because the Captain of the Guard is well paid by some of the noblemen on the City Council. Not the Captain of the Elite Guard who leads those who protect the king and princess, but the man who decides who is put on what duty and where in Seyruun's City Guard. I'm thankful that I'm not one of his subordinates, I'll tell you that. I'd quit. And I think, so would Master Llywelyn if he hadn't been good enough to catch the eye of the Elite Guard Captain."

Zelgadis whistled.

Well _shit_.

Not only was this information priceless, it also proved that this boy was beyond clever, and that he was not only a good fighter, but someone who had the makings of a good spy. Someone this kingdom obviously needed very badly if any of the information just relayed to him was true.

"What else do you know?"

Rolf looked at his prince. "Of what nature?"

"Tell me what you know of the Council."

Rolf paused for a moment as he looked at his prince, as if trying to discern what Zelgadis was really asking. "They don't like that you're training again because it means you are getting out among the populace—who are realizing you aren't really a demon hell bent on destroying Seyruun. And that despite how intelligent your suggestions for improvement of the City and its protections are, most of them will never approve them because they think you are less than human—and that you had your own agenda in marrying the Crown Princess and getting her pregnant with your… brood. They also think that you have some sort of mind control over Princess Amelia and King Philionel," here Rolf snorted with derision, "as stupid as that sounds."

Zel was shaking his head in disbelief. "How do you know all about this? You can't have gone and done this all by yourself!"

Rolf shrugged sheepishly. "I had help. The twins Bari and Ari have helped with information on the Council, as their father is a nobleman who sits on the Council. And they say that while some of his dealings are a bit shady—typical for any council member they say—he truly loves his king and kingdom and would do anything to protect Seyruun from the enemies within. He's also been trying to get your attention for a while, but he can't because you have too many enemies who would notice him talking to you, and then the small contributions he manages to make would be cut entirely because he'd be booted off. And Sian helped me look into some of the men now guarding Lina. He was the one who was watching some of them take bribes even as they were packing up to get ready to leave."

"Huh." That was a lot to think on. "You don't mind if I look into this myself, do you?"

Rolf snorted. "You'd be a _fool_ not to…" His eyes quickly slid over to the prince, "Your Highness."

Zelgadis chuckled. "Back to the honorifics?"

"Well, I did, sort of, just insult you."

Zel shook his head as he laughed this time. "Yes, I suppose you did, but no offense was taken."

"I had hoped not. If I suspected you might have been offended, I would not have come to you at all about this. And Master Llywelyn would likely not be training you himself as he will not waste his time on people who do not have the same moral codes as he does."

Zelgadis couldn't help but smile at such a compliment. At least he was doing something right if a man he respected thought as much about him. "If all you say is true, then what is it that you want me to do?"

"I know you have Princess Amelia's complete confidence, and the same with King Philionel."

"I suppose I do."

"Sian, Bari, Ari and I would like to be sent on a mission to guard and protect Lina Inverse."

Zel chuckled again. "I figured that was what you wanted, I just wanted to hear you say it and I wanted to know why. If I find that these reports are accurate, you will have my blessing and that of Amelia and Phil."

Rolf brightened at that.

"And perhaps something more, but that is something that I must ponder for a bit before I give you your full mission." The young man was nodding, almost as if he was expecting such a response. "But I also want you to talk to Llywelyn."

Rolf winced a little at that.

"Ah, something that finally daunts you. Good to know _someone_ has that effect on you."

The young man hung his head. "He's hard to talk to."

"He's your superior, he's supposed to be hard to talk to."

"But you're my superior and you aren't. And neither was Master Gourry."

Zel snorted. "Gourry and I are cut from a different cloth than Llywelyn. And he is one of your direct superiors, where I'm just out here for my health, and that of my wife and children. Besides, Llywelyn has likely figured you out already Rolf. He sees something in you; otherwise he wouldn't have spoken loud enough for you to hear to get you to thinking. And I want you to speak to him because of that. If he knows more about this than he's let on, then he would be the best to work out the details with you if your King agrees to send you and your friends off. But there is one thing I must ask of you."

"Yes?"

"Do not, under any circumstances, speak of this to anyone else, not even the twins or Sian. And you will not speak to those three about this until I have come back with your orders from King Philionel."

"Yes sir! I mean, Your Highness… uh, I mean Zel."

Zel chuckled again. "Now, if you don't mind, I have quite a bit to think on, and I best get on with it." Zel looked around and said quite loudly since their conversation had gotten quieter. "I promise, if you keep practicing, I'll consider you as a personal guard for the triplets."

Rolf frowned for just a slight moment, then brightened considerably. "Yes Your Highness! Thank you Your Highness!"

xxxx

It was a lot to think on. All the things that Rolf had mentioned did have a certain sort of truth to them, but Zelgadis needed more proof. It was time to find the contacts he had made when he first became Prince Consort to Amelia. He had allowed them to stagnate while other matters that had seemed so important at the time took precedence. He hoped some of those contacts were still around.

He looked for a typical place to find the thieves cant that he had learned so long ago. Living under Rezo he had learned to become a Jack-of-all-Trades, and while he had learned a bit of pick pocketing and roof walking, the more useful lesson had been the cant.

Thieves were always in places they shouldn't be, and they always picked up bits of interesting information, but they wouldn't really let you into their circle unless you knew the cant. And Seyruun, despite being the white magic capital of the world, had its fair share of thieves. Most were pickpockets or roof walkers, as the few coshers that chose Seyruun as an easy target always ended up with a few stilettos or poisoned darts in the back a few hours after a job. It seemed the thieves in Seyruun had their own moral code, and took exception to one who hurt to steal.

Zel finally found a sign board that was a typical place for messages between the thieves in the city. He chuckled to himself. The practically illegible scrawl on the boards indicated that the thieves of Seyruun had had a grand old time while the city was in the grasp of the Bacchanalia induced by Xellas. Most would lay low for a bit, but were around if needed.

That was good news.

He looked at the other signs on the board for a bit, but none of them really stood out; a few wanted posters, but mostly of the general variety for people and creatures that were typically wanted in every town or kingdom. Zelgadis continued on towards a tavern that he used to frequent when he first married Amelia and the pressure and dirty looks from the advisors had been too much to handle.

The sign above the tavern had a stein of beer on it, but in the lower corner was a small symbol that indicated that this was a place for the thieves of the city to meet for business. A person who could not read the cant would probably just think it was an accidental chisel mark on the edge of the carving.

Zel had chosen this place originally because it was out of the way, and noblemen would not dare enter such a seedy looking place, so he was safe from the scrutiny of the council members. He had been recognized immediately by the other denizens of the city though, and in less time than it _should_ have taken to get a beer, he had a beer and a thief before him at the same time, asking him in cant just what he wanted done. At that time he had been a bit taken aback by the quickness of the thieves courting him, but since he was curious in how they had managed to exist in such a city he responded, in cant, that he wanted information and that he was willing to pay.

That had been the proper thing for him to do, he supposed, as a few minutes later another man had appeared and they chatted, feeling each other out. It had taken a few more such meetings before he really got any information out of the thieves, and each time it was a different person he spoke with, but they learned he was not just a strange looking young man who had become their new prince and he sort of learned about them and how they had managed to exist in the pacifist kingdom.

As Zel entered the tavern, the bouncer stepped back upon seeing him, immediately recognizing him as more than the prince of their city, and as he walked back towards the table he preferred, he saw that it was quickly being cleared of the patrons sitting there, the main reason of course was because it was 'The Prince's Table'. Even as he sat down, a stein of his favorite beer was placed before him by one of the harried ale wenches.

He had not been forgotten it seemed, even after so long an absence.

A moment later a man he did not recognize was sitting before him. Of course it would be hard to place this man anywhere as he had a face that was hard to remember. It was just so… plain.

There were no distinguishing characteristics about the man. Brown hair, brown eyes, some wrinkles about the eyes and lips but nothing overmuch and a slight tan completed his unassuming appearance. Middling height, middling weight, and brown clothes that were just as plain as the man was, but something that everyone would wear when about town. He was a man who could be anybody and everyone, and one could not pick him out of a crowd even if they had just seen him face to face. And forget about describing him to the guard!

"It's about time Prince Zelgadis. We were wondering when you were going to show up."

Zel saw the motion of the man's fingers. He was signing in thieves cant. _Something must have upset you for you to come here after such a long time away._

"Yeah, sorry about that, I was busy training today. I've let myself go and I need to get back in shape." Zel signed back as he spoke. _I've heard some disturbing rumors and I need to check the validity of them._

"As a former warrior you should know better than that."

_Which rumors would those be?_

"So Llywelyn tells me."

_The ones regarding the city guard and the men who are supposed to be guarding Lina Inverse._

The man's eyes widened for a moment. "You're training under Llywelyn. Good. He's a good man who understands the way of things."

_Lina Inverse? Who would be stupid enough to mess with _her_?_

"Yes, and he himself chastised me for not working out everyday like I should have been."

_From what I have heard, a number of members from the City Council._

"As he should have. Hey Ulric, we're gonna need some more beer, but not this piss water you're sending us."

_This would mesh with what we have heard then. Though Lina Inverse was not mentioned in just what we have discovered._

At this announcement, the sound in the room got louder as conversations were spoken as loud as possible, as if to cover up any talk that Zelgadis and the thief before him were having. Another ale wench came by and plopped down two more tankards of beer before hurrying back to the bar for the next order. The man before him took a deep drink, before returning to the conversation at hand.

"It's good to know that you still remember the signs." The thief spoke, but this time in the actual cant. Anyone listening in, and not knowing the cant, would likely think that he and Zelgadis were just exchanging pleasantries like they had been previously. Anything more complicated was completed with the hand signs.

"So, you were testing me then?" Zelgadis in turn, responded in the cant.

"Of course, I had to know just how important this was to you. Now what exactly have you heard, and do not spare the details."

Zelgadis quirked an eyebrow, but told the thief exactly what he had been told by Rolf, though he did not reveal Rolf as his source. Throughout the explanation, the thief nodded every now and again, as if mentally confirming what Zelgadis was saying. When Zel finished, the man waved for another beer, which was placed before him almost instantly. Zel's untouched tankard was replaced with another colder one and he finally took a drink, realizing his throat was parched.

"You have brought up some very interesting tidbits, Your Highness. And we will of course look into the validity of some of them, but the truth of the matter is, that whoever your source is, he's _correct_. The men put on guarding detail for Lina Inverse are some of the lowest quality scum that can pass for guards in Seyruun. And they _are_ men who are in the pockets of the City Council. We of course can find out whom exactly from the Council, but that will take some time. Now here is something you did not know, but something very important for your and Princess Amelia's reign."

Zelgadis perked up at this. Not only because the tone of the man before him had somehow become more serious, but because he had said something that Phil had been saying. His and Amelia's reign. As if the thief actually believed that Zelgadis was not only up to the task, but that he would become king instead of just remain as Consort to Amelia, a consort to a queen. For some reason, those simple words woke something inside him, and he suddenly _wanted_ them to become true.

"We in the guild have come up against someone who is very dangerous. A fellow thief by the name of Gaerwn was doing a job a little over a year ago, and he ran into someone who didn't seem to take too kindly to being… interrupted. Now, Gaerwn wasn't exactly the brightest gem in the treasure chest, and he should have checked the place out much more thoroughly than he had, but most residences out in the countryside are pretty empty what with all the events that take place in the city during the winter months. The problem was that whomever he ran into took the law into his own hands. Worse yet, this person tortured Gaerwn, and based on how Gaerwn's body looked when we found him floating down the river, this person _enjoyed_ it. It was, how can I put this, as if the torturer was an artist… and his medium was the human body…"

Zel's eyes widened. "Did you know which job he was doing?"

"Yes, but knowing which job it was does not narrow it down to who exactly it was that did it, because Gaerwn was not the only one this has happened to. He was just the first. A number of members in the guild have run into this _person_ on different jobs and the one that survived was barely alive and begged for death by the time we found him. The only word we could get out of him was 'milady' before he finally succumbed to death.

"Someone dark has entered Seyruun, and it seems that they have attached themselves to the members of the council. We know this because those councilors, whose mansions the jobs were being pulled in, are also the ones who have come into more power—and the noticeable power increase began around the same time we found Gaerwn's body."

Zelgadis sat back. "Shit. I thought it was just _me_. I thought that maybe my dislike for these men was making me see things I shouldn't have, making me want to believe some of them were becoming evil."

The man before him chuckled darkly. "If you had bothered to come down more often, even every few months, we could have easily warned you. You're a rather difficult person to reach when you stay locked up in the castle under the very noses of your enemies."

Zel looked up sharply, his eyes wide. "Is Amelia in any danger?"

The man shook his head. "Not at the moment, nor is King Philionel. But your children may be."

"Fuck a duck." Zelgadis whispered as he rubbed his forehead.

"Not exactly something I'd _want_ to do, but _you're_ welcome to try."

Zel snorted. "Why does Phil listen to them then? Surely he must realize that they've never been behind me, that there's something _wrong_."

The man frowned at Zelgadis. "You're a smart man Your Highness. The king is, and has always been, in a very perilous position. You should know that. He's had one brother try to kill him for the crown, and one nephew who tried to do the same. There was also that attempt on Crown Princess Gracia—when she was just a young girl—that killed his wife. He is surrounded by enemies, ones he knows about and a number that he doesn't.

"And have you ever thought that he _has_ noticed. You know the saying—keep your friends close, but your enemies closer. And perhaps he must listen to his advisors; they may be the closest he has to providers of information about his city. He can't be everywhere at once you know. He is only one man, when all is said and done. And in a world of saboteurs, there are few that he can truly trust. I believe you, Princess Amelia and Lina Inverse are some of the very few people he trusts. Though that barmaid of his is rising in the ranks of his trust."

The thief actually chuckled at the wry expression on Zelgadis's face, and the rising blush. "Loud is he?"

Zelgadis only shuddered before he took a very long pull on his beer.

And then another.

And then just finished the stein.

It was replaced almost immediately.

"She. _She's_ loud. She woke up the triplets a few nights ago. She apologized profusely afterwards and she and Phil have moved their trysts, as well as her new bedroom, to the Dowager Tower, but even so. They still go at it like rabbits."

The thief gave a very loud bawdy sort of guffaw and wiped a tear from his eye. "As loud as that one time not too long ago where we heard the redhead and her blond going at it?"

Zelgadis put his now darkly crimson face in his hand. He was never going to forget those sounds as long as he lived. "Not with the definition of that, but she is loud enough. She is a sweet woman, don't get me wrong; but Kadria's used to serving in bars and being heard over the commotion. As such, she's got a diaphragm that is possibly even stronger than Phil's. She would make an excellent battlefield general based on that alone."

The thief chuckled a little more at such a response. But he could tell that he had embarrassed the young prince enough and distracted him from what he was really here for. "Back to more important matters though. The king's sex life is none of my business. And you have a lot to think on."

Zel nodded. The thief before him was attempting to push him towards a conclusion, like Llywelyn had, like Rolf had. He knew what it was; he had remained inactive far too long. He had hidden behind Phil, Amelia and the triplets, fear of being an outcast in his own home overriding his natural inclination to be out and about and doing the things that he loved doing.

The people of Seyruun were behind Phil. They were also behind Amelia and the triplets. The members of the council and Phil's advisors could not stop that. And from the few interactions Zel had had with the people of Seyruun, it seemed that they were behind him too—if the Elite Guards and the thieves were anything to go by.

It was time he made himself worthy of that approval.

The man before him smiled as if seeing exactly where Zel's thoughts were going. To prove it, he spoke up. "Good. When you've made your decision, you know where to come." The thief got up, and as if by magic, disappeared in the chaos of the very active tavern.

Zel smiled and shook his head. He couldn't be certain, but that was likely the Master Thief of Seyruun.

He took another draught of his beer. It was time he became the prince that Phil wanted him to be. King Philionel had always approved of him because his youngest child had approved of him. Phil had always had Zelgadis protect Amelia because he knew that Amelia loved him and that he was literally the best man for the job.

It was high time that he proved to Phil that he was worthy of that veneration. It was also time that he became a much-needed advisor to the King. It was something a prince was supposed to do, and with the contacts he was making, he was the perfect prince for the job.

Amelia may not like whom he was getting his information and advice from when she eventually discovered the truth, but that was tough. If it weren't for the thieves being so willing to help him out, he may not have found out about the evil surrounding the men counseling her father.

And they had to be taken care of. King Phil was only one man after all.

So what would be the first thing that he should advise King Philionel about?

Zelgadis smiled.

Seyruun's spy network, if there even was one, could use a massive overhaul, and at least the thieves of Seyruun did have _some_ morals.

There was also the young man Rolf and his three friends. If they were that clever in getting information out of their own townsfolk, then they would be even better in getting info out of other towns and kingdoms. And what better way to start them off than by sending them to protect a national treasure like Lina Inverse.

Zel finished off the rest of his beer, placed a few gold coins on the table and left the tavern. The gold was more than the beer was worth, even including the beer he had not drunk, but was the exact price for the information and advice he had just gotten. And he had best use that information and advice wisely.

_Thank you Lina, for kicking my butt into gear. It seems _I_ needed some perspective too._

xxxx

AN: Rated M for Mature

The woman was beyond glorious. Her beauty could inspire ballads and induce men to raze cities for her. The man currently pleasing her was just glad that she allowed him to lick her feet, much less touch other parts of her body with his tongue.

It was such a well-proportioned body too. Large perfectly formed breasts, a tiny waist, full rounded hips and buttocks, and shapely legs that were long enough to wrap around his round middle to cross at her ankles.

Not even his trophy wife in her glory years had had a body so perfect.

The woman's milky white skin had not one blemish on it, and the lovely blush that colored her cheeks only came out when she was fully aroused, which at the moment, she was. Her mouth was open as she cried out her passion, her poisonous red lips formed in a sinisterly beautiful smile. Her long crimson nails scraped down his back, creating rivulets of blood down his skin even as he finished his duty to her. He collapsed against her body, completely spent in trying to satisfy her insatiable lust.

He didn't look up at her face to see if he had satisfied her; he didn't want to destroy his own gratification in seeing that he was inadequate in her eyes.

And her face, while even more beautiful than her body, was perhaps even more poisonous than her luscious lips—lips he was not allowed to kiss under any circumstance, much though he wanted to—as her intoxicating venomous face would tell him he had yet to completely please her. She made him look anyway, her nails scraping his scalp as she fisted his hair in her hand, yanking his head up, arching his neck so that he felt it close to snapping. He could hardly breathe, and the pain was unbearable, but such was the price to look upon such an exquisite face.

She smiled at him; her lips still plump and crimson from their coitus. Even her voice was lovely as she crooned at him. "So, tell me Lord Raghnall, what has happened in Seyruun since my absence."

He shuddered looking into those deep blood red eyes. They held such power, power that he would happily submit to any time she asked. "We did as you asked. Lina Inverse is on her way to Zefilia even now, with men who will do all that they can to make her very short trip… unpleasant." He got such delight out of admitting that. He knew it was wrong, but she gave him such amazing pleasure when he did her bidding.

She caressed his cheek, one of her nails nicking his skin as she did so, drawing a faint amount of blood with it. The slight pain it produced was delicious. He had never liked rough sex—well rough sex that was aimed to hurt him—until she got a hold of him; now he virtually yearned for all that she could do to him. "Good. Very good. You have pleased me greatly in this endeavor Lord Raghnall. I shall reward you intensely."

He practically quivered with excitement at such a prospect.

_Oh the things she could do to him with her body!_

She flipped him onto his back, her long midnight black hair tickling his thighs as she did so. It was too soon for him to start again, his body still recovering from her wonderfully vicious treatment of him, but the pain was so exquisite that he didn't care, as long as she was the one who rode him to heaven.

"And what of the demon's brats? Have you planned anything to make their lives miserable as well?"

Lord Ragnall grunted as he tried to respond to her. She made his thought processes stall, and his speech was pained as he tried to focus on anything but what she was doing to him. "Not… yet… Milady!"

She stopped grinding into him, no change in her vindictive expression, but her tone registered on his danger level. "Do tell."

He wanted to tell her, _had_ to tell her anything, just so she would start up again. "Princess Amelia has had a tight watch over them, and during the revelry the Beastmaster had her curs keeping guard on them at all times. It's only been lately that the watch over them has become lax at all."

She remained still. "Is that all you have for me? I am disappointed."

_No, no! She couldn't be disappointed! He had to keep her pleased, at any cost, even by mentioning a rival!_

"Lord Tavarius said he would take care of the brats since I took care of the whore! Please Milady, please…" He couldn't help but beg her.

He _needed_ more of her.

A small curve of her sensuous lips indicated she would accept that as a response. The movement of her hips was the next.

He sighed in sinful bliss.

"What other news do you have for me?"

He ignored her as he increased his movement to get closer to his cusp. She allowed him that small bit of pleasure, watched as his face grew strained at the moment of his release and then slackened at his fulfillment.

Then with a speed he would not have noticed—even had he been out of his euphoria—her hand was back in his hair, gripping tight enough to rip some out at the roots. His neck was even closer to snapping; he even heard a cracking sound. Her melodious voice snarled. "What _other_ news do you _have_ for me?"

Lord Raghnall winced in pain that was not pleasant in the slightest. "The Chimera is gaining popularity among the soldiers and the populace. And he has the king's ear. He's even managed to send four of our Elite trainees to help protect the Inverse bitch, with the blessing of both the king and the princess."

The woman released his hair and leaned back, a stunned expression on her beautiful face. She glared down at him. Even her angry expressions were beauteous. She then gripped the hair on his chest and practically picked him up to be face to face with her and he cried out in pain as he felt some of his skin being ripped out along with his hair. "_Is that all_?"

"Nothing more Milady, I swear it!" She yanked again as he practically screamed, "_Nothing!_"

She let go of his chest hair allowing him to fall back to the bed then leaned in, licking his chest where she had made him bleed. He whimpered at the touch of her tongue. She sat up again, and looked down upon him. "Good. I'd _hate_ to cause you _unnecessary_ torment."

He looked into her ruby eyes; eyes that were bright with the infliction of pain she had just caused him. Her lips had curved into a sensuous smile, and she licked them. He could still see some of his blood on her tongue, now coloring her already delectable crimson lips.

Oh how he yearned to kiss those sweet red lips.

As if she read his mind, she leaned down and kissed him. It was the greatest bliss he had ever felt in his entire life, better even than the sex she gave him. He wanted more and more of her. He could never have enough, even if all they did was spend the rest of their lives in each other's embrace. She got up off of him and began to dress herself. He lay on the bed and watched her.

Her movements were so mesmerizing and erotic, even if she was _covering_ her luscious body. He felt himself grow hard again as his lust for her grew once more.

When she finished dressing she walked back to him. She did not touch him; she could not, not with an outfit that practically bound her arms to her body. He kneeled on the bed and finished tying the last of the laces that completely bound her arms to her sides.

"Lord Tavarius?"

"Yes Milady."

"You've been a good pet Lord Raghnall. I have a parting gift for you."

He quivered in response. Her gifts were always the best. Sometimes they would be gold or jewels. Other times they would be slaves for him to do with as he wished, like the things he wished to do to her. Sometimes it was a drug that left him in a stupor as he experienced over and over again the sex that made him want her so much. Her greatest endowment to him had been the power he needed to become King Philionel's most important advisor. He could not wait for whatever gift it would be this time.

She smiled as she looked at him, his greedy eyes glazing over as he imagined what his newest reward from her might be.

Her harmonious voice cooed to him, even as her smile turned deadly. "Raugnut Rushavna."

The tortured animalistic scream that tore through the mansion did not last long, but by the time Lord Raghnall's servants had finally gathered the courage to seek their master, the woman was long gone, and their master was a chunk of human shaped flesh on his bed, snakes constantly sprouting from what was left of his body as they feasted on the living remains.

xxxx

It had taken two days of hard riding, but they had finally reached the slowly moving caravan that had Lina in it. Rolf was the first off of the carriage, bounding as quickly as possible to the beautiful sorceress. He was lucky he didn't break his legs in his hurry to get to her.

"Lady Lina!"

Lina turned around at the commotion and frowned at the brunette running towards her. When he stopped she looked at the carriage, noticed its embellishments and then looked the young man fully over, assessing him. "Who are you? And just _what_ are you doing chasing after me in a carriage with Seyruun's crest on it?"

Rolf practically face-faulted. Here he was, face to face with his Goddess and the first thing she could say to him was _that_?! "Y-you don't remember me?" He thought that he at least had made enough of an impression on her the night of the dance that she would know who he was on sight.

Before Lina had time to answer, Bari and Ari had pushed Rolf out of the way. They were not far behind when Rolf had practically jumped from the carriage. And they were pleased to note that she didn't recall who he was. "Of course she wouldn't remember _you_, Rolf." Bari stated quite haughtily.

Ari nodded at his twin's assessment, glad that for once Rolf was not getting the spotlight. "We were the ones who took her breath away that night, not _you_."

Bari looked to his brother as he asked, "What woman can resist the charms of twins when they are interested in pleasing only her?"

Ari pointed at Lina, his grin very evident. "No one, that's who!"

Lina shook her head. "So I'm supposed to remember the two of you as well, am I?"

It was the twins who face-faulted this time.

After all that posturing!

Sian was the next to speak. He had been left with the horses, so after he hobbled them, he was the last to speak to her as he had gotten there last and seen it all. "Then I suppose you don't remember me either, do you?"

Lina looked him over and she smiled, widely. "Well aren't you _just_ the _cutest_ little guy _ever_, and a _blond_!" Lina sighed and looked quite dreamy for a moment. "Just the way I like 'em."

If it was possible, Rolf, Bari and Ari looked even more distraught.

"You like blonds?" All three asked in unison.

Lina grabbed Sian and hugged him to her. Sian's eyes were glazing over; his Goddess was holding him so close to her body. "Well duh! Look at my blond over there! You think I like him for his brains or something?" The four boys looked over at Gourry who was watching all of this with a slightly dim expression on his face.

Lina hugged Sian even closer to her body, "What's better about this little blond is that he'd likely obey my every wish. And he probably has brains to go with him as well, which is always a plus. I'm even thinking of starting a harem of blonds."

At this comment Rolf, Bari and Ari plucked at their dark locks for a moment, consideration in their eyes as they looked at their favorite sorceress.

Lina was looking at Sian though. "What was your name again Blondie?"

Sian looked back up at Lina, his face a bit red at such close and personal contact with his idol. "S… Sian."

"What do you say Sian? Wanna join my harem?"

"Um… sure… okay… yeah."

Lina squealed in delight. "Goody! You'll have to lose that pesky virginity though. No virgins allowed in my harem. How does tonight sound?"

Sian promptly fainted. A small trickle of blood leaked from his right nostril.

Lina let him fall.

"Oh _poopy_. _Definitely_ gonna have to train that outta him if I'm gonna get _any_ use outta my new boy toy." Lina then looked up at the three remaining young men.

The long-haired twin was looking at his hair with a very determined expression. She smiled. "I want _all_ body hair to be blond, not _just_ the hair on your head."

Bari looked up at that, his eyes widening.

Lina's grin was quite feral. "That'll take a lot of dye, your hair as dark as it is, but I'd be very happy to help you in that endeavor." She winked at him. "I can even get to all the places you can't reach, or are afraid to try."

Bari's eyes widened even further. He was starting to feel a bit faint at the prospect, especially since he was willing to do practically anything to be with his ladylove.

Rolf spoke up, his tone accusatory. "_You_ aren't Lady Lina."

"What makes you say that Rolfy?" Lina sidled up to him, and draped her arm over his shoulder, pulling him close.

Rolf frowned even as he shoved Lina's arm off of him. "Lady Lina has far more decorum than you seem to be capable of."

Lina stood back and looked at the brunette, her face suddenly quite composed. "How would you know that? You don't even _know_ me."

Rolf crossed his arms over his chest. "I know enough from Master Gourry to know _you_ are not _her_." He pointed over at Gourry. "And that is _not_ Master Gourry. So who are you, and _why_ are you disguised to look like Lady Lina?"

Lina smiled, her canines flashing as she tilted her head to the side. Her eyes flicked to the sky for just a moment before she looked back at him. "I'll tell you in a minute boy. But for now, just trust me when I say… _Hit The Deck!_" Lina spun around, and in a move that was not humanly possible, she jumped into the sky and attacked something that could not be seen by the human eye. Waves of black energy poured off of her as whatever she hit exploded in a spray of blood and ichor all around her.

The boys had been glad when they listened to her command as it saved them from most of the spray of blood. When Lina landed, two human bodies fell out of the sky and landed with tremendous thuds on either side of her.

Lina cracked her knuckles then kicked the body nearest to her. It slowly began to transform even as it rolled down the slight hill. When it finally stopped rolling, the body had turned into the enormous figure of a dead Golden Dragon.

The four horses attached to the carriage began squealing in equine fear as the smell of blood became overpowering for their sensitive noses; luckily for the humans, they were unable to run away as they were hobbled. "Somebody calm those stupid animals already. Jeez, it's just a little dragon blood."

Ari was the closest to the horses, and the least covered in the dragons' blood, and he quickly ran to calm them down.

Lina then walked over to the other body. The blond male had a huge hole in his chest, but even so he was still breathing if barely. He looked up at her, disbelief very evident in his eyes.

She smiled as she picked the man up by the collar of his robes. "I could feel your presence _miles_ away, and your killing intent gave away your exact position _way_ too easily! Phasing in to catch _me_ off guard won't work. The Golden Dragon Filia tried that once with Lina Inverse so if she knows about that little trick, you can damn well bet I would know about it, but as you can likely tell, I'm _not_ Lina. And my power can cut through your piddling little spell like a hot knife through already softened warm butter."

Her feral grin became slightly evil. "Now, you _will_ tell me everything you know and for that I _will_ kill you quickly. Or, you can do this the hard way, _hold back_, and I'll _torture_ you until I get the information I want. I _like_ killing Golden Dragons, but I _love_ torturing them _even more_. _Much_ more than Xellos." Lina smiled sweetly as her image wavered, as did those of all the people in her caravan.

A gorgeous, practically naked platinum blonde stood in her place, even as the caravan disappeared. A husky contralto replaced Lina's voice with the physical change. "So, what will it be?"

The Golden Dragon decided to spill his guts, just so she wouldn't. And the woman did exactly as she promised him.

She killed him quickly.

And she enjoyed _every_ second of it.

Rolf was likely the only one able to hold onto his gorge. He was very glad that the woman pretending to be Lina had dropped the disguise before she killed the dragon. He didn't think he could have ever gotten over it if he had seen his Lady do something like that.

Even so, it was difficult to see a woman so slight, even if she did have a voluptuous figure, rip out the throat of such a large man with such ease. The weight of the dragon's throat alone would have staggered Rolf had he tried to lift it—and she dropped it like a small piece of garbage even though in the dragon's death, his body had reverted back to his normal shape and weight, as had his throat.

The woman looked at Rolf with a wicked smirk even as she licked her left hand, cleaning the dragon's crimson life force from her body, enjoying the taste a bit more than was necessary.

_How_ he held onto his gorge was still a mystery to him.

Bari and Ari were still dry heaving and Sian hadn't yet woken up from his Lina induced fantasies, the lucky bastard.

The practically naked voluptuous blonde walked over to Rolf, a smile on her beautiful face.

To Rolf, it was a smile tainted by blood, and it didn't help that her lips still had some dragon's blood on them. He knew he had lost his innocence that day as he stared at the gorgeous blonde before him, a woman who could kill so easily had never once been part of his experience.

She had a beautiful lilting contralto, a voice that was a perfect match to her perfect body. "So, how _exactly_ could you tell that I _wasn't_ Lina?"

Rolf was taken aback by such a simple question; especially after all he had just seen her do. And it was exceptionally difficult to focus on her question when there were so many other wondrous qualities of hers to focus on. "What do you mean? After a few moments in your presence, it was obvious."

The woman suddenly sat in the air, like she was lounging in a sofa. A cigarette holder of theatre length appeared in her hand, the one she had used to rip out the dragon's throat with, and she took a long drag from it. She drawled out, "Obviously _how_?"

There was no way this woman was human, her actions made that obvious. "As I said before, Lady Lina has far more decorum than you do."

"You _could_ be a bit more _polite_ about how you say that, you know?" She huffed. "And I'll have you know I have _a lot_ of decorum when I want to. Now, what else about Lina did I not get right?"

Rolf sighed. "It's the little things I guess. Lina is not so grabby when around men. She doesn't squeal like that, and mentioning sex is-

The blonde sighed, "I know, _taboo_ with her. Personally I think she needs to have more men under her belt, but she seems to be permanently attached to Blondie."

Rolf looked at her with surprise in his eyes. "So how do you know Lady Lina? And who are you anyway?"

"You mean you don't _recognize_ me? Huh, I would've thought that after an entire week of Seyruun getting to know me would mean you would know who I am at least."

"Are you the Beastmaster?"

"Xellas, Mistress of Beasts, at your service. Well not really at _your_ service. You can be at _my_ service though. You're young enough that I could train you properly. And then you could teach Lina all about the joys of other men. I'd _really_ like Lina to get over this monogamy crap she has with Blondie, and you're intelligent enough for her. Perhaps a little of you, the twins and that other blond and she'll be over the idiot in no time at all. What do ya say?"

"No. I would not do that to Master Gourry."

"I don't get it. What exactly has that man done to deserve such loyalty? I couldn't find anything special about him and I had an entire night to get to know him."

Rolf frowned at the woman. "He's a good person, and he gives his all for his friends. It's only fitting that his friends do the same."

Her response was flippant, and she waved her hand as if she were shooing away a bug. "Meh, friends are only good when they serve your purposes for you."

"And that's another reason why I could tell you were not Lina. Lady Lina is not the type of woman to use her friends like that."

Xellas barked out her laughter. His adoration was absolutely absurd! "You _obviously_ don't know Lina all that well _yourself_ boy. She used to list her friends as items of convenience, in numerical order no less. Xellos never did like being ranked as number four, but I convinced him that it was because he was the fourth person to join her little group. Tell me one thing though. Besides my actions towards you and your friends, did you think I was Lina?"

Rolf frowned. "Yes. Everything from the voice to the way she looks, you got right. Why were you trying to act like her, if I might ask?"

Xellas smiled. She stretched then lay on her stomach in the empty air, resting her head in arms that seemed to rest against a pillow of air as she looked at the young man. The chiffon veils covering her legs began to pool at her thighs as she idly began kicking her legs to and fro. "I suppose I can tell you. It's not like I have to kill you right away if you prove to be an inconvenience to me. Besides, I think your deaths would actually bore me." She smiled as the boy's eyes widened at her dismissive attitude towards him and his friends. "I'm attempting to be a decoy to ferret out the Golden Dragons who are following Lina and trying to kill her. So far that was the fifth bunch I have caught trying to attack her. And based on the information that one dragon just gave me there are four more groups out there. I know I won't get them all, but I can try. And the fewer there are out there to bother Lina, the easier it'll be for her to reach Zefilia unscathed."

Rolf nodded. "Okay, I suppose that makes sense. But-"

"But it's my turn for the next question." Xellas somehow floated to lean over him. The smoky chiffon covering her breasts draped very low, low enough that he could see more than just the swell of her breasts, he could see to her pink flowers.

He tried not to look, but it was so difficult when they were right there for him to see. He was just a teenaged male after all, despite how grown up he seemed.

"And be warned, I _don't_ like liars and I _can_ smell a lie like a fart in a carriage."

Rolf gulped in response, even as he tried to not think about those perfectly formed globes hanging so closely to him. "Okay?"

"What are _you_ doing following Lina? I thought all the Seyruun guards that were supposed to be protecting her _are_ with her. And you boys look more like trainees than true guards. And you better give me a good explanation for all this, or I will kill you and save Lina the trouble."

The boy's brown eyes widened in fear, but he nodded even as he gulped again. She was way too close for comfort, and despite her deadliness, and his love for Lina, his hormones were trying to run rampant over him. "My main reason for following Lady Lina is that I want to protect her. It's the same for Sian, Ari and Bari. We like her. From all the stories Master Gourry has told us about her, I suppose we all fell in love with her."

Xellas chuckled. "Ah, the desire for an older stronger mate is it?"

Rolf shrugged at such an odd description. "Call it what you will, but we like her all the same. And when we found out that she was in danger from her own personal Seyruun guards, we did our best to convince those in authority that she was."

"Who did you manage to convince first?"

"Prince Zelgadis."

"Ah, Mister Grumpy Butt himself! Did it take much to convince him?"

"Well, not really I suppose. It didn't hurt that he was concerned for her already. And well, he checked the validity of what we found out and then immediately got King Philionel and Princess Amelia to send us with the carriage to Lady Lina's aid. We've been riding nonstop for the last two days in what we thought was her trail when we found you instead."

Xellas stared at the boy before her. She leaned in and sniffed him. Besides the arousal he was trying to mask, she could smell that he was hiding something else. She smiled, human males were so easy to manipulate. A little thigh here, some glimpses of boob there, and of course the extra close proximity, and voila, new boy toy. "There's something else you aren't telling me." She ran her fingers down his face.

He shuddered even as he forced his mind to focus. Her caresses were sending tingles all along his body, and they were quite distracting. "Perhaps that the men who set Lady Lina up with the Seyruun guards are also on the City Council and don't like Lady Lina or Prince Zelgadis."

Xellas dropped back to her feet and leaned in again, her body pressing into the young man's. She sniffed him a few more times, her nose lingering right on the left pulse point of his throat—his pulse practically thrummed with his vitality and his excitement the closer she was; she loved the effect she had on men—her fingers caressing behind his right ear and then down along his throat. "There's something else you aren't telling me, but since it is not pertinent to protecting Lina's best interests, I'll let you keep your little secret. And in regards to _that_," Xellas suddenly grabbed his throat, thumb and forefinger pinching his windpipe and growled, an alpha female training a young cub, "_do not_ let anyone do to you what _I_ just did. You're supposed to die first before you tell someone the reasons for what you are doing, even if she is a sexy desirable female. _Is that clear_?"

Rolf's eyes widened in fear; he didn't dare move. "Yes ma'am."

"Yes _Mistress_." Xellas's grip was gentle, for her. It kept him immobilized and allowed him to know just who was in control, and that was really all she wanted, but he didn't know that.

"Yes Mistress!"

Xellas smiled and let go. She nipped his nose and then licked his cheek. "Good boy. Learn your lesson, or I'll have to spank you next time. Well, I suppose it is time for us to meet up with Lina then?"

Bari and Ari who had appeared while Rolf was giving his explanation to Xellas finally spoke up. Their eyes were wide since they had seen what she had done to Rolf, who they technically considered the leader of their group. They didn't even want to think about what she would do to them.

Ari spoke up. "So does that mean you're actually going to take us to see Lady Lina?"

Xellas looked at the two boys. "What, do you honestly think I want a bunch of prepubescent human males hanging around _me_? Ugh, I wouldn't get rid of the smell for weeks!" Xellas grimaced as she stuck out her tongue.

Bari frowned. "We are not _prepubescent_!"

Xellas grinned, her canines flashing in her mirth. "All right. _Post_-pubescent. You're all still young men with raging hormones, and while I _could_ take you all on, I really don't _want_ to. I only train one cub at a time, and the only one I might consider out of the four of you is little Rolfy here." Her fingers curled into his clothing as she pulled him to her.

Rolf's face went white, even as his eyes widened. He didn't dare do or say anything to attract her attention to him more than he already had.

"Plus I like it when there's a little bit of competition thrown in for Lina's attention. There's more to life than her blond after all, and you four will be perfect what with your _young_ bodies, your _extra_ stamina, and your _eagerness_ to please! Six men all vying for the attention of Lina Inverse. Now _that_ will be fun to _watch_!" This last part was squealed in a pitch that would have called any nearby wolves to her.

xxxx

The tension was so dense it couldn't have been cut with a Ragna Blade. It was an odd sort of tension, with all members of the traveling party feeling it, and it seemed to be centered on a brooding redhead, a clueless blond and the purple-haired evil one.

One couldn't be certain whether most of the tension was between Lina and Gourry or Lina and Xellos. There was no discernable tension between Gourry and Xellos, so everyone focused on Lina as the main culprit. She seemed to ignore both men evenly so speculation abounded between the rest of the party.

The only known facts were that Gourry had left Lina all alone at the ball, Xellos had rescued her and taken her to her rooms, that Gourry had taken forever the next day to find that Lina was all alone and unwell, and that he had spent the rest of the revelry by her side, caring for her like she so obviously needed. An imaginative sort of person could come up with all sorts of reasons for the tension between these three key players, and the reasons were exponential with an entire party of dirty-minded people to bounce ideas around. The problem lay in the fact that none of the key players said much of anything to anyone and when they did, it was mainly to back up those known details.

Well, perhaps it wasn't entirely true that only the key players knew.

The Mazoku in the party seemed to know exactly what had gone on between the three, but whether by choice or the inability to converse with the humans—other than Lina—the Mazoku were not talking.

The whispering and staring continued, and Lina seemed to be made angrier by the fact.

Both Xellos and Gourry kept their distance from the hot-tempered fireball. In fact, most of the caravan kept their distance from her. A few of the guards very quietly mentioned among themselves that it was likely Lina's hormones that were making her so nasty, especially since she seemed to be short with all the men in the group. And considering that almost the entire caravan was male except for Lina and Naga, that meant she was short with everyone. Besides, she was brooding, and interrupting a brooding redhead was a bad idea.

The only ones who seemed to ignore Lina's apparent ire were the other Mazoku, two in particular. The two lupine Mazoku known as Bleed and Blut remained her constant companions, Blut being the only one who left Lina's side for any period of time. It was obvious that the Mazoku took their job of guarding Lina very seriously, so much that not even the Seyruun guard could take any proper formation to guard her.

As the day was approaching noon, Gourry walked to Lina ignoring the Mazoku surrounding her. Though none of them growled at him, or tried to block his path to her, they didn't exactly clear a way to her either.

"Lina, it's time you tried to eat again. You're looking really pale."

Lina grumbled under her breath for a moment, and then looked up at him with a glare. "I'm still nauseous. And I already puked up breakfast and that snack you made me eat earlier. I'm not hungry, so let's just press on, okay?"

Gourry sighed. It was practically the same conversation they'd been having since the end of day two, which was now five days ago. Her nausea had seemed to get worse the more they traveled and he was very concerned, but Lina seemed to clam up every time he got near her, and that too appeared to get worse with each passing day. She wouldn't even sleep with him now, claiming that being held put pressure on her poor stomach and that made her feel even worse. He wondered if all this walking was really doing her any good and cursed her stubbornness when she had refused the carriage from Amelia.

"Nevertheless, you really need to eat Lina. You need to keep up your strength."

"I'm not _hungry_! Take the hint! When I get hungry, I'll let you know. But for now, can we _please_ just keep going?"

Gourry hung his head. "Okay, but tell me the minute you are and we'll stop, okay?"

Lina sighed and nodded, not looking at him. When he finally walked away, her shoulders slumped. She knew she shouldn't be taking out her frustrations on Gourry. After all, he really was not the one who had done anything wrong, except not be there when she needed him most.

And she really did want to stop and rest—preferably away from everyone, underneath the shade of an oak tree. The beautiful weather out was in complete contrast with her mood, and for the life of her, she just couldn't seem to snap out of the foul mood she was in.

Truth to tell, she hated the very world right now. She wished she could just rewind time so she could erase and forget her infidelity to Gourry. But every time she looked up, she could see _his_ hair, slightly bouncing and swaying as _he_ walked, and she was reminded of their night together. Practically _everything_ reminded her of their night together and oh how she hated _him_ for it. But far worse, she hated herself.

Hated that she had needed _him_ and his _rescue_ that night. Hated that she had instigated their passionate lovemaking and hadn't stopped them once she realized who her partner was. Absolutely hated that she had loved and enjoyed every second of it and still wanted more, wanted _him_ more. _He_ was like dragon cuisine, one bite was not enough, one meal was not enough and she just wanted more. She felt as if she could never be sated, not when she knew exactly how he tasted and that he was right there, just waiting to be tasted again.

Her face flushed at that thought and she was just glad Gourry could not see her. He'd be doubly worried, like the proper lover he was, and all she had to show for their relationship was how much she desired another man.

As for the other man, he kept a very discreet distance away from her. She knew he stayed right on the edge of her immediate awareness, there if she needed him, but not once bothering her while she lingered upon her hatred and despair. She knew that these were the main reasons her stomach was acting up so much. It wasn't so much the pregnancy; it was the fear that Gourry would find out, and that she'd lose him because of it. Because she hadn't been brave enough to tell him right after it happened.

Part of that fear made Lina hate Gourry too. She knew it was completely irrational to hate him for something beyond his control, but she still did, and she could not stop herself from wanting to hate him. And really, part of her didn't want to snap out of it, didn't want to stop her hatred. It was safer to be angry and quiet with her lover, than to tell him the truth and risk losing him because of her own indiscretion.

Honestly, she really just needed to kill something.

_You may get your chance sooner than you think._ Blut had just phased in next to her, her radar-like ears cocked and at attention.

"Oh, and why's that?"

Blut had been trying to teach Lina how to mindspeak with the rest of the Mazoku in the party, but Lina had yet to get the hang of it.

She could hear Blut and Bleed quite well when they were in their lupine forms, but when Blut was in her human form, it was difficult to hear her. And for the life of her, Lina could not figure out how she could project specific thoughts into the minds of her two companions. She apparently shouted her thoughts to Blut and Bleed and most of the rest of the Mazoku, especially when they were in their natural forms, but they couldn't get her to think her thoughts in terms of speech.

Blut growled at her. _You haven't been practicing, have you? _At Lina's headshake, Blut growled again. _We'll work on it later, but for now in those trees up ahead is a bandit gang. I can feel about thirty or so, their intent is to spill blood and of course rape the two big breasted bimbos who are stupid enough to be traveling, even if it is with an honor guard and a pack of wolves._

Lina grinned quite wickedly and then cracked her knuckles. "Thirty you say? Piece of cake. Did they have any loot on them?"

Blut rolled her eyes as best as a wolf could. _I wasn't _exactly_ checking for that._

Lina smiled at her and pat her head. "Next time, be a dear, and do so. There's no point in risking a fight unless they have treasure on them."

_You know, we are supposed to keep you _out_ of danger, not _lead_ you into it._ Blut sat on her haunches and practically glared at Lina.

"Would you rather me stay in a bad mood the rest of the day? Or would you like to experience some human pain my way. I produce a lot of fear in bandits nowadays."

Blut tilted her head as she looked Lina over.

Bleed responded before Blut could truly think through the question, jumping up and down like an over-excited puppy at the thought of a treat. _Pain your way! Pain Your Way! _Pain Your Way!_ Xellos used to tell me all sorts of stories of how wicked you used to be and how fun it was to watch you wreck havoc upon people who deserved it. He said all that extra power was just delicious._

A number of the Mazoku yipped and cheered and jumped around Lina, obviously hearing the important part of the conversation. They wanted in on the fun as well.

Lina cackled. Already her day was looking up. She looked at Blut, her eyes directing the larger wolf to lead the way.

Blut sighed and began casually walking towards the copse of trees she had been referring to, Lina practically on her tail. She really needed to separate Bleed and Lina. Not that she minded human pain and fear any day, but she had strict orders to protect Lina, even from herself, and now she was going against those orders.

Beastmaster was going to kill her.

But if it meant it made Lina a little happier, than she would willingly oblige the chaos-touched human. And try later on to convince her not to be so reckless. And she was really going to have a long talk with Bleed.

The damned cub was starting to get on her nerves.

On her way through the caravan, Lina dogging her heels, Blut explained to Xellos what they were intending, hoping he would put a stop to this tomfoolery, but she was surprised again at the gleeful smile on his face.

She frowned, as much as a wolf could; maybe she had this backwards. It was true she had never seen Lina in action; that she had only heard the stories, but maybe she was just a little off in her judgment of the petite human.

Gourry caught up with them, as did the big breasted Banshee. The guards, a little slow on the uptake, lagged behind, frowning as they watched the group, sans the wagons, walk straight into the forest.

Blut focused on the presences in the trees, attempting to feel out their emotions and read their more projected thoughts.

They were a little surprised that one of the women was walking right into their ambush, leaving her guards behind.

Then Blut sensed it.

One mind was different from the rest. One mind was focused only on Lina. And he was hiding the presences of about thirty more men. How he was doing it, she was not even sure. But before she even had time to do a mental shout at Lina—that this was a trap—Lina let loose a mighty fireball without even yelling out her spell.

It was unexpected to say the least. And then she felt it.

The cries of pain and fear coming from the men who had just gotten hit with that huge fireball.

And they felt good.

Really good.

Incredibly good…

She almost became giddy for a moment stumbling with the absolute bliss that pain caused, before she reminded herself that she needed to remain by Lina's side.

Blut attempted to shake off the enjoyment of such fear and pain, and focused on the bright spark of energy that was Lina on the Astral Plane. Blut's eyes widened when she realized just how far Lina had gotten.

She could sense the idiot swordsman off to the left fighting four different bandits and the Banshee was somewhere off to the right shooting icicle lances into the trees almost creating a winter wonderland. She gave a mental shout to the rest of the Mazoku who were all involved in their own battles, including the ones with the Seyruun guards who were supposed to be protecting them.

Blut growled.

It was all a trap from the very beginning. And Lina was in danger.

Xellos phased in next to her, "Move it Blut, we have a Sorceress to protect!"

Blut yipped in response and shifted into her human form. She began phasing to where she could feel Lina and felt the smaller Mazoku form of Bleed right next to her, attacking the bandits with such ferocity that Blut's opinion of the cub rose just a slight bit.

Lina on the other hand seemed like a woman possessed and the number of men attacking her with swords and magic did not seem to daunt her in the least, despite the obvious damage she had taken. Xellos phased in right next to her, blocking an attack that was meant to cut at her unprotected stomach; she growled out an angry thanks as she continued with the larger spell cast she was trying to complete.

All three Mazoku could feel it; she was about to use her Chaos magic. Her Demons' Blood talismans flared as if they needed more proof.

"Queen of Darkness and the Golden Light. Mistress of Terrors in the Night. Come unto me and grant me your will so that I might strike down our enemies with your power in my hands. Chaotic Claws!"

For a moment nothing happened before Lina's hair turned a beautiful golden red, her eyes went completely black, and her hands suddenly formed into black claws, the chaos in them shifting so that they were never perfectly defined though they had started out with five on each hand. Sometimes the power of two distinct claws would combine to form a larger one and sometimes the same one would separate into three. The black energy formed all the way up to her elbows, destroying the sleeves of her already bedraggled burgundy tunic. Her white boots practically exploded off of her feet, shreds of leather flying into the air. Her feet had formed into claws as well, and the very ground they touched burned and smoldered in ruin even as the chaos of her feet shifted and formed.

As she looked at her three Mazoku companions she spoke, "You three might want to get back a bit, it's about to get messy!" Her voice was not her own as she spoke. Somehow it was deeper and more feral than it normally was.

Looking at her, her wild glowing hair whipping around as if it was caught in gale force winds, the darkness of her eyes and the malevolent appearance of her black talon-like hands, a person would think she was an angry wild creature of evil.

Lina practically launched herself at her prey, the men who so daringly thought they could overcome her with such overwhelming odds.

They did not know whom they were dealing with!

Her shriek of anger started the screams of fear from the men she was pouncing on. The black energy of her claws did more than rend and tear through flesh; in fact it did far, far worse.

Parts of their bodies that had been touched by those dangerous black chaotic claws disappeared completely, killing the men she swiped at almost instantly from shock, loss of blood, and sometimes the destruction of vital organs. When she would miss and get a tree instead, the gouge appeared on the tree, the cut so deep the tree would soon die.

Her feet, her prey found out to their last regret—which did not appear as dangerous as her hands considering the lack of damage they created when she was standing on them—were perhaps even more deadly. When her legs swung out and the darkness consuming her feet connected with anything, the same results occurred and perhaps with greater devastation because of the strength of her legs and the power that came from her kicks.

Xellos found she was absolutely amazing to watch. The battle frenzy had completely taken over her being and she tore through these men like tissue paper. And perhaps that was one of the good things about the spell. The chaos ate everything away so completely that there was hardly any blood spraying on her. And she moved quickly enough that the blood that did spurt did not splash on her. At least she wouldn't need to wash a lot of the excess blood off.

Watching her was a major turn-on for Xellos. Everything about his Lina was already exotic. And this power she wielded was even more alluring. He wanted this powerful woman as his own.

He even believed that she became more beautiful in this state, even if she lost her ruby eyes to the chaos within her. Her brilliantly glowing hair flew around her in such an untamed state highlighting the beauty that she was, in a way showing her features in even better detail. And her hands and feet did not bother him in the slightest.

The black chaos that they became was… hot.

In this state, she wasn't just some powerful human, a sorceress with what seemed limitless power.

No, she was otherworldly this way, more like him, more like what he had become. He wanted to join her and only self-preservation held him back. Her black claws could rip through him just as easily as the humans she was killing before his very eyes. And he was certain that because those claws were pure chaos he could very likely be obliterated if she wounded him deeply enough, even if all she touched was his physical projection.

Her astral projection was just a mass of Chaos, bright red Chaos with very sharp claws, but it would do a lot more damage to him—almost the same sort of damage a Ragna Blade would do. But this energy was smaller than the Ragna Blade and much more focused, and she moved so easily with it. That ease of movement would make it much more difficult for him to evade her if he even tried to assist her.

Every so often, one of the men would run in the direction of the Mazoku, and both Bleed and Blut were in such a battle lust that they would rip into the human who was only trying to escape the terror that was Lina.

Xellos let them have their kills. He was attaining his own euphoria by watching his Lina viciously tearing through her enemies. She didn't get them all, as fast as she was and as violent as her attacks were, there were more than thirty men she was trying to kill.

And seeing the massive devastation one petite woman could create among their comrades, the rest of the men wanting a piece of her turned and ran, losing the willpower to kill this girl.

Lina practically snarled at them, as she got ready to pounce again.

Xellos didn't know how long the spell would last, or what would happen to Lina if she let her control slip, but he didn't want to chance it. He grabbed her cape even as she crouched to sprint after those remaining bandits. His grip was strong enough that she was halted in her tracks and she turned her anger and her chaotic claws on the person who would dare impede her.

Her claws stopped just short of actually grazing Xellos along his face. He didn't flinch despite the deadliness that was etched across her features, nor did he flinch from the very death she could have caused just by being so close with her chaotic claws. Lina saw that he had a hold of her cape and she impetuously slashed one of her hands right through it so that he could no longer hold her back and then growled at him.

"Lina, you need to stop. They have been routed and there is no need to chase them."

"You don't know what they wanted to do to me!"

"Likely what all men want to do with you, whether you are willing or not. You must back down, there is no need for a massacre."

"I need to kill them all!"

"No you don't."

Lina growled in anger again, raising her hands to strike him. How dare he try to dissuade her? How dare he try to stop her? She was her own person and she did not need his permission to do what she wanted.

He was just a piddling low-level Mazoku when compared to her, and she, she was a Goddess of Death and Destruction, and she wanted to taste that death once more, wanted to destroy everything and everyone in her path—and now that her prey had gotten away, she wanted something else to kill, and she'd be just fine if it was his life that she took.

Xellos stood his ground, showing her no fear, not that he really felt it. He could sense the danger that she was. Her anger was uncontrollable in the current state she was in. But he could also see the danger to her that the spell created. It was consuming her, from the outside as well as from within. And her previous anger was only feeding it. He had to convince her to let go of the chaos before it did irreparable damage to her body and soul.

"Lina, you must let the spell go for now. You don't need to chase after them. I'm certain they will never come near you, or any other redhead for that matter, again."

He chuckled darkly, wondering just what exactly they thought they would be facing when they planned this little ambush, and just how different the reality for them was; a cute petite redhead that suddenly turned into a violent and dangerous monster. It was most amusing. "You've scared the living shit out of them I'd say."

Lina sighed, that smile of his catching her off guard. She knew he was right as much as she hated to admit it. She knew she had to let go of the power coursing through her veins, but it was so difficult to release it. She was so angry and it just seemed to feed and amplify her anger, and she liked it, liked the power it granted her, the feeling of invincibility.

She just wanted to rend and tear and destroy. But she could feel the part that made her Lina begging her to let go. Lina was tired, and even if the Chaos was all-powerful, it would not support her forever and would consume her if it got the chance.

Xellos noticed immediately as Lina slumped, her energy waning. "Release the spell Lina, it's eating away at you."

Lina looked down. Her clothing—which had already been through hell with all the sword attacks and spells that she had barely managed to escape—was beginning to get eaten away and the loss of fabric was already to her thighs and her shoulders, the chaos consuming it now that she was no longer forcing it into her hands and feet, now that she didn't have the strength to keep it contained. If she let it go on any longer, she'd be naked and then the chaos would begin to consume _her_ once it had nothing else to destroy. That was just one of the dangers of such a spell.

The caster could only really use it for a short duration before the spell turned back on the caster—at least until she got better control of it. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and released the chaos with some regret, almost as if she were releasing a lover from her embrace. She really didn't want to let it go, but she did. She was stronger than the elation it produced, and would not allow _it_ to be her master.

Lina wavered for a moment before she fell into Xellos's waiting arms. She sighed as she closed her eyes. Now that she was no longer in its grasp, she felt disgusted with her need for that spell. Her mood changed when she was in the grips of the spell, and she became mentally unstable for the time that she cast it upon herself. There had to be a better phrasing of the incantation so that she could control the damned spell better.

One good thing about the spell though, it consumed her anger as if it never was. She was no longer angry with Xellos or Gourry, or even herself. She was still ashamed of what she had done and she still feared what Gourry would say when she finally got the nerve up to tell him what had happened, but she'd wait a little while longer for that. She was too tired at the moment to want to bring even more stress into her life. "Don't let me cast that one again unless we're _really_ in dire straights."

Xellos sighed as he brushed her unruly hair out of her face. He could feel the change in her emotional state. It was much better than before, like her anger was no longer there. "It's not like I can stop you, you know?"

"Okay, then hit me on the head before I finish. I am so exhausted I could sleep for a week. That spell is really draining." She yawned as if to prove her point.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt if you had actually eaten something today and managed to keep it down. Even a little food will do. It's not like you can feed off the misery of others like we can."

"Speaking of others, can you carry me back to our convoy? I don't think I can walk there on my own."

"You want me to _carry_ you?!"

Lina opened her eyes and glared at Xellos. "If you haven't noticed, I lost my boots because of that damned spell, and with all the walking we have yet to do, I cannot afford to cut my feet on some wayward stone, especially since I don't have the strength yet to heal even something that trivial. So yes, I do. At least until we get to Gourry. He can assist me the rest of the way, which _he_ at least will be _glad_ to do."

Xellos growled at that comment, and Lina only smirked in reply before she yawned again. He sighed as he hefted Lina up in his arms and Lina was asleep in moments, content in the knowledge that she'd be safe from all harm while in his embrace. Xellos began walking back towards the sight of the main battle, the sounds of fighting beginning to recede. He didn't want to phase there; Lina's protection was his main concern. And while he did have both Bleed and Blut as backup, he did not want Lina to be in the midst of a battle while she was still unconscious.

As Xellos arrived he noticed all the bodies strewn across the ground. Intermixed with the unwashed bodies of the bandits, were the large numbers of the Seyruun guardsmen who were supposed to be protecting them, his Lina in particular. He had felt that there was something was off about them, but he couldn't figure out what it was, despite spending the entire time traveling together with them in the caravan.

It was almost as if their minds were shielded somehow.

Not completely, but enough that what they were truly planning had not occurred to him. In hindsight, he had really only been paying attention to Lina and her emotions. Well, hers and Gourry's. He had wanted to know when Lina had forgiven him enough that he could talk with her again. And Gourry… well Gourry felt incredibly guilty regarding Lina. In fact he still felt guilty; he had not been there for Lina when she needed him most, even if Beastmaster had commandeered all his time—in Gourry's mind that was no excuse, and he knew he had to somehow make it up to Lina without her finding out why.

Xellos almost chuckled at the thoughts of the two humans. Here they were, feeling guilty about the night of the ball, each having a dark secret neither of them wanted to discuss with the other and hoping their lover would never find out. And the truth could be found if only he, Xellos, said something. Which he sure as _hell_ was _not_ going to do.

First of all, he had not really instigated the passionate lovemaking that he and Lina had had, though he had happily taken part in it.

Second, she had continued with him even after she realized just whom it was she was enjoying so much, much to his delight.

Third, it felt damn good to finally have her in his arms, and to feel an emotion as close to love as possible without it actually being love and killing him—and destroying his race. He still wasn't quite sure where the boundary between what he had felt that night for her—and still felt to be honest—and love was, but he knew that he had not yet crossed it. He was certain his Mistress might have shown up and stopped them, if he had come close to crossing that perilous line. Xellas was very attuned to the emotional states of her subordinates, his emotional state more than the rest because he was the one who was the danger to them all, and he knew it.

Fourth, it was up to Lina to say something, and in that same regard, Gourry too. It was not _his_ relationship after all that was in trouble.

Fifth, he really didn't want Lina and Gourry to make up. He _wanted_ Lina, more than anything he had ever wanted in his entire existence—hell he wanted her more than the annihilation of the Golden Dragons by his hands. That night with her was not enough to sate his desire for her. He wondered if his desire for her would ever be satiated, and he sincerely hoped it never would be. She was so rare a creature that he knew he would never again find her like, never. And he didn't want to try.

Sixth, it was against his very nature to help two people find love, again.

So he was not going to help the two lovers out. Oh, he wouldn't go out of his way to impede them. That was a sure way to get them back together because Lina would notice something was up and would get back with Gourry just to spite him—regardless of her reservations of how their relationship could continue with her knowledge of Gourry's own actions. So no, he wouldn't hinder them either by telling Lina exactly what her lover had been up to the night he had disappeared.

He would wait and bide his time. He could be very patient when he wanted to be. And he knew eventually she would see the light—or was it darkness?—of reason. And she would come to him willingly once more, and this time she wouldn't reject him.

Gourry saw Xellos as he entered the clearing, followed by his two Mazoku companions, and immediately got up at the sight of Lina in Xellos's arms. Naga, who had been busy attempting to cast a healing spell on the blond, pushed him back down and hit his head for good measure. "I told you to stay put. I can't heal you if you keeping walking away."

"But Lina…"

Naga looked up, keeping one of her hands on Gourry's shoulders as if to ensure that he stayed in that spot. "Damn it all, what happened to her?"

"She used one of her unstable Chaos spells and it drained her of her energy. She passed out on the way back."

"But what happened to her clothing? She's almost wearing as little as I do, less actually without the cape."

"That spell of hers is pretty dangerous. I didn't know how dangerous until after she cast it."

"The Chaos Claws?"

Xellos nodded at Gourry surprised he knew exactly which one it was just by the state of Lina's clothing.

Gourry grimaced. "Damn. She asked me to hit her over the head if she tried that spell again without fixing it, and I know she hasn't fixed it yet."

Xellos opened his eyes and peered at Gourry, his surprise even greater especially with the blond's penchant for forgetting practically everything, important or not. "Unfortunately we walked right into a trap. And I suppose Lina saw that her only option was to use it."

"Better than the Raggie Blade I suppose. She does have better control over it, but even with that control, it takes so much energy to use that she can't hold it for more than a minute, especially if she's tried other spells beforehand."

Xellos gave up trying to be surprised. Instead he just carried on the conversation as if the man before him actually was intelligent. "Her fighting definitely took more than a minute especially when the men began to scatter in fear of her."

Gourry leaned back and chuckled, then shook his head. "The first time she cast the Crazy Claws she scared the shit out of me. She almost turned on me and began to attack me when she ran out of enemies to kill. I still don't know what stopped her, and she doesn't remember either. But her clothes are in better shape right now then they were that first time. She was naked at the very end, only those something blood tallywackers of hers stayed attached to her body." Gourry shuddered as he held a hand to his throat. "She really almost got me, her hand was just about to grab my throat."

Xellos shook his head "I will definitely make sure I hit her on the head if I hear her attempt to cast it again. Do you know anything more about it?"

Gourry scratched his head and then chuckled. "Not really. Just that it's dangerous and that she shouldn't be allowed to cast it. I don't really remember what else she told me about it."

There was the Gourry that Xellos knew.

"Were all the Seyruun guardsmen traitors then?" Xellos indicated the bodies of the bandits intermixed with Seyruun guards strewn on the ground with a nod of his head.

Naga nodded and then leaned against the tree that Gourry was sitting next to. "Yeah, I can't believe it. I could never have imagined that there would be so many that wanted us dead."

Gourry shook his head. "Not you Nama. They avoided you. But they went after me and the wolves with a vengeance, and would have gone after Lina had she been present."

"Where are-

"Your Mazoku friends?" At this Naga finally showed some mirth, though she did not use her Banshee laugh. "Routing the last of the bastards—I mean the bandits and the traitors. Those wolves were not pleased at all. Not that I blame them. I even gave them my blessing to kill and torture those damned traitors and that is not something I say so lightly even being the wayward child of a pacifist king.

"We would have been killed if it weren't for your wolf friends, especially since I think one of them must have called for reinforcements. Twice their number showed up just as Gourry and I were getting overwhelmed, him with guards and me with bandits. But someone should tell my father that we have a guard problem in Seyruun. I'll even tell him when I'm not so drained and can cast the spell. But it's gonna take me a while to get my strength up. I was barely able to heal Gourry, and my healing was very limited. I was really hoping I'd have some help from Lina."

"As to that, your guess is as good as mine as to when she'll wake up. Or when she'll be strong enough to cast again."

"I'd ask you to hand her over to me Xellos, but Nara said I would have lost my arm if she hadn't been right there to heal the worst of the wound, and I'm afraid I can't take the extra weight, even from one so light as Lina. Hell, without the extra men, it's going to be real fun setting up camp right now just so that we can rest."

Naga shrugged her shoulders, "I haven't had time to check, but we might still have the drovers."

"_If_ they weren't scared off when a bunch of ferocious wolves came tearing out of the woods chasing the Seyruun guards down like the dogs they were. And knowing my pack, they may have been in such a battle frenzy that they might have considered those men enemies as well. "

Naga shook her head. "Point made. I sure as hell hope not though. Oh well, we better get back to where the wagons were, and at least see what's left of them." Naga stretched out before stumbling her way forward. Gourry immediately got up and assisted her with his good arm. "Thanks, I am so drained right now."

"We all are Nana."

Naga chuckled. "It's _Naga_."

Xellos spoke up. "He's not exactly good with names."

Naga shook her head, "I noticed. But as long as this trip is going to take, he'll learn my name eventually."

Xellos began to follow the two humans as they limped their way to where the wagons had been, with Blut bringing up the front and Bleed bringing up the rear. His Lina was still out cold, but she had curled into his embrace and his hold became tighter because of it.

He did not want to let her go.

Ever.

xxxx

The woman sighed as she pondered what to do next. It had been obvious that Lord Raghnall was useless and she found no reason to keep him around. She supposed she shouldn't have been so quick to rid herself of him, but she had grown bored with him. And he _had_ stopped providing useful information some time ago. The fact that he had done nothing about the chimera's brats was proof of that.

Perhaps she should not have used Raugnut Rushavna, as that would likely indicate to anyone with a brain—not that there were many of those—that a Mazoku was involved, but it _had_ given her such pleasure to curse that little ass.

His scream was exceptionally delicious.

She closed her eyes as she relived that moment a few more times, getting more and more excited over the pain Lord Raghnall felt and would could continue to feel the rest of his extraordinarily long-lived days. She knew that she could tap into his pain anytime she needed a power pick-me-up, but it wouldn't do anything to help satisfy her aroused state.

_Oh how she needed some release!_

Lord Raghnall had not even begun to physically please her, and her body required more of that sustenance soon.

Lord Tavarius would be happy to oblige her. And maybe, if he were lucky, he would have better information for her than Lord Raghnall had.

The woman phased into Lord Tavarius's countryside manor, undaunted that anyone might find her there. She had actually been lucky a few times in the past as the thieves of Seyruun seemed to enter these places thinking them empty only to find her, a Goddess that they would do anything for if only she would fuck them.

She never allowed them to survive the night, but up until she tortured and killed them, they existed solely for her pleasure and were happy to do so. She frowned when she scanned the place for life energy.

Her instant gratification would have to wait; the mansion was empty.

It didn't even have the man's servants, much to her displeasure. Of course she knew she had something to do with that as well. The servants scattered like the rats they were whenever she was around and their master was not in the house. They knew her proclivities and that she didn't have to be _at all_ nice with _them_.

The woman huffed as she waited. She hated waiting. She knew her appearance in Lord Tavarius's countryside manor would draw him to her—she had cast a spell on him that went off like a dinner bell in his head every time she was in his mansion—no matter what he was in the middle of. One time he had been making love to his mistress, and another time he had been doing his duty to his wife. He would be here with utmost haste, but she still hated the wait.

Perhaps she would punish him for his tardiness. That was always fun.

An hour later, about the length of time it would take riding a swift horse from Seyruun to this mansion, Lord Tavarius was practically breaking down the door to his own bedchamber. He was barely half-dressed and the smell on him indicated that he had just started getting intimate with his second mistress even after he had already visited his first. He was such a virile male; then again, it had been a while since he had last been with her, ever since that little bitch Lina Inverse had appeared in Seyruun and brought with her Xellos and eventually _his_ mistress. She was not yet strong enough for a confrontation with either, and the thought of that almost made her furious. Perhaps Lord Tavarius would give her good news.

Lord Tavarius was ripping his clothes off and stumbling to get to her at the same time. When he was completely bare, he crawled to her on his hands and knees.

"What took you so long?" She crooned to the man.

"I apologize Milady. It won't happen again."

"It had better not. I dislike waiting."

"Yes Milady."

She walked around him, ensuring that he was in the proper subservient position. Then she snarled. "_I'm waiting…_"

Lord Tavarius was up in an instant, which was quite amazing to watch, as he was not a vigorous young man like he used to be. He immediately began to unlace the ties that bound her arms to her body, but he did it with such expertise and patience that there was nary a fumble even in his rush. She spoke while he continued to strip her of her clothing, "What news do you have for me?"

"One of the Mazoku that was here during the revelry took Lina Inverse to her rooms on the night of the ball."

"Oh?"

He smiled at the sensual woman before him; that 'oh' meant she was pleased with his information. "Yes Milady."

"Which one? Beastmaster or her servant?"

"Her servant, the dragon slayer. Beastmaster was occupied with that idiot swordsman."

"And?"

"And Lina was incapacitated for the rest of the revelry after the ball occurred. I had ensured that Lina was bombarded with as many men as could be convinced to dance with her. It was not difficult as they all seemed to be enamored of the little whore, and they exhausted her before the night was even through. Though had it not been for Beastmaster's servant she might have collapsed on the floor of the ballroom instead." He looked like he would have enjoyed watching Lina fall on her face.

The woman was most satisfied with Lord Tavarius. He would _not_ be receiving her curses anytime soon if he continued to please her so. "I suppose that is not your fault. You did do what you could." She looked around at his handiwork. She was completely divested of her garments, but he kept his hands off of her, waiting patiently to do her bidding.

Lord Raghnall had never kept his calm while around her, anxious for his own gratification—she had done the right thing with him.

Perhaps she would keep Lord Tavarius around after all this was over. He was a pleasing and well-trained pet after all.

"Tell me everything else you know."

"Yes Milady."

She could feel his anticipation for her; it was rolling off of him in waves. She walked over to his bed and laid on it, exposing herself for his viewing pleasure even as she began to touch her body with teasing caresses, hoping to entice him to break out of his invisible bonds, but never indicating he could join her.

He was well behaved and he did not, but _oh how he wanted to_. She could feel his desire, his need to have her. It was so delicious.

The woman wondered how long he would stand there, watching her, waiting for her 'come hither' look. She hoped it wouldn't be long as she wanted her release, _and_ she wanted an excuse to punish him.

Lord Tavarius stood at attention as he told her what he had observed the night of the ball, the days leading up to it, and the days following it. She smiled as he told her all the details he knew, details that would play hell with that Inverse twat, like the bandit camp that was lying in wait for her, with her Seyruun guards ready to catch her in a pincher movement when she'd expect them to save her from a bind her own greed would get her in. The tides were about to turn for the better…

AN: I hope you had as much fun reading this chapter as I did writing it. In a way I do introduce some new characters, but I technically introduced Milady in Chapter 18, the one with the Psycho Golden Dragon Devorit. I bet most of you thought it was Deep Sea Dolphin or one of her subordinates. Milady is definitely not either. She is a whole _other_ evil.

As for my excuses in why it took me so long to finally get this out.

To start with my dad was sick and in and out of the hospital. Then we finally got him feeling better because he got a pacemaker put in.

Then as soon as he started doing well, my mum started getting sick. She was falling, hitting her head, getting concussions and having lots of trouble breathing and the doctors couldn't figure out what was wrong with her. Well, she got worse. So much so that we had to get her into the hospital. If we had not made the call when we did, she would have died as the pneumonia she had was at such a bad stage that she could no longer breathe on her own.

To top this off, when she finally started getting better and it looked like we could finally bring her home, my cat whom I've had for barely eight years died on me because his kidneys failed and despite all the treatments I gave him, only a miracle was going to bring him out of it. The miracle was used on bringing my mum back from death.

And of course during all this I found out I was bi-polar, and while my mum was as sick as she was, and my cat was as sick as he was, I stopped taking my meds. I just didn't care anymore. It's hard when life does that to you. It wasn't until I had my mum back that I finally started taking my meds again.

But I'm back now, and I apologize for how long it took me to get this out. I shall try to be better about it, especially now that I have a beta who will crack the proverbial whip over my head and get me back to writing more frequently.

Thank you Autumn Ivy.

Until next time.


End file.
